And Hell Followed After Him
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: They say that hell is the realm of the damned, but what happens when an innocent is sent there by those he trusted? this is is the story of his quest for freedom, of justice of VENGEANCE
1. Chapter 1

And Hell Followed After Him

Chapter 1

Prologue

Hell, the realm of eternal pain and suffering for the souls who have been judged and been found guilty of their crimes in their time spent among the living, this souls were subjected to their worst nightmares, spending eternity in unimaginable torture, begging for a release that will never come.

Contrary to the belief of many there was no single Ruler of this nightmarish place but many called the Hell Lords, each governing a realm of hell for themselves, they varied according to the many religions and myths that man had created in his long life on earth, some were beings who fell out of grace and chose a dark path others were born in fiery pit, some were dark gods who were left but with but no choice but to become what they were now, leaving them feeling bitter and angry, some chose it willingly to give free reign to their dark desires, and other accepted their roles as a necessary part in the universal balance.

It stands to reason that if there was a Hell there was a heaven as well and it too was not a singular realm but a collective of divine beings, angels, gods and other immortal beings who watched over the events of mortal man often clashing with their demonic counterparts.

Both sides could have very well destroyed one another in a mad bid for universal supremacy, but that could lead to total destruction so instead they chose an alternative, coexistence through a system that tapped into the very forces of creation, this system called the doublet system would allow no one from either side to attack the other without a heavy price to be paid, death to a fellow member of their side, mutually assured destruction in its highest level.

Many accepted this as a sound course action that allowed a tense form of peace but peace nonetheless, others just saw this as another form to deny them their prize and enslave them, and so things remained the same the divine and infernal maintained a constant vigilance over each other, only when humanity came into being was when the rules of the game changed.

The divine watched and guided from a far rarely making their presence known while the demonic influenced and corrupted those willing, giving way to a new more subtle war, one where man's world offered both sides a chance at demonstrating their superiority over one another regardless of the consequences on the earth's children.

Almost all the hell lords to some measure of pleasure in this as they enjoyed inflicting as much pain and suffering as possible often enlisting or corrupting those they deemed worthy to be part of their armies waiting for the day when they would finally be let loose upon world, the heaven's knew of course and do not in the same and brutal manner also fortified their ranks, only a few who did not get involved were often those who saw nothing more as an exercise in futility and continued the task set upon them so as to maintain the balance of the realms.

But one day the monotonous cycle in the hellish realm was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of actual living innocent, an innocent who was quite well known and coveted by both sides for his unyielding will and untapped potential, this person was known on earth as one Ranma Saotome age 17, practioner of a martial arts style known Anything Goes Martial Arts Saotome branch, Jusenkyo cursed to become female when in contact of cold water, and the reason why he was sent to hell while still living? Because he was betrayed by those whose wish him gone for reasons that were born from lust, rage, fear, envy, ignorance and greed.

The very moment he arrived he was besieged by the nightmares that dwelled there, this horde of aberrations and living terrors fell upon him and began to inflict upon him all the pain, all horror and all the rage they had put with during their stay in hell, they rejoiced in his pain filled screams, they laughed at his pleas for mercy and drank in the agony they inflicted like sweet wine.

This would be a cycle that would repeat for many years during his stay in hell, for in this realm of evil time moved faster so as to break the souls more easily, for while one year past on earth 10 past in Hell.

And it was on his tenth year that of his unjustly imprisonment that his stay became even more agonizing, because he drew the attention of one of the more vicious hell lord, the one called Mephistopheles or Mephisto as we was commonly known by those who had the misfortune of meeting him, and sadly it was the young man's turn.

He stood over the broken and torn body of the boy who had just received another treatment at the hands, claws and teeth of the horde, bones were bent in unnatural angles, flesh was ripped up revealing muscles underneath, organs were punctured and his eyes and tongue were removed in rather violent manner, he then saw the eldritch energies of the infernal world as they reversed all the damage inflicted a gurgling noise could be heard and interpreted as screams of pain showing that even healing was a another form of torture, finally his tongue reform and the screams were more precise and when his eyes returned they showed his agony in exquisite detail, which the hell lord took great joy in witnessing.

The boy slowly stood panting, his back to the high level demon as he regaining his breath though he wished to all that was dear that the air were less disgusting, years of constant battle both from his old enemies to his demonic jailors had given him an increased awareness of his surrounding and with that he turn around to see himself standing before the Hell lord.

Now he had encountered a variety of creatures during his stay in the ultimate nest of evil but had yet to encounter the rulers of the lands so the question he asked was a valid one if not poorly phrased in the presence of this high ranking Demon.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The creature response was to slowly chuckle, then laughed and finally ended by grabbing the boy by the throat and made sure the boy felt his clawed hands digging into his flesh and hoisted him towards his face, he could take on any form he desired but usually kept up his normal one 10 foot tall dressed entirely in blood red, yellow soulless eyes and a mouth filled with fanged teeth to complete the effect of dread and menace he enjoyed giving off.

The raven haired teen beated relentlessly on the arm of the Hell lord so as to find release, but that only earn him more pain as the creature dug his claws slowly deeper into his flesh, finally the demon placed his head next to his ear and spoke.

"I am one the ruler of this part of hell and the creatures that have "entertained" you my most _caring_ subjects, you will know me as Mephistopheles, and I wish for you to become part of my armies, think about it I can give that which you desire the most freedom, power and vengeance, I can give you this and so much more, all you have to do is simply call me Master and nothing more what say you?" he asked the cursed martial artist.

He had listened, he had thought it over and he answered.

"Why don´t you go fuck yourself? That´s my answer."

"I am sooo going to enjoy breaking you boy." He whispered into the boy´s ear and to prove his point tore it off with his teeth relishing the feel of blood in his throat and the screams of pain that came from this violent act knowing full well that it was just the beginning.

And it was, for 100 years that he spent in the realms of Hell he was subjected to horrors by not only Mephisto and his horde but by the other Hell lords who also knew of the boy his accomplishments, and desired him for their dark legions, they made a game out of it to see who could break him first, sometimes they group together other times they would take him away for more private sessions, all I the hope that they could have a powerful fighter one who had dared strike down a God, even a low ranking one as Saffron, all they cared about was to make this God slayer one of their one, so as to strike fear into the hearts of the divine.

And that was another thing they enjoyed they often showed to the celestial courts there games, revel in their expressions of outrage and horror, for if they could not destroy them physically they would do so mentally and spiritually.

Their responses varied, some were apathetic to the teens plight, having lost interest in the affairs of mortals and their effects on the world, other did take some joy in seeing the mortal be punished for his audacity to strike down one of their brethren some more than others as Saffron work his way to his former power heard of his would be executioners downfall and laughed, the majority however cried out in outrage and sadness for him, they begged their leaders to aid him in any way possible even if it meant his death it would at least be a reprieve from all the horror he was subjected to.

Sadly for all their omnipotence they were powerless in the face of this situation, to interfere would be to bring about a war that would shatter the balance and peace that was achieved through so much pain and bloodshed so as much as it pained them they could do nothing, not even the Hell lords that agreed with them could do nothing as the others far outnumbered them.

No one knew this but there was another party who was aware of the situation and it was by far more powerful and older than they could possibly fathom, this being, this entity was known as the One Above All, its origins were only known to itself, it could take on any form it so desired, appear to whoever it wished, and currently it watched as the one Ranma Saotome was being tortured by Mephisto this time, it was very much aware of the circumstances that gave way to the young human´s current state of affairs and in one of its rare moments of kindness decided to intervene, it rarely if ever did, but humans always held a special place in its "heart" they were a fascinating species capable of such great acts of both villainy and heroics that far surpassed the beings who called themselves gods and demons, and held so much potential if given only necessary tools and incentive, none epitomized this ideal more than Ranma, he and many versions of him were always a cause for changed for better or for worse, but this was one version that required some form of aid, so with that in mind it called upon one of its servants, The Living Tribunal.

And answer he did, The Living Tribunal a cosmic being that watched over the Multiverse just as his master watched over the Omniverse, to those he made aware of his presence he appeared as a giant golden humanoid, with three cloaked faces, each representing a different personality, they were: Equity, Necessity, and Vengeance these represented the trinity of aspects of each universe, kneeled before what appeared void filled with stars, of course he knew better than that.

"**What is it you wish of me? Master**" the cosmic being spoke into the void.

"**I REQUIRE YOUR WISDOM IN A MATTER OF INTEREST TO ME MY FAITHFUL SERVANT.**"

"**I shall aid as best I can.**"

And so the ruler of all realities explained the problem and began to debate what solutions would best fit the situation.

Granting him dimensional travel or death were also ruled out, it was not his time and even though his soul could be sent to a realm that could easily overshadow his realms heaven or to reincarnate him, and he was needed to bring change like so many of the catalyst that live there.

After what to lesser beings would be an eternity the Tribunal offered a daring plan that could solve the situation as well as ensure that everything would balance out, he spoke to his master about his idea and do there were significant risks involved, it was the most sound course of action, so with his blessing he authorized his servant to proceed.

Back in Hell of the young man in the aforementioned discussion, he could be found once more in a horribly state, bloody and torn only this time scars could be seen all over his body that number 100 total, one for each year he spent there in Hell, provided by the rulers who seemed the only ones capable of inflicting any lasting marks that the energies that brought him back from death could not heal.

As wounds healed he thought back to his constant desire to escape and take his anger and hatred on the Hell lords that tormented him and the Gods that mocked and forgotten him, the only reason why the ones responsible for his imprisonment were not included was they were long since gone, having spent 100 years here had denied him that justice so he turned to his next targets of his anger.

He slowly rose to his feet, and began his long trek to freedom always going in a random direction, hoping to get lucky though so far that luck had yet to bring him fortune, he spoke as he walk often the sound of his own voice the only thing keeping him sane and drowning out the cries of pain and agony that could heard for miles around like a twisted symphony.

"Son of bitch really worked me over this time, 100th anniversary here in the universes biggest shithole Ha!, and they still can´t make me take their offer, wonder when are they going to get it, maybe after I get out they´ll understand or maybe after I show them who they messed with, then the those fucking Gods will be next, bastards always had a good laugh at my life but when I needed them they screw me over because they´re too scared to make a stand, well I´ll show them, I´ll show all of them! NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY LIFE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he screamed at the fiery and pungent air around him.

However any more commentary was soon cut off by rumbling that could be heard on the horizon and slowly began to be felt on the red colored earth causing the boy to pause and tense knowing full well what was coming.

"**So he decided to let them come early did he?**"He thought as he could finally see the cause of the tremors that were growing in intensity.

There they were, the horde, demons of every variety both humanoid and bestial in shape and size, some with fur, some with scales, some had claws and fangs, others had additional arms or tentacles in their place and others were to hideous and disgusting to even described, but in the end this were his constant tormentors, the ones who could careless whether he joined them or not, they only cared to bask in his agonizing torment.

"Come on you ugly bastards! I´m right here!" he yelled defiantly at them having learned long ago that he couldn´t out run them, couldn´t hide from them and most of all could Not beat them, but still he tried for if he didn´t it would signify the day he finally gave in and loose the one thing that kept him going, his soul and with it his humanity.

The horde heard and increased their speed, in other to teach this upstart his place and soften him up for their Master.

Finally, when there was no more distance between them and him both parties lunged at each other with full intent to inflict as much pain as possible on the other, however fate decided to intervene in this encounter.

In a flash of fire and light the horde was decimated as if the hand of the all mighty himself and stretched down to smite these abominations, the force of the explosion pushed the boy back, this was followed by the gore of the dead creatures as blood, organs and bone pelted him, he was disoriented for but a minute and then once more stood slowly to gaze into the crater that was formed by the unknown force.

What he found there was something that managed to shock him despite of years of torment.

There in the middle of the crater was a being that would fit right in the realm, he was tall and broad shouldered, wearing black leather biker boots, light grey skin tight pants that molded to his legs with chain wrapped around his waist, though he doubted it was for holding up his pants, he wore a black leather jacket with half inch spikes coming out of the shoulders, a black shirt could be seen underneath from his exposed upper torso area, black bicker gloves that cover up to his fore arms with spikes on them and a lengthy chain wrapped around his torso, all this would have been enough to raise his intimidation factor high but really took the cake was that the beings skull was visible and on fire creating the perfect image of a biker from Hell.

Ranma stood still while he locked gazes with the creature before him, taking in every aspect he could see and already thinking of possible strategies when not if it would strike, he did all that and finally addressed it.

"Well this is new; who are you supposed to be? The head of the S&M chapter of this shit hole?" He asked with no fear or hesitation having such things painfully ripped away from him, the only thing that could still cause him to quake in terror were felines only of the demonic variety and even then the Neko-ken was useless here.

"_**He he it is good to see this place hasn´t taken away your sense of humor, as well as your courage Ranma, you will need them both and more for what is too come, that is if you accept my offer.**_" The creature spoke in a deep and ethereal voice causing the boy to unconsciously swallow upon hearing it.

"All right which of them sent you? Mephisto? Blackheart? Or maybe that bitch Hela? Well you can go back to them and tell them the answer still the same eat shit and die."

"_**I can understand you´re hesitance to trust me given my appearance and presence but I assure you, I am not your enemy, in fact I think you´ll find my offer trumps anything they could offer in return, believe that at least.**_"

"Oh yeah? And what can you give? Huh?"

"_**Freedom, Power and that which desire the most vengeance on your jailors and the ones responsible for you being sent here, and before you say that the betrayers are long gone from the land of the living you should know that while you HAVE been here for 100 years, only ten have passed since your unjustly imprisonment.**_"

"WHAT!"

"_**It is as I said, and I truly hope you take this offer because your surviving friends and family need your help as de others.**_"

"Who are you?" the teen asked incredible confused at what was going on.

"_**I have been called by many names he who walks both worlds, Zarathos, the spirit of vengeance, the Angel of Death but the name I am most commonly known for, the name that struck fear in the hearts of the guilty and the damned, is…**_"

"Is?"

"_**The Ghost Rider.**_"

To be continued…

Well this is my second fic, hope you enjoy.

The reason for this one was because there are practically none involving this crossover, I know I read only two in this site one poorly thought out and the other is gone possibly removed, I must warn you though, there will be other animes, games and Tv shows mixed into this, although I have to think how to pull it off, though I´m pretty sure I can, but if you're expecting to see Doc Strange, blade or any other Marvel character then this is not the fic for you, the only ones I have planned are certain demons, the GR, The Tribunal and the OAA, that is all.

There will be pairings just not any of the Nerima girls, but that´s part of my plan.

Please review, all are welcome just keep clean, we don´t need any more cussing than what will be allowed on this thing.


	2. Chapter 2

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Chapter 2.

Interventions, history lessons and offers.

Ranma stared at the being that presented himself as the Ghost Rider, apparently not a demon or Hell lord as he had initially thought, still he wasn't about to go trusting him just because he wasn't attacking him or because he had purposely decimated the horde before they reached him.

The Rider saw this and spoke to the boy, no not a boy not after what he had been through, he spoke to the man before him.

"_**I see you still do not trust me, that's understandable given your stay in this "quaint" part of the afterlife, however I do not lie when I say I mean you no harm and that my offer is genuine.**_" The Rider said to him.

"Yeah? And how exactly do I know that huh? Every single bastard in this place has made me plenty of offers with the exact same words, then when I spit on it they decided an incentive is in order and then rip me too shreds, then they leave their marks on me as a reminder." The raven haired "man" said as he showed off the terrible scars that marked his body, and there were plenty, some small and shallow, others large and at least a half a centimeter deep, on his face one could see four parallel lines running from the top left side of his face, another permanent reminder of his stay in this nightmarish place.

"_**May I ask which of them left that "beauty mark" on your face?**_" the spirit of vengeance questioned.

"Hela, bitch thought that she could "help" lessen my female problems if they saw I was a taken man, ha!" Ranma exclaimed at the thought of the supposed rightful queen of Hell.

"**Bitch is gonna pay for that, then I'm gonna make her pay for the rants, god I would almost take the whore's offer if she could shut up for a minute about Hild.**" He thought privately.

"_**Let me guess she wants you so you can help overthrow her sister right, not surprising really given the nature of this dimension in which she has to be placed aside in favor of another, so it's understandable she would seek out any means to take control, then again given who her father is I'm not surprised she is a bit unstable to begin with.**_" The Rider said in its ethereal voice.

"Wait, what do you mean "the nature of this dimension"?" Ranma questioned.

"_**Picked up on that have you? Yes, I am not native to your reality, if I had existed here trust that I would have taken matters into my own hands regarding your situation, I was sent here as means for you to obtain freedom and to give you a fighting chance once you are set free.**_" The biker said to the young man.

"Hmf, yeah right, nobody gave a damn about me in life why should someone care now, every day of my life was somebody's idea of entertainment, hell even now the devils and gods mock my suffering, so why should you be any different." Raven haired man spoke with bitter laced words.

"_**I see that I cannot convince you that my intentions are noble, but I know someone who can.**_" The being said to the scarred man and quicker than he could react grabbed the chain around his body, pulled it loose and as if it was a whip and launched it at him.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled in shock and anger, as the chain wrapped him up preventing any movement from his arms, he could only give a hateful stare at the being.

"_**Time to meet your maker Ranma.**_" The Rider said to him before both were engulfed in flames and disappeared from where the once stood, this did not go unnoticed.

_Nifelheim, Nidhogg terminal_

Sitting in front of a rather strange terminal, at least strange by human standards, was a woman of long light yellow hair, beautiful to any many who gazed at her but also with and aura of mischief and chaos, two lines on her forehead showed where her allegiance lied, she wore a mixture of silk, leather and metal as one were to merge a biker and Arabian dancer's outfits and gained this result, this was demon first class unlimited type 1 Maller, and she was bored.

"**By the pit, why must I be on terminal duty, I mean sure my track record against Urd and her sisters isn't exactly the most enlightening but I tried dammit it**" she thought bitterly.

However whatever additional thoughts were left aside when her terminal began to give off warnings and alarms.

"What in the 9 hells is this!" she said out loud.

_Warning – Unknown energy signature detected._

_Warning – case number 02554 Saotome, Ranma is no longer within the boundaries of the system, current location is unknown._

"**What the fuck! Where could he have gone?**" She thought worriedly.

"This is Maller demon first class, license unlimited begin full system search for case number 02544 Saotome, Ranma highest level." She said into the terminal.

_Beginning search…Wait…Search negative, subject not found._

"**Oh shit! Hild – sama is going to go blow her top when she sees this, not mention the other assholes as well, got no choice, I have to tell her.**" With that thought in mind she rushed from her station to tell her superior.

_Meanwhile in the heavens, Earth Relief Office, Yggdrassil terminal._

In this celestial realm we see a woman lounging in a chair in front of a terminal reading a manga, she is quite eye catching, she had long black hair in a ponytail that reached past her waist, she wore what looked like a black tube top, bikini trousers, and wore and orange suspender like apparel, this goddess first class unlimited type 2, Peorth, who was currently relaxing during her break as her friends and coworkers were out to lunch, that is until the alarms sound much like in hell did.

"What is going on!" she yelled.

_Warning – Unknown energy signature detected._

_Warning – case number 02554 Saotome, Ranma is no longer within the boundaries of the system, current location is unknown._

"In the name of the almighty, what could have happen too him?" she spoke with evident worry for him.

"This is Peorth, goddess first class unlimited type 2, ordering for a complete system search for subject 02554 Saotome, Ranma, maximum level, begin." She spoke.

_Beginning search…Wait…Search negative, subject not found._

"Dear lord, I must inform Kami – sama immediately." And with she too like Maller rushed off to meet with her superior.

_Outside space and time._

In vast expanse of space where only stars could be seen a pair of flames appeared, once they clear two figures could be seen, the Ghost Rider and Ranma.

The Rider released the chain from around the cursed martial artist, so he could adjust to what he was about to experience, he should know, when the creator of everything that ever is, was and ever will be call you personally you for reason you know you're about to experience a once in a lifetime moment.

Ranma for his part was still a bit disoriented from the transition, when he got some semblance of order he was about to mouth off at his supposed savior when it suddenly hit him, he could feel heat around him or hear the cries of the damned, he slowly took in his surroundings and only saw the large expanse of darkness and the infinite number of dots that most likely represented stars.

"**ENJOY THE VIEW CHILD?**" A booming voice spoke, sounding close yet distant at the same time.

"Who's there!" Ranma yelled into the darkness, preparing for a confrontation if it occurred.

"**YOU NEED NOT WORRY RANMA SAOTOME OF EARTH 210989, NO HARM SHALL BEFAL YOU HERE, YOU ARE SAFE.**" The voice said in soothing tone.

Ranma for his part was still tensed but some part of him believed that he was in no danger; still his time spent in the pit had left his toll on his weary soul.

"How can I feel safe when I'm talking to nothing but empty space and how do you know me? And what this crap about earth 210989?" he asked into the ether.

"Very well, if it makes you feel better I shall assume this form to help ease your tension." Ranma whirled around to face the source of the voice, which turned out to a well dress man in a black business suit with black unkempt hair.

"As for your questions, I know a lot about you Ranma, from the very they you were born to your tragic fate, and the reason I say from earth 210989, is because that is your home reality." The "man" said to the young man before him.

"Wha…?"

"Ranma, reality like time is like a river, for every possibility, every alteration, for every choice there exists a place where it takes shape and gives rise to other worlds and so on and so forth, as you can see for yourself." The man said as he held out his arms, the blackness and star filled void was replaced with images.

At first he didn't understand what he was seeing until he recognized the main participant in them, himself, only it wasn't himself but different versions of what could be, in some he was in his female form and dressed in a sailor fuku, others he was in strange robes with wings of light behind him, in another he saw himself wielding swords made of light and moving objects without being near them, in the next he was in a village filled with ninja or in another fighting masked creatures in robes that looked liked something Kuno would wear, in some he saw what was as his life before the imprisonment but with different curses or where he was born a girl or wasn't trained in martial arts, and so on he saw so many different versions of himself that he realized that this was indeed very real, he was actually seeing the many paths his life could have taken, could have been.

"You see Ranma? These are all the versions that exist of you, each one with their own lives, own problems and their own destinies, each own serve a great purpose like you do in your own reality." The as of yet unidentified man said.

"Who or what are you?" Ranma asked with confusion evident on his face.

"I am the true beginning and end of all things, the one who watches all and knows all, I am known by many as the one you call God or the Creator, but I prefer to refer myself as The One Above All." The man said calmly to the youth.

Ranma was stunned at that declaration, if was to understand the situation before him, a biker from hell had just come to offer him a deal to get some payback and then took him straight to the one being that could convince him to take it, naturally the stress of such an event took its toll on him, this was supported by the fact when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell backwards.

"Hmm, well that was a much better reaction then what I had in mind, don't you think?" the OAA asked the Rider.

"_**I actually thought he would react the same way he did with me, denial.**_" He responded.

"Well, better make him comfortable, we have much too discuss." The entity said and with a simple wave of a hand Ranma was clothed and resting in a sofa while a pair of recliner easy chairs appeared.

"_**Do you believe he will accept? Even after you tell him what it entails and what he must give up?**_" the ghostly being asked his creator.

"That is the beauty of free will my friend, you never know what to expect from people and they often leave you quite surprised." He replied.

_Meanwhile in Nifelheim_

In a large conference room with black marble floors and conference table, blood red walls on three of the walls, the last one with gothic windows depicting pain and sorrow, where the air of oppression, torment and evil were at its height, was the entire collection of Hell lords from every known pantheon, Like Mephistopheles, Hades, Anubis, Hela and so forth, but at the head of the table was a woman of great beauty and power, she had long white hair, star shaped patterns on her forehead and cheeks, wearing a skintight dress that clung to her figure like a second skin, it had a plunging neckline below her navel that showed off a generous amount of cleavage, and all over her one could see various bracelets, earrings and other such jewelry that served as power suppressants, she projected an aura of sensuality, danger and mischief, This was Hild the ruler of all of Hell, and she was quite bored and annoyed with her fellow Hell Lords.

The reason for this was simple and complicated at the same time, Ranma Saotome, the mortal who while being innocent was sent to hell, this was of course the most favorite topic of discussion for her compatriots, she however did not find it amusing, she was one of the few who did not partake in the torture, a rare thing for sure, why? Simply because she liked the young fellow, in many ways he reminded her of her daughter Urd, who was stubborn and somewhat hotheaded but also generous and brave, her daughter may be a goddess but that doesn't mean she did not love her, she may plot and scheme but in the end all she wanted was to be a mother to her eldest, sadly her duties prevented such a thing, but thankfully she could ignore the others while they dug their grave that's for sure, she made no illusions that the boy would eventually snap and she did not what to be anywhere near him when it happened, any further musings were cut off by a commotion outside the chamber.

"You cannot go in right now!" was the voice of the secretary assigned to organize the meetings reports and news once done.

"Listen to me you little bitch, I have urgent news for Hild – sama, if you think you can just stand in MY way you WILL be sorry, now move." Was another voice she recognized all too well.

And in did Maller came right into the room and stopped when all eyes were on her, at this point she questioned whether or not to inform her leader in private away from the others who would no doubt rip the flesh from her body, still what's done is done.

"I beg your forgiveness Hild – sama but something occurred that requires the immediate attention of everyone here." She said with her head down in respect to her master and mother.

"Now Maller what could possibly require you to interrupt our meeting?" though she said it in a sweet tone her eyes conveyed the silent message "this better be good".

"And unidentified energy source was registered in Nidhogg and soon after Ranma Saotome disappeared from the system." She replied preparing herself for the fallout, she didn't wait long.

"WHAT!" was the resounding yell of the group.

_In heaven._

Like her demonic counterpart Peorth rushed to meet with her leader and his brethren who were also in discussion, so she headed towards the citadel where they discussed many events, approaching an ornate door depicting heavenly beings where two Valkeries were standing guard over it.

"Halt" one of the two said.

"Please let me pass I have urgent news for the council." The raven haired woman spoke.

"I'm sorry but none may enter while council is in session." The other warrior responded.

"You don't understand I bring urgent news, you must let me see them, it's a priority one emergency." She spoke in a desperate tone.

The two took this in spoke quietly with one another until one finally turned to the goddess and spoke.

"Very well, come with me goddess." The one on the left said and turned to face the doors, where she walked up to them and placed a hand on one of the runes that adorned it and push down unlocking the gate.

They stepped through and made their way through the hallway that led to the council chambers, once their they stepped inside, where there could be seen a room made of white and blue marble, columns that held up angelic statues, drapes that parted to let the light trough windows one would see in ancient cathedrals.

Inside a veritable gathering of every pantheon known to man was there Zeus, Odin and Ra to name a few, at the head of them was Kami – sama, a broad shouldered man of platinum hair, blue eyes wearing robes of white and blue and who also had power suppressants in the forms of bracers, rings and necklaces, a feel of calm, kindness and serenity could be felt from him.

"My lords and ladies, Peorth Goddess First class, asks for an audience with you all." The warrior angel said to the congregated heads of celestial court.

"This is most unusual, my child, what is it you wish to tell us Peorth." The voice of the head of the gods spoke in a deep and soothing voice.

"Kami – sama, I bring distressing news earlier I was at my terminal, when an alert sounded, the message showed that an unknown energy appeared, after that another message spoke, it said that Ranma Saotome, the young man who was banished to hell, has disappeared from the system." She said with worry evident.

"By all that is holy!" exclaimed the head god.

_In Hell_.

"What do you mean "disappeared"? No one just disappears from the system not unless we allow it, which given our reputation, seems not bloody likely wench." That comment came from the Hell Lord known as Blackheart, son of Mephisto, a being who appeared to be made of shadow, he simply had two glowing red pits for eyes, was at least 8 ft tall, a mane of hair (or tendrils) swept back, and a tail, he was just as ruthless as his father and equally ambitious, he had also taken too torturing Ranma in hopes of gaining a powerful tool, so the sudden disappearance of said tool angered him greatly.

"It just like I said one minute he was there, then came the energy spike, the next he was just gone." Maller replied quickly not wanting to deal with the demon as he was one of the many who she had no real desire to have his anger directed at her.

"Yes, this energy spike you mentioned did you obtain a reading from it before it dispersed?" Hild asked her daughter.

"No my lady, it occurred to fast for the system to obtain a reading, and every search algorithm was used to try and locate his whereabouts, they found absolutely nothing, it's like he vanish into thin air." She replied more comfortable in dealing with her mother than the other Hell lords.

"Could this be a new ploy from the heavens? You know that many have disapproved of the boy's imprisonment." Said the pale faced man to Hild right, he wore black battle armor and had wings as black as night on his back, this was Lucifer, though apathetic about the affairs of mortals seeing as they were the cause of his downfall, he held on to the truce for the sole purpose of waiting to see where it would lead, he made no allusions that they eventually would clash so he had no hurry, he didn't even care what the others did the young man so long as they left him to his own devices.

"No, even HE would not risk breaching the truce, no matter who ended up here, but still we must contact THEM and see if they have any clue." The ruler of hell spoke.

"Hphm, as if they would admit to anything of the sort, I say we should monitor the mortal realm and see if the boy pops up, if he does we should retrieve him as discreetly as possible." Said Mephistopheles.

"No." was the answer he received from the woman.

"No? To what? The monitoring?" he asked

"To that and to the retrieval, if he indeed appears in the mortal realm, he shall be left alone by us." Hild said to her subordinate.

"Are you out of your mind woman! He could tip the scales in our favor, and you want to let him go!" The irate hell lord yelled regardless of who he was speaking to, that is until he was reminded…Painfully.

"BOOM!" "ARRRGHH!" "CRASH!" The sound of thunderbolt being launched, followed by an exclamation of pain and finally the resounding crash into one of the walls.

"Mephisto you seemed to have forgotten your place, allow me to remind you of it." Hild said in a deceptively calm tone, her outstretched hand still crackling with dark energy, she lowered it and got up from her seat to make her way toward the still down Hell lord, the others wisely chose to remain seated.

"Now Mephisto, you seemed to have forgotten that Ranma Saotome was sent here while still living…" she said before kicking him in the face, breaking his nose in the process and picking him up where she grabbed him by neck "…and that officially we should have sent him back…" right hook to the left side of his face, breaking his jaw"…which of course you did not do…" she backhanded him on the right side of his face launching him the other side of the room "…then you began his torture sessions in order to recruit him…" she walked up to him and again blasted him with black lighting "ARRRGGH!" "…something I would not have condone had he being a normal case, however you deemed it otherwise…" she reared back her left leg and kick him in the ribs, causing him to spit out some blood "…then you made this stupid wager, that has caused me nothing but headaches, which you know I hate because they make me cranky and ruin my complexion…" she again hoisted him up "and now that we have a very serious breach in security, you want to go after someone who is out of our jurisdiction just too satisfy your ego, and you question my sanity?" she asked before delivering a backwards spin kick that sent him directly towards the still closed doors.

"CRASH!"

"Now let me make this clear to all off you, should Saotome return to the mortals, he shall not be retrieved, failure to comply will be met with disciplinary actions by myself, and you all know how creative I can get when I am in a bad mood, now is there any new business?" she said finally in a cheery mood ignoring the pain filled groans from the entrance.

"…"

"No? Well in that case, this meeting is adjourned, Blackheart be a sweetie and help your _dear _Father to his realm ok? And Maller, please remain I wish to speak to you in private" she again said in the previous tone.

Everyone stood up and left slowly, carefully avoiding the unconscious Mephisto except Blackheart who picked him up roughly and placed him over his shoulders as if he was a sack, once alone Hild turn to her Daughter/Lieutenant, who was trembling in fear and failing not to show it.

"Maller, please calm down, I am not angry at you for reporting this situation, it was the right thing to do, now let's see if we can make heads or tails out of this mess." The head demonness said to her daughter.

"Thank you for your understanding…mother, I was worried that if I spoke of this in front of the council they would have flayed me alive." Said the now relieved demon.

"Given Mephisto's reaction I would not have put that behind him, however now we must see as too what occurred out there." She said to her cohort, who nodded and both went to her personal terminal.

_Meanwhile in heaven._

"Yggdrasil confirms it, Ranma Saotome is no longer in hell nor is he on Midgard." The almighty said to the congregated pantheon.

"What could this mean?" asked Odin as he read the report and found it quite disturbing.

"I do not know my friend, short of the Ultimate Force; nothing should be capable of this." He replied.

"Is it possible the Elder Gods or Titans are involved?" asked the Egyptian god Ra.

"Possible but not likely, there was no energy detected that would indicate the Elders and the Titans remain lock away so that rules them out, no whatever it is we're dealing with we have never encountered, and that my friend is as equally as worrisome as Mr. Saotome's abduction." Kami – sama spoke gravelly.

"I beg your pardon Kami, but why is the boy's abduction just as bad as the unknown energy signature?" Zeus asked.

"Because it means someone took him for a reason, and whatever that reason is, could spell disaster for us, remember he now hates us as much as he hates the demons." He replied.

"And why should we fear a mere mortal?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

"Loki! You know you are not to suppose to be here." the voice of Odin resounded.

"What have any of us gods to fear from a child who fancies himself a warrior?" asks the god of fire and mischief ignoring his father.

"You should have respect for this young man Loki, after what you and the other gods and demons have put him through before his banishment, it has enabled him to do that which has not occurred in millennia, not since the times of the Greek pantheon was in its apogee, and that is for a mortal to kill an immortal, you and your likeminded brethren have given rise to a God slayer, one who sadly was treated unfairly and was often ignored by us, and then the worse possible outcome came when we allowed him to be banished to hell at the hands of his enemies, so yes we have much too fear as do the demons, imagine if he should be returned to the mortal realm, and discover not only that ten years have passed but that his enemies still live and the fate of his loved ones, so yes my simpleminded friend you may have doomed many of your brethren." Said Kami to all assembled stunning them to silence.

"How so? He has not the power to face any of us." Loki replied to the almighty.

"If there is anything you should about him is that the impossible means very little to that boy, his list of victories assures that."

"Is…is there nothing we could do to appease him?" Peorth asked her leader hoping for some answer, she hoped that he could provide one, though she was also aware that there may be nothing that could reduce the hatred he might feel towards her kind, and frankly no one should blame him for it, she had seen what they had done to him, monstrous doesn't even begin to describe the horror that was inflicted on him, and what truly hurt her was the fact that some of her fellow deity's thought it fitting and made no effort to hide such thoughts, that he deserved it, truly they had been ignorant to it all.

"I do not know my child, it may very well be, that nothing short of death may calm him, still we shall observe the situation and see what occurs, only then may we act; now my brothers and sisters please let us contemplate our next course of actions in our respective domains." He said to the congregated gods and goddesses.

"Peorth, please remain, I wish to speak to you." He said to the goddess.

"Yes Kami – sama, what is it you wish to discuss with me?" she asked.

"I want you set up a surveillance on the still living members of Ranma's family and friends, it is likely some elements in hell will not take to the boy's disappearance well and may assume he has been sent back to the mortal realm, if so they may target them, it may give us some leeway should things turn for the worst." He said to her.

"At once Kami – sama, and what of his enemies? Should they be monitored as well?" she asked her leader.

"Hmm, yes that is sound idea, should they fall it will at least tell us he is back as well as his mindset, no go I must prepare to have a talk with Hild in regards to the unknown element that caused this, as she most likely she is just as interested and worried of this as well." He replied to her.

"By your leave then." She said as she bowed to him and left the head God alone in the chamber.

_Outside of time and space._

While the factions of heaven and hell investigated the incident, the cause of it was awakening where we last saw him.

"Ugh! What a dream" Ranma said out loud not yet aware of the reality of his situation.

"_**Sorry to disappoint my friend but it was no dream.**_" Spoke the voice he knew immediately and quickly turned to the source.

"Oh God…"

"Yes?" replied the OAA (One Above All).

"It's all real you, him, all of it isn't it?" he asked not truly believing that he was being given an audience in front of the creator of everything that everything he had ever knew.

"Yes it is Ranma, and so is the offer the Rider made." The ultimate being said to the young man before him.

"But why help me now? Why not before all the crap with the curses fiancés and rivals happened?" he asked more calmly now that he knew what he was dealing with.

"Because Ranma, you were one of the selected few to experience all of that, from the cat fist training, the curse, the girls, the rivals and Saffron, after the wedding you were on your own however all that chaos served a purpose by bringing change, you see Ranma you are an chaos generator, a primary one I might add, as so many other's out there, you fulfilled a very pivotal universal role, yes your life was not one of calm and tranquility, but by living the way you did, you helped maintain balance you Ranma were of great importance, but when I witnessed your wrongful imprisonment, I decided to act, because for all the problems your life has gone through, eternal damnation is the one thing you did not deserved." The supreme cosmic entity said

Ranma did not really know how to respond to that, he always thought that everything he went through was just one big train wreck, but apparently he was meant to go through it all and after Saffron he would be free of it but his injustice caught the attention of God to act on his behalf.

"I have a question." The scarred young man said.

"Yes, what is it?" the OAA replied.

"What happened to everyone I knew after those bastards sent me to that shithole?" He asked the one with all the answers.

"Sigh, sadly nothing good I'm afraid, you are not going to like what I'm about to say but you deserve to know their fate, and remember it is all true, no matter how cruel it may look." The OAA spoke.

"After your imprisonment, Hibiki, Kuno, Mut Zu, and Ku Long returned to Nerima quickly so there absence would not be noted, afterwards they went along with the plan they had made, they would feint ignorance regarding your whereabouts until the heat died down, of course that is when things would go wrong, because they underestimated one person's dedication to finding out the truth, Nabiki Tendo." The entity said.

"Figures, how much did she get paid for it?" Ranma questioned with a bit of bitterness.

"Believe it or not she did not charge them for finding you, she did ask for the funds to help pay detectives, place ads and any other means of locating you." OAA replied.

"What? But…why? I mean she always seemed more interested in making a quick buck than the caring type." The reven haired young man asked quite perplexed.

"Ranma, you have to realize that you humans are very complex creatures, you are capable of terrible acts as you can attest to but you are also capable of great acts of kindness, Nabiki despite her cold demeanor and cynical outlook, loves her family deeply, and for that reason she searched for you because your absence hurt her family, Soun saw in you a son, Kasumi saw a brother who she loved as much as her sisters and made her life exciting, and most of all, Akane loved you just as much as Ukyo, Xian Pu or Kodachi, even if she lacked the courage to realize it until it was too late" The creator said to the young man.

Ranma for his part was stunned at the revelation of how deeply he was loved by the Tendos, sure they had their moments of madness but they were there for many of his adventures.

"Nabiki searched high and low for you, exhausted many resources but could not find any sign of you, so after 6 months they called it off, much to the delight of your betrayers, of course that was the second mistake they made hubris, they assumed they pulled off the perfect crime and basked in their arrogance."

"Some surprise there." Ranma replied sarcastically at the news.

"Indeed, time moved on, though your absence did make an impact, crime rose in Nerima, even with the rest of the NWC taking up the slack they were hard pressed, local thugs and other lawless individuals considered you the bigger threat while the others negligible, the police were stretched thin, thankfully the major crime syndicates had yet to find out, but your TRUE friends and family persevered through your apparent disappearance, still "the devils hands were busy" " He spoke to gravelly.

"Kasumi was terribly sadden by your disappearance that she sought out the only man who could help her get through this, Doctor Tofu, with some help from Nabiki she found him in Juuban in a clinic similar to the one he left behind, at first he still retained the same problem whenever she was near, but upon hearing that you were gone and seeing her pain, he overcame his condition for her, and in time they confessed their feelings for each other, he put her through medical school to become a doctor in pediatrics, when someone asked her why she decided to become a doctor instead of nurse, she said as she thought of you "a good friend of mine never settled for less and always strived for more, and so will I", they later married and 9 months after she gave birth to healthy baby girl, they named her Ranko at the request of the child's Godmother, Nodoka."

"Wow." Was the only thing Ranma could say at that particular revelation though he did smile at the gesture of kindness.

"Your father at first searched everywhere he could think to find you, but after many months he gave it up, he spent the remainder of his time comforting his wife as best he could, when the actions of his past caught to him he did not run, saying how could he fail even more than to allow his son to continue carrying the burden of his sins, so he went to ever person he ever conned and made restitutions to each, it was a long and difficult road but in the end he succeeded, when he returned home he got the shock of finding a 6 month pregnant Nodoka, he vowed not to fail this child as he did you, 3 months later she gave birth to Ryukken Saotome, they asked Soun to be the godfather of the child, he accepted and like his friend he started to make up for lost time and retrained his body and mind and reopened the dojo to the public, he also began to cpourt Ms. Hinako, whom Happosai cured of her affliction, he said it was so hecould replace his Ranma – chan, but he never when through with it, no matter what."

"**Pops…looked for me? I have a brother?**" the young man thought.

"Yes he did Ranma, despite his flaws your father did love you, and he hoped to rectify the mistakes he made with your younger sibling." In answer to his thoughts, then continued on.

"Akane, however just remained depressed, much of her anger lost to regret to all the many wasted opportunities, the girls once divided by their love for you were now united by your loss, and helped her and each other as much as possible."

"The Amazon's decided on remaining in Nerima, Ku Long hoping her niece would forget you and find another worthy male who wouldn't become a possible threat, Mut Zu still vied for Xian Pu's attention, but once the searched was call off she vowed never to love another and threw herself into training to make sure no man would ever defeat her again, much to his dismay, in fact she slowly became increasingly hostile towards him, making their encounters more and more volatile."

"Ukyo was very depressed by your "leaving" luckily she had Konatsu and Tsubasa to ease her suffering, her father called her and told she need not stay there anymore as your disappearance counted as her honor being restored, but she could not bear to be away from the place that felt like you, so with your parents blessing she moved in with them so as to be close by, still she kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of you."

"Kodachi regained her sanity through your departure but also lost much of her inner fire, she just kept mostly to herself, except with the other fiancé's who shared her loss, she grew too hate her brother who constantly spoke of finally defeating the vile sorcerer, this of course would lead to a series of tragic events."

"What do you mean? What did they do?" the scarred man asked with some fear in his voice, not making much effort to hide his feeling's after the revelation of his former companion's sadness and his treacherous rivals actions after they got rid of him.

"Ryoga went to "comfort" Akane as a good friend should; of course she was unaware of his part in your banishment and accepted it, eventually they started dating however he was also secretly dating Akari, living up to his curse of being a greedy pig." He paused for the boy's imminent reaction.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Ranma screamed.

"Quite, Mut Zu increased his pursuit of Xian Pu, despite her increased anger towards him, he still refused to go all out on her in his challenges, she however held no such compulsions, in would slowly drive him into borderline obsession, he would endanger many innocents during them, she would shut him down before he did, but it was getting worse."

"Kuno was worse than him though, he pursued Akane relentlessly, thankfully she remained free as thanks to her father renewed vigor began and the aid of Ms. Hinako and the other girls, he remained at bay, however he also tried mystical means by way of Gosunkugi, but Xian took care that nothing could affect her, he constantly ranted that he had banished the foul sorcerer and THAT was the key towards their downfall."

"Figures that those two pieces of shit would do that once I'm gone, and Kuno has always been an idiot, only this time it cost him." The young man said in bitterness.

"Happosai throughout your banishment, maintained quiet vigil over your former opponents and teacher, he was perplexed how they would stiffen whenever the Kuno boy spoke of your "defeat", he informed Nabiki of this, and together they came up with a cunning plan so as too glam any information from them."

"It was the fourth anniversary of your departure, and as always they got together to reminisce about your time with them, when it was time for the toast, Nabiki slipped in the three drinks meant for your rivals a potion of your perverted master own design, this was done because the matriarch would have sensed the magic, once they had downed the potion she took the one who could be easily believed from the three, in this case Ryoga was chosen, she took him to her room where she had hooked up a P.A system that led to the Dojo where the rest were gathered, then she turned it on and all his secrets were revealed, the reactions of those in the dark were both expected and violent."

"The fathers and Ukyo rushed to Nabiki's room to beat the living hell out of the pig, Xian Pu unleashed her fury on Mut Zu, Hapossai engaged the elder, Kodachi and Nodoka went after Kuno with Ribbon's and live steel, Kasumi remained with a shell shocked Akane who could not believe what she had heard and how she felt betrayed in such a manner by someone she trusted, but the repercussions for them would not end yet."

"After the beating Ryoga tried to reach Akari's pig farm to prevent her from hearing the news and too heal, sadly for him his ever present directional curse worked against him, and he arrived two weeks late too an irate woman and her pack of Sumo pigs, he barely survived the beating."

"Kuno was admitted into a hospital for severe lacerations and bruises, there the policed having been informed by Nabiki of the lunatic's actions were waiting, he was arrested and institutionalized, not even his father's influence could save him from that fate as his sister made sure to make her displeasure known by airing out all his dirty laundry, from the many pictures he had in his room to the testimonies of various women he had stalked."

"Ku long and Mut Zu got hit the worst, Xian Pu had returned earlier to "welcome" them properly, due to her wounds from battling your former master, the elder failed to realize the trap was sprung, a lung full of paralysis powder courtesy of the Black Rose, there she got creative on them, she beat her former Great Grandmother for answer's as to why they did it, she was told that you were too great a threat to their way of life as well as too powerful from your victories over Herb and Saffron, that you needed to be dealt with so as to insure their survival."

"She did not like that answer, so she took a nearby knife, cut the palm of her hand and threw the blood at her, this signified the broken bonds between them in their culture, effectively, making her an outcast and exile, Mut Zu chose in that moment to voice his objections to this, claiming he deserved her more than you ever did, that you deserved to suffer in hell and that she should just accept that you were forever lost and marry him, her answer was to gauge out his right eye with the same knife she had just used them poured salt on the wound, she ignored the screams as she left, by the time they had they could move again and tend to their wounds she was already on her way out of Japan on a boat heading for China."

"Whoa, I knew she had a mean streak, but not that mean." Ranma replied after hearing the actions of his Amazonian Ex – wife.

"Well, to be fair she did love you and was incredible hurt by her former family member's actions."

"I guess, I just never thought she would go that far out of love for me, makes me wish I was a nicer to her, I mean it's not that I minded her hugs or the snuggling, let's face it I am a man, and to not get a little aroused by her would be stupid, it was the potions and items that really got me upset, magic and me just don't mix." He replied.

"True enough my young friend, your track record speaks for itself, but I have not finished and sadly this is the part of the story that is going to hurt a lot, so please save your reactions for the end." The OAA spoke.

Ranma remained quiet for the next part but noticed out of the corner of his eye how the Rider seemed to tense at that news.

"Ryoga having recuperated from the beatings he took, slowly gave into depression for his losses of both Akari and Akane, but that soon turned to rage, thinking he was the one that was wronged not them grew to hate them for rejecting him and choosing you, and yes before you ask Akari did find what they did too you cruel and petty and told him so, so guided by his hatred and anger he made a stop to her pig farm where he slaughtered all but her prized pig Katsunishiki who was knocked unconscious, then he slowly beat her ignoring her pleas to stop, and finally culminated his atrocity against her by raping her for many hours, he would have killed her too but her pig woke up just in time to saved her and carry her too safety."

"_Oh god, oh gods please no._"Ranma whispered as his face paled at the implications he had just heard.

"Please, what happened to her? Is she alive?" he asked quickly.

"Yes she lived but barely, her mind was lost for many months, her surviving family aided her as best as possible during her recuperation, but there was more to come, Ryoga's violation left her pregnant with his child, many told her to rid herself of the child before it was born, for it was conceived out of hatred, but when she saw a sonogram of the fetus, she could not bring herself to do so, so she carried it to full term, it was a boy she named Masao, she would love this child and raise him well, she would tell the truth of his origins to him when he was ready, and make him understand that she would still love him but not his father who was a destroyer of lives."

"Xian Pu returned to her village in her cat form, and made her way to her family hut, there she found her father and her sister's, and informed them of the betrayal and that she was leaving the tribe, she did this mostly to make it clear why she was doing this, however her sisters having heard her tale could not bear to leave her alone so they followed her against her protests, her father remained behind to buy them time, even though he would most likely be killed, he hugged his daughters and bid them a final farewell and that their mother would be proud of what fine Amazon's they were, they left under cover of darkness into Musk territory, Xian figured Herb who owed you a life debt would hear her out and allowed them sanctuary, she guessed right, he was furious when he heard of your banishment, and convinced his father to allow her request, she added as an additional incentive, to teach them all she knew of her tribe's combat arts, the emperor of the Musk dynasty accepted quickly."

"Bet the Old Bitch was pretty pissed when she found out about that." Ranma added with a smirked on his lips.

"That would be a good bet to take Ranma, when she found out from the girl's father their action's, she killed him on the spot in her anger, that did not save her from the councils wrath, they removed her as matriarch and had her family's honor stained with her failure to reign in her rebellious great granddaughters, Mut Zu was banished after words, under penalty of torture and death, he did not even looked back from his remaining eye, the other removed leaving only a hideous scar as a reminder, he joined the triads and became their most dangerous assassin, he particularly enjoys killing women in the most brutal manner possible."

"The little shit, if I get my hands on him all make him pay, I'll make them all pay."

"Xian Pu and her sister's trained the Musk in their ways, and tip the scales in their favor, despite her vow, she and Herb grew close to one another until their attraction was too much and married, she bore fraternal twins, a boy Ko Um and a daughter Xian Min, Ling – Ling dated Mint and Lung – Lung was engaged to Lime, however this happiness was marred by her former people's declaration of war on the Musk, for to them knowing their secrets was a grave crime, they declared her and her sister's traitors in the highest degree and would be killed upon capture, Ku Long having nothing left to lose is leading the army in order to kill her and her kin, what's worse is they have made an alliance with the Phoenix, Saffron wishes to personally kill the former wife of the God slayer who humiliated him, they have hold out well, but for how much longer is unknown."

"That stupid overgrown Turkey, I'm going show him a thing or two." The young man said in a heated voice.

"I'm not yet finished Ranma, and trust me it does get worse." The OAA replied.

"Kuno remained lock up in an insane asylum for a year and a half, and during all that time he only wanted to get back at his sister and the others who, according to him, got in the way of his fierce tigress, so in a small moment of clarity he decided to play the good little boy and convinced everyone he was better, they released him into his families care, where for several months he kept up the façade, until when all word convinced he struck, and the first was his father who he poisoned with one of her sister's old poisons and once paralyzed he fed to her pet alligator, making it look like an accident though the animal was put to sleep nonetheless."

"Good God! His own father!" The young man asked the entity in outrage and shock.

"Sadly yes, he then poisoned his sister with a mind altering drug, that made her look like an escaped mental patient, despite protest by Ukyo, your parent's and the Tendos, she was sent away to the same asylum where Kuno has corrupt orderlies have her constantly forced fed the same drugs, they also on occasion make use of her body, as if she was some sexual toy, the monsters." The creator said with utter loathing and disgust, Ranma mirrored the same sentiments.

"Sasuke is a slave to Kuno, he either does what he is told or Kodachi dies, Kuno used his financial status to buy his way into the criminal underworld and now is Yakuza boss by night hiring Ryoga as his top enforcer and bodyguard, by day he runs Furinkan High School as a front, occasionally taking liberties of the female alumni who catches his fancy, however he set his sights on Akane once more, but first he needed to deal with certain elements."

"Nabiki was first, he sent his underlings to silence her AFTER they taught her a lesson and had their fun with her, she was found dead in a canal, naked and her face locked in pain, suffering and horror." The OAA said sadly, his human companion just gaped at the news, still he continued.

"The families knew who did it and prepared for him as best they could…it wasn't enough, he came with Ryoga, 30 armed men and one Pantyhose Taro, who after resigning himself to never having a new name, would at least take the pleasure of killing the old man who caused his misery."

"The battle was not long but was intense, Happosai, Soun and your Father took on the armed men and Taro showing the true strength of your school, Ukyo and her companions took on Kuno, Tofu and Akane faced Ryoga, but still they would not win, the fathers manged to prove difficult to put down, but Soun was the first to fall from a shot in the back he took down seven of the assassins, your father died from a bullet to the heart while taking down a third of the group with his forbidden schools, Happosai defeated the rest but a stray bullet to the arm spelled his disaster when Taro in cursed form literally beat him to a pulp."

"Kuno having trained himself to dual wield to swords, easily held his own against the trio who faced him, it wasn't until Ukyo made a costly mistake that all went wrong for her group, he slash her face which in turned caused her to tend to it through her screams of pain, he took this opportunity to strike her down with a diagonal slash, but Tsubasa and Knatsu took the blow instead to the back, killing them in her stead, he ignored her for the moment as she crawled towards her fallen companions on one arm as she covered the wound with the other."

"Tofu and Akane try as they might, could not overcome Ryoga's monstrous strength or defense, he quickly knocked Tofu out to deal with him later, in the end it was just her against the two men and the monster, she stood defiant though as she charged at them, still it was not brutal, she was beaten, and cut, Taro broke her legs and arms to keep her from moving while Kuno ripped her clothing off and prepared to steal her most sacred treasure the one thing she wished to give to you the man she loved, fate however intervened, with the coming of someone they never expected, Kumon Ryu, the only other man who knew the Saotome Ryu as well as you, Genma had secretly trained him in order for his school not to die out until his second son was prepared for the mantle of heir after your disappearance, he had been asked by Nodoka to aid them in the defense of the families, the scum were to weary and shocked to stand up to him, as he unleashed the forbidden schools full might, Taro lost his octopous arms to the Yamasenken and Kuno and Ryoga were defenseless against the Umisenken."

"When the dust settled they ran with their tails between their legs vowing vengeance, still the damage was done, Akane's arms healed well enough but her legs suffered enough damage that she would never practice or teach the art again, she became a school teacher instead, though she kept the scrolls of her family art in case one wished to learn them, she sold the house and dojo, to many sad and painful memories remained there."

"Ukyo had a scar over her eye, now blinded but not removed, she uses a patch to cover it, and she moved in with her cousin in Juuban, they run an Okonomiyaki/flower – cake shop together, she keeps a private shrine with pictures of the three men who meant the most in her life."

"Kasumi, Hinako, Tofu and Nodoka mourned the losses of Genma, Soun and Happosai's death, they were buried together in a private plot of land, Kumon stayed to watch over them, helping as much as he could, he and Akane eventually fell in love and married, they had a son they named Ranma, Hinako having spent one night with her lover became pregnant and gave birth to Kimiko, named after Soun's first wife, Nodoka has agreed to have her son trained by Kumon in the art as well as swordplay by her to ensure that the ones responsible can never stand a chance against him."

"They all now live in Juban since the criminal element stays away from there because of the youma's and the women who fight not only them but now have included the human variety of monsters." The OAA finished just as the young man had burst into tears upon hearing the fate of his friends and family, he went to hold the young man, for even though he was far from mortal did not mean he could not show care for his creations, this was one of the few times he could afford that luxury, Ranma stiffened at the action but then allowed it to continue as he wept for all he and his family had suffered.

Rider watched on, fists clenched at the injustice of it, now more than ever he wished to deal out vengeance on the guilty ones, but that was not why he was brought here, but that reason would soon be revealed to the tortured man before him.

"Ranma, now we must come to the reason why I have brought you and him here." The creator spoke to the man in his arms.

"Y–you mean the deal, he told me about?" he asked after getting better control of his emotions.

"Yes Ranma, but there is a catch Ranma, as in all ways vengeance has a price, and you may not like what it could involved for you." The being said in an ominous tone.

"I don't care! They have to pay for what they have done, every fucking one of them has to pay for the misery and torture they caused." He yelled letting his anger fuel his thoughts.

"Even if means never being with your family again?" the omnipotent being said suddenly to him.

"What!"

"That is the price that must be met Ranma, for the power you shall receive will turn you into a force that shall be both coveted and feared by both God and Demon, and that power is the power of the Rider, forged from the very source of their creation, myself."

"…"

"You shall be granted the strength, speed and power to match any one of them, also I will procure training and weaponry for you from individuals who have learned to combat both Demons and Gods, but what makes it a necessary and terrible price will be the ability to slay them without repercussions from their governing rules for you exist beyond them now, making you incredible dangerous to mortal and immortal alike, and because of it they will target you and anyone connected to you, however I have a means that will buy you time AND assure that once you are gone they shall never be able to harm your loved ones ever again, but it is for you to make this choice Ranma, I cannot make it for you." The OAA said to the young man before him.

Ranma thought long and hard about the implications that would come from this choice, on one hand he would have the means to fight and face his foes but the cost of this power would be the another form of exile, one that lasted the remainder of his life, but the question would be could he live a life knowing that his living family would suffer for his choice? Or that they would be free from persecution by his enemies and those who would use them to strike at him? The choice was pretty clear for him.

"I want the power, I want to make sure they never have to suffer at the hands of those monsters that they should never deal with the hypocrisy of those who promise everything but give nothing, but most of all I want them to feel safe again, and if my leaving can give them that so be it." Ranma said with conviction.

"_**Are you certain? Once the dice are cast there can be no turning back, you shall be irrevocably changed, to face your foe will use methods that may reduce you to their levels, and unlike other Riders in the past, only YOU shall be responsible for your actions, so you must be certain, because there is no going back for you.**_" The Rider spoke at that moment, looking straight into Ranma's eyes.

"Yes, I know that my choice comes at a steep price, but I pay it gladly, if only because it will ensure the safety of those who remain and if I have to stain my hands in the blood of the guilty then so be it, I will deal with it." Again with a fire long since lost now reborn Ranma Saotome made his choice.

"**THEN THE CHOICE IS MADE.**" Once again the booming voice of the One Above All resounded.

Suddenly a stream of flame erupted from the chest of the Ghost Rider, who gave no indication of pain, and headed towards the martial arts prodigy, and struck him in the chest, his reaction however was quite evident.

"ARRRRGH!"

His pain filled screams grew as his body was being consumed by the flame, skin and muscle burned off until only a skeleton on fire remained, however the transformation did not end there as the skeleton began to grow until it reach the size of a full grown man, then clothing started to appear on the skeleton, first black leather, steel toed boots with straps on the side, followed by black form fitting pants held behind by a chain with a fearsome skull insignia, the torso was covered by a black hooded vest then a black trench coat (like the one Snake Pliskin uses in Escape from L.A), his hands once bare are now covered in a pair of black leather riding gloves that reach his forearms, on the top of which strips of metal can be seen 9 total on each, metal studs on the knuckles, suddenly on his shoulders and shins, metal cover appear, the same lines can be found there, the now clothe figure stands revealing a height of 6' 3", he looks at his wardrobe and takes note of the armored shoulders and shin guards, he clenches his fist and quickly the trips become inch high blades curved towards his back, leaving his forearms, shins and shoulders in a more menacing look, he reaches for the hood and places it on top of the flaming skull that is his head no hint of it burning, the hood seems to absorb the flame leaving only darkness, he pull his right hand over his lower face area and now has a blood red facemask in place.

"**RANMA, YOUR BODY HAS BEEN ALTERED TO CONFORM TO YOUR CHANGES AND POWERS SO DO NOT BE ALARMED BY THEM.**" The voice of the omniversal creator spoke to the newly born rider.

Ranma in turned to look at his new form and attire.

"_**Interesting choice of clothing.**_" The Rider who's power was used comented.

"_**I think I can learn to live with it.**_" Ranma said in his new ethereal voice.

"**RANMA, SOME THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE I SEND YOU BACK, YOUR POWERS ARENT LIMITED IN MERELY ADDED STRENGHT OR SPEED, YOU MAY MANIPULATE FIRE BOTH NATURAL AND MISTYCAL IN NATURE, YOUR RIDER FORM PROVIDES YOU WITH GREATER RESISTENCE AND ENDURANCE, THOUGH DO NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF THINKING YOURSELF INVINCIBLE, FOR WHILE REGULAR HUMANS MAY NOT HARM YOU, THOSE VERSED IN THE OCCULT OR FAVORED BY THE FORCES OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS CAN, ANY WOUND YOU RECEIVE IN HUMAN FORM MAY BE HEALED WHEN YOU CHANGE, BUT THE SAME CANNOT BE SAID IF IT CARRIES OVER TO THIS FORM, BE CAREFUL, FINALLY YOUR GREATEST WEAPON IS THE PENANCE STARE, WITH IT YOU CAN DEFEAT ALMOST ANY FOE SO LONG AS ITS SOUL HAS BEEN TAINTED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT USE IT WELL, FINALLY YOU ARE NOT LIMITED TO USE YOUR POWERS IN DARKNESS AND DESPAIR LIKE THE OTHER WHO CAME BEFORE YOU, SIMPLY WILL THE CHANGE AND IT WILL OCCUR, THAT IS ALL I CAN SAY FOR NOW, NOW THEN...**" The OAA said before to portals of energy opened behind the riders.

They both turned to face them with the original stepping close to it but not entering it yet, he turned and called out to his newly christened brethren.

"_**Hey Ranma! Here!**_" The Rider said as he threw a rattling chain at him.

He caught it and stared at it for a moment; he knew instinctively that it completed his new persona so without thinking he uncoiled it and with a simple tug it wrapped itself around his torso.

"_**Now you look the part, take care and ride as if the devil is chasing you, and remember to always protect what you love.**_" He said before he entered the portal and vanished.

"**WISE WORDS TAKE HEED OF THEM MY YOUNG FRIEND; NOW GO YOUR WORLD WAITS.**" The entity spoke.

"_**Where does it go?**_" he asked.

"**ALL SHALL BE REVEALED AT THE END.**" The voice said.

He turned to look at it and gave a shrug.

"_**Ah what the hell, Heh Heh, wait till they get a look at me, HA HA HA HA! **_" the sinister laughter reverberated in the void as the portal vanished with its passenger.

"**INDEED RANMA LET ME GIVE NOTICE OF YOUR ARRIVAL AND LET THEM KNOW FEAR OF IT.**" The OAA spoke to one as it sent a message to certain individuals.

In the Chinese mountain range a group of individuals stopped what they were doing as they felt something in the air.

A violet hair woman stopped tucking in her children to bed as she prepared to join her husband on the battlefront when she felt a warm feeling she had not felt after the loss of her first love, something that told her, that her family would be fine after all is said and done.

A shrunken old woman felt a deep seated fear in her very core, as if someone had walk over her grave.

A fiery winged man also felt fear but it was a fear he felt only once in his long life at the hands of a young mortal who had been cast into the fiery chasm.

On an island in southeast Asia, a Chinese man in black long sleeved robes suddenly crumpled in the street on his way from another successful kill, the patch that covered the empty socket started bleeding and giving pain equal only to when it was first removed by a woman whose very existed he scorned, all because of one man he help rid the world of.

In England deep within an old mansion a creature of darkness gave of a laugh of madness as he sensed a change in the wind.

In the Vatican a priest and his two assistants turned to the east, sensing something ominous in that direction.

In the Island nation of Japan several people also felt something the coming storm.

In Juuban a widow placed her exhausted son to bed after a grueling day of training, as she headed to her own room when she decided to visit her family shrine, there she felt that old wrongs would be righted and feuds in blood would finally be settled.

In another house a black haired woman read a story to her son, when she paused and placed her hand on her heart, when her child asked what was wrong, she simply said nothing, in fact I think everything will be all right.

In a mental institute several doctors stood perplexed as a raven haired woman stopped trashing and looked to the distanced ad gave a smile, all she said was he is coming back, when asked who, she kept silent and smiled.

In a restaurant/flower/cake shop a scarred cook look to her shrine, directly at a picture of a raven haired teen who had his back to a small red head girl, giving a confident smile at the witness, she smiled at that for no other reason but because it was there.

In Nerima a man stalking a young girl stopped when he felt he was being watched, try as he might he could not ignore the feeling of doom that had settled in his soul.

In another section a man with a stripped bandanna surrounded by broken bodies felt the same impending doom, he felt weighed and measured and found lacking.

In a place outside of space and time a woman dressed in a fuku looked at ornate gates, having been called by them.

In a western style house a woman with sea green haired peered into a mirror.

In a temple on top of a hill, a long raven haired woman gazed in a fire.

In a small apartment were a couple rested a blond haired woman dreamt.

They all same thing a foe from their past back with a vengeance driven by madness leading a large group of enemies, there they were battling against the odds, but not faring well when all of a sudden a man dressed in black face hidden in darkness turns the tide, when they peered in the blackness they see two flames where eyes should be, penetrating into their souls, all he does is point at them and says two words in voice that chills "_**You…Innocent.**_" The vision ends and all are left with a sense of deep foreboding.

In Okayama a young girl is restless, because the divine being bonded to her is fearful of what is coming, what it is she does not know, but all the same she feels fear.

In a temple were a young man and three goddesses dwell, the youngest of the three wakes up screaming, the others rush to her and try to calm her down, but all she says is that she must have something to write on, knowing nothing else to do the oldest conjures a paper and pen and gives it to her, she writes quickly and precisely and then collapses into unconsciousness, the other two sisters watch over her while the young man reads out loud what she wrote.

"_**Beware he who walks between the worlds, for he is friend to none save those deemed worthy.**_

_**He rides upon steel and fire, the fires of damnation behind him, carving a bloody path to those who stand in his way.**_

_**Innocent in life, cursed in times of interest, betrayed by allies turned enemies and mourned by many who would claim his love.**_

_**Pure in soul he wields hellfire and brimstone against those who persecute the innocent and weak.**_

_**His gaze brings all wrongs to light and turns all caught too ash, his judgment without remorse.**_

_**Light and Darkness mean nothing to him, all are equal, all are weighed.**_

_**Have fear of him, have fear for him, for those who denied him mercy shall find none in him, for those who looked on without remorse shall feel his wrath.**_

_**Beware he who walks between the two worlds, for he comes to deliver righteous vengeance on the living dammed.**_

_**Beware the spirit of vengeance, beware THE GHOST RIDER!**_"

The young man finished and watched as all colored drained from the divine women, he soon followed suit, for whatever could do that to them, was something to be feared.

May the heavens weep and the hells cry, for the one to judged them comes, and he will bring a fury the likes of which have not been seen in untold millennia.

To be continued…

Well there you have it, it may not have action, but it does explain what has happen after he was banished, and take note that both sides are aware who the Rider will be, next chapter, the reckoning begins.

I deliberately mentioned the other characters because I wanted to create something unique, hopefully I will succeed, as for who will train and arm him, let's just say it involves two video game characters with experience on the matter.

The hole him leaving his universe for another is part of the plot, where do I send him will be decided later, my current options are:

Mixture of Buffy, Charmed, Supernatural and possibly SG – 1 haven't decided on that one yet.

Bleach.

Naruto.

Alternate universe.

Marvel, after Avengers Disassembled but before New Avengers.

Ultimate Marvel, the very beginning.

DC comics, post IC.

Justice League animated series.

That is all for now, give your opinions, but please keep it above the belt, and after this I shall work on my werewolf and superhero Ron stories.


	3. Chapter 3

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Chapter 3.

It was a stormy night in the Quin Hai province; the inhabitants would note it was a dismal atmosphere, the moon when allowed cast an eerie light upon it; however in a secluded spot away from prying eyes and ears, a portal of strange energy appeared out of nothing, if one were to look closely they could see a figure in it moving towards the exit, upon reaching it one could see he was covered in black, with metal shoulder and shin guards inch long blades visible, the figures hood seem to prevent the entry of any light and the lower half was covered in a blood red face mask.

"_**Where am I?**_" The Rider that is Ranma Saotome asked.

"**YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN CHINA, MORE PRECISELY THE QUIN HAI PROVINCE.**" The OAA spoke to his mind.

"_**God? What am I doing here exactly?**_" he asked.

"**USE YOUR THOUGHTS TO SPEAK TO ME RANMA, AND I SENT YOU HERE TO OBTAIN TRANSPORTATION TO THE BAYANKALA MOUNTAIN RANGE TO AID THE MUSK AND GET TO THE OLD WOMAN.**" The creator spoke, not bothering to correct the young man when he referred to him as God, the entity assumed it better than his formal name.

"**Can you hear me?**" the rider sent telepathically.

"**YES MY FRIEND.**"

"**Where am I to find this transport? And how shall I deal with Saffron?**" he sent.

"**FIRST LOOK AROUND? NOTICE SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOURSELF? ASIDE FROM THE OBVIOUS, OF COURSE.**" The OAA asked in an amused tone.

Ranma did as asked, he check himself, since he was still in his Rider form he couldn't tell, however he then noticed it was raining heavily, even though his body was changed he knew he was still under the effects of the curse, as in his stay in hell the demons and devils relished tormenting him in both forms, and yet even in Ghost Rider form his voice was still male.

"**FINALLY NOTICED HAVE YOU?**"

"**I'm cured!**" he sent back in a way that conveyed his shock.

"**NOT QUITE MY FRIEND, I HAVE TEMPORARILY SHUT DOWN YOUR CURSE, YOU SEE IN ORDER TO BE FREE FROM IT YOU MUST DEFEAT THE GUARDIANS OF JUSENKYO AND FREE THE SPIRITS TRAPPED WITHING THE POOLS.**" The creator of all replied.

"**Who are the guardians? And how do I defeat them?**"

"**SAFFRON IS ONE, THE OTHER RESIDES IN JUSENKYO, HER NAMES XIN LAN, SHE IS A WATER DEMONESS, AND AS FOR DEFEATING THEM THAT I LEAVE TO YOU, BUT ONE THING I ASSURE YOU IT WILL BE A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, BUT IT IS SADLY NECESSARY IN ORDER TO FREE THEM, TOO LONG THEY HAVE BEEN DENIED REST WHILE PIECES OF THEIR SOULS TRAVEL ONLY TO RETURN AND REMIND THEM OF WHAT THEY HAVE LOST AND BEEN DENIED, THEY DO NOT CARE WHERE THEY END UP SO LONG AS THEY ARE FREED, DO THIS FOR THEM RANMA, AND YOU TOO AS WELL AS OTHERS WILL BE FREED OF THEIR PAIN.**"

"**It shall be done, and I can assure you I will not lose, to much hinges that I survive and avenge my family and friends.**" He said to his liberator.

"**THEN GO NOW RIDER, TO THE EAST, IN SHANG GAI YOU SHALL FIND ONE OF THE ITEMS I WISH FOR YOU AS WELL AS INNOCENT IN DANGER, GO QUICKLY.**"

He nodded and looked to the moon for guidance; years he spent with his father in the wilderness showed him how to navigate with the stars, the moon and sun, remembering how they traveled the plains of China in order to get to training grounds and ancient temples to train.

"_**You always were too cheap to by a compass Pop.**_" He said to no one, burying the pain of his father's murder in his heart and let him fuel his rage against those he hunted, he got his bearings soon after and ran like the wind, his speed making him reach speeds of 60 mph and not feeling it.

It took him an hour and a half but he got into the city with out incident, most people shied away from him, thinking him some sort of dangerous criminal or miscreant with his clothes, better for him really, he still headed east as he was told until he felt it, a few blocks ahead his powers told him an innocent was in danger, so rushed in to find them before it was to late.

_In an alley, minutes before his arrival._

We find a terrible scene, a girl of 18 on the ground backing away from a small group of four thugs, three dressed in ragged dirty clothes of torn cloth pants and shirts, the leader dressed in riding leather clothes, at the entrance a high quality motorcycle could be seen.

The girl whose name was Xi Huang had gone out to buy milk for her mother, she lived with her and her father and older brother in a small apartment, both men worked in the textile factories to bring in money for them, they lived as modestly as they could, poor they may be did not mean they did not found strength in one another, and despite being on the lower class she was quite a beauty, smooth silk brown hair that was tied in a braid that reached her waist, a face of an angel and jade green eyes, she kept her body in shape practicing her Tai Chi her grandfather taught her before he went to join her ancestors, she was also loved in the neighborhood for her kind and gentle soul.

But her beauty also attracted attention from less savory characters, case in point Li Chung; he was a tall man, or at least for his people he was 6 ft, black untamed hair and brown eyes set in cruel scowl, always giving of a look of apathy for those around him, he was from a poor family as well, but were complete opposites to hers, his mother was a prostitute and opium addict, while his father was a drunk and got off beating him, he hated them with every fiber of his being, the perfect recipe for a member of the Triads, he join as soon as he could and relished in the power he gained, he may not be in the upper ranks but still the money he gained and the fear he projected, he loved to show off his power by the food he ate, the clothes he wore, the women he slept with and especially the vehicles he drove.

It was on a trip to America, more precisely New York, with one of the leaders of the families did he saw something that immediately caught his attention, though hated the Americans he had to admit they knew how to build powerful cars and motorcycles, because their in a shop was a Harley Davidson 2008 Nightroad Special, the moment he saw he had to have it, so upon his return he ordered one custom built to his liking, it had black rims and exhaust, leather seat, racing stripe down the middle, all in all it showed he was not to be trifled with.

However there was one thing he desired that no matter how much money or power he had, he could never obtain, and that was this woman, Xi Huang was a very desirable woman, sure there were better ones, but she was considered untouchable, she lived in a part were the military constantly passed and unfortunately these men could not be bought, so they could not cause a scene, also she cared nothing for his kind, which both angered him and increase his want of her, however tonight the military personal were out celebrating one of their members rising in rank, general or something he heard they would be too drunk and distracted to care, so he waited with several of his underlings for the right moment, and that came this night, she ran the moment she saw them and the chase was a fruitless one.

"Xi Huang, no more running this night, you are going to get to know me and my friend's real well." He said as he leered at her body, the rain had soaked through and made it cling to her curvaceous form.

She was scared, there was no use in hiding it, but still she would not this man the satisfaction of breaking her easily.

"You bastards can go rot in hell for all I care." She hissed venomously at them.

"You I was going to be gentle, but since you seem determined to be a bitch about this, we might as well treat you as one, you whore!" he said as she lunged at her however...

"_**STOP!**_" a strange voice resounded in the alley.

The thugs and there victim turned to the entryway where the voice emanated from, and there stood a tall broad shouldered man clothed in black with a chain wrapped around his torso, though his face is hidden they feel a deep sense of dread from looking at him.

"_**Leave her alone or suffer the consequences.**_" He said to them, they gave looks of confusion at this, obviously they could not understand him in Japanese.

Li though not fluent knew the man before them was Japanese by his words still.

This does not concern you stranger, leave or my men and I will hurt you too. he said to the dark figure.

Please help me! Xi screamed hoping she wasn't making a mistake in asking this man for aid.

Shut up you bitch! one of the men said as he prepared to kick her, he pulled back his legs and tensed preparing to strike her, but before he could even move.

"Click" "Clack" "Woosh!"

"Arrrggg!"

He felt something cold and hard grab his leg and squeeze hard, before he was dragged backwards hard landing on his stomach, they pain was terrible but he managed to turn and saw the strangers chain wrapped around his leg, digging into the flesh and drawing blood, before he could question how he was dragged toward the man in black who was holding the chain from his right hand.

Help me! he yelled at the others.

Li reacted by pulling something from his half opened jacket.

"Blam!"

The sound of a gun going off filled the narrow alley.

Ranma didn't feel the bullet as it hit or pass through his right shoulder, but he turned his head to look at it with curious wonder, he then turned his head at the man who shot him, the gun still smoking.

Li however was stunned by the fact that the stranger was still standing, he also knew that the man did not flinch or scream at the wound, however when he took a step towards them he acted without thinking.

"Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!"

The number and force of the bullets sent Ranma crashing back first into the concrete floor.

He saw that the man was now on his back, unmoving but still kept the gun pointed at the body.

"Did you see that! The guy didn't even scream or yell, he just took it!" one of the men said.

"Hey! Hey guys! This fucking chain won't come off." The thug who was yanked yelled at the others for help.

"Wang help Tseng get that thing off, Yu check the body, make sure he is dead, I'll keep watch over this cunt." Li ordered as he turned too looked at the girl, who was crying at what she had seen.

"What the fuck are you crying about? You're going to join that shit pile after we have some fun." He sneered at the woman who cried even harder at the news.

"Hey easy asshole, that maniac nearly ripped my leg off!" the man identified as Tseng yelled at his compatriot.

"Hey shut up! This thing is wedged or something." Wang replied.

"Would you two shut up? God, I don't know what your complaining about I have to check a corpse." Yu yelled at them both as he neared the body, he didn't see any blood but then again with the rain it was pretty hard to see anything, if it weren't for the promise of fulfilling his lust he would never have come here, still he got near the man, he check to see if he had any money on him but found no pockets.

"**Damn, guess I'll take those clothes once we finish, he won't need them anymore, now let's see what you look like stranger.**" He thought as he peered into the pitch black hood, his hands reached to pull back the hood but before they even touched it…

"Hey Wang this thing is getting hot! Get it off!" Tseng said as he felt heat emanating from the metal.

"Are you stupid? How can it be heating up?"

"I'm telling you it is, and it is starting to hurt, get it the fuck off now!"

"Clink" was the sound heard.

"Clank" was heard next, Yu slowly peered into the darkness.

"How the h…GAK!" all turned to look at Yu for a reason for that noise and found him being grabbed by the neck by the supposedly dead stranger, the same stranger who sat up and turned to look at his captive, Yu expected many things but not two hot flaming orbs explode from the darkness, gouts of flames pouring out, he would have yelled but the vice like grip was tightening, he beat the arm holding him but that only seem to increase the pressure, while this went on Ranma adjusted his hold on his chain, when that was done a glow could be seen traveling from his hand towards its length, steam started to rise, and it was not because of the cold.

"It hurts! Get it off, please!" Tseng was now feeling real pain as the feel of his skin burning was getting worse as the chain started to heat up more quickly, soon the smell of flesh burning came and with it more screams.

Ranma stood up still holding onto the chain and his prisoner with whom he maintained eye contact, his blows were more frantic as he tried to escape, finally he grew tired of this man.

"_**Fuck off.**_" He said and threw him upwards at rapid pace, his scream echoed as he reached a considerable height of around 16 feet, but gravity acted afterwards and his scream was silenced when he hit the pavement hard, some blood escaping from his mouth, Ranma gave an apathetic look then felt a tug on his chain, he turned too look the man he caught desperately trying to free himself, despite the pain he was incurring.

"_**Get over here NOW!**_" he yelled as he yanked hard, so hard in fact that it dislocated Tseng's leg at the knee, bringing more pain, and with it more screams.

"HELP ME!" he screamed at the two men with him, who could only watch on with horror.

Ranma cared little for the mans anguish, a part of him was disgusted with what he was doing, but it was only a small part, deep down this is what he would do to all who thought they could get away with inflicting pain and terror on the innocent, he made this choice to become what he was now, he was warned of what he would become, but a man must live with his choices, and sadly for this men he was going to make sure the last thing they feel before ending their torment was the same pain they had desired to push onto the girl.

M-m-mercy, p-p-please. Tseng whimpered.

"_**If your begging for mercy I'm all out, vengeance on the other hand.**_" He said before grabbing him by the neck with his free hand, however before he could enact his brand of justice…

"Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Ugh!"

Li fired his gun at the man ignoring Tseng being in front of him as some morbid shield.

Ranma ignored the blood splashing onto him, he saw his prisoner dead so like a child throwing a broken toy he did so with Tseng's lifeless body, it hit the wall at an awkward angle snapping its neck.

"Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Blam!" "Click!"

Li's gun came up empty, yet before him the figure stood tall, he then saw him ignite the chain, making it blazing red, occasionally giving of a flame, he drew it back and launched it forward again, Li had precious seconds he pushed Wang in its path while he dodged to the side, it flew past Wang but wit the flick of the Rider's wrist he looped around his neck, the infernal flames burning him, making experience not only physical pain but also making his soul feel it, his screams would give the bravest nightmares, Ranma tugged hard and...

"SNAP"

Wang stop screaming, and breathing and living as his head hung without the support the bones in his neck provided.

Throughout the massacre that was occurring before her Xi Huang, pray that she would not be the beings last victim, she would not deny a part of her rejoiced that these men were being punished but that was mostly lost to fear of this creature, and she assumed to be a creature because no man could survive so many gunshots or unleash such devastating attacks, but while all this ran through her mind she felt she would not die tonight.

Li however was not so lucky he had just witnessed his men killed, neglecting to remember he killed one himself, what started out as a night of enjoyment turned into a living hell, finally he decided that if he was going to die because of the woman he sought to take for himself he would drag her to hell with him, so with that thought in mind he pulled a knife from his left boot, and once more lunged at Xi, however the sounds of metal links moving and an intense heat that reached burned him to his soul around his abdomen prevented that, he looked down and indeed found the "mans", if it could be called that, chain firmly secured around him, he knew was going to be brought face to face with his executioner, so he flipped the knife in reverse and turned to stab it in the heart, however he also neglected to remember bullets had fail to do the job.

So Li felt the knife going in up to the hilt, and nothing else he wasn't he even pushing the thing back it was like trying push a mountain while being chained, he saw the knife embedded in the chest, but he could swear it was heating up, soon that was confirmed as the Rider grabbed his wrist hard all slowly pulled it out revealing it to be glowing red because of the heat, causing him to drop it.

"What are y… GUK!" like Wang he was grabbed by the neck before he was slammed into the brick wall hard enough that he felt the air rush out of him.

Ranma held the deceased thugs leader, feeling the evil he had committed not just this night but in all his life, he saw the girl out of the corner of his eye looking at him and his captive, he felt the fear she was giving on, probably because of him and what he did, but he would not allow her to see what comes next., so he pointed at her and spoke.

"_**Woman, I know you do not understand me but if do not wish anymore nightmares I suggest you leave.**_" He said to her and then pointed at the entrance into the alley.

At first she was to paralyzed by fear to move, but he kept pointing until she slowly got up and walk past him his gaze tracking her movement, when she was past him and assured he would not hurt her she ran for its worth, she was a fair distance away when she heard a scream that spoke of pain and horror she could never fathom to exist.

The reason for this was simple and sinister, after Ranma had made sure the woman was gone, he turned to look at Li, he was afraid that was a sure thing, he had already emtied the contents of his bowels and bladder, however he then saw an image that would be carried over all the way to the underworld, you see Ranma reached up to his face, dropped the scarf and pulled back the hood, revealing his flame covered skull, burning hot flames for looking into his own terror stricken ones.

"_**Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent feel their pain and suffering.**_" He said before the in his eyes swirled and shot into his own, that's when the screaming began as he witnessed al his evil and felt the suffering he caused.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Li raping and killing a 16 year school girl when he was 18.

Li killing his father in rage, beating him to death with the man's own drinking bottles.

Li slitting his mother's throat in her sleep.

Gunning down an innocent shop keep who could not pay his protection money.

Murdering the pregnant wife of his enemy.

All this and so much more Li suffered until finally his soul was nothing but ash, his body lifeless and his burned to coal.

Ranma held no disgust for this act, this man, and he used the term loosely, had caused much pain, the world was better off without him, he looked to the entry way and saw the motorcycle, pulling his mask and hood as he walked to it.

"**This must be my transport.**" He thought, he looked at the body and searched the jacket for its keys, thankfully they turned up, he headed towards it and got on, however before he could turn it on he felt something off, something missing, then out of impulse he place his hands on the gas tank and charged it with hellfire, the results were quite interesting.

The bike was engulfed in flames, and soon the sound metal shifting was heard, the front wheel extended forward and the bars morphed into chain links ending in tipped spikes, a metallic Ram skull appeared its horn in place of handle bars, the engine seemed encased in what looked like a large ribcage, the back elongated until it covered half the tire spikes growing and sweeping back, finally the tires were engulfed in flames with no sign of damage to them, Ranma now stood a top his very own Hellcycle, making him appear more menacing than before, he simply willed the engine to life, giving of an earth shaking roar as it did and was off, the people who saw him would speak of this event for many years to come.

"**RANMA.**" The voice of the OAA boomed in his mind.

"**Yes?**"

"**I SEE YOU HAVE OBTAINED ONE OF YOUR TRANSPORTS AND MANAGED TO SAVE THE GIRL, WELL DONE.**"

"**Thank you, but what do you mean one of my transports? Is there another?**" he asked curious.

"**IN TIME YOU SHALL FIND IT WHEN YOU HAVE NEED OF IT; HOWEVER I WISH TO ASK, HOW DO YOU FEEL AFTER YOUR FIRST ACT AS THE SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE?**"

"…**I feel, disgusted for what I did too those men but not for what I did against that man I used my stare against.**" He replied honestly, not that he could lie to the creator of all life.

"**THAT IS TO BE EXPECTED CHILD, AND IT IS GOOD YOU FEEL DISGUST FOR KILLING THEM, IT SHOWS YOU STILL RETAIN YOUR HUMANITY, AS WELL AS SATISFACTION FOR DEALING WITH LI, HE WAS TRULY A TERRIBLE MAN THAT WOULD OF CAUSED MORE PAIN, AS A RIDER YOU WILL DECIDE WHO DESERVES TO SUFFER THE FULL FORCE OF YOUR PENANCE STARE.**" The creator replied.

"**You mean that I can control its intensity?**" he asked.

"**YES WITH TRAINING, BUT THAT WILL COME AFTER YOU HAVE DEALT WITH THE GUARDIANS AND KU LON, NOW RIDE RANMA, THE MUSK AND XIAN PU HAVE NEED OF YOU.**" The ultimate cosmic entity spoke.

"**It shall be done.**" He sent back, before his vehicle rose up the back down and blasted off at incredible speeds leaving a trail behind.

"_**I'm coming Herb, Shampoo, just hold on.**_" He said out loud to himself.

Watching him outside of space and time the One Above All nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to looked through the Omniverse for those he would ask to help train and arm him, in what seemed like an eternity to lesser beings was mere moments to him he found such individuals.

Earth – 12586.

In this Earth, in the city called Limbo the sounds of gunfire could be heard in the warehouse district, metal clashing, lighting crackling and roars of fury group of individuals could be seen fighting demonic beings.

One was a man with short snow white hair, bangs covering his eyes, dressed in a red duster, black boots; blood red pants with black leather chaps on the side, a black vest zipped up and with golden clasps on front, firing two modified 45 caliber handguns, and a sword with a skull on his back seemingly held by nothing, his name, Dante Sparda, son of the Dark Knight Sparda.

(A/N: the outfit is the one he used in DMC 4.)

Next to him was another man, younger than Dante, but the same hair color and style, wearing a blue – purple long coat with an insignia on the shoulder, a red hooded vest underneath, blue pants and brown boots, the most noticeable attribute that could be seen was his right hand seem in cased in glowing armor, he was firing a double barreled revolver and also had a sword to his back and long Japanese sword on his hip, this one with a handle bar, this was Nero wielder of the Devil Bringer and the Yamato.

On the other side were two women who could garner the attention of any man.

One had short black hair with bangs over her eyes which were covered by yellow sunglasses, she wore a white pinstripe business long sleeved suit that showed her cleavage, leather holsters to the side, shorts of the same theme as the suit, again with gun holsters on the sides, and high ankle length high heel boots she carried no sword but a large rocket launcher with the words Kalina Ann on the side, to her friends and enemies Lady was the name she gave.

Another was a woman of blood red hair that covered her left side, tanned skin, wearing a white form fitting shirt that showed off her mid drift, dark green pants and a scarf around her neck, she too wore high heeled ankle length boots, her name Lucia, she fought using a pair of swords.

Finally we had a woman of long blond hair that reached her waist wearing tight black leather pants and black top, she wore black high heeled ankle length boots, a recurring theme with the three women, on her sides were two 45 caliber handguns, a massive sword on her back that gave of a dark aura, on loan to her from Dante, she fired off from her slender hands yellow bolts of lightning, her name Trish, a woman made to resemble Dante's mother.

This group of Demon hunters was currently engaged in a heated battle with a group of demons they were hired to eliminate, normally only two would be needed but the client wanted to be sure nothing survived.

"So Nero, I hear you finally popped Kyrie the question!" Dante yelled over the sound of gunfire and explosives.

"How did you…Grunt…find out about that!" he asked as he pushed of a demon that looked like man sized puppet with bladed hands with his sword Red Queen.

"I have my sources Kid!" "Blam!" "Blam!" Gunning down a red clothed demon with a scythe "So is it true!" "Shing!" "Screech!" the sound of him slicing the demon in half.

"…yeah, it was last week, during our ten year anniversary since we first met!" "Vroom!" "Fwoosh!" He spoke as he twisted the handle and ignited his sword.

"Congratulations…Ugh…Mr. Nero!" "Swish!" "Splurt!" Lucia said as she gutted a lizard with a sword and shield with her short swords.

"Just Nero Lucia, I am not better than you, so you can call by just by my name."

"So I'm assuming she said yes!" "BOOM!" Lady spoke as she blew a large death like demon with a billowing cloak and a huge scythe.

"Yeah!" "Crunch!" he replied as he used his devil bringer to crush another marionette.

"When is the wedding? Are we invited?" Trish calmly asked as she evaded the swipes of a large ice covered demon with claws.

"We haven't decided on a date yet and yes you are invited, in fact she wants me to ask you three if you could be her bridesmaids?" "BOOM!" He asked as he dodged an explosion by a demon carrying a large bomb.

"Sure I'll do it!" Lady replied over the sound of her machine gun fire at a horde of small spiders.

"I would be honored to be Ms. Kyrie's bridesmaid." Lucia answered as she hacked a marionette with shotguns for hands in two.

"I'm game." "Crackle!" Trish gave her answer as she electrocuted the ice demon.

"Awesome! She'll really appreciate this!" he said to the tree.

"Hey let's celebrate after we deal with these assholes, the first round is on me!" "SHING!" "HOWL!" Dante stated before taking rebellion and slicing a demon with large scissors in half.

"Do you have the money for it?" Lady asked.

"Hey! I'm not some penniless bum you know, besides what are you complaining about? You and me are square." He replied irritated at the woman's insinuation "Splurt!" unfortunately this proved distracting as a lizard demon rammed his sword into his back and out his chest.

"SON OF A BITCH! I was talking you bastard!" "BOOM!" He yelled before blowing its head off with his shotgun.

"Yeah were square until you get drunk and ask for a loan." Lady said as she ignoring the hole sealing up.

"Guys we can split the bill later right now we got demons that need slaying!" Nero yelled as he now faced of against a giant demonic spider, the claw using ice demon and Lizard.

The others faced equal numbers of varied foes, and things were stating to turn bad for them.

"Fuck! Where are they coming from? There isn't supposed to be this many in a nest." Dante yelled as he know went with both handguns to keep them at bay behind him Nero covered Lady as she reloaded, Lucia and Trish were back to back, the blonde was shooting while the red head slashed whatever got close, the demons sensed their impending victory and jump to dog pile the hunters.

However before they even got close they all stopped in mid air.

"O…kay, this isn't weird at all." Dante said sarcastically as he saw the demons frozen in place.

Lucia reached out and poked one with her finger a little startled the eyes were tracking her.

"They are not dead and their conscious." She told them all.

"Okay seriously what the fuck is going on here?" Lady said out loud.

"That my dear Lady is my doing." A voice startled the group and looked behind them to see a man with black unkempt hair in a black suit, arms crossed over his chest looking at them with interest, not a malicious own, but more like he was looking at them for something.

"Who or What are you?" Dante asked what the others were thinking.

"**I can't sense this guy, it's like he isn't standing there at all.**" He thought and that unnerved him a great deal, the others with demonic traits also came to this conclusion and they too were nervous, normally demons, humans and others gave off an aura that showed what they were, this "man" did not.

"That Mr. Sparda shall be revealed later, first let me deal with these creatures first then we can have our chat." He said politely as he raised his fingers and "SNAP!" "FWOOSH!" All the demons suddenly were being consumed by fire very quickly, they gave off no screams or yells despite the fact that their mouths or those who had them, were open as wide as they could, clearly showing the immense pain they were experiencing, finally all that was left was ash.

"CLICK!" the sound of several guns being prepped to fire.

"Sigh" "SNAP"

"What the hell!" they said as all the weapons were now behind the stranger.

"I thought it better if we could carry on a civil conversation." He calmly said.

Dante and the others were quiet at this; clearly they could not fight there way out of this and up till this being had yet to ham them.

"All right, let's talk." Dante said for the group.

"Let us discuss this in more proper settings." And with a quick "SNAP" they were all transported to Dante's office/home with their weapons back on their bodies.

"Okay that is starting to really freak me out." Nero said as he noticed where they were this time.

"My apologies, I rarely ever travel with other beings of the lower planes of existence and forget how sensitive you are to your environment." The OAA said to the young man.

"What do you mean lower planes? Are you some sort of messenger of the divine?" Trish asked.

"If I were you would be able to tell, would you not?" He replied.

"He has a point Trish; I cannot feel anything that links him to the heavens or hells for that matter." Lucia commented.

"So what your saying this guy is not with either side?" Lady asked truly perplexed.

"No my dear, I am way beyond their petty squabbles against each other, who I am not important right now, what is important is the choice I am about to give you, you are free to reject it after I explain the situation, will you permit me to explain?" the man in black said to the 5.

"Give us a minute to talk about this." Dante said as he looked at the others and pointed at the corner away from the man.

"All right guys, what do we do?" he asked them.

"I say we get him out of here, we have no idea what is going on here or what we are dealing with." Lady said.

"Lady he took our guns and blades with a snap of his fingers AFTER incinerating the demons in less than 10 seconds, do you really want to piss whatever the hell he is?" Nero said to her ignoring the look he got.

"Nero has a point Lady, he could easily overtake us if he wished to do so, I think we should listen to him." Lucia said much to the human woman's displeasure.

"I agree with her." Nero said.

"I'm with Lady on this one, what could he possibly need us for that he could not do himself? No I think we should walk away from this one." Trish said to her acquaintances.

"Sorry ladies I'm with these two, this guy needed US for a reason, besides I don't like owing anybody, and we do, he got our fat out of the fire back there." The son of Sparda spoke.

"Fine but don't come crying over spilled milk when he flays us alive." Lady said while glaring at Dante, while Trish remained silent.

"All right mister, you got our attention so talk." Dante said as he sat in his chair, while Nero and Lucia took the couch, Lady took a chair and Trish sat on a corner of the desk.

"Thank you, I won't take much of your time." He aid as he conjured a chair into existence and sat ignoring their expression of astonishment.

"I come to you with a business proposition, first off I am not from around here and when I say that I mean not from this reality or universe." He paused to let them digest that piece of information.

"Holy shit, I thought that only happened in comic books!" Nero said.

"No it is very real and very possible, as I can attest to that, now recently I aided a young man from escaping hell…"

"Wait, you helped him escape? Why would you help someone escape? Why was he there in the first place?" Lady asked.

"Because he was betrayed by his so called friends, and was unjustly deemed a threat by a woman clinging to the past, you see he did something no one in his world had ever done before; he killed an immortal to save a girl he loved." He said to the group.

"Whoa, yeah I can see why someone would be afraid of someone like that but that is not all if it is there?" Dante asked.

"The betrayers were all men who had some quarrel with him in one form or another but primarily they all were in love with women who were in some way or form engaged to him." He said with a straight face.

"Run that by us again, did you say women? As in plural?" Trish asked with a look of confusion, something shared by the others.

"Perhaps its best is I show you who this young man is and the life he led, will you permit me to do so." Again he asked politely, the group was silent but one by one the agreed and with that he produced a ball of light that shot of his hand and into them showing the life of Ranma Saotome, he omitted his identity, but showed them everything else, including his stay ion hell, the fate of his family and his choice and what he had recently done.

They saw his lifetime in five minutes, but to each of them it was 22 years of joy, struggle, triumph, tragedy, pain, suffering and betrayal and torment no human should be able to take, each was affected in a different way.

Lady cried silently, something she had not done since the destruction of Temen – Ni – Gru and her bastard of a father's much deserved death.

Lucia was not as quiet as she sobbed into her hands asking how they could do such a terrible and awful things to him and his family and friends again and again.

Nero just clenched his jaw tight and closed his fists hard, a look of murderous rage in his eyes.

Trish had no witty comment this time, no comeback she just looked straight ahead in shock of what she witnessed.

And Dante just kept his head down, but if one looked closely to his hands they would see them trembling and gripping his chair tight that the wood was creaking, finally he spoke.

"_What do you need us to do?_" He whispered.

"I need you to train him and arm him, teach him to fight the demons and devils of his world." The OAA said simply.

"_When do we start?_" again he whispered while releasing some tension from his chair.

"As soon as I secure a trainer that can teach him how to fight Gods and angels, and he deals with his enemies in China, can I count on all of you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" all answered at the same time.

"Very well I shall leave you to prepare, take what you think can help, I shall return as soon as possible for you, and thank you for this." He said before vanishing into thin air happy in the knowledge that he had chosen the right people for help, however the next person would be tricky, his experience with the gods and others had left him jaded, hopefully he would accept.

_Meanwhile at the Musk citadel…_

"My lord, our scouts show that the Amazon's are grouping to the east of our location near the bear and lion tribes fortifications, The Phoenix are amassing to the south near canyons, Lime has dispatched our arches, ballista and catapults to counter." A man dress in raven feathers spoke to a young man dress in scaled armor that covered chest, legs and arms, he had three colored hair and slitted eyes like that of a reptile, this was emperor Herb leader of the Musk. To his right was Chinese double edged straight sword.

"Is Saffron with them?" he intoned in a deep royal voice.

"No my lord there is no sitting of the Phoenix King, only his Seneschal and her lieutenants." The servant replied.

"He is planning something, I know it, and the bastard is too arrogant to not make his presence felt." The ruler spoke in a grave tone.

"What are your orders my Lord."

"For now fortify our positions, have Mint place his best men in these locations." He said as he pointed to several ravines and mountains.

"My Lord, why here?"

"They have many places large enough for regiments to hide, they could attack us from our rear, and we are stretched thin as it is."

"…"

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?" Herb asked the man.

"There is talk among the men; they say we will not survive this coming assault, that the Phoenix God shall burn us to a cinder." He said not daring to look at his leader.

"They have nothing to fear from that overgrown turkey." A female voice entered smooth as silk.

Both men turned to look at the new person and saw a violet haired woman of immaculate beauty, curved in all the right places, dressed in armor that covered all vital spots yet left room for plenty of movement; she carried a scimitar on her right hip and a spear in her left hand.

"10 years ago a boy half our age defeated him in combat in worse conditions than this, he is not invincible, remind the men of that." She said.

"Yes of course forgive my doubts empress Xian Po." He cowered and with good reason as this woman and her sisters had save many of his people during the war with their exceptional battle skills.

"No my friend it is understandable that you should feel such things on the eve of battle, no go and spread the word." The former Amazon champion asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes of course, majesty." The man said as he left with renewed vigor.

"You always did have a way with words beloved." Herb said to his wife with a smile as he walked towards her.

"I was groomed to be the next matriarch so it is to be expected husband." She replied as she hugged him, she was a half a foot shorter than him in his male form.

"Was it wrong of me to raise hope when there is so little too give?" she asked as he held her.

"Never, my sweet, if anything it makes do the impossible when all seems lost, remember I too faced defeat at the hands of that young boy when I had victory in my grasp, I only wish he was here to aid us." Herb replied solemnly.

"I too wish to see him, if only hear his carefree laugh, feel his confident attitude and give that bird a cocky smile and swift kick in the ass." She said with sad smile as she released him from the embrace.

"Ha! Indeed that fits him to a tee, but we must make do with each other, are the ALL the children safe?" he asked stressing the word so she knew its meaning.

"Yes they are in the caverns that lead to the western gate, reports show that there are no sentries there and my sister Ling – Ling is with them along with a platoon of Tiger, Raven and Snake´s finest." She answered.

"Good so long that they are safe then we need not worry."

"Yes we should prepare the will soon require our presence." She said as she prepared for her fight with her former people.

"Then let us go my love, the people await, and we cannot afford to show weakness in front of them." He said as he held out his and to her.

She smiled at the gesture and gladly took it and gave a squeeze as they both headed to the front lines, unaware that soon a piece of the past would come back and turn the tide at the most critical juncture.

_Meanwhile on Earth 5687…_

The scene we find here is not one of violence and combat, but of tragedy and end.

Raining down on a broken plateau we see a man in the center of a pool of his own blood, he is chalk whit a large red tattoo on his left side, a scar on his right eye and on his stomach next to a gaping wound, his breath ragged.

This was once a loyal warrior of the gods of Olympus, but a deal struck with the God Ares changed all that, for Ares desired a warrior without mercy, without heart, and for that he made him kill his wife and daughter in a berserker rage, he was cursed from then on to wear their ashes upon his body and relive the nightmare of never ending torment he had inflicted, 10 years of servitude he gave for release and when the opportunity came for vengeance on his former master he took it carving a bloody path until finally he succeeded but there was no peace for him and in the end the gods betrayed him once more and took the power given to him and struck him down.

But others would intervene on his behalf, the Titan Gaia saved him and tasked him to kill Zeus, the king of the Gods, once more set on the warpath seeking out the sisters of fate to alter his own, the path was perilous, the obstacles arduous but in the end he achieved his goal, he faced him in mortal combat, victory mere moments away but he was denied by the one who gave her protection and made him a god, however before perishing she revealed the terrible truth Zeus was his father, this did not matter to him and using the power of the fates he reignited the great war.

But once more he was stab in the back this time by the Titans, and left to die, Athena appeared before him once more giving knowledge of a way to defeat Zeus, by means of the Flame of Olympus, set once more on his path of vengeance he slaughtered God after God, Titan after Titan until finally, when the world lay in chaos, only he and Zeus remained, but it was during his quest for vengeance that he found redemption and forgiveness with the aid of a girl who gave her life for him to triumph, who gave him hope, and finally Zeus was no more.

Athena came before him, asking to return her gift so that SHE may rain over men, to mold the world in HER views, but he would not allow it, he would not allow the sacrifice made to be in vain so with the last ounce of strength he gave mankind its greatest weapon against the darkness, against fear, he gave them hope, and here he lay dying, here lay the Ghost of Sparta, here lay the God of war, the son of Zeus and Callisto, brother of Deimos, here lay Kratos.

"A/N: First off this is before that cut where his body is found missing, second I will be creating an alternate end for Kratos, after training Ranma, you have been warned"

"Cough" "**So this is where my journey comes to an end, a life full of pain and misery, it almost seems fitting for one such as I, so many regrets though, I´m so sorry Lysandra, Calliope, Deimos, Mother but I shall not be able to see you in the Elysian fields, too much innocent blood is on my hands, even you kind and brave Pandora who gave me my means of forgiveness cannot help me now on the eve of my death.**" The dying warrior thought as life slowly faded.

"No Ghost of Sparta, your journey is not yet over, there is still a task to asked of you and place in this world that must be fulfilled before your end" A voice pierced his ears.

"W – w – who…?" Kratos weakly spoke, blood spilling from his lips as he did.

He turned his head, the very act draining him even more and saw a man garbed in unfamiliar clothes walking calmly towards him.

"My name is not important Kratos, but what I have to say is; now I know your thinking I'm another God here too offer you false salvation then betray you like the others who have called upon you, but I can assure you I am beyond anything and anyone you have ever encountered in your rather "colorful" life, let me show you." He said before placing his hand over his wound.

"Gasp!" he let out as the wound was healing at an accelerated rate, once done he sat up and touch the place where he had stabbed himself with the blade of Olympus, he then faced the stranger.

"This proves nothing."

"True enough, but I did not heal you as proof, you were dying, and I need you alive so I can request your help." The being before him asked.

"And who is it you wish for me to kill for you? For that is the only reason you would save me, by the flames of Tartarus that is all anyone seeks me out, to deal out death, well I tell you now, no more I have finally had my fill, my quest of vengeance has brought me no peace of mind or soul, and the world of men lies on the brink of the abyss, my final act may not even be enough to save them." He said in both anger and resignation.

"So Pandora´s final act of courage and compassion was wasted on you? Is that what you are saying Spartan?" the man asked in neutral tone.

"Do not speak her name stranger! She never should have died, but my anger led to my allowing her death, if not for her final words I would not have killed my Father or released the gift of hope to all." He said with pain as he remembered the brave girl who was so much like his sweet Calliope.

"Then you do understand just why it is so important to hope, to aspire for something greater even when all seems lost." The man said to him.

"I…I do, I wished it was not at such a heavy price."

"And that is why my reason for being here with you now is not one of death but of learning, in this case I have need of you to teach someone who walks a similar path to yours, only his quest of vengeance is not out of pride or greed or anger, but of self sacrifice and love."

"Stopped speaking in riddles and tell me straight and true." The warrior said though his tone clearly showed a growing annoyance; of course Spartans were men of action not words, so it was understandable.

"Take my hand if you wish to see what I speak of Kratos, but be warned the images you will see are troubling even for someone who has seen and done much as you." The stranger said as he held out his hand.

"If this is trick, you will not live long enough to regret it." He threatened before taking the hand into his own, and like Dante and his team, he saw the life of the wild stallion up until his willing transformation and his acts of dark justice knowing that he too would pay a price, but not caring so long as his remaining loved ones lived in peace and avenged those murdered by his foes.

When it was over he remained quiet over that he had seen, they boys training under his father though not meant to create a warrior was brutal enough that would of garnered him a place in his peoples fighting forces, he was also an exceptional fighter in this unharmed combat he practiced, showing limitless potential, his learning curve and determination intrigued him, and his willingness to put himself in such a terrible position out of family love touched the part of him he had thought buried until only recently.

"Very well I shall teach this boy how to fight the gods, when will I see him?" he asked.

"Soon, very soon, your weapons and powers have been restored as well as cloaking your presence from Athena, she may be nothing more than a spirit now but she can still be threat, when the time comes I shall send for you, in the mean time Kratos I suggest you think of your newfound perceptions of redemption and forgiveness, they may aid in your teaching, farewell." The OAA said as he left the Ghost of Sparta in his world to see to the young man he had helped.

"**Ranma I have secured your teachers, now you must surpass your first real test against both the light and darkness of your world.**" He thought as he gazed into the young man's world and wishing him luck for he would need that and more for what is to come.

Pieces have been set, strategies have been formed and now it is time for the players to act.

To be continued…

A/N: Well here you go guys the latest in this tale of vengeance, I have set the tone for how Ranma takes on those he finds guilty, and trust he will go medieval on the amazons, phoenix to reach Saffron and Cologne.

The idea behind getting rid of the curse by those means was all ready planned as a way to also gain the attention of both factions; I hope I can pull this off.

Choosing DMC and GoW was a gamble on my part that I hopes pay off, I'm still deciding what weapons to give him, I know I want to give him 3 of each plus a signature weapon from the games I will reveal later, as well as some firearms I have already selected, the training won't be long because its hard enough to come up with fight scenes as it is, so I'm giving fair warning.

I also so need some outside opinions, you see as I was writing a little bunny came and suggested than I let a person or persons from his world go with him into exile, this is just an idea for now, but let hear your ideas on that.

As always be kind with your comments, see you all in my next time.


	4. Chapter 4

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Thank You Kurogane 7 for being my Beta, I hope to aid you as well, my experience with Valentine/Yuffie stories is limited as I hardly read final fantasy stories unless they grab my attention, still I shall try to aid as best I can.

Chapter 4:

First blood part 1.

As Ranma rode towards the place where he would engage his enemies, other forces would question a prophetic vision sent to a young Goddess.

_In a temple located in Nekomi…_

"How is she?" A young man of short black hair and small stature known as Keiichi Morisato, asked.

The object of the question was a raven haired that was currently sleeping in her bed, the oval marks on her forehead and cheeks showed her to be a goddess, Skuld goddess of the Future, and source of the prophetic words.

Next to her on her right was a young woman with light brown hair, she had triangle marks on her face, this was Belldandy Goddess of the Present, here on here to be with the man who originally asked for companionship of someone like her, though that has changed out of her great love for the man, her beauty was equaled only be her kindness and compassion, though at this moment it was marred by her worry towards her young sister.

"She is asleep at the moment; though whatever it was that caused her to react that way to a vision left her exhausted." She replied.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No, but the message she wrote troubles me."

"How so?" He asked her as he held her in order to bring her some measure of comfort.

She accepted it of course, aside from her sister's he was the only one who could give her strength.

"Because it makes no sense, to my knowledge there is no such creature as this Ghost Rider." She replied.

"Where's Urd?" he asked for the elder goddess.

"She decided to call the office for more information on the message."

And indeed we find a beautiful woman with silver hair and bronze skin on the phone.

"This is Urd, Goddess type 2, limited license; I require an audience to Kami-sama." She spoke.

"…"

"_I am here daughter, though I cannot speak for long; we have an emergency on our hands._" Her Father spoke.

"What has happened?" She asked with worry, the last crisis had Belldandy infused with a virus.

"_Do you recall a Ranma Saotome?_"

How could she not, his case was the biggest screw-up she had ever seen, the boy's life a mess of such proportion no god or goddess who come within 30 feet of it, she had heard the latest act and was appalled, she went so far to go talk to her mother who actually agreed with her, however she could do nothing as the other Hell Lords had gotten to him before her.

"What of him Father?"

"_He has disappeared from the system, completely disappeared—don't drop the phone._" He said, knowing that she was about to do just that.

"But that is impossible! No one can disappear from the system; not without us knowing, what of Hild, do they have a hand in this?" She asked still reeling from the news.

"_I have been in communication with her and confirm that he is not on the Nidhogg system, and you know as well as I that she would not lie when it comes to this young man._" The head god spoke.

She had to agree on that point.

"Was there anything that gave us a clue as to why or how he was taken?" She asked.

"_There was an energy signature before he vanished but it was so fast that it could not be traced._" He replied.

"Ugh! As if we did not have enough on our hands."

"_Urd?_"

"It's Skuld Father, she had a strange vision, we were all asleep when she woke up screaming, we get there and then she yells for something to write on, I conjured up some paper and ink and give it to her, and she wrote something down. When she finished she fainted, Bell and I tended to her while Keiichi read it out loud; it scared me Father." She said to him.

"_...What did it say?_" he asked with concern, which grew as she gave him the message word for word.

"…"

"Father?" she asked as she noted his silence.

"_Urd I need you to bring your sister here for a complete evaluation; this could be connected to Saotome._" He spoke.

"All right but what do I tell Belldandy?" she asked him.

"_The truth my child; all of it, including the disappearance._"

"As you wish Father, we shall be there as soon as possible." She said.

"_Take care my daughters; we will get to the bottom of this._" He said with warmth and love.

"I love you too Father." She said before he cut the call.

"**What more could happen?**" She thought as she went to retrieve her sister and inform the others.

_In the Musk Kingdom…_

The scene was best described as a picture of hell on earth as the cries of those fighting mixed with the one in agony.

"Get more troops to the western field!"

"I need backup! the Phoenix attack from the North!"

"Oh God! My leg, she cut off my leg!"

"Kill all the Musk you can find!"

"Glory to the Amazons!"

"Saffron demands blood!"

"Die you wench!"

"KYAAAH!"

"My wings!"

Around the valley the blood of Musk, Amazon and Phoenix flowed as one fought for survival while the others fought for their destruction.

Herb repelled another attack as he fired a beam of energy that killed another group of warrior women and bird people.

"This is madness, is there no end in sight!" he said as he dodged a sword slash and delivered a stabbed at the one who dare to kill him.

"Guh!"

"Master Herb!" a voice he knew well came from behind him.

"Mint!"

"Get down!" the young man said as he leapt up and beheaded an Amazon who had sneaked up his leader and friend with his sword.

"Thank-you my friend, what news do you bring?" He asked as the battle raged on.

"Not good, they broke through are blockade in the east, they have pushed us back to the main field, Lime sends word that the western front is barely holding, they need support or risk being overrun." The young man in wolf pelts spoke as he continued to fend off his foes with his speed.

"If we could provide backup I would, but we have our hands full here." He spoke severely.

"DIE!" another phoenix dived down onto the duo, Herb saw this and met him in the air, the lowly soldier to weak in comparison to the Dragon Emperor as he was cleaved in half.

"None shall strike me down so long as there is blood in these veins." He said in a cold tone launching a ki ball at some Amazons planning to ambush his friend as he fought.

"BOOM!" "Gyaahhh!"

"FIGHT ON MY MEN, SHOW THEM THE FURY OF THE MUSK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HUAH!" was the answer he got as they fought with renewed vigor.

They weren't the only ones.

"Die traitor!" screamed an Amazon who planned to skewer Shampoo with her spear.

"Not today!" She replied as she threw a dagger that nailed her right between the eyes.

"Empress! Lime is requesting aid or else we'll lose the western blockade." A Musk in Bear pelts spoke as he blocked a strike with his axe.

"How many men can be spared?" she spoke as she blocked a strike to his back.

"My thanks! I can get half my clan there if we can get an opening!" He replied her earlier question as threw one of his throwing axe at a phoenix soldier.

"Gyah!"

"Then we shall make one, Hong Shi to me!" She yelled, and then a black scaled armor man with reptilian eyes appeared before her seemingly out of thin air.

"Yesss, my Empresss, what isss your command?" the man spoke with a hiss.

"Take your finest and create an opening for the Bear Clan, make sure they get to the western front to aid Lime, do you understand your orders." She asked him.

"Yess Empresss, come brothersss let ussss show them the might of the snakessss." He said before fading from sight.

Soon new yells of pain and death were heard as Amazon and Phoenix alike fell with no sign as to who did it, how on the other was visible as they had knifes in vital organs, needles stuck to their necks or eyes veins colored purple, slitted throats and so on.

With resistance eliminated the Bear clan members rushed in trampling those who got in their way, those who escaped them were struck down by the snake clan of assassins.

High up top on cliff that overlooked the battlefield, a white plumed woman in white armor watched as the battle raged on.

"Fools! They cannot hope to defeat us." She spoke as she looked at the rabble of animal men.

"The blood of animals instills them with little intelligence Kiima, they shall fight until this valley floods in their tainted blood." A powerful and regal voice spoke.

"Lord Saffron!" She spoke as she kneeled before the man with fiery wings and regal clothes; in his right a fiery staff with an ignited disk was held.

"Rise Kiima." He said to his bodyguard.

"My lord, what brings you to the front?" She asked.

"I wanted to see our progress, I must say I did not expect these animals to last this long." He said as he gave a cruel look at them.

"It is the Amazon traitor's fault my lord; she has taught them their ways making them more formidable, our allies find themselves in the same position as they cannot fight well against those who have learned their methods." She says then regrets it as her master gives off a fiery aura.

"Yes, I had forgotten about _HIS_ Amazon whore." He says with venom at the memories of the boy who defeated him.

"She is no Amazon, not anymore at least, she made sure of that." A bitter old voice spoke from behind them.

"Ah Elder Ku Lon, I was wondering where you were off to." The immortal said to the shrunken old woman, who stood atop her Staff.

"Killing the accursed Musk who dared to use our techniques against us." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And any luck finding your former kin?" He asked as if he really cared, she knew better of course still she humored the man.

"Not yet, but as soon as I do I shall teach them what it means to betray family." She spoke in an icy tone.

"I shall eagerly watch—In fact, Kiima inform the men that should they find her or her sisters they are to be brought to us alive, kill the rest though."He spoke to her as if it was nothing he would lose sleep over.

"At once my lord." She said before taking to the air.

As soon as she relayed the orders given she joined the search, and soon found her, killing her former brethren though she could care less of them, and it was the deaths of her people that really angered her.

"**The bitch thinks she can get away with that does she?**" She thought before swooping down to meet the former Amazon in battle.

Shampoo had cut down another phoenix soldier when her danger sense warn her of impending strike, she quickly turned and raised her sword.

"CLANG!" was the sound of metal meeting metal.

"We meet again _Empress._" The Seneschal said with venom as she pushed her blade against hers.

"So the overgrown feather duster sent his little errand-girl to deal with me, did he?" She said as she sneered at the women pushing just as hard on her blade.

"Don't you dare insult him!" Kiima cried out as push back and swung again, only to find herself blocked once more, she tried for a horizontal slash but was parried then attacked with a vertical thrust forcing her to jump back to avoid the blow.

"Struck a nerve did I? Well you can really blame a girl, after all it's not like he needs the help of treacherous old crones to, oh wait he did! Guess he isn't as invincible as he thinks, I wonder why?" Shampoo said in a snide tone, in a way channeling her first love.

"I'll kill you!" the enraged bird woman yelled as she charged again with an overhead strike, Shampoo blocked it with a resounding clang then attacked with a right horizontal slash to Kiimas abdomen, she barely jump back in time that a cut appeared on her unprotected stomach.

"You'll pay for that!" and with that the duel of death resumed once more as she slashed, thrusted and parried like a master swordswoman would and her opponent replied in kind, metal clashed and sparked as the blades met with force, yet neither would surrender to the other, the battle raged on for a good 20 minutes and both showed it.

Kiima had a gash over her right eye making her close it to block out the blood and cuts on the places her armor left exposed, one of her wings hung limply as the former Amazon stabbed her and twisted the blade, so flight was out of the question.

Shampoo was equally cut and bruised, she had a hand over her left rib where some blood could be seen, the result of an overextended strike, she managed to move enough that the blow was not lethal but it did hamper her quite a bit, the same could be said t gash on her right leg, and inch lower and her artery would be cut.

Both panted hard as exhaustion set in, they knew that it would one more strike that would decide the end of this duel, both went through hundreds of moves and strategies that could be applied to this situation, until finally both just went at each other with one thought in their minds.

"**She dies this day!**"

Shampoo struck first with her sword as she cut diagonally right downwards, Kiima replied the same only left upwards, both weapons clanging, both placed their strength into pushing back the other, Shampoo then did the unexpected as she let go of her blade and rolled beneath Kiimas strike, some hair cut from it, however Kiima realized too late what happened as her momentum had left her unbalanced, Shampoo used this opportunity as she pulled her mace from Stuff space and drove it into the bird woman's middle back with all her strength right at the junction where her wings met her back.

"CRACK!"

"GYAAAAH!" She screamed as the bones broke and she fell forward in pain.

She released her hold on her weapon as she tried reach for her back; instead she was flipped by a kick to her head, falling on the wounded area sending new waves of pain.

"Time to die Bird bitch." The Empress of the Musk said as she raised the weapon of her enemy to deliver the killing blow.

"I think not." A voice spoke.

It was only her advanced training that saved her being incinerated as a ball of fire flew overhead, and she rolled right, some of the fire caught her shoulder armor and burned it off, she clutched it as she stared at the Immortal God King of the Phoenix floated down, a look of pure cruelty directed at her.

"I failed you my Lord." Kiima spoke through tears of shame and of pain.

"Rest now my servant you have served me well." He said to her in an even tone.

"You there! Take Lady Kiima to a healer!" He said to two warriors who promptly did so.

"As for you little girl, you shall be begging me to kill you after I am through with you. I believe that all the blood of my people shall not be avenged…oh I shall enjoy hearing you scream just like I did when I first saw your first lover burn in the pits of hell!" He said in malicious glee.

"You bastard! He was innocent of any crime except putting you in your place you overgrown chicken!" She spoke in defiance.

"Silence!"

"Tell me oh great God of the Phoenix, how did it feel to taste defeat at the hands of a boy a fraction of your age and power?" She continued knowing that death was mere moments away but not caring.

"**If I am to die then I shall not give him the satisfaction of fear.**" She thought.

"I say said silence you whore!" Saffron now spoke as heat began to rise along with his anger.

"How did it feel when the prospect of death came to you? Its cold hands delivered by one who would not surrender to you."

"Shut up!" An orange aura surrounded him now making him the center of attention.

"To know that a boy, who never raised his fist in a show of force like you, who only defended his love, would show you that you are not all powerful."

"I said shut up!"

"He who lived by a code of honor greater than you could ever aspire to be struck you down like a baby chick, who mourned your death at his hands, who had more compassion, honor and love than you will ever know, tell me how did it feel you stupid, ugly, dishonorable MONSTER!" She screamed.

"YAAARGHH!" he yelled before ascending.

"That is it! You and all those who share your filthy blood will die now, your adopted people, your sisters, your children and husband all shall join him in hell!" He screamed in rage as he flew high up, Phoenix, Musk and Amazons running for cover as a ball of fire grew in the palms of his hands.

"Shampoo! Let me go! Shampoo!" Herb yelled as his men barely held him back.

"**So till the end you stand defiant, just like your husband Shampoo? Fool, you have brought this upon yourself traitor.**" Thought Ku Lon from the sidelines next to her people.

Shampoo stood tall with sword in hand.

"**I'm sorry my loves, my sisters, my children I have failed you.**" She said as she closed her eyes.

"DIE!" the ball now the size of Elephant was released, all attention drawn towards it no one heard the sound of an engine speeding or see a figure jump of the same cliff previously used heading at the ball.

"BOOOOM!"

Wind and heat blasted outwards from the shockwave of it detonating, many covering their faces from the dust that was blasted upwards, some were toppled by the force.

Finally all turned to see the results, and all let out a collective gasp.

Instead of a pile of ash there stood a man on a vehicle of steel with the wheels on fire, he was dressed all in black with a hood that obscured his features, next to him was Shampoo lying next to it on the ground, she seemed relatively unharmed but unconscious around the fires raged on..

The man got off the vehicle and inspected her putting two fingers on her neck; he then turned to look directly at Herb and gestured for him to come forward while he picked her up bridal style.

Herb wasted no time as he rushed towards the one who held his wife until finally he stopped a few feet from him.

"**How do I talk to him? The moment I speak in Japanese he'll get suspicious.**" Ranma thought.

"**DO NOT WORRY RANMA, I HAVE FORSEEN THIS, NOW SPEAK.**" The OAA spoke.

"_**Take her and go back.**_" He spoke in an ethereal tone, spoken in perfect Mandarin; he made good work to hide his shock and silently thanked his benefactor.

He did as asked as he took her from him, he saw her breathing and thanked his ancestors for it, he then turned to look at the man and saw no face only a blood red mask that covered the lower half and darkness, as if the light could not escape that deep abyss.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_**One who has come from the fiery chasm of Hell to avenge the innocent and punish the guilty.**_" He replied.

"I…I don't understand." The Musk Emperor spoke.

"_**It matters not; all that does is that she is safe.**_" He said before turning towards the Amazons.

"Wait! What is your name? Why did you save her?" He asked the man.

Ranma paused for a moment for an answer, and then looked over his shoulder at Herb.

"_**I saved her to honor the wish of one wrongfully damned, one to whom you owed your life, and whose debt you repaid by saving hers, as for my name… I am the spirit of vengeance come to Earth to fulfill my mission, he who walks the two worlds yet belongs to neither I am the Ghost Rider, now go Herb and take your people a safe distance unless they get caught in what is about to be unleashed.**_"He said before resuming his walk.

Herb chose to heed his words and turned with his wife to his people, unmindful of the fact that he knew his name.

"Lime, Mint order the troops to fall back and gather the wounded, I feel that he is not lying—all hell is about to break loose." He ordered his retainers, who though confused did as asked.

Saffron watched from the air and heard what was said.

"Demon! Why have you interfered? You know the rules; no being from Hell can interfere in the affairs of the divine in this land, to do so risks breaking the truce, why have you done so?" He asked the Rider, only to receive silence and be ignored.

"I asked you a question demon, answer me!" He yelled, only to receive more silence.

"Don't you dare keep your back to me!" He yelled before diving down at high speed to punch him.

However before it could reach him the Rider turned and caught the fist with a soft thwack, and nothing more as he did not move from where he caught it; he also did not release it as his leather clad fingers started squeezing the fist that Saffron soon found himself wincing in pain.

"Release me! I command you to release me this instant!" He ordered but that only served to increase the pressure and with the pain, he raised his other hand to attack but the Rider intercepted it by the wrist and soon he began to squeeze it as well.

"Let me go! Let go!" He frantically cried now as the pain was growing rapidly, even now the pain on his skin was giving way to pain on his bones.

"**How is this possible! None but that accursed demoness has the strength to match mine, so how can this creature have more power than me? How can he willfully ignore the rules placed by the truce? How!**" he thought as he started his bones to creak.

"_**Fuck off bird boy.**_" He said to the immortal before delivering a back spin kick to his chest, with enough strength behind it he flew some distance before he landed hard on his back.

He then turned to the Amazon's who were shocked at the dismissal of the leader of the Phoenix.

"_**Amazons! My quarrel is with only one of you! If you deliver her to me then you shall not feel my wrath! If you defend her or hide her from me, then I shall wipe you out!**_" Was the warning delivered unto the warrior-women.

"Who is it you seek to take from us demon!" One of the younger women asked in disdain, this was betrayed by the fact that she would not look upon him without fear in her eyes, no doubt his casual dismissal of the Phoenix serving as a powerful message not to test him.

"_**I seek the former Matriarch of your kind, the one who banished an innocent to the tortures of the denizens of the pit, Ku Lon, give her to me so she may stand and receive judgment for her sins.**_" The Rider spoke.

"I have not committed no such sin, I protected my people from a rogue element, my treacherous kin and you are mistaken in that regard, demon." Spoke the voice he heard in his nightmares as he cursed her and the others, if it were not for the hood they would see the flames around his skull grow, however the fiery orbs that were his eyes quickly showed his displeasure, it grew when she made her appearance.

"_**You…Guilty.**_" He said as he raised his finger and pointed at her before he lowered it and began to stalk her; however someone decided he had not received enough punishment and made his displeasure known by launching a fireball at him.

"BOOM!"

"You think you can show me such disrespect in my lands! I shall show you what it means to face a God!" Saffron yelled with extreme anger and hate at the Rider that was Ranma Saotome, who did not appreciate having a flame tossed at him.

"**Okay now I am pissed, time show this bastard the meaning of the words pain and fear.**" He thought as he closed the distance between them.

He started off with a right cross to the face that was blocked followed by left backhand again blocked which then led to a right high kick, Saffron raised his arm to block but was surprised when instead of feeling a kick to the arm he felt a powerful blow to his left knee, showing the kick to the head was a faint.

Now bent at an awkward angle, the Rider delivers a downward left punch to his face knocking him completely down on to the ground, the former Saotome would have left his foe recuperate, sadly this was the Ghost Rider Saffron was facing, hence a powerful kick to the stomach that actually elevated him to chest level only to drop back down with an intense pain to the back were the elbow was delivered, finally Ranma finished by grabbing his right arm and leg and began to spin him, gaining speed as he did, until he finally let go launching the uncontrolled Godling into the cliff face he had used earlier making a man size hole in it.

Amazon, Musk and Phoenix were shocked with the manner this being was handling the immortal, and the former matriarch was starting to wonder if her fate would be worse.

Ranma stood ready for a counter attack from the God King, knowing full well things were about to escalate.

"CRASH!" "YAAARRRGGG!" A screamed filled with rage erupted from the hole in the side of the cliff, Saffron flew out and showed some slowly fading bruises and cuts, his regenerative powers healing him from the pain from his body but not to his Ego.

"I will see you fall for this!" He yelled as he lobed a fireball the size of a tire at him.

"_**Infernal tiger!**_" the Rider yelled as he launched his own attack, an orange ball that trailed flames.

"BOOM!"

"You shall die this day demon! No one gets away with treating me this way! No one!" he screamed at the Rider, he then summoned his weapon/key the Kikkajan, and held it in his hands, then swung hard releasing the blazing disk at his foe, except that instead of hearing flesh being cut and burned he heard metal grinding metal.

"SCHREECH!"

Turns out the chain he wore around his body was not a decoration as everyone thought, as he held it fully extended and taut its shinning steel giving sparks as the disk tried to cut through it and its wielder.

"**Impossible! No mere chain, earthen or demonic, should withstand the might of my weapon!**" Saffron thought as he looked on at the creature continued to fight back against the blazing red disk, what was starting to worry him though was the fact that he was winning.

"_**You think your stupid Frisbee is going to beat me Saffron! Here's what I think about that!**_" He yelled as the chain suddenly was engulfed in flame and glowed red.

"_**Grrrr!**_" He growled before pushing the object back at its sender who raised the staff to call it back to him, the only problem being it was sent back with twice the force therefore he had to dodge left to avoid being sliced in half, unfortunately his top right wing wasn't as lucky.

"SPLURRT" "ARRRG!"

"_**Aw what's the matter bird boy did that big bad Frisbee hurt you?**_" He mocked the man even as it regenerated.

"I will see you return to hell in pieces! Demon!" the man hissed, he said before he launched the staff as if to spear him.

Sadly he caught it just an inch from his heart, then brought to his knee and broke it in half, making Saffron gape at what he had done.

"_**Sorry to disappoint but I have already been there, you on the other hand will be intimately acquainted with it soon enough, oh and by the way...**_" He spoke as he uncoiled the red hot chain from his left fist and let it fall to the ground, the heat it gave off burned whatever plant life it touched and blackened the earth, finally like a whip he swung back than forward launching it at the flying man, and wrapped itself around his left ankle, then came another shock…

"ARRRG! IT BURNS!" He screamed as his flesh was being cook by the fiery chain.

"**Why! Neither flame nor heat can hurt me! So how can his be doing this! What is he!**" He thought with panic as his attempt to dislodge the chain was futile, even worse Ranma began to wrap it around his left fist.

"_**Come here!**_" he yelled as he tugged the chain sending new waves of pain at the immortal.

"N-No!" He yelled as he tried to fly away only for the chain to keep him in place.

"_**You're pissing me off! Now come here motherfucker!**_" The spirit of vengeance demanded as he pulled with all his strength, which was quite impressive, drawing in the frightened creature to him at such a speed he never saw the metal-encased fist flying into his face until it was too late.

"WHAM!" the blow felt by all those who witnessed it, who could not believe what they were seeing.

Blood and teeth flew from the mouth of the Phoenix God King, it did not end as a the right hand smashed into his other side, though without he chain, he grabbed his head and landed a Glasgow kiss on him, breaking his nose. Then he reeled his left fist back and hit him in the stomach using an uppercut with the force of a freight train at full speed, making him fall to his knees and spit out bile and blood.

"_**I'm not done with you yet, murderer.**_" He said as he got behind him and pulled his hair back hard, earning another pain-filled cry that meant nothing to him, and drove his elbow to his face, then walked to the side and delivered a kick to the face knocking him back onto the ground.

He was flipped onto his stomach with a hard kick to the ribs breaking three in the process, in the three thousand years he had lived, Saffron had never once experienced so much pain in his long life; and unfortunately for him he was about to suffer something even more painful as he felt the ignited chains around his wings.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked through the pain and fear.

"_**Clipping your wings, asshole.**_" Was the reply, before the pain jumped from mind numbing to pure agony in less than a second, as he began to pull out the appendages while cauterizing the wounds to prevent regeneration.

The valley was soon filled with the screams of an immortal; his people were too shocked and scared to help. How could they? What chance did they have against a being that could do this to their leader and God?

The Amazons were equally shocked and afraid, one in particular; Ku Lon knew she would not survive an encounter with this being, unaware she and the others had a hand in his creation, so she thought to escape and regroup, sadly the Amazon's though brave for the most part were also pragmatic, thus the other elders attacked swiftly and paralyzed her in such a way she would not seem to be able to move.

The Musk watched on in morbid satisfaction as the biggest threat to their people suffered at the hands of the creature who had rescued their Empress; said ruler was awake and had witnessed the brutality with which the being thought, she was disturbed but at the same time the presence of this being told her she was in no danger of him, that he was not her enemy but something else, her thoughts on him were broken by a sound she had never expected to hear from Saffron.

"SSSHHHRRIIPP!" "AAAAAHHHH!" The sound of something wet being torn was heard and all looked and to their horror the creature had ripped the wings from his back, ALL of them.

They would have grown back but the very nature of the wounds denied any relief that could be found, he then coiled the chain around his torso once more.

"_**You were allowed to live once Saffron, out of mercy, but that mercy was misplaced with you. The time has come to rectify that problem!**_" He said to the traumatized creature as his blood pooled around him and shock began to seep through, he was only vaguely aware he was being picked up by the scruff of his clothes.

"_**Amazons! You have witnessed the price of standing between my objective and me, will you join this wretch in oblivion or will you give me what I demand?**_" He asked them as he held the helpless Godling.

"No! Release me at once you traitors!" the frantic cries of the elder woman were heard as she tried to break the paralysis that held her.

"We surrender the fallen Matriarch to you, please leave our people be oh powerful one." Another Elder spoke at him.

"Lau Shiang, I will have your head for this!" Ku Lon screamed.

"_**Leave the Musk in peace, as well as removing your threat of death upon their Empress and that her sisters' as well as any who share her blood from ANY Amazon, young or old, present or not, and I shall let your people continue to exist. Refuse and you can imagine the carnage I shall unleash, do you agree?**_" He said as two flaming orbs pierced deeply into her own, stressing that a negative response would mean her peoples death.

"I Lau Shiang, Matriarch of the Amazons, hereby swear upon the blood of our ancestors that flows through our veins, swear on behalf of ALL Amazons, that Xiang Pu and her sisters and their progeny, shall never be threatened by us for as long as we continue to exist, The Musk shall not be bothered by us no more under penalty of death, so says I." The Elder spoke with authority in front of everyone, the Amazon's accepted this as the Matriarchs word was ironclad, to break it would mean death.

"_**Phoenix, watch what happens to those who do not let the past go.**_" He said as he removed his hood, causing a collective gasp, upon seeing his flaming skull.

"_**Saffron, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent, feel their pain and suffering.**_" He said as flames shot out of his eyes and into his, soon the screaming began.

Saffron watches every victim of his ire, families burnt to ash for no reason, warriors dying to defend their people for false crimes, every single act born out of pride, arrogance, and rage. Finally the screaming stops, and all is left is a lifeless husk with two burned out eyes, Ranma does as before and flings the body to the Phoenix who cannot believe their invincible leader is truly dead.

"_**This Phoenix shall not rise from the ashes; take this worthless shell as proof that should you ever attack the innocent again, then it is I you shall find waiting to deliver vengeful judgment upon you. Now GO!**_" he commanded as the others scrambled to leave with the body.

"_**And now for **_**you.**" He said with venom to the terrified woman, he took some pleasure from her fear, and decided to increase it, he grabbed her strongly by the neck and pulled her close to his "face", she tried shutting her eyes but he squeezed harder, he then whispered into her ear.

"_I told you I would come back to make you pay…Old Ghoul._" He whispered in his natural voice.

That got a reaction out of her.

"N-no! I-it can't be possible, you cannot have…Grk!"

"_**Ku Lon your soul is stained in the blood of the innocent, know their pain and anguish.**_" He spoke in the Rider's voice and let loose his Penance Stare upon her.

"NNNOOOOO!"

A friend she murdered to obtain the rank of heir to the matriarch.

A man she rapes after he defeated her unknowingly then eliminates once he gives her a child.

Taking her daughter's children away from her to train them against her wishes; the daughter whom she later imprisons for trying to get them back.

All of this culminated in her greatest sin: sending Ranma to Hell and taking satisfaction that a threat had been dealt with.

There was no great sense of relief, no joy in the act, he felt no comfort for himself but only for his former wife and her adopted people; he simply dropped the body to the unforgiving ground, and turned to leave, heading to his Hellcycle.

The Amazon's decided to leave it there, lest they anger the creature that had pretty much destroyed the Phoenix God.

The Musk were quiet, even though this being had protected them for some reason, his power was something to be respected and feared, however Shampoo had other ideas.

"Wait!" She asked the Rider, who unknowingly to her was her first lover.

He stopped but kept his back to her.

"Why did you help me? You don't know me, yet you freed me and my family from persecution, and you put an end to the bloodshed…why?" She asked the man.

"_**Because…**_" He paused as he tried to find the right words.

"_**Because your first love tasked me with the mission of avenging his exile and free his family and friends from the persecution of his betrayers and their allies.**_" He replied.

"_What?_" She whispered.

"_**Ranma Saotome tasked me with ridding the world of the ones responsible for his exile and your and his family's pain.**_" He said once more.

"**I wish I could tell you who I really am but its better this way; I walk a path you cannot follow, better for you to have the memories of me be in happiness than of sorrow.**" He thought to himself.

"Does he live? Is he free?" She asked with hope in her heart.

"_**In a manner he is free of the torment he was put through, but he does not walk this earth anymore, but he wanted to let you know he regrets he was not kinder to you and the others and wished that things had gone differently between you and him, he knows of your marriage and children and is happy for you, tell your husband his debt with him is settled.**_" He replied as he watched her cry, her husband soon came to her, and he turned and mounted his ride, it started up with a powerful growl, but before he left he turned to them.

"_**Live for him, both of you, and remember him fondly, for he will never truly be gone so long as you do so.**_" He said to them.

They nodded at him, and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you, for everything." She said to him, and he nodded.

"Where will you go now?" Herb asked.

"_**I have one more task to complete in China before I leave to search for the other traitors and murderers.**_" He said to the dragon prince.

"Mut Zu was last seen on an island called Roanapur; he works for the Triads there as an assassin last we heard, the other ones are still in Japan, according to my old friends." Shampoo said to him hoping to aid him in avenging her fallen lover.

"_**Thank you that narrows my search greatly, and for his sake he'd best pray for mercy, for I shall have none to give.**_" He said with menace in his tone and fire in his eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking…What is your final task here?" He asked.

"_**I am going to deliver a very special message of my arrival, one that will benefit certain people, you included.**_" He said to them, they were puzzled by his words, and would of asked him the meaning behind him had he not already kickoff the ground and left them, the sound of his engine diminishing and the streak of fire on the ground following as he rode away.

"**Good bye my Airen.**" He thought as he got farther from her.

"My lord what now?" Lime asked.

"We go home." He replied.

"Where do you think he is headed?" Mint asked.

"I think I know." Shampoo said, all three turning towards her.

"Its Jusenkyo isn't it?" Herb asked, though it sounded more like an answer.

"Yes, I believe he will try to rid the valley of it."

"Is that even possible?" Lime asked not believing such a thing could be done.

"After what I have seen this day, I will believe anything is." His leader replied.

"What of the Nyannichuan? Would we not lose its benefits?" Mint spoke.

"We lived without it when the pools flooded; I think we shall do well for the remainder of our lives, now come I wish to return home and hold my children in my arms, tonight we have much to give thanks to." He said to the others who agreed and slowly walked away.

_Minutes later at the pools of sorrow…_

The guide came out of his hut when he heard a loud rumbling on the edge of the area he guarded what he saw left him shock as he gazed upon the Ghost Rider.

"Father? What's wrong?" A female voice spoke from inside, when no response came footsteps followed.

Out came a beautiful girl of 18, the guide's daughter, Plum, who when she saw her father staring at the distance she looked for the cause and she too was shocked by what she saw.

Ranma saw them of course, but he also saw something else, each of the pools had a soul trapped into it, chained as it were, all crying out for freedom, at least the humanoid ones did the animals whimpered.

"**I will put a stop to that soon enough.**" He thought as he dismounted the hellish vehicle, and started walking towards the hut, until finally he stood before the scared Father and Daughter.

"H-how c-can I help you s-sir?" He asked, making no effort to hide his fear.

"_**Grab all your belongings, and leave this place. Soon a battle shall commence and I do not want innocents to get caught in the crossfire.**_" He said to them, his ethereal voice adding weight to his words.

They did not bother to challenge his words, they were scared but not stupid—they knew that if he wished them harm he would have done something already, so they packed and left for a nearby shelter, his gaze following as they left and his Ki senses confirming their departure.

He walked to the very center of the cursed training ground.

"_**Xin Lan! I come to challenge you! I have already rid this world of Saffron! I need only rid it of you! Face me now or are you too much of a coward like the fallen phoenix!**_" He yelled into the air.

At first nothing happen, then the souls started to cry, the waters started to bubble as if they were subjected to some heat, others spiraled into small whirlpools, some froze, until finally from the six pools that surrounded the center six streams of water shot out and landed before him, and from them a woman appeared.

She was beautiful that was certain, she had raven hair tied in an braid which reached her waist and was held there by a metal ring, she wore from fitting battle dress, designs of dragons and tigers battling one another could be seen, on her hip was a belt that held a scimitar and her right she carried a spear curved blade on one end and on the other a crescent shaped blade, she was pale and her eyes were icy blue, and she was giving him a cold look.

"Hmm, tell me little demon, why do tell such tall tales? Saffron though a minor nuisance is no pushover." She spoke to him in contempt.

"_**Can you feel it?**_"

"Feel what?" She asked bored at the prospect of dealing with the unknown.

"_**His presence you stupid twit, can you feel it.**_" He replied harshly.

"Do not dare insult me demon, I am your better, for I…"

"**I do not care to hear your babbling you idiot! Can you, or can you not feel that lifeless corpse that is bird boy.**"

She gave him a withering glare but still did as asked.

"GASP!" "No, it's not possible, he cannot have been killed, the balance of this place depends on us." She said as she fought of the shock.

"_**You**_! You did this didn't you?" She said with as much venom as possible, as she readied her weapon.

"_**He wasted the opportunity he was given, few get the luxury of mercy, I should know.**_" He replied as he held his chain.

"Tel me, what is your name? I would like to know how to label the pool I shall place you in." She spoke as she began to circle him.

"_**I am the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider, but you will not recognize me by that name, so I shall give a name I am sure you shall remember until you're dying breath, Ranma Saotome.**_" He replied.

"You lie! He burns in hell even as we speak, in fact he must have broken like a weak twig by know, I hope he has, I have sooo many things I wish to do him, and he can do to me." She said with lust.

"_**Bitch, I would not touch you with a thirty foot pole, even if I had broken, now shut you're fucking mouth and fight!**_" He said as he rushed her.

"With pleasure!" she said as she rushed him as well.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, hope it was to everyone's liking, I was kind of under a lot of stress when I wrote it.

If you'll notice I have begun to alter his attacks to conform to his new powers, it was one of primary ideas that I had when I started this, with the exception of the chest nut fist, the others will alter.

Next chap is the destruction of Jusenkyo, the liberation of the souls and the removal of the curses, the reaction that comes from the deaths of the guardians, and the next on the hit list Mousse.

The inclusion of Roanapur was already determined, there will be no deviation from this, I have not decided how to set it yet, AU with the Twins alive and Roberta on the island, or post Roberta rampage, I'll think of something, but man they are going to freak when he goes to town.

I shall give warning now though about a number of things that shall be placed that will probably cause a fuss, but will not be denied, please respect that this is my story and anything I do with it was pre meditated, that said he will be getting a car on the island, why? Because I want to create something I once saw on a KP/GR fic, he WILL get guns, you fight against a horde of celestial and demonic creatures you tell me you don't want some hardware on hand, two handguns and one shotgun, that is all, no DMC demon guns, finally I plan to give him the blades of chaos from the first GoW, Kratos won't mind.

Pairings are being left to when he leaves his reality, though I may, repeat MAY, have him have a meaningful night with the two remaining fiancés, that or one of the cross characters, I haven't decided yet.

Haven't decided where to send him yet, but I think I will make two stories one that covers an anime/manga and the other some American media (Comic, TV show, etc.).

That is all for now, I am going to work on my Halo stories now, before going back to my Ron/Marvel story, by the way the KP/Darkstalkers is not dead, it is simply waiting for the others to catch up, peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Chapter 5:

First blood part 2.

The scene at Jusenkyo was a nightmare coming to life, Ranma (the hellish Ghost Rider) had engaged the last guardian Xin Lan.

"_**Infernal Tiger!**_" the rider yells as an orb of flame flies towards the demoness.

"Aqua shield!" She yells as a shield of ice protects her from the blast, vapor coming off from the impact zone.

Ranma swings his chain at her while she parries with her spear, and sends it back; she points the curved blade at him.

"Ice daggers!" She shouts as icicles fire from her spear at high speed, the Rider ignites the chain and spins it at high speeds; it looks as orange shield is in its place shattering the missiles.

"**Got to get close to the bitch.**"He thinks.

Ranma waits for his shot and gets it when she readies another barrage.

"Ice daggers!"

He runs into the barrage smashing any that get to close, and nears her.

"Ice Wall!" She speaks as a literal wall of ice springs up, seeing no choice he jumps over it, however…

"Torrential stream!" She shouts out and a blast of high pressured water slams into him and launches him several feet away.

"_**Okay…that hurt a little.**_" The rider speaks as he gets up.

"I have control over all facets of water fool! You cannot beat me." The demoness says with an arrogant tone.

"_**Bitch I'm Ranma Saotome, I've beaten worse opponents before I became the Rider, you're just another stepping stone for me.**_" He replies.

"Then I'll just have to try harder." She says as she raises her free hand to the skies where clouds form and spin faster and faster.

"Hurricane fist!" she yells as she brings down her hand, this makes and orb of fierce winds drop down on his position.

"_**Damn!**_"

Ranma barely gets out of the way before the orb falls and unleashes the compressed air into a miniature hurricane, the forces pushing away hard.

"**Ugh, bitch wants to play rough? Okay let's play rough!**" he thinks as he gets up quick.

The Rider runs towards his opponent once more and whips his chain at her, again she parries but he wants her to do that and wills his weapon to loop around hers.

"_**Come here!**_" He yells as he retracts the chain with her along as well.

Ranma launches a right hook but she doges and send a sweep kick which jumps over the attack and loops his chain around her waist and pulls.

"Gyah!"

"_**Let's see you fly witch.**_" He says as he pulls her along until he gets her off the ground and starts spinning her in the air.

"Release me you bastard!" She screams.

"_**As you wish!**_" he replies and lets her fly off into a boulder.

"CRASH!"

"_**Infernal tiger!**_" he immediately sends after her.

"Gyah!"

"_**Aw what's the matter? Can't take a little heat?**_" He mocks though still tensed for a fight.

"Kyah!" Was the reply he got as she flew at him spear pointed straight at his heart.

He swerves right and grabs the spear then pulls towards him and head butts her pushing her back, the blow forces her to release her spear.

"_**Little demon whores should not play with such dangerous things.**_" He spoke casually before he increased his flames and melted the weapon.

"I am going to skin you alive and send back to Hell's tender care you bastard!" Xin spoke in all her righteous female fury as she pulled her sword.

"_**Tell it to someone who gives a fuck.**_" Was the eloquent reply.

"Boiling rain!" she yells as a cloud forms above him and launches a stream of scalding rain at him.

The Rider responds by making his hellfire encompass him, the heat of the supernatural flames more powerful than the waters he is assaulted with.

"_**I was in Hell you stupid bitch, I practically bade in fire, here try some!**_" He shouts as a stream of fire is launched from his hands at her.

"Shit!" she says as she runs around the training ground evading the flames, finally she dives into one of the pools, the trapped soul within shouting in pain as she does so.

Ranma stops and remains tensed for an attack.

"**Where is she?**" the Rider thoughts as his senses both mystical and natural cannot find her "**It's like she faded from view, how…**" "SHING!"

"_**GAH!**_" he yells as his back is cut, he turns around but all he sees is a pool of water.

"_**What the..**_" "SHING!" "_**Ragh!**_" Now his left leg has been slashed.

"Heh heh heh, how does it feel? The cold unforgiving feel of metal on your flesh?" She asks seemingly from thin air.

"_**Where are you!**_"

"Everywhere and nowhere little stallion, but let's see if you can find me." She said in an ominous tone.

The valley was soon filled with the sound of metal singing and pained screams.

Ranma was getting sliced up and was down on one knee, already he sported numerous cuts where flames could be seen instead of blood.

"**Come on Ranma, think! This bitch is going to turn you into hamburger at this rate, she must be using the pools somehow to teleport and get behind you, but how do I catch her? Unless…**"

"_**Is that all you got! My Father's fist struck harder than you!**_" He taunts.

"Still defiant I see, well I'll just have to remedy that." She replied in a cold voice.

"**Wait for it…**" "SHING!" "_**Now!**_" he yelled and spun around blocking the sword strike with his chain.

"What!"

"**Got you now bitch.**" He told her before grabbing her sword arm in a powerful grip and twisted hard.

"CRACK!" "My arm!" She screams as she clutched the broken appendage.

"_**And that's only the beginning, hyah!**_" he spoke before delivering a roundhouse kick to her face.

Blood spilled from the impact as she spun around, she was then met with a right hook to same spot and a left jab to the sternum,

"Guh!"

He grabbed the smaller being by the shoulders and head butted her again breaking her nose in the process, and instead of releasing her he pulls her forward and rams his knee into her stomach followed by an elbow to back.

"**I'm not finished with you yet!**" He shouts at her fallen form as he grabs her right leg and pushes in opposite directions.

"CRACK!" "KYAAAAAH!"

A natural reaction when ones leg broken in such a way, that being at a 45 degree angle.

"_**How does feel? Pain, suffering and agony, that is what you inflicted on these souls, well it's over now.**_"

"You…guh…have no right…to do this!" Xin Lan says in her agony.

"_**I have every right! If it were up to me the Heavens and Hells would drown in a sea of their own blood for what happened to me and my loved ones, but I'll settle for getting to the ones responsible.**_" He replies as he looks on at her.

"And me and Saffron? What was our crime? What did we do to warrant this from you?"

"**Saffron did not let go of the past and paid for it, and as for you, you drew the short straw when you got picked for this job.**" He said before he pulled her up by her dress.

"What are you doing?" She asks fear now rolling of her.

"_**Judgment, look into my eyes.**_" Was all he said as the flames from the holes in his burning skull went into her eyes.

"NOOOO!"

Every life she ended in the cursed ground, every moment she reveled in their mourning cries, every act of cruelty she inflicted on them, every sin she committed was visited on her until all was left of her soul was ash.

"_**Vengeance is served.**_" He spoke as he dropped the lifeless body, he then walked towards the center of the grounds, and as he did the chains holding the souls fell and broke.

"_**SPIRITS OF JUSENKYO HEAR ME! FOR MANY MILLENIA YOU HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED! BUT NO LONGER, YOUR KEEPERS ARE DEAD! YOU ARE FREE, GO NOW TO YOUR RESTING PLACE! SO SAYS THE GHOST RIDER!**_" He yells for all to hear.

At first nothing happened, but soon a deep rumbling could be heard and felt, that soon changed to rock cracking under tremendous pressure.

_In the heavens…_

Alarms were going off in many sectors and gods and goddesses scrambled to their consoles.

Peorth was with Kami when the alert came and she immediately ran to the console.

"What in heaven's name going on!"

"_Massive energy influx as well as cascade failure detected! It's coming from Midgard, Jusenkyo to be precise!_" a silver haired goddess spoke in alarm.

"That is Saffron's and Xin Lan's region, why did they not alert us or are trying to contain it?" The raven haired goddess asks.

"_Unknown, we haven't been able to contact him and we don't know how to contact the water demoness._" She spoke in alarm.

"Calm yourself my child." Kami spoke in a soothing voice.

"_Yes Kami sama._"

"Can you get a view as to what is happening in the region?" he asks.

"_One moment…I have something it's a bit garbled by the disturbance but I should be able to…oh my god!_" she cried out in shock.

"By all that is Holy!" Peorth said as the images showed the destruction of the cursed land.

_In Hell…_

The situation was no different, as warnings and alarms blared all over.

"What is the meaning of this entire ruckus!" Hild yelled as she entered the Nidhogg central terminal with Maller trailing behind.

"L-l-lady Hild, what a pleasant surprise!" A lowly demon spoke in fear.

"Fuck that shit! What in the 9 circles is going on here!" She snarled clearly showing she was not in the mood for pleasantries.

Since no one wanted to answer Maller took charge and checked the consoles, she was immediately stunned into silence.

"Maller? What is it?" Her boss/mother asked.

"…"

"Jusenkyo is breaking apart." She answered in shock.

"…"

"It's WHAT!" was the Damaikaicho natural reaction.

"It's…its breaking apart, the souls are escaping and the divine and infernal energies holding them there are dissipating." Maller replied.

"Where is that bitch we sent there? Where is Xin Lan!" She orders.

Maller quickly brings up her file and again can't believe what she is reading.

"_She's dead._" It was whispered so gently many would be hard pressed to hear her, Hild did.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Hild's tone indicated that she wanted the answer now.

"Her life readings are gone, and…" Maller paused as she searched for a way to explain the next part.

"And?"

"So is Saffron, Hild sama."

"Get me an image now!" she ordered.

In a flurry of activity, everyone did as order for fear of her wrath.

Soon and image appeared an in it they saw the valley as it ripped itself to pieces, but that is not all they saw.

"Who the fuck is that?" Maller asked as she spied a figure in black with a burning skull in the center of the destruction.

_Back at Jusenkyo…_

Ranma was impassive as the place where his life took a life changing turn was collapsing in on itself, only when the section he was on began to crack did he move, jumping from one fragment to the next until he was near his Hellcycle.

The spirits trapped within the springs soon followed suit, fading away into the ether, but some remained as if waiting for something, those spirits seemed to be missing something.

"**What are they waiting for?**" He thought.

The answer came when lights began to arrive towards those spirits filling in the missing pieces.

"_**Are those…?**_"

"Yes Ranma, those are the missing pieces that are taken when one is cursed, forcing the soul to experience a life it can no longer have." A familiar voice spoke.

"_**God? Why are you here?**_"

"Just came to make sure they get where they need to." The omnipotent being spoke.

Which was true as several people soon felt the effects of Jusenkyo's destruction.

In Roanapur, the former Amazon Mut Zu collapse onto the floor feeling a part of him being ripped out, he looks and sees a light come out of his chest.

In Japan the same happens to both Ryoga and Taro, in Taro's case several lights are released.

In the Musk citadel Herb and his wife's experience is somewhat gentler, secretly because of the One Above All influence.

Soon all the spirits left all but one.

It was a girl, she looked to be 17 years old, she was quite pretty, she had raven hair in a braid, a curved figure, from her clothing she had she was once and Amazon.

She looked at them as a light filled in a hole, leaving only one more to be filled, she floated towards them, once she was within reach she smiled at Ranma and held out her hand as if waiting for something to be given to her.

He felt a light be released from him, but it was blackened, like it was a lump of ignited coal, he knew what it was and grabbed it before she could.

"_**No! She doesn't deserve to suffer what I went through.**_"

"Ranma…" The OAA spoke softly understanding where he was coming from.

The spirit also sensed this, and simply floated towards him and held the hand that contained her missing piece.

"_**You don't know what it is you're asking, you don't need this kind of pain and suffering.**_" He insisted.

"She knows Ranma, because she was there with you through it all, that piece gave you both a link to one another, every atrocity you went through she felt as if it was her own."

Ranma turned to look at the spirit as if asking her to confirm it.

She nodded gently with a sad look.

He looked at the hand that held the piece, and slowly opened it.

"_**I'm sorry.**_" He told her as it floated to her and melded with her essence.

She simply hugged him for a moment and then steeped back, slowly from her feet she began to dissipate, before she did though she looked at him and gave him a smile.

"_Thank you._" Was all he heard as she disappeared.

They said nothing for a while just looking at the ruin that was once the cursed training ground, until Ranma having reverted to his human form, turned towards his benefactor.

"Is she at rest?"

"I have made sure she is Ranma, now there is a matter of training to see, I shall bring your trainers, you ride north and you shall be brought to them." The OAA spoke before disappearing.

Throughout the exchange the factions of Heaven and Hell watched, they did not see the creator, only the Rider saying good bye to an old friend.

Ranma walked towards his ride, also changed back to normal that is until he got on and he transformed, he looked towards them, startling them with that action and pointed at them uttering two words that confirmed their worst fears.

"_**YOU… GUILTY!**_" He said before he blasted off, leaving behind death and destruction, as he carved a trail of fire.

_In the Heavens…_

"_**YOU… GUILTY**_" was the phrase heard to many who watched the aftermath.

"It is as we feared." Kami spoke somberly.

Peorth was silent, they had confirmed that Saffron had indeed died, died in such a way he would not be reborn or reincarnated, before watching the final moments of the valleys destruction and the man, for he was that now, say good bye.

She noticed a message had come in, from Hild no less, so read it to the head of the order.

"Father, Hild requests an audience, shall I leave you in private?" She asks.

"No child, it is most likely about what we just witnessed, stay." He said as he waved his hand and a monitor appeared showing the head demon and her daughter.

"I take it you just saw what we did?" She asks, making no effort to hide her serious tone.

"Yes, it would appear that whatever it was that took the boy has changed him, he looked fully grown and those powers were unknown to me." He spoke to his former lover.

"Yes, as to me, they appear to be infernal, but no one here in their right minds would give him the power to defeat a demon, even one as Xin Lan, let alone approve the destruction of Jusenkyo." Hild said in turn.

"We must call a gathering."

"A gathering? There hasn't been one since the truce was first set." She said in surprise.

"There hasn't been a situation like this since the Titans, we are all to blame for it, we must now figure out a way to proceed, Saotome and the source of his powers are an unknown quantity, we must discuss options, peaceful options, force will only lead to death, and I do not believe it will be his." He said truthfully.

"I shall inform the council to prepare to leave to Limbo, since Jusenkyo is no longer viable." She spoke.

"As will I." he replied.

"You do realize there may be nothing we can say or do that can stop him from going after us right?" Hild asks with resignation.

"Yes, we can only hope there is still some of that compassion he was known for in him, though even I doubt he'll have any for us."

"Heh, I agree, see you at the meeting." She said before cutting off the feed.

"Peorth inform the heads of the Pantheons of the meeting, and have Thor, Athena, Ares, Sekmet and Bast meet me, I will personally inform Xu Lang of her son's death." He said as he headed for the entrance.

"Why do you need them for that Kami sama?"

"Because she will need to be restrained afterwards and they're the only ones strong enough to do so." He replied before leaving.

_Earth – 12586…_

Dante and his group were prepped for this latest mission from a rather strange source, they had received a phone call informing him to get ready, Dante had relayed the call to the others.

He had all his weapons in his subspace pocket, or as he called it stuff space.

He also took something bequeath to him by his late friend Tony Redgrave, something he felt could use on this trip.

Nero was currently being doted on by his fiancée, much to the amusement of the others and his embarrassment, he also took his weapons and something he had the Order make just for this occasion.

Lady, Lucia and Trish had very little to take just essentials the felt could be useful.

"Well I see that everyone's eager to go." The OAA spoke suddenly, startling some of the hunters.

"Gah! Jeez man, give a guy a warning will ya!" Nero says.

"My apologies Nero, ah this must by your lovely fiancée, a pleasure my dear." He said as he held his hand out.

"Um, likewise." She replied a bit taken aback by the beings politeness as well as his sudden entrance.

"Oh don't worry, I do not mean any harm, but pardon my asking but will you accompany them as well?" He asks.

"I can?" She asks hopeful.

"She can?" The rest ask.

"Of course, if she so wishes." He replies.

"But I haven't packed for a trip." She says.

"No worries my dear, I shall take care of the details now is everyone ready?" He asks all the people in the room, to which they nodded.

"Then here we go." He said as he lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers.

"SNAP!"

And in a flash of light they were gone, leaving behind the OAA.

"And now to retrieve the Spartan."

_on Earth 5687…_

We find Kratos in his element that being battle.

"Die foul beast!" the Ghost of Sparta yells as he skewers a minotaur intent on eating a family, a mother and two children, behind him, it was not the only one as there were three more in the back, war hammer and axe's in hand.

After receiving the offer to train the Rider, he had gone down the site of his father and his last battle and moved to help man during this time of chaos he wrought in his quest for vengeance.

Many still shunned him for his reputation preceded him, but remained undeterred, monsters ran rampant throughout the world and he took it upon himself to send them to the dark abyss of death.

Before the foul creature falls dead Kratos is already on the move towards the other creatures.

One goes for a horizontal swing with its axe intent on cleaving the former god of war in two, but he simply rolls under the swing, and then gets up and slices the back of the monsters legs, making it give of a bellow of pain.

One that does not last long as the Spartan pulls back its head hard and slices its neck open.

Sensing an oncoming attack he brings is other blade up and in gives off a loud clang as it strikes another axe wielding Minotaur.

"Strike while my back is turned will you?" he mocks before he rams his free blade into the creature belly and drags it to the right, spilling blood and its intestines out.

The creature in some semblance of a man drops the axe and tries to reinsert its organs, this sadly left it open to have its head cut off.

Finally only he and the remaining monster remain, this one wielding a war hammer and is heavily armored leaving only its head exposed.

They begin circling one another, both tensed and ready to strike, in one second they rush each other.

The half man-half bull makes a low sweep with its weapon, making the Spartan jump over it and attempt the previous move he had done with the second monster, however this one smarter and rolls out of the way.

Kratos jumps up and spins while releasing his blades, the creature blocks the strikes with its weapon, when the demigod lands his head meets the bulls in a hard impact that staggers him back, which to a lesser man would have his skull broken.

Shaking the cobwebs just in time to avoid having his chest caved in by an overhead strike, Kratos having enough of this game decides to end it.

"Time to die foul beast, RARGH!" giving of a battle cry he launches one of the Blades of Exile at the creature, it blocks just as he expected, then he launches the other blade just as the other returns while the beast is trying to regain position to deflected the second strike.

However the weight of his weapon makes it difficult and bounces off to the side and lodges the weapon in its armored shoulder.

Kratos throws his second blade and it lodges itself in its other shoulder, he runs towards the wounded creature and jumps and twirls, entangling its neck between the chains, once he lands he pulls back hard and once its grounded he runs towards it.

There he rips the blades out, unmindful of the blood spray and then focusing his powers into the slowly glowing blades he swings hard and hacks off the arms, the creature opens it mouth screams, this would be its lasts mistake as he rams both blades down its throat, bathing the Spartan in blood.

He turned to look at the woman and her children and only found fear in the eyes.

"**Not that I don't deserve it that is my legacy after all.**" He thought grimly.

"Go east, you'll find a village there where they can aid you, leave now before more creatures appear." He spoke as he pointed in the direction.

At first the woman paused under his intense gaze, soon however she took her children's hands and ran where he told her to, whether out of fear of him or the beasts was anyone's guess.

"You're going to need to work on your tact my friend." He heard behind him and saw the same man, if he can be called that, behind him.

"Is it time?" Kratos asks.

"Yes, I shall take you to the place I have chosen for the training." The OAA replied.

Kratos nodded and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

_Outside of the normal flow of time and space…_

The group chosen to teach the newest Ghost Rider appeared in a flash.

"Whe…where are we?" Nero asks as his eyes adjust to the sudden change in the light.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore guys." Lady said as she surveyed her surroundings.

They were on top of a cliff overlooking lush tropical vegetation, something akin to Hawaii, or so they believed, the saw waterfalls, animals of all varieties, a large mansion in the distance next to a dome of some kind.

"Oh yeah! Now this is my kind of place!" Dante said in excitement.

"Well what do you know? Looks like we paid off with this gig."

"Uh guys? Who is the pale guy in the skirt covered in blood?" Nero asks making them all turn to the Spartan.

"SNIKT!"

"It is not a skirt stranger, insinuate so again, and I shall carve out your innards and spread them all over the place." Kratos says with a hard glare with the Blades of Exile at the ready still bloody from his recent battle.

"Uh right, sorry." Nero says cowed by the man's look and the menacing swords in his arms.

"Ooh he looks like fun." Trish spoke as she eyed the man.

"Riiight…" Dante says while rolling his eyes"…I'm guessing you're here to teach the kid how to fight right?" Dante asks, getting a nod.

"That's right Dante…" The OAA spoke up"…and your student should be here…now."

No sooner had he said that when a portal of fire opened up, from it a loud engine could be heard and out came the Ghost Rider.

"Well you got to give him credit; he knows how to make an entrance." Dante quips.

"And has a very unique taste in motorcycles." Nero said without missing a beat.

Ranma got off his ride and walked towards them, stopping only a few feet in front of them.

"_**Are they the ones?**_"

"Yes, the large group are devil hunters, the man with the red coat and dual guns is Dante Sparda, to his left is Nero, to his right Lady…"

"_**Just Lady?**_" He asks.

"Yes, her choice, behind Dante is Trish the blonde and Lucia the redhead, next to Nero is his fiancée Kyrie." The entity says.

"_**Hello.**_" He says as he bows to them per his Japanese upbringing when dealing with a new teacher.

They return the bow not as well, but it is the thought that counts.

"And this is Kratos, he shall help you with his method of fighting." The OAA presents.

"Do not expect me to bow to you." The Spartan said.

"He is a little rough around the edges but trust me he can be of help." The OAA sais in response to the Spartan.

"_**I see.**_"

"And here's something you will require for his lessons and future battles." He spoke before waving his hand and another portal appear on the ground.

From it the sound of metal being moved was heard until everyone gets a good look, only one recognizes what has been drawn.

"The Blades of Chaos!" Kratos yells at the sight of his old weapons.

"Yes, I figured he would require similar weapons as your Blades of Exile, and what better weapon for an avatar of Chaos than blades born from it, though I don't plan to have them incorporated onto him as they were onto you." He replies.

"What do you mean born from Chaos?" the Ghost of Sparta asks.

"During the great war between the Gods and the Titans, Hades in his quest for a perfect weapon to use against his father and his kin, created them from the essence of chaos, however in his eyes they were to unruly and not capable of inflicting sufficient pain on his foes, so he left them in storage."

"Ares found them and with his uncles blessing, had Hephaestus diminish their potency and gave them to you, his perfect weapon, then you were sent against him and you know what happened then."

"I thought them destroyed."

"They can never be destroyed so long as Chaos exists, and since Ranma is an avatar of chaos they shall attune to him rather easily, all he needs now is to learn how to use them." He finished before the chains wrapped themselves around the Rider's arms and settled on his back.

"_**This will take some getting used to.**_" He spoke out loud.

"I suppose it would, now then let's get you all settled, and Ranma please power down there is no need for you to stay that way all the time."

Ranma gives a nod before they disappear from the cliff and appear in the foyer of the mansion.

"You shall find your rooms marked and plenty of food and drink, outside is the training area, it has everything that will suit your needs, I placed a hot spring in the back, it has special healing properties." He said to the group.

"How long will we be here?" Kyrie asks, some thinking the same thing.

"Until they feel he is ready, but do not worry time has no meaning here and I froze it in your respective realities, so I wouldn't worry about it, now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment to keep, Mr. Parker needs some advice, good day." And with that he was gone in a flash.

"Who is this guy?" Dante asks.

"God." Ranma says calmly as he lowers his hood and scarf.

"…"

"God? As in THE God? The All mighty God? THAT GOD!" Lady says in shock, making her ignore his scared visage.

"Yeah, caught me off guard too." He said calmly.

They naturally fainted, or at least the devil hunters did, Kratos did not understand the significance.

"I do not know or care, you seemed to come from a mission, eat and rest, for we shall begin tomorrow." He spoke before looking for his quarters followed by Ranma.

After getting over the shock that they had taken a job from the creator of all that is and ever be, they met for dinner and organized the training.

Kratos would begin and train him for four hours in the use of the blades and other weaponry he carried, then rest for an hour.

Nero and Lady would train him in firearms use, and then have lunch.

Dante, Lucia and Trish would finally train him in swordplay, melee combat and how to better channel his powers.

The first few months were hard on them all, mostly because Ranma had learned of their backgrounds and found himself weary of some of them, namely the demon hybrids and demigods.

Not that he could be blamed given his experience, but luckily Kyrie managed to act as a bridge to the young man and the group, her kind and gentle nature reminded him of Kasumi and talked to her often.

She had been told his tragic tale by Nero, and though she was not entirely sold on the idea that he should go out and kill these men, she understood that he had done so for himself and his still living loved ones, hence she talked to him.

She had explained the group's varied histories from her time with them.

Lady was the result of her father wishing for power and murdering her mother for it, she would later avenge her, of course she had no love for anything remotely demonic, so when she met Dante she naturally did what she had trained herself to do and shot him in the face, much to his annoyance, however they set aside their differences and have worked together on occasion.

Dante was the son of a powerful demon who saved mankind and would later marry a human, they died later at the hands of his former leader, who would be later by killed the son of Sparda.

He appeared to be mostly laid back, confrontational and sometimes border line psychotic, but he could be quite caring, brave and loyal, and he also had a sad life, explaining he had to kill his own brother to save the world.

Nero was the same, except the psychotic part, she was afraid of him at first, but after witnessing him try desperately to save her she knew she loved him all the same.

Trish was a clone of Dante's mother who betrayed her master for him.

And Lucia was made as an expendable weapon, which was later rescued by Dante.

Ranma took this into account and began to back off his hostility and weariness.

Kratos was a bit harder to crack but eventually he shared his tragic tale with them all, Ranma sympathized with his anger towards the Olympians, yet also knew not all was to blame on them, Kratos had desired to rise to the top and fell as low as one can.

Once the air was cleaned out between the tortured youth and his trainers things really picked off.

His quick learning curved and enhanced abilities made him learn and adapt quickly to the training, the harder they pushed the more he grew.

He was a natural marksman when it came to the firearms, often surpassing Lady or Nero on the gun ranges, he mastered the quick draw and several forms of gunplay from them for multiple opponents.

Swordplay and melee combat went smoother since he had a basis to work from, since he was the world's premier martial artist before his imprisonment.

He learned from Dante how to channel a portion of his power in his human form to enhance his strength and healing, it was not as strong as his Ghost Rider form but still it was more than he previously had, he also could do this to weapons evidenced during his firearms training.

Kratos training was ten times worse anything his father threw at him, he simply would ask for more, the former Spartan captain said it was a shame he was not born in his time, he would of made a worthy warrior to the army.

Finally the day came when they deemed him ready, now all he needed were some tools for his quest for vengeance on those still alive who had wronged him and his loved ones.

"Well Ranma, its graduation day and lucky you, you get your pick from our best stuff." Dante said as he had all his Devil arms out.

"You sure about that? You may need an edge, I mean you aren't as young as once were." Ranma joked earning a glare and some chuckles.

"Yeah laugh it up, but this old man still has plenty of life in him, just ask the ladies." He replied in a suave tone, everyone ignoring the comment.

Over their time Ranma had bonded with them, he and Dante would often be found trading insults back and forth, it was all in good fun though

"Yeah right, anyway let's see what too choose." He said as he turned towards the weapons.

As part of his training Ranma had to face the devil arms true form to earn the right to wield them, it also gave him some insight as to what worked best for him.

"…"

"All right, I choose these." He replied while Dante examined his selection, making notes about what he chose.

"**All right let's see what he chose…**"

"**Alastor, makes sense, it focuses on speed and grants him flight for aerial combat, the tenants of his school.**" He moved onto the next one.

"**Cerberus, well he was a martial artist first so he probably has some experience with this weapon class, going to miss him though.**"

"**Gilgamesh, damn I was hoping he would take Beowulf, the bastard won't shut up about how I beat him, oh well.**" He was bummed out until he saw who else he chosen.

"Yes! Finally I am free!" He cried out.

"Brother why is he shouting?" Agni the blue scimitar asks his counterpart.

"I do not know brother; perhaps he is sad we shall leave him?" Rudra replies misunderstanding Dante's reaction and meaning.

"Are you sure you want to take those two?" Lady asks Ranma.

"Yeah, they complement my techniques, and I like talking to them." He replied.

"You like to talk to them?" She adds, not really believing his words.

"**Nobody likes to talk to them, yet he does, its official he needs friends or get laid if he can stand those two nitwits.**" She thought.

"You sir have just made a friend for life!" Dante says with joy, making everyone who knows him sweat drop.

"And as my first act of friendship I have some presents for you, from me and Nero." The son of Sparda said as he pulled out a black wooden box from stuff space.

Ranma opened up and was surprised by what was inside; he reached in and pulled two items out.

The first was a large handgun and the other was a revolver.

"The handgun is mine, it's an AMT AutoMag V, with 6.5 inch barrel, fully loaded with .50 AE rounds, I have placed the same runes I have on my .45's, and they will prevent wear and tear, overheating, recoil and you'll never have to reload." He said with pride.

Nero stepped and spoke about the blued revolver.

"The revolver is mine and has the same runes, and trust me you need the one for recoil with this baby, that is a Taurus Raging Bull, it has the red strip for traditions sake, a 6 inch barrel and .454 Casull rounds."

"Jeez Nero, isn't that a bit overkill?" Lady asks as she is familiar with the history of that particular handcannon.

"In this business there is no such thing as overkill, there is dead and deadest." He replied, Dante nodded sagely at that, this moment of wisdom was broken by Trish.

"Nero, I will have freaky sex with you, if you get me one of those." Trish said in all seriousness as she had a gleam in her eye ever since she saw the Taurus.

"No He will not!" Kyrie spoke with a blushing face.

"…"

"Nero I will have a freaky threeway with you and Kyrie, if you get me one of those." She reiterated.

"Oh guys, you have got to take that offer!" Dante spoke.

"No we will not!" Both said at the same time.

"Moving on, what else is inside Ranma?" Lady asks.

"Oh right, check this out." He said as he pulled out a triple barreled lever action shotgun with a black stock.

(A/N: Think the shotgun they showed in Blade Trinity, they showed but never used.)

"Ah my pride and joy, I call it the Judge, this will ruin any devil or gods day, same runes as before and fires 12 gauge shells, a thing of beauty for your massacring needs." Dante spoke with pride.

"Where did you come up with it?" Lucia asks as she could definitely see something like that give anyone second thoughts about confronting someone with that.

Dante gives a smile as he remembers his good friend Tony goes on and on about building him kick ass weapons, before he died.

"And old friend made the designs, he never got the chance to build it, but he left them to me when he gave me Ebony & Ivory, I never found a good reason to build it until now." He said in a tone they rarely heard from him.

"Thanks guys, this will definitely come in handy, do they have any holsters?" Ranma asks.

"Sure do, there's a hip holster for your revolver, side holster you can wear inside your coat for the AMT and a back holster for the Judge." Dante replies as he pulls them out.

"Wait, I have something for you too Ranma." Lady says as she pulls off her rocket launcher.

"Lady? You're giving him Kalina Ann?" the owner of the DNC (Devil Never Cry) says in shock.

"Remember when I asked if you could do something so I never have to reload without the use of demon runes?"

"Yeah…"

"And that I asked you again before we left?" She continues and he nods.

"This is a spare one I had made just for this, Ranma this will help you really make some noise against those assholes who betrayed you, and those fuckers who hurt you, I name it Death Wish, because you probably have one to face off against you." She said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks Lady."

"Mary, YOU can call me Mary." She spoke stressing the you as she spoke.

"Wow, he must have really made an impression on her if she lets him call her that." Nero said to Dante.

"I believe it is my turn to give you the tools you shall need for your quest." Kratos said as he stepped up to his student.

"I have only three weapons I can give, you have used them during your training but I believe they shall serve you well." The Spartan spoke as he produced the Nemesian Whip, the Barbarian Hammer and the Spear of Destiny.

"Thank you Kratos, I shall use them well against my foes." He replied.

"See that you do, I would not want my teachings to go to waste."

"I would not worry about that Spartan; he is Ranma Saotome after all." The OAA spoke as he made his appearance.

"It's time for you all to return home now that you have all done your part, thank you for helping him."

"Hey, what can we say? When the Big man upstairs asks for a favor you damn well better deliver." Dante said.

"Heh, Indeed my friend."

"Well Ranma it has been a trip, you take care of yourself." Dante said as he held out his hand.

"You too Dante."

"You teach those bastards a lesson they will never forget." Nero said as he to shakes his hand.

"Please be careful Ranma." Kyrie says as she gives him a hug he RETURNS.

"You as well, I hope you have a happy marriage, I wish I could be there but…you know."

"You just focus on finishing the job Ranma." Lucia speaks as she also gives him a hug.

"Thanks Lucia, for all your teachings." He replies.

Trish is up next and those something he did not see coming.

"Trish th…MMMPH." He never gets to finish as she crashes her lips to his.

"A little something to remember me by and to make those bad memories go away." She said as she walked away with a sway in her hips.

"Um…right."

"She is a wild one that one, much like Aphrodite." Kratos muses.

"Yeah, thank you for your teachings and I hope you find what you're looking for in your world." He says as he takes the man's forearm as a fellow warrior.

"I wish you same young warrior, try not to end up as me, that path leads only to pain and misery." He speaks from personal experience, getting a nod in return.

Soon his trainers and friends group together and wave good bye, disappearing in a flash.

"Odd bunch, but I will miss them." Ranma spoke as he walked towards his ride.

"I'm sure they feel the same way, who knows you may end up meeting them again, now you have quest to continue, here." His benefactor said as he handed him a picture of an Asian man with an eye patch covering his left eye that did nothing to hide the jagged scar.

"It what Mut Zu looks like now, I also created a pocket dimension for your Devil arms, Death Wish and Kratos weapon's, just think which ones you need and they'll appear, I shall transport you too Roanapour, their you'll find your second transport, something in case you need some muscle on occasion." He said, to which Ranma nods as thanks before with a wave of his arms his Rider is gone.

"Happy hunting." He spoke before he disappeared to his realm.

_The isle of Roanapour…_

Ranma appeared in a seedy alley under heavy rain.

"**RANMA LOOK FOR THE YELLOW FLAG BAR, YOU MAY GAIN INFORMATION ON HIS WHEREABOUTS THAT IS LAST OF THE HELP I CAN GIVE FOR NOW.**" The ultimate being spoke.

"**Thank you, I shall begin immediately.**" He replied, then got on his motorcycle and rode off while trying to ignore the air of evil he felt in the city.

_30 minutes later…_

"It's official; I hate this god forsaken place." He said out loud as he parked his motorcycle at an abandoned lot.

He had travelled well over many sections of the cityscape and had yet to find the place, more so was the fact that many of the people he saw threw off his senses, all of them showed the evil they committed.

"**I just want to raze this place, there is just so much evil.**" He thought.

"BANG!"

"What the!" he said out loud as a gunshot rang close by flowed by two more.

"BANG!" "BANG!"

"Help!" He heard, from the sound it was a boy.

Needing no further incentive he gunned the engine and went to where he last heard the noise.

He soon found it in an alleyway where he saw a young boy run in he was followed by several men in pants and sweatshirts brandishing guns, he soon saw a muscle car stop at the entrance where a better clothed man came out and entered as well.

_In the ally…_

"You know kid this isn't personal, just business." A tall man with black swept back hair in a fancy suit spoke; by the accent he had he appeared to be an Italian, as he gazed at a boy who appeared to be twelve, lightly tanned.

"I didn't do anything!" He cried as two men held him by the arms three others beside him.

"It's not what you did that has you here, it's what you saw." He clarified.

"I didn't see anything! Please let me go!"

"Listen kid, if it makes you feel any better, will make sure they find your body quick." He spoke as he held out his hand; the thug next to him relinquishes his piece, a 1911 colt.

"NO!" he increases his struggle.

"I believe he said no." a voice said before…

"BANG!" "BANG!"

The two men holding him are suddenly flung back, blood exploding from their chests.

"Who the fuck!" The Italian yells and again shots ring out…

"BANG!" "BANG!" "BANG!"

The other three thugs' hearts are annihilated by the powerful rounds.

Now all that remains is the Italian and the boy, both turning to see a man dressed in black pointing a large handgun at the man.

"Boy, I suggest you come here while you can." He says.

The boy does as asked, passing the man who dares not move less he gets a bullet in head.

"Now listen, I am sure we can come to a reasonable understanding." He says calmly despite the fact that he is scared shitless.

"…"

"Drop your gun and give me all your money and that off your compatriots." He orders.

"Y-yeah sure, whatever you say man." The Italian replies as he pulls out his wallet and throws it at him, from the looks of things it is packed.

"Now the others, if you reach for their weapons…"

"BANG!" He fires between his legs.

"OKAY! I'm doing it!"

The suited man scrambles into action and pulls out the others money, not as fat as his but it will make do.

"What is your name boy?" He asks.

"K-Kwan."

"Kwan, pull out all the bills from the wallets please and hand them to me."

The boy does think twice and does so.

"Is that your car?" the stranger asks.

"Yeah."

"Keys, now."

"Sure." He replies as he throws them at him.

"You'll let me live right."

"BANG!"

"No, I will not." He says as the man headless body falls and then turns towards the shocked boy.

"Kwan, I will not harm you, but I will ask you something, do you understand?" He asks the shook up boy.

"Y-yes s-sir."

"My name is Ranma, you can call me that if you want, now my question is do you where I can find the Yellow flag bar?" he asks gently.

"Yes Ranma."

"Can you please show me where it is? I promise that is all I need, I will not hurt you, I promise."

"…okay."

"Thank you Kwan, please hand me the money and will go." Ranma says to the boy.

Kwan does as asks and soon both head to the car, Black '71 426 Hemicuda, Ranma gets the boy in first, he walks over to the left where the driver's seat is, and then he looks at his motorcycle which is park at a distance.

By some silent signal between them in turns into flame and streams towards him on the ground and into his hand, he enters the vehicle and finds an astonished boy looking at him.

"What was that!" Kwan yells.

"Magic." Ranma replies calmly as he starts the car, the flame entering the vehicle as he does, marking as it were as his, before driving off.

_Minutes later…_

Ranma parks his latest acquisition in front of the bar he looks for, Kwan is patiently waiting inside.

"Thank you for your help Kwan, take this as a reward." the disguised Rider says as he hands over half the money, numbering in the hundreds, to the boy.

"But that's yours now, all of it."

"No, you went through some bad business, and I know you are scared of me, this is to make up for all that don't let anyone you don't trust find out you have it and be careful from now on." Was reply he gave the boy.

He hesitated a bit but in the end took it and put it in his pocket.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I live close by, I can make it."

"All right, if you say so, goodbye Kwan." He spoke as he opened the door for him.

"…Thank you for saving me Ranma." The little boy says before leaving.

"**Hope he stays out of trouble.**" He thinks before getting out of the car and into the rain, pulling his hood up.

As he made it inside he could tell there was an air of danger in the atmosphere here, it was practically full, and he could tell all eyes were on him, even though they were not looking directly at him, weighing him.

He walked towards the bar being attended by a tall fellow in a waiter suit.

A small group was already there to the left, a rowdy woman with dark hair, in a black T-shirt, and cut off denim jeans, the holster showed her to be armed, to her left was a man who would fit right in with Japan's local salary men, he was being advanced on by a blond woman in pink sunglasses in a pink top and black leather pants that molded themselves to her shapely figure.

As he did heard the patrons speak about him.

"_Check him out…_"

"_He's a tall one…_"

"_You see his guns; look top of the line…_"

"_Probably compensating for his dick size…_"

"_What's with that shotgun? It's huge!_"

"_Are those swords on his back?_"

"_Shenhua want one._"

That one stopped him for a moment, he turned slightly to look for the source and found it in a trio sitting in a darkened corner, one man and two women.

The man had hair that reminded him a bit of Dante's, he wore a red trench coat and dark sunglasses.

The woman on his right was dressed as a Goth, black untamed hair, eyes that hid madness in them and a nasty scar on her throat.

The one on his left, the speaker, was a beautiful Chinese woman in a white jacket and violet Chinese dress; he could make out throwing knives along the slit.

She saw him look and gave him a saucy stare, had he been the same boy he once was he would have blushed and act childish, his stay in Hell burned that out, thanks to Hela's treatments, he couldn't think of laying with a woman without reliving what was done to him, and even if he wanted he would not go through it, he thought himself tainted now, not worthy of a good woman's attention.

He ignored her and continued his walk.

He made it and sat down on a stool two spaces away from the loud trio.

The blonde apparently wanted to give the man a tour of her bedroom while the other was threatening with shooting her.

"What can I get you stranger?" the bar tender asks.

"Have anything besides alcohol back there?" he asks causing someone in the background to say "pussy can hold his liquor".

"Got some Pepsi's if you want." He replied.

"One with plenty of ice." Ranma spoke.

The barman did as asked and poured him the soft drink into a mug and when he turned he found the stranger had pulled a picture out.

"Do you know this man?" Ranma asks as he hands the picture and grabs the mug.

He takes the picture and his face pales slightly, Ranma notices this.

"Gulp" "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am going to slowly put him through a hell very few have experienced in this world before I send him there." He said out loud that everyone turned to look at him as if he was serious or crazy.

"Listen man, I can't tell you, last time he came her he messed up one of the girls upstairs bad, the only reason he doesn't come here anymore is because we are one of the few places the big names like enough to bail us out, I talk and he finds out and I am a dead man." He said with lots fear involved.

"Not even for 1000 dollars?" he asks as he holds up his share from what he took earlier.

"Fuck no man, that guy is sick and twisted."

Ranma saw it and could tell it was very real.

"**The bastard has obviously made a name for himself; this will be harder than I thought.**" He thinks.

"I know where you can get some good info on anyone of interest here." He heard next to him, turning to see the blonde who was flirting with the salary man earlier.

He looked at her for a minute.

"Where?"

"Up on the hill there is a church, I hear they handle this kind of stuff." She said, though he could tell he unnerved her.

"And you are telling m this why?" He asks.

"Well, I could use a drink, and since my friend here does not want to share her sex toy with me…" she starts out.

"Fuck you! You fucking whore!" guess who?

"…you look like you can go a few rounds, if you get my meaning." She said as she gave him a look of interest.

Ranma knew there was more to it than that, years with Nabiki showed him she was after information not a one night stand.

"Is this true?" He asks the barman.

"Yeah, the rip off church handles stuff like that."

"Rip off church eh? Well I believe I shall pay them a visit in the morning, here is for your trouble…" He said as he handed him a 100 dollar bill.

"…And here's for your drink…" he hands her another 100 "… as for company look somewhere else for better merchandise this one is damaged goods." He says before turning back towards his drink.

"Hey! I thought you would give the 1000!" the blonde says as she shoves the bill into her cleavage.

"I said I would for information on him, you pointed me towards people who would know about him, and you get that for your help, deal with it." He replied to her as he drank, ignoring the woman rant or the others laughter.

That soon turned into cat fight with everyone, except himself and the salary man, in screaming for their clothes to fall off.

"You should not have done that, now both will be angry in the morning and I have to act as peace maker." The man said to him as he nursed his drink.

"Are you their lover?" he asks without looking at him.

"No! I'm just…a colleague." He says.

"Not from the way those two reacted, the dark haired one was like a tiger when the blond threw herself at you." He said as the sound of furniture breaking was soon heard flowed by much profanity.

"Revy is just protective and Eda is always like that." He says though Ranma can tell he doesn't believe his words.

"And do you want to hook up with one of them?" He asks.

"I…uh…well…they…ugh!" he never finishes as a stray chair thrown in his direction knocks him out.

"ROCK!" he hears two voices speak.

"Well that is a shame; I wanted to hear his answer." He says before he finishes his drink. And stands up to leave.

"Hold it fucker! This is your fault!"

He turns around and sees the dark haired woman pointing a gun at him.

Her hair is a mess, her shirt is ripped on the lower side, her lip is split and she has a bruise near her eye.

"Yeah you should have paid me in full!" The blond says, she has her glasses broken revealing blue eyes, nose is bleeding and a bruise on her right cheek, she is also pulling gun on him.

"Hmm." Was all he said before he blurs into motion.

Having enhanced his speed he appears in front of them and disarms them.

"Little girls should not play with guns." He says as he has both weapons in his hands and ejects the magazines and empties the chambers.

The one called Revy goes for her second gun but finds it gone and in his hand undergoing the same procedure.

"You son of…" Revy starts

"…a bitch!" And Eda finishes, as they try to punch him, try being the key word as he grabs their fists, twists counter clockwise smashing them into one another and slams their heads together knocking them out and calmly leaves.

"Ooh that fun, right Sawyer?" Shenhua asks her friend.

"That was interesting to say the least, wonder who it is he plans to kill?" Sawyer the cleaner asks through her voice box.

"Whoever it is, he must have done something to piss him off something fierce, and he must be a big name if Bao's reaction is anything to go by." Rotton adds as he nurses his glass of milk.

"Wasn't it the new guy with Chang caught doing something to the girls here?" the forcibly mute girl asks.

"Huh? What you talk about?" the Chinese assassin asks.

"You were dealing with a long assignment in America when he came, Mousse I think his name was?" the man spoke.

"Oh Mut Zu, yeah he try to get in panties, but me no like his style, he try to insist until brother Chang pull leash on him." She spoke.

"Well turns out he is the chief assassin back in your homeland, but sometimes he goes out on his own finds a girl he likes and rapes and kills them in ways that give most people nightmares, they sent him here to make sure everything is safe for one of the fathers visit."

"They say he is as relentless as the maid and as psychotic as twins, be careful around him." Sawyer adds.

"Me will." She replies.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, hopefully this will quell some of my readers while I work on my Halo/DC story, god I hate writers block.

The DMC weapons were chosen because I felt they would work well with his style, GOW because they were I felt logically would survive because they had no divine ties to empower them, also they're the ones I had the most experience with.

Well next chapter will see Roanapur´s reaction to the Rider, more confrontations between the Rider and its notorious inhabitants.

This after Roberta´s vengeful rampage.

Still haven´t decided where to send him after his vengeance is complete, but I have been working on that.

Well hope you all like, peace out.

Oh let us all pray for the people of Japans well being for their time of crisis.


	6. Chapter 6

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Chapter 6:

Bloody Hell.

Ranma was currently in HIS car's back seat sleeping, a luxury he barely could afford in his stay in Hell as danger was a constant and battle was all but assured, the demons were relentless in their pursuit of him and he would always be fighting or running until his inevitable capture.

As he slept he dreamed.

_A swirling vortex of angry energy crackled and boomed as it pulled a young Ranma towards it who dug into the earth with his bare hands._

_In front of him were his rivals and the Matriarch, each holding onto his fiancées._

*_You bastards!_* He yells as the vortex grows stronger.

*_You brought this on yourself Ranma, you are too dangerous for the tribe._*

*_Airen! Fight it!*_ Shampoo struggles with her great grandmother on top of her.

*_Don't leave us Ranma!_* Akane yells as Ryoga holds her in place.

*_Ranma help us!_* Ukyo arms behind her as Kuno detains her.

*_Ranma-sama!_* Kodachi cries as Mousse chains her.

*_Finally the vile sorcerer shall receive the punishment he deserves for interfering with my quest for love._* Kuno boasts.

*_I win Ranma, finally I WIN!_* Ryoga smile evilly at him.

*_Shampoo will love me now, and you shall finally pay for getting in my way._* the blind man said.

*_I shall be avenged!_*

*_No you won't._* Cologne speaks as she reveals the bodies of his father, Soun, Happosai and Nabiki.

*_I will come back! I will kill you all!_*

*_Time to play with us Saotome!_* Sinister voices spoke from the vortex as arms appeared and grabbed him.

*_No! No! NOOOOO!_* was the last thing he says before pulled in.

"NO!" He wakes up with a start.

"Oh God, pant, just… a dream, it was just a dream." He said to himself as he sat in the seat.

He got out of the car and took in the air to refresh him and calm his nerves; the city still stank of evil as the first day he had arrived.

"**Just have to find the blind asshole, then I can leave this shithole and go hunt down the others.**" He thought.

He noticed daylight was coming.

"Might as well train a bit before looking for that Church." He said out loud as he moved to the front of the empty warehouse he had parked in after visiting the bar, he had to eliminate the vermin that tried to use the place to commit their evil.

He just shot them and moved the bodies to and empty room, the skeletal remains there showed that he wasn't the first to do so.

A part of him was disgusted by what he was doing but another was satisfied, his powers as the Ghost Rider showed their sins and they were many and very grave, he took no joy in eliminating them but at least he rid the world of their kind.

"**And when I get my hands on those bastards they'll wish I hadn't been sent to hell.**" He thought as he began his katas.

_Meanwhile__ several hours later in another part of the city…_

The Triads based in the city were currently on high alert, the reason why was the impending visit of one of the fathers to inspect the business on their end of world.

Chang the head of their operations was currently speaking with his people to make sure all was well.

So how goes the preparations for Lau Chou's visit? He asked in his native tongue as he sat in his sofa with a cigarette in hand behind him stood Shenhua, Sawyer and Rotton.

Very well brother Chang, the hotel and meeting place have been secured. one of his men spoke.

Make sure it stays that way.

What about the others brother? The Russians, Cartels and Mafia, should we worry about them? another asks.

He took a drag as he processed that question.

Balalaika will not attempt to disrupt the balance, the Cartels are still reeling from the Maid's assault and I just heard that the Italians are busy investigating the murder of one of their lieutenants, so we need not worry about them.

Perhaps you should have me deal with them Chang. A new voice spoke from the shadowed area of the room, many men looking away or slightly trembling upon hearing it, the only ones who did not were Chang and the three behind him.

A man walked out in black robes and red trim and designs, long, lose raven hair fell behind him, a black eye patch on left eye a nasty scar peeking under it.

Mut Zu, we do not act as if we are in Shang Hai here, and I will not tolerate any more mishaps like the one in the Yellow Flag, while you are here you obey my orders until your return. He spoke in a hard tone to get his message across.

Mishap? I was merely entertaining the lovely lady, it's not my fault it got…rough, he he he. He laughs at the memory of her screams thinking her the woman who scorned him.

On that note Shenhua has something to report.

A man came into the Yellow Flag last night, he was tall man, dressed all in black and heavily armed, he was asking about you, said he was going to kill you. She said simply not disturbed by the death threat.

Really now? Did you get a name so I can pay this man a visit?

This is serious Mut Zu, whoever this man is he could jeopardize the meeting.

The nun told him to go to the Church for information on him. the woman said to her boss.

Call them and ask for any information on where he is located, we'll have the men deal with him, you Mut Zu shall stay with us for the meet, this is non negotiable.

Fine, hopefully Lau Choung will have better use for me. the former Amazon spoke before leaving.

He is getting very uppity Bother Chang. Shenhua said as she was glad he was gone, she knew he was eyeing her and frankly she wanted nothing more than to kill him where he stood.

"How do they control him anyway?" Rotton asks.

"By allowing him to indulge in his bloodlust and depravity." The mob boss replied.

Get the men ready, we need to insure all goes well. He said to the men before he dismissed them.

_In Limbo, the region between heaven and hell…_

The heads and servants of various heavenly pantheons as well hellish realms had heed the call to the gathering; among them were the three Norns.

"I hope Keiichi is all right." Belldandy spoke with worry for her love, having never enjoyed being away from him for so long.

"I'm sure he's fine, he is a grown boy now and can take care of himself." Urd replied to her "Skuld how are you holding up?"

"Better, just wish I could get the feeling that vision gave me, it was scary."

"It will pass Skuld, what worries me is what Saotome has done, I still can't believe he killed Safron as well as Xin Lang."

"I know what happened to him was wrong but…I never believed he would go so far as to kill her, Saffron yes but Xin Lang as well?"

"His stay in Hell changed him Belldandy, and whoever got him out gave him the power to match the Gods and Demons."

She didn't have an answer for that.

Soon Kami-sama and Hild arrived.

"We have called this gathering in order to deal with the sudden events that have taken place recently in China."

"You speak of Jusenkyo's destruction and the deaths of Xin Lan and Saffron." Anubis spoke.

"Do not speak his name filth!" a woman of regal bearing and six fiery wings on her back spoke with fury and tears in her eyes.

"Xu Lang! Behave yourself!" Kami spoke "I allowed you come under the pretenses of good behavior on your part do not make discipline you."

"My apologies, but my son's murderer is out there right now while we do nothing! He must be brought to justice!"

"Your son brought that on himself the day he invaded the Musk." Athena spoke.

"He was only serving his people will." The woman snarled

"He was not, he was getting petty revenge on the man's former wife who WAS innocent, he was always getting in trouble hence why he never ascended the ranks, and he was even planning to betray the Amazons after the destruction of the Musk." Ares adds.

"And they say we are treacherous." Blackheart comments.

"At least we are honest about our ways." Mephisto adds.

"Enough, Xu Lang remove yourself from the meeting; you bring shame to yourself and his memory." Kami ordered.

"Grrr, fine!" she spoke before disappearing in a torrent fire.

"Back to topic what are we going to do about the boy?" Zeus asks.

"Man…he is a man now; whatever it was that took him aged him and empowered him." Peorth says to the Norse god.

"Do we have no information at all as to what occurred that day he vanished?" Lucifer asks.

"None, but it must be powerful to have taken him in such a way we could not find trace, the nature of his power seems demonic but even we aren't foolish enough to give that much power to a mortal, especially one who has a grudge against us." Hades adds.

"What can we do to appease him?" Odin asks those congregated.

"Appease? We should capture him and trial him for his crimes." Balthazar spoke.

"You mean to learn the secret of his power don't you? Do not try to hide your interest demon." Ra says with disdain.

"Like you gods are ones to talk, you covet any force that may give you an edge against us." He hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Hild yelled for all to hear.

"We shall do this peacefully, ALL of us, we created this situation, we shall fix it by non violent means no matter how much it disgusts some of you."

"Hild is correct, for too long this has gone on an now, mistakes were made and now lives are in danger, I suggest we talk to him and negotiate terms, there must be something we can offer that will at least spare the lives of our brethren on Earth." The head God said to all present.

"And if that should fail father?" Belldandy asks.

"Then…peace may no longer be an option daughter."

_Back in Roanapour…_

Inside the Church of Violence we find four individuals inside discussing the man come to deal out painful vengeance on one of the triads members.

One was the blonde Eda, CIA liaison with the church, the Lagoon's company gunman (or woman) Revy, the head of the church Yolanda and finally Rokuro "Rock" Okajima.

"So why am I here?" Rock asks as no reason was given for his presence except that if he didn't Revy would shoot him.

Since despite what he considered friendship would not allow her to do so, last night confrontation with the stranger had given more than enough reason to believe the woman's threat.

"Because mister Okajima, I would rather have two hands under control for when this stranger arrives for the information he seeks." Yolanda said calmly.

"Hey! That son of bitch got away with knocking me out, I deserve some payback!"

"Not if get to him first, he cheated me, no one cheats a member of the Rip off Church, no fucking one."

"While I do agree with that point my dear, we must still remain professional nevertheless, besides the triads have expressed a desire know this man, we shall oblige, for a price of course." She finished.

"Is it wise to do so?" Rock says to the three.

"Now what's the problem Rock?" Revy says exasperated by her crew mate's attitude, though deep down she does pay attention as he has a knack for seeing things others don't.

"He is an unknown; we have no idea what he's capable of, for all we know he could be just like Roberta or the… the twins." He pauses a bit when he says that, Revy knowing he was the only one who felt sorry for the children turned murderers.

"So we beat those fuckers and lived to laugh about."

"I just have a bad feeling about this one; there was something…off about him."

"Uh Rock, he was talking about killing someone, of course he was off asshole!" Two-hands yells at him.

Not one to miss a chance Eda decided to add her two cents in.

"Ah don't worry Rock, Sister Eda will keep you safe and sound, in fact why don't you spend the night with me, I'm sure something good might happen to take all your worries away." She says as she brushes against him.

"You want a bullet in the ass bitch!" Revy naturally responds as she reaches for her piece.

"Ladies please I…"

"KNOCK!" "KNOCK!" "KNOCK!"

Was the sound heard at the entrance.

"It's open!" Eda yells at whoever is on the other side.

It slowly creaks open and there stood Ranma in the attire he wore since he first became the Rider, his hood is up and scarf down, he left the blades in the car though he could call them to him anytime he wished.

He walks slowly towards the group, the heavy footsteps from his boots echo in the large room until finally he reaches them.

"Welcome to the Church of Violence, I heard you have need of our services." Yolanda spoke in a calm tone.

He took in her calm demeanor and was reminded of Nabiki, only this woman gave off a more relaxed feel, as if she has played this game many times before and won.

He looks at the three there and recognizes them.

"So you hang in bars to promote this place?" He asks Eda.

"What's it to you." She replies.

"Nothing how's the head by the way?"

"Why you…!"

"Eda, please calm yourself dear."

"I never got your name?" Ranma asks as he looks at Rock.

"Rock and this is Revy."

"Don't fucking tell him who we are you ass!"

"But…"

"My name is Ranma, now we're even."

"I don't give a shit! You're gonna pay for last night." She yells as she reaches for her guns.

"Rebecca, need I remind you that we do not tolerate gunfights in the church?" Yolanda spoke with a slight edge in her tone.

"Revy let it go for now." Rock says as he holds her shoulder.

"Grr, I'll get you later."

"Heh, you can try…" he replies before looking at the old woman and pulling out the picture"…I was told you can find me information on this man, were they right?"

"For a price yes we can, I believe you offered a 1000 for it."

"Yes I did." And he did indeed have the money and a tad more given last night's activities in the warehouse.

"Come into my office please and we shall discuss him." She spoke to which he nodded.

They were all soon in the office of the head of the Church, Yolanda seated on couch with Ranma on the opposite end, Revy, Eda and Rock were on the right side.

"Would you care for some Tea?"

"No thank you, I would like to conclude this as soon as possible and find him." He replied politely, dealings with Nabiki had instilled in him a need for patience for these matters.

"If I be so bold to ask, what did he do that you would go to such lengths to find him?"

"He crossed lines he shouldn't have, hurt people who did not deserve it, took away ten years of my life along with the help of others who shall meet his fate eventually." He replied in all seriousness.

"I see, well it looks like you have quite the journey ahead of you, in any case he is indeed on the island as part of some big reunion from the triads."

"Where?"

"That information could not be obtained; the nature of this reunion has the Triads very active and suspicious of those who would ask such things."

"I see, and where can I find these Triads?"

"Well they mostly group on the eastern region of the island, but surely you don't plan to ask them to sell out one of their own."

"I will tear the city itself apart if I have to, no one shall deny me this, I will find him and he shall be judged and shall be punished." He spoke in hard manner.

"What is this bullshit? Who do you think you are Dirty Harry? Going out to dispense Justice and shit." Revy mocked getting a smirk from Eda and a worried look from Rock who was looking at him and her.

"Justice? Justice is for those deserving of it, those willing to face their sins, no I am looking for vengeance." He replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah right, what'd he do? Fuck your mother's ass raw?"

Before she knew it he was staring her down, no one had even move out of his seat.

"Listen and listen well you stupid whore…"

"Mothe…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They all gaped at him, anyone who was familiar with the going on's in the island known that no one talked to Revy that way and lived.

"My reasons for hunting him down are my own, the same for my vengeance, when I find him I shall inflict upon him such pain, such agony that he will beg me for death's sweet embrace, and as I said no one shall stop me, so get it through your fucking skull I am not someone you can fuck with bitch." He finished as he fished out the money and turned to Yolanda.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She cooled her features before addressing the man.

"Nothing except that you should check the strip bars on that side, his taste in women and what he does with them are well known, particularly the Jade Realm."

"I bet they are, here is your payment, and it has been enlightening despite certain elements here." He spoke as he left the money on the table and walked out.

"Son of a bitch is dead!" Revy yelled as she took her cutlass, however Rock grab before she could leave.

"Let me go Rock or I might decide you need more air holes."

"Revy let it go; he may decide to add you to his list."

"I can take him!"

"No you can't!" that stopped everyone cold.

"What did you say to me?"

"You can't beat him, didn't you feel it?"

"What the fuck are you on about now?"

"He was just like Roberta on a mission, he won't stop until he gets this man, I could feel it, he will kill anything in his path to get to him and kill this guy, just like her and those soldiers, and he is just as obsessed with getting his revenge."

"Hmm, I believe in the interest of preventing another disaster such as the last one, we should inform Chang of where he can find this… Ranma." Yolanda says as she drinks her tea.

"I'm on it." Eda said as she headed to out to make the call.

"And we are going to the Jade Realm, no discussions Rock or so help me I will make sure they never find the body."

"Revy I'm telling you this is a bad idea." He said to the mad woman only t get more curses and promises of violence.

Ranma stepped outside and got in the car; he took the photo out and looks at it.

"**Your time is coming duck boy, yours and theirs I will make sure the last thing you experience will be everlasting pain, I swear it.**" He thought as his eyes glowed red before he left the area.

_An hour later…_

Ranma found himself heading through the main road of the city, heading in the general direction he was told the Chinese crime elements controlled.

He stopped at a crosswalk; in front of him was a Cadillac that was…"pimped out" as he had heard say when he trained in America, inside he could see a man and a young woman in her teens.

Next to him was a limo with blackened windows.

He did not care for that as he waited for the light to change to move on, that changed when the man began to slap the girl hard.

"Motherfucker." He growled out loud and soon got out of the car.

Inside the limo someone of importance saw this, a blonde haired woman in a red dress and military overcoat; she had some scars on her face and from what could be seen of her chest, this was the head of the Russian faction, Balalaika.

"Well what have we here?"

"Should we move along Kapitan?" her right hand man Boris asked.

"Let's see how this plays out."

Ranma soon stood next to the car, the man who had a tanned complexion and wore a tacky black suit was still smacking the girl so he did not see the fist that crashed through the window, he did feel the hand that grabbed his hair and slammed him into the dashboard.

The scarred man proceeded to open the door and drag out the man, and then turned to the fearful girl.

"Get out, go home and rethink your life." He said to her before looking at the groaning pimp, she did as asked and ran.

He pulled him up roughly and preceded with the punishment by punching him in the face, the metal studs adding to the damage, as he did he spoke to him after every one.

"DO. NOT. TREAT. WOMEN. THAT. WAY!"

He then slammed him into the roof before chucking him into the vehicle.

Seeing as the car now blocked his he decided to remedy that by accessing some of his super strength and grabbing hold of the bottom of the car.

It soon found itself on its passenger side, much to the shock and awe of all those who watched the event.

Ranma slowly and calmly go into his car and drove off.

"Kapitan?" Boris speaks as he awaits an order though he doesn't lose sight of the man who just showed an impressive strength; frankly he was nervous to face such a man.

"Well that was certainly surprising." She said as she lit a cigar.

"Should we keep track of him?"

"Yes, I believe we should, inform our elements to be on the lookout for him but not engage him." She spoke.

"As you wish." He spoke he drove them away.

"**Who are you stranger?**" she thought as they left the scene.

_Later that night outside the Jade Realm…_

Ranma had driven to the others bars first on the off chance he could find him sooner, though no such luck occurred he did find out that he was no longer welcomed there given his sadistic treatment of women, especially teen girls.

He parked the car in an alley in front of the bar, next to a '69 Pontiac GTO.

He surveyed the place, it was a two story building, no windows on the front, and instead it had dragon motifs as well as posters of women in provocative clothes in poses that enhanced their assets.

He paid the admission fee and went inside the fact that his weapons were not confiscated showed this place catered to special clientele; it was packed that's for sure, at least 50 were there, whether they were Triads or just men looking for a good time was anyone's guess.

He felt an air of danger, different to the Yellow Flag, he felt the eyes of many on him, this told him he was expected and trouble would follow, though it couldn't be seen he gave of a feral smile.

"What you having?" a burly bartender asked.

"Got anything other than alcohol?" He asks.

"Coke if you want." He replied not really caring what they drank he just worked there.

"One with plenty of ice."

He gave him the drink and moved away.

He drank calmly while he observed his surroundings; despite the hostile intent towards him no one made a move.

One hour had passed and no sign of his quarry he was about to leave when he was approached by a man in a black suit carrying a phone.

"You Ranma?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My boss." He said as he held the phone out to him.

Ranma took it and lowered his scarf and hood, the man seeing the four scars running across his face.

"Hello?"

-Hello Ranma, may I call you that? — Chang spoke him.

"It's a free country isn't it?"

-Sometimes I wonder, but in any case, I heard you are looking for someone in our employ.—

"Yes I am, Mousse, my bastardized version of calling the little shit; he's not here is he?"

-I'm afraid not, an important figure is coming and I am in need of his services, no matter how much I wish he was anywhere but here.—

"Sounds like he is being troublesome, tell you what you tell me where I can find him and I'll make sure it doesn't come back to you." He spoke in a friendly tone.

-Heh, I would be lying if said I'm not interested, but the person he is connected to is very high profile and sadly favors him so I can't take your generous offer.—

"Shame."

-Indeed, may I offer a deal of my own? —

"By all means please do."

-You leave Roanapour, tonight and there will be no trouble between us afterwards.—

"You are awfully generous for a notorious killer."

-I get that a lot.—

"But vengeance takes precedence over generosity and mercy, so I will have to decline."

-I see you do realize that I cannot allow you to live right? –

"I know that, out of curiosity how many men do you have here?"

-20-

"Hmm, would you mind if I call you back after I'm done with them?"

-You can't be seriously thinking of killing 20 armed men do you? –

"I've been in worse situations."

-Hit #457 to call me back, I'll believe you then, bye Ranma—

"Goodbye Mr…I'm sorry I don't believe I got your name."

"Chang."

"Goodbye Mr. Chang." Click.

"Your boss says that I should call him back, by the way here's your phone back." He said to the thug who took the phone and placed it in his jacket and pulled his gun out however when he looked up Ranma had his Taurus pointed at his head.

"Sucks to be you." "BOOM!"

Everyone turned to look at cause of the large explosion and pandemonium erupted.

_Outside the __Jade Realm…_

Revy, Rock and Eda were currently outside the establishment.

More precisely inside the Pontiac, watching what they thought was the imminent death of Ranma.

Revy and Eda were hoping the man died in agony, while Rock was still not convinced this was a smart move.

"Man what is taking so long! I should going there and shoot the bastard myself." The hot headed woman spoke.

"Relax Revy, their just probably making him feel safe before they fuck him up." The nun spoke from the back seat.

"This is so wrong." The former salary man spoke with worry.

"Jesus Christ! Rock if you don't stop with that bullshit! I'll…"

Hear sentence was cut off by the sound of gunfire, lots of gunfire.

"About fucking time." She spoke with a sadistic smile on her lips, Eda feeling the same.

However Rock was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Why are they still fighting?"

That made both women pause, as he had a point by the sound of the gunfire, Chang must have sent plenty of his men to get the man, so what was taking so long?

_Inside the bar…_

The moment the gunshot rang and the body fell, the patrons, dancers and employees ran to the back exits, leaving only Ranma and the 19 gangsters.

"You can walk away now and saves us time and trouble." He spoke to them as he placed his hood and scarf back on.

The silence that greeted him was all the answer he needed.

"Suit _**yourselves.**_" He spoke as he shifted to his Ghost Rider form, though they were not aware of it.

"Kill him!" One of them shouted and all prepared to raised their weapons from shotguns. SMG's and pistols.

"_**Not yet.**_" With that said he took our his AMT faster than the normal eye could see and fired five shots into three of the criminals, the large caliber bullets tearing large holes into them.

With that battle commenced.

Ranma jumped over the bar where the bartender was cowering behind as the triads began to fire at the hardwood.

"_**Shit!**_" he said before he crawled over the man and covered him with his body as the bullets started to get through.

Those that did get through impacted with his body but didn't make him even flinched, a side benefit of the tortures he received in hell, they didn't remain in his body either as they melted from the fires that had replaced his flesh.

The thugs stopped spraying the bar to reload, two walked forward to check for his body, one was carrying a SMG while the other used an M16.

Both leaned over the edge expecting to see a bullet riddled corpse instead, they found two barrels pointed at them.

"BOOM!" "BOOM!"

Their weapons flew through the air before being caught by the Rider who had holstered his own guns in favor of the more rapid fire weapons.

"SCATTER!" One of the men yelled.

The staccato of machine gun fire was soon heard as Ranma unloaded on them.

Four goons were too slow to find cover and were gunned down.

Finally the guns clicked empty, so he dropped them

Ranma decided to up the ante by summoning his shotgun, and in a flare of heat and light it appeared on his back, where he reached for it, spun and cocked it. (A/N: The moves from T2 were he twirls it while on the motorcycle.)

The battle resumed when two pistol carrying china men came out from behind an overturned table and fired and ducked, sadly a wooden table was no match for the triple barreled gun that with a resounding boom, tore through the table in two shots and on the third tore through their bodies.

"Rush him; he can't shoot up close."

That was another mistake, one that would cost them dearly.

The eight remaining charged him pulling out knives as they did.

Ranma simply dropped the weapon and extended the studs on his gloves to a length of 3 inches.

The first two came, one with a bowie knife in reverse position and the other with a switchblade.

The Bowie user was the first to fall as Ranma dodges a swinging right upper slash to the head grabs the outstretched arm with his right, jabs his left fist to the back of his elbow before he squeezes twist it hard to break the bone, spins until he is behind the man in pain and with a fierce left right punch combo punctures his lungs.

He spins once more and rams his left fist into the throat of the switchblade user behind him, to spare him from a bleeding death the Rider grabs his head and twists it hard, the man's neck breaks easily under the super human strength.

The next three came; Ranma ducked under a wild swing and punched the heart of the man behind him, removed the spikes and placed his palm on the area before firing a ball of ki coated with infernal energy that went through him and the man behind him, then quickly delivered a double spin heel kick to the thug behind him, the supernatural strength easily to the man's head off.

Ranma lands and runs at last ones in front of the stage where the women danced and jumps up and turns while in the air, aiming his bladed shin guards at the neck of the left thug, the easily tear into his flesh and blood flies from it, while the body flies left Ranma drops down and sweep kicks the last two and upon righting himself shoves his whole fists into their chest and blasts them apart with his Ki and hellfire.

The bartender chooses this moment to get up from the remains of the bar and regrets it as soon as he sees the carnage, naturally he loses his dinner, he stops when he hears the footsteps approach and looks up to see the Rider in front of him.

"_**Leave now.**_" Was all he said to him, a request the man was more than happy to comply.

Once he saw that the man was out he reached down and took the phone from the headless corpse of the first man he killed and dialed.

_At the base of operations of the Triads…_

Chang was worried; it had been more than 20 minutes since he called Ranma and his men had not reported back.

With him were Shenhua and her friends while Mousse stood in a darkened corner, he had arrived as soon as word came that Chang had sent men against his would be executioner.

"RIIING!"

Hearing the phone he put it on speaker.

"Report."

-...hello Mr. Chang. — Ranma spoke calmly.

"So you managed to survive." He replied calmly though he was shocked internally, Shehua and the other mirrored it though it was openly, Mousse remained neutral.

- Despite your people's intent to do otherwise, yes I did.—

"I assume they are dead then."

-Oh very much so yes, believe me I do not enjoy killing but you left me little choice in the matter. -

"So now what do you intend to do?"

-I plan to scour this diseased infested city until I find what I came for.—

"Do you truly believe you can get away with it? There others like me who will not allow you to walk around and disrupt their business."

-True but that can be easily avoided by giving me what I want, and what I want is that piece of shit Mousse, bring him to me alive, I don't care in what condition you do so, just bring him. -

He looked to the man in question who was about to speak, Chang of course told him to remain quiet.

"You know I cannot do that."

-Then I suppose I shall have to ask around and if I do not like the answers well…you get the idea. -

"You are fighting a losing battle."

-No Mr. Chang you are, because the longer I am denied the more bodies shall pile up, so the question is, do you really believe it is wise to antagonize a man who has nothing left to lose?-

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

-True that, but please do me a favor, if you see him, tell him that it took me ten years but I'm out, I'm free, and I already dealt with the Old Ghoul and Saffron, and that Ryoga, Kuno and anyone connected to them is next.- and with a click the line went dead.

Four individuals all turned to the fifth and found him wearing a face no one thought capable of.

Fear, pure absolute fear.

"No, no, no nononono, he can't have escaped, he shouldn't have! He was supposed to go away! We made sure of it!" He yelled as his wounded eye bled, though he could care less as the fear grew.

"What are you talking about? Who is this man?" Chang demanded.

"Ranma Saotome, he's Ranma Saotome we sent him to hell and he came back for us." Was the answer he gave them.

_Back at the Jade Realm__…,_

Ranma walked to the entrance, took his shotgun out and charged it full of hellfire and began to shoot fire balls that expanded and grew until the building was sufficiently covered.

That done he walked to his car, knowing he was being watched, and got inside, but before he started it up he rolled down he window and spoke to the occupants.

"Spread the word, until I am given what I want I shall tear this city piece by piece until you give me what I want."

With that done he left, the trio soon realized that the situation was worse than they first believed, Rock assessment was true, he wouldn't stop until he caught up with his quarry, they would spread the message and soon Roanapour would learn what it meant to face the fury of the Rider.

To be continued…

A/N: Well one more to the set, things will heat up around there, and the dominating factions will more than likely try and stop him from getting his revenge for the sake of maintaining their power intact.

Of course we all know he isn't going to concede that point, so expect more confrontations between the groups and the Rider.

I didn't include him using Devil arms or the GoW because I'm saving them for Mousse, afterwards their appearance shall be sporadic, but they will appear, of their will those individuals within the fan base who believe I'm making him into some gun totting maniac, while I prefer to have him look as a man on a mission who is kicking ass and taking names, is he brutal and vicious? Hell yeah, but then again that's what I chose to work with.

Once we're done here it's off to Japan, will he reunite with the survivors or will he help from the shadows? That my friend is up to me and I ain't sharing.

Well got to work on my other stories now, so I hope you enjoy this tale, peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Okay it seems we are back on track, wonder what went wrong the first time though?

Chapter 7:

Last time Ranma, the newest in a long line of Ghost Riders had made his stance clear to one of the leaders of the true city of Sin, Roanapour.

His terms were both clear and precise, hand over Mousse or blood would flow.

Needless to say the warning was not taken seriously, as Ranma had known it would be now the city would reap what they sow for harboring the one of his enemies as would his enemies in the divine and hellish realms.

(Johnny Cash God's Gonna Cut You Down Lyrics)

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

"NO! NO! Please I don't know any Mousse!" Screamed a Spanish man as he was dangled from a 20 story building.

"_**Isn't that a shame…BYE!**_" The Rider spoke in false sympathy, behind him 10 bodies were all spread out all clearly dead and in violent manner given the fact that some were blown or hacked to pieces.

"AAAAAAHHH"

"…"

"CRUNCH!"

"_**Now where to go next? Ah! The Italians have been getting jumpy lately, hmm perhaps they know, if not then I guess I'll see if they learned their lesson from last time they tried to cross me**_."

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

"Holy shit!"

"Shoot you fools!"

"BLAM!" "BLAM!" "BLAM!" "BLAM!"

"I am but he isn't stopping!"

"_**Where is he!**_"

"We don't know! For fuck's sake! Leave us alone!"

"_**BURN!**_" Ranma yells as he fires off one of his infernal enhanced attacks.

"ARRRGH!"

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm so…" "BOOM!"

"_**Sorry's not good enough!**_" as he placed his shotgun on his back.

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!"_

In Russian controlled area the sounds of machine gun fire and explosions rocked the area as Ranma battled some of Balalaikas men.

Fight! If you value your lives FIGHT! screamed one man in Russian as he fired his AK-47 at the man clad in black.

Why isn't he dying!

_**You can't kill what is already dead inside.**_ Ranma replied in their language as he held a man by the throat and plunged his sword into his gut.

"SPLURG!" "UGH!"

"Kravinoff!"

GRENADE!

"BOOM!"

"…"

Is he dead? one of the survivors asked.

"SWISH!" the sound of something moving through the air at high speed was his answer before he was impaled and dragged towards the thrower.

"_**Not even close!**_"

With that the one sided battle resumed and the former soldiers would not live to tell about it.

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

"Father!"

"I know Peorth, I can see it." Kami-sama answered sadly.

"Why is he going this far?" the Goddess asked as she watched as Ranma slaughter more of the criminal inhabitants.

"Because this is what WE drove him too my child."

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

"Mother, what are we going to do?" MARA asks in fear as she sees the Rider at work.

"There is nothing we can do but wait…and pray."

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_

"KIIILLLL!" A large furred demon hissed

"_**Come get some Demon!**_" "BOOM!"

"YARGH!"

"We must capture him, Mephistopheles commands it!"

"_**You are welcomed to try fuck face!**_" He yelled at the scaled winged demon as he summoned Gilgamesh.

He ran at the one who spoke and executed a Straight followed by a divine Dragon and finished with a Kick 13 that tore through the creature.

"Retreat!"

"_**I'm not done with any of you filth yet!**_" He yelled as he called forth his hammer and jumped before smashing it onto two divines and be rewarded with a sickening crunch.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

"His power is too great!" A Valkyrie in crimson armor spoke as she fired off an orb of fire at the Rider.

"_**So Saffron's mommy is pissed at me is she?**_"

"Do not speak his name monster!"

"_**Ah what's the matter? Was he your fuck buddy?**_"

"DIE!"

"BLAM!"

"KYAHHH!"

"_**You first.**_"

Once finished with the Heavenly host, he turns his gaze towards the city where he knows his quarry hides.

"_**Soon I shall find you Mousse, and no one shall stand between our much delayed reunion**_."

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

Ranma stood on Hellcycle as he overlooked the city from one of the high rise areas of the city, his gaze searching for his quarry.

Warehouse district…

The four factions that ruled the city were currently gathered in an abandoned warehouse, neutral ground as it were.

With them were the Lagoon Company and the Head of the Church of Violence with her 2IC.

The reason the Lagoon were invited to the gathering was because they had first contact with the man currently terrorizing the city in his manhunt. The Churches members were there because they had gained information on the man.

"This situation cannot continue! This man is disrupting our business and killing of our people in his bloody search!" Abrego the representative of the Cartels spoke to the assembled groups.

"Though I am loathed to admit it, he is right." Ronny The Jaws added calmly.

"And what do you suggest we do that has not been considered already?" The head of Hotel Moscow asked sarcastically "…The man has survived everything we threw at him, I lost 10 of my men and they were heavily armed, Rifles, rocket launchers the works. And still he survived."

"I sent 20 of my own when he first came and he slaughtered them all before we even knew what we were facing." Chang spoke after the Russian woman.

"Who is this man?" The Italian representative asked.

"The Church can explain that." Chang said as everyone looked to the one eyed woman.

"From what the name Chang gave us, his name is Ranma Saotome his age is undetermined but we believe his 27. He was born in Japan, Juuban District. It is rumored he disappeared 10 years ago under mysterious circumstances and was never heard from again…until now that is."

"And I assume your latest aid had a hand in his disappearance?" The scared woman asked the Triad.

"According to his babbling he and four others banished him to Hell, clearly he is not entirely sane to believe that."

"Yes the others he mentioned, who were they?"

"A Ryoga Hibiki and Tatewaki Kuno, both Yakuza with the former being an enforcer and the latter a relatively young but powerful Boss." Yolanda replied.

"And the fourth?" Ronny asked in actual interest.

"An old woman by the name of Ku Lon…"

"GASP!"

Everyone turned to Shenhua as she gasped at the mention of the old woman.

"What is it Shenhua?" her leader asked.

"Name belong to leader of Joketsuzoku Amazons, she very powerful and deadly."

"How do you know Chinglish?" Revy asked using the name that irritated the woman greatly.

"Shenhua's family once part of them, but were shamed in battle with Musk, she was leader of Amazon when we leave." She replied ignoring the name.

"All right so this vato is pissed at them for what else besides them failing to kill him?" the Colombian asked.

"When he came to us he said that they had ruined his life, according to the information we found regarding close living relatives, he has a mother and brother living in the Juban area, his father was murdered alongside several others in a gang shooting. It is believed Kuno and Hibiki are involved."

"So they failed to kill him but not his father, so it is revenge he wants apparently." Balalaika spoke.

"But why now?" Rock said out loud as he thought back to the encounters with the man.

"What do you mean Rock?" Benny asked though all were curious as well.

Rock saw this and once more cursed his inability to remain quiet.

"Why is he going after them now? Why wait ten years? I mean if they failed to kill him he should have been able to warn his family about them, why didn't he?"

The assembled criminals actually agreed with the man's logic, why would someone who had his life threatened not warn anyone about it?

"Please tell me you don't actually believe he was sent to hell Rock? That's just a bunch of bullshit!" Two-Hands said in exasperation.

"I'm not saying that Revy, but they must have done something to take him out of the fight."

"True Rock…" Chang began as he reached into his coat "…however I don't believe Mut Zu shares the same opinion as you; I had him monitored when I first heard of his connection to this man. In time he made a call to Japan, this is the topic they discussed, Rock if you would translate for us." He finished as he took out a tape recorder and pressed play.

-Kuno here—

-Kuno! It's Mut Zu, I bring urgent news for you and Hibiki, is he there? — The one eyed man said urgently.

-He is now.—

-What do you want? — The man known as Ryoga Hibiki spoke.

- I'm calling to warn you…It's Saotome, he's back!—

-WHAT!— The former cursed enforcer bellowed.

-Impossible! The Old wench said the spell would ensure his demise in the fires of hell. — Kuno added.

-Well it seems that is not the case, he is here in Roanapour now, and he is looking for me, he's already killed 20 Triads.—

-Are you shitting us! Saotome was all about honor and other such bullshit, hell he couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to.— Hibiki said astounded that he would go so far.

-The old Ranma might have, but obviously that has changed because according to him he killed the old bitch and Saffron.—

-He killed them? The old woman perhaps but Saffron? No way, the first time he fought him he barely managed to win to save that man hating bitch.—

-Whatever the case he is here and he is not afraid to use permanent means to deal with his opponents, even now the fools in this godforsaken spit of land believe they are dealing with just another psychopath, the idiots don't know who they are dealing with! —

- Calm yourself you blind fool, the foul sorcerer though powerful will more than likely expect us to battle him like in the days of old, surely our increased skill will grant us victory over him.—

-He has a point, we were the ones who took care of Happosai, Genma and Soun, he doesn't know what we are capable of, so just deal with him like we did the assholes friends.—

-Fine, I shall deal with him, hopefully it will get me out of this godforsaken place sooner, that idiot Chang is grating on my nerves and that bitch of his is just heading the right way of my swords, I'll call back when I have dealt with him.—

-Bring us the head; I would like to mount it on my mantle. — Kuno added.

-You know that isn't such a bad idea, when we get the rest of those bitches and that little shit of a brother we can put then next to each other, heh heh heh.—

-I'll let you know how it goes.—"CLICK!"

"Damn! Guy must have really pissed them off for that kind of reaction." Benny spoke.

"Clearly this man is within his right to hunt them, of course these men clearly believe him to be a threat no one here can deal with." Rony spoke to all gathered.

"Then I say we let this little reunion take place with some additional guests of course." Balalaika added as her mind began to come up with plans for BOTH of them.

"**No one insults Hotel Moscow and lives; I shall make sure to send both of their heads.**" She thought darkly.

"Oh? A trap? And you plan to use this Chinese idiot for bait?" The Italian mobster quipped.

"Do you think it mad?" She asked while raising a single eyebrow.

"A la chingada con eso, whatever to get rid of this pendejo."

"You are forgetting gentlemen and lady that while he is here he is my responsibility." Chang intervened.

"And if I'm not mistaken Chang, your responsibility has cost us manpower and resources and made us look like fools, will you take THAT responsibility as well?" the blonde woman asked rhetorically.

"…I need to make a phone call, excuse me." He said as he got up from his place and moved a fair distance, his people following.

Once a good distance he ordered his men to shield him as he took out his cell phone and dialed the home office.

-This is Lau Chou speaking who is calling?—

It's Chang; we have a very serious problem.

-Speak.—

It would appear that Mut Zu past appears to have resurfaced.

-How so?—

A man came looking for him, said he did some questionable actions in his youth and now we are paying for his sins.

-I see, and what has been done to rectify the situation brother Chang?—

That is the reason I am calling, I sent 20 of my best after him, and he killed them all in 20 minutes.

-Surely you must be joking? Only a man of Mut Zu's caliber could possibly achieve that.—

Never the less, it has happened, we are not the only ones to suffer casualties, he has struck the other factions as well, they plan to trap him but want to use him as bait.

-Hmm, this is serious indeed, is there no other option?—

None unless we wish to lose our hold in the city.

-Sigh, a shame then, proceed with their plan, hopefully Mut Zu will live, if not then it will be a significant loss but one we can afford to make.—

Thank you for your understanding, are you still planning to arrive at the promised date?

-It would be better to delay my coming until the matter is resolved, inform of the results when it does, goodbye Chang.—

Goodbye. "CLICK!"

Chang returned to the group to relay the news.

"Where do I tell him to go?"

The group was pleased by this as now they could deal with the nuisance, however not all shared this opinion.

"This is crazy." Rock said to Dutch closely making sure he was not overheard.

"How So?"

"This man has faced everything they threw at him and he came back for more, even Roberta wouldn't have succeeded against those odds."

"True, but what else do you expect? This Ranma guy is butchering their people left and right, they have to do something." The large replied.

"I know but I get the feeling this will not end well, and I'm not saying it will be for him." The former Japanese salary man said to his employer.

"How do you think they'll get him to come?" Benny asked as he had been listening in on the conversation.

"Don't know, but it would be have to be something that even he couldn't ignore."

With that in mind a plan took form, one that they hoped would rid them of their current foe, how little did they know.

That afternoon at the Yellow Flag…

Bao was currently considering what he had done in his life to deserve the hell he was going through right now.

Oh he wasn´t wounded or dying, he simply feared for himself and his establishment.

Why was he doing that? Because one Ranma Saotome was currently in said establishment drinking his Soda with ice and eating some nuts.

Now, only a fool would not be made aware of what this man had done during his stay in the island of the lost and damned, and certainly Bao was no such thing or else he would have been dead a long time ago.

"I´m not here to hurt you, you do realize that?" He asked as he took a zip.

"Yeah…but thanks to you every single asshole is out looking for you to cash in some reward or because there too stupid to know just how dangerous you are."

"True, but since you have not called in the fuckers I can safely say you are smarter than that."

"Sigh, given the fact that I am risking a lot here by letting you in here can you at least tell me if all this shit your causing will be worth it?"

Ranma didn´t answer at first as he replayed the questioned over and over again.

He had done terrible things in his quest for vengeance, though he took no real joy in the acts he was satisfied the men he destroyed could never cause innocents to suffer as his family suffered, but was it worth it?

"When I finish, I will tell you." He spoke as he continued eating and drinking.

Before Bao could continue the phone in the back rang, naturally he went to answer it.

"This is the Yellow Flag, Bao speaking."

-Bao, it´s Rock I got a message that needs to be spread, it came from the higher ups.—

"Huh, fancy that. Okay what's the message?"

-It´s for the guy that came into the bar, you know…the one with the picture that freaked you out.—

"Fuck man, I don´t know what luck you have but he´s right here, right now."

-Are you serious!—

"Yeah, you can talk to him yourself."

-Wait!—

Unfortunately Bao had already gone towards the man.

"Hey you got a phone call."

"Really? Hmm, I wasn´t aware that I had left a contact number, do you mind?"

"Let´s face it the sooner you leave the sooner I can relax…no offense." The barman said in the end.

"None taken." Ranma replied truthfully as he got up and walked around the bar and headed towards the back where the phone was.

"Hello?"

-H-hello, I don´t know if you remember me but we met on the day of your arrival.— Rock said as calmly as he could despite the fact that he was speaking to the man who had been carving a bloody path throughout the island.

"Ah yes, Rock was it?"

-Yeah… —

"I was told you have a message for me?"

-Yes, the heads of the organizations have agreed to set up a meeting place for your…reunion.—

"So they finally got the message, that´s good, it means I can soon leave this diseased infested city, personally I have no idea how you deal with it all and still remain pure."

"Pure? I-I don´t understand."

"Please, you are not like the others, your soul retains its innocence despite the fact that all around you darkness looms."

-…-

"Why do you remain with them? Are you looking to save them?"

-…I don´t know, maybe?—

"Some souls can´t be saved Rock, some souls don't deserve it."

-Maybe but…I...—

"Enough talk then, tell me where exactly am I to go for my…friend." The Rider said with no amount of warmth or familiarity in his voice.

"The warehouse district, the last one that faces the coast, it has a number 13 on the top, he will be waiting for you tonight."

"Ah yes I know it, it will give me a slight edge, oh and how many men can I expect in this trap?"

-I-I don't know what you mean.—

"Please Rock; though I am driven by a thirst for revenge I am not stupid. Did you really believe that I wouldn't see something odd? I have slaughtered their people left and right, of course this is a trap for me. So tell me how many?"

-I can't. — The former salary man said apprehensively.

"Of course how foolish of me, my apologies I should have known you would be bound not to speak of the details, but no matter I am sure it will make no difference I will get what I want in the end."

"Do you really believe you will walk away from this? These people are hardened killers who won't stop until they kill you."

"Is that concern for me I hear?" He asked with actual curiosity.

"I guess it is."

"Thank you for that, but I assure you I will not die this night or those that follow, and if they believe they can hunt me down they will find I am more dangerous than I seem."

-You really believe you can win don't you. — It was not a question but a statement of fact.

"Considering what I have sacrificed to ensure my families safety…yes."

-I see, then I wish you luck.—

"Thank you and good bye Rock." "CLICK!"

"Well Bao it seems my stay in this worthless piece of shit of an island will be coming to an end, I gotta say it is a relief."

"Yeah well can't say I'll miss you."

"True but I bet you will miss my generous tips." He replied as he gave another 100 dollar bill.

"No shit, considering you're the only one who does give me one that's about the only redeeming quality you have." The man said as he pocketed the money.

"I will see you again when I have an answer to your question, believe that at least, in the mean time try to keep your nose clean and your head down."

"Likewise."

And with that he left the bar and got into his car to meet one of the faces of his past he soon plan to erase from existence.

Later at the warehouse 13…

Ranma had driven to the warehouse where his foe waited. He stepped out of his car and opened up his senses to get a feel for his surroundings.

"**Hmm, there's duck boy and…well well 49 party crashers too, this will be rather interesting.**" He thought as he made his way into the warehouse.

"Time to start the festivities." He said to no one as he adjusted his weapons including the blades of Chaos.

He made his way inside, regardless of the presences he felt surrounding him, and he made no effort to acknowledge them until he deemed it necessary. The lights were on and gave the warehouse an ominous feel to place, which suited him just fine.

He soon approached the center and there sitting in a chair near a table was the man he sought calmly waiting for him with his back turned towards him.

"Hello Duck boy." He said with a deadpan tone that hides the rage he felt being so close to one of the causes of his suffering.

"Ranma Saotome, as I live and breathe." The Chinese assassin spoke as he slowly got up from his chair and turned to face him.

"Something I will rectify soon enough." He said as his fist closed making the leather creak.

"I see your stay in the fiery pits of hell has changed your disposition towards dealing with your enemies." The one eyed man said.

"Let's just say it brought out my darker side, speaking of changes, I heard you four went through some yourselves, of course when you fuck up as you did that is expected."

"What are you babbling about Saotome?" The long haired man sneered.

"Please, did you really think no one would find out about you and the others did? Please in the two years we fought not once did you and those two fucks have come up with a plan to take me out, you needed the old Bitch's help and still you fucked it up."

"And what did that get your precious avengers huh!" Mousse fired back "Nabiki was fucked to death, Hapossai, Tendo and that worthless refuse you called a father are dead, Kodachi is no nothing more than a sex toy and the rest are just living until the others find a way around those scouts who guard that district, face it we won!"

"And where is Shampoo?" He calmly countered despite the growing anger inside "Oh that's right she didn't like what you two did she? Hell I heard you still couldn't beat her in when she mourned me. Not that I expected you to, out of all of us you were the weakest one, at least Pork breath was good for a few minutes, eh duck boy?"

"Grrr, for your information…" He said through clenched teeth "…I am cured, no more duck."

"You're welcomed."

"What?"

"Did you know that Jusenkyo was guarded by two guardians that made sure the souls remained there? Funny thing that, I mean Hell I understand but Heaven? That came as a shock. Though probably not as big as the one they had when I killed Saffron and the demon cunt that guarded the place, without them all those poor souls are free to finally rest in peace and me to level the shithole." He said casually enjoying the minor sweat appearing on the man as he processed that information.

Mousse was unnerved to say the least, who wouldn't? He was there when Ranma fought Saffron and barely won, now though he did not know how to handle the man, still he chose to continue as nothing had changed.

"Why do you hide your face? Don´t tell me you´re afraid to let me see hell´s handiwork."

"And let your friends get a look at me? No thanks…" He said as he enjoyed the small twitch his opponent gave when he spoke of his "back up" "…why don´t you introduce us."

"Well it appears that the game has taken an interesting turn." The voice of Balalaika was heard as she and Chang stepped out of a stack of crates to the right, trailing behind them were Boris, Shenhua, Rotton and Sawyer. Each of them armed with their preferred weapons.

Out of the shadows on the balconies and other crates more men appeared, and from the looks of things they appeared to be 10 of each faction all armed with heavy weapons.

On the opposite of the two leaders were the Lagoon Company, minus Dutch and Benny, and Eda.

"You are so fucked now asshole!" Revy yelled with a twisted glee as she pointed her Cutlass.

"…"

"Is this it?" Ranma asked with no fear in his voice, puzzling the assembled death squad.

"What?" Chang asked as he did not understand the question.

"Is this all that stands between my prey and me? I expected more from the infamous Balalaika and Chang."

"Are you serious?" the woman asked as she found this man response to the assembled group strange.

"**Does he truly believe he will win?**" She thought.

"Are you crazy motherfucker? There´s 40 something guns pointed at you and that is all you can say!" the irate woman spoke as she found her temper rising with the man´s casual disregard.

"Mousse did you explain who I was?"

"Sadly the fools are under the impression that all our little bouts are works of madness. Clearly from your tone you have a plan of sorts that only you could come up with."

"Hey don´t ignore me!"

"I believe I told you back at the Church to remain silent, you horse humping bitch." The Riser said coldly.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Revy please! Calm yourself!" Rock implored as he restrained the woman.

"Let me go Rock! He is dead!"

"Sigh, I can see how you can be attracted to the little lady Rock." Ranma deadpanned.

"It´s not like that…" he spoke as he struggled with her "…Revy please!"

"Enough of this, will someone please shoot him now." Chang ordered.

"Wait, I have one final thing to say before my apparent death."

"Go on."

"Rock, I can see that despite the situation you still try to retain your innocence therefore I shall make a compromise with you, I shall merely wound your lady friends, is that acceptable?" He asked with genuine sincerity in his voice.

That made Revy pause her actions and Rock to let go of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never did answer my question regarding which of the two you favored, the rowdy brunette or the cunning blonde" He said as he motioned towards Eda and Revy who were surprised by that turn of events "…I might as well let them suffer only debilitating wounds for you to get your answer."

"…and the others?" Rock asked

"What of them?"

"Please, I know you won't stop and I also know that somehow, someway you are going to walk away from this…" He spoke ignoring the looks he got from that comment "…but please spare them at least!" he finished as he looked on at the Rider with a determined look.

"They are not innocent Rock; they have much innocent blood on their hands." He replied neutrally.

"I know, I know that but they're the only ones with some shred of honor in this godforsaken place, the only ones who keep the others from tearing this place apart, please I beg of you, if you have any compassion in you grant me this."

"Rock! What the Fuck…"

"Revy, for once in your fucking life shut up! I am trying to save YOU for once…" He said to the woman.

You could practically hear a pin fall in the silence that followed that statement.

"Well Ranma?"

"…"

"Leave this building and wait a block away from it. What I am about to do will not be pleasant and should not be witnessed by just anyone, do this and I swear on my honor as a Saotome that I shall not kill those next to you, the rest of the henchmen and Mousse are mine, do so now."

Rock did not hesitate as he began to move to the large entrance despite the reproaches he got from Revy.

"Well now that little drama is settled, we can get this done with…" Balalaika said casually as she and the others raised their weapons at Ranma "…good bye Mr. Saotome." And with that said they all pulled the triggers.

It should be noted that in the few seconds before a veritable hailstorm of hot metal impacted onto the former prisoner of the fiery pits, two things occurred.

One Ranma gave off a smile that promised wicked retribution and two…his eyes glowed fiery red.

Back in real-time the bullets struck hard and fast and jostled and shook his body with multiple impacts, never once did he cry out as this occurred though it was doubtful he would have been heard, finally he fell backwards and remained there.

After five seconds they ceased fire at the Heads command.

"Fuck! Was that fun or what!" Revy said as she surveyed the damage.

"Too loud!" Shenhua spoke as she rubbed her right ear.

"It would seem he was just another man with a large ego, a pity that." Sawyer added as she gave a look at her friend.

"Well I have only one thing left to do…" Mousse spoke as he took out a scimitar and headed for the downed body.

"_So will you execute him now?_" Chang whispered to the Russian woman.

"No, I want him to see it coming." She replied as she saw him reach the body and swing the sword hard towards the neck, however...

"CLANG!"

"What!" the former Amazon yelled as he hit an obstruction, when he looked at what caused the sound and the blockage, the color from his face drained very quickly.

It was a forearm, an armored forearm with curved blades, the owner of said appendage was the man he had just witnessed get gun downed, only upon closer inspection did he see that there was no blood or holes, and where his face should be two orbs looked at him.

"_**Surprise duck boy!**_" The Rider now fully unleashed spoke as he went from the ground to upright position in less than a second as he braced his back on the floor and pushed off from it.

Before Mousse could even react, Ranma spun his body counterclockwise with his right hand open and took the sword while he used the momentum to continue his rotation. As he did so he focused his infernal flames on the blade causing it to glow red as he did.

Mousse did not feel as Ranma completed his circular moment by bending downward and slicing his legs at the ankles, however that tender mercy was soon over as he fell backwards himself.

"YARRGGG!"

"MY LEGS! OH GOD MY LEGS!" He screamed in agony as the stumps still gave of wisps of steam and the smell of cooked meat.

"_**Stick around because it will be getting a hell of a lot worse before it gets better asshole.**_" He spoke before he hurled the red hot weapon at two gunmen who stood behind them, perforating them easily.

Their dying screams snapped everyone into attention quickly.

"FIRE! EVERYONE FIRE!" Chang yelled as he raised his twin guns and fired along with the others.

As before Ranma ignored the barrage and summoned Death Wish into his left hand and took The Judge form his back with his right.

"_**Bring it.**_" Was that was said before he fired the rocket launcher at 5 who were cluster together on the railing.

"BOOM!"

"YARRGG!"

"BOOM!" a trio of barrels was heard next as two more fell to the Riders weapons as he shot two hiding behind a crate that did nothing to stop the pellets from killing them.

The leaders of the Russian and Chinese crime organizations and associates duck down as the carnage took place.

"What the fuck! Why isn't he dead!" Revy screamed as she fired from the safety of a steel container between herself and the onslaught that was happening.

"How the fuck should I know! Just keep shooting him!" Eda yelled back as she fired her own weapon at the Rider.

Ranma two more rockets at the men attacking him from the high ground, managing to kill four on his right and three on his left, still leaving 8 who were now moving as best they could to make it harder to target.

This was both good and bad as it did indeed provide more difficulty to target his enemies it made him switch to a more effective means of combat, case in point his hand cannons.

Now the warehouse was filled only with the sound of gunfire as Ranma holstered, or in the case of his launcher, stored the weapons and brought out his smaller but just as deadly weapons.

He took aim and fired in such a rapid succession that all the criminals fell over dead before they registered the new threat.

"How he do that?" Shenhua asked with both awe and fear as she knew enough about firearms to know that those particular weapons were powerful but had slow rates of fire.

"Don't know…" Rotton said calmly despite his frantic movement to reload his Red 9's "…and I don't think I want to, just pray he doesn't look this way." He finished as he dove out of his cover and fired.

Ranma was still in the center where he first began and was turning in a circle to fire on the henchmen who where finding out that the wooden and metallic crates were useless under the high power ammunition that pierced them.

"Sawyer, Shenhua and Boris prepare to flank and rush him; we shall provide cover for you." Balalaika ordere as Boris handed her a Dragunov rifle, and with a calm only seen on the battlefield she fired the weapon as fast as she could at the black clad man.

The powerful did have the effect of pushing him back and distracting him, problem was they also managed to make him angry.

"_**I just had to promise the guy…**_" He muttered as another round was forcibly shoved into his shoulder.

He was about to shoot the rifle when the sound of machinery reached him on his right.

He dodged left just as the chainsaw connected with him.

Looking at the wielder he saw it was the Gothic woman he had seen his first day on the island and from the look in her eyes she intended to slice him up until she was sure he wasn't a threat anymore.

Before he could deal with her he sensed two attacks coming at him from behind so he again rolled right and dodged twin kukris thrown at his back, though these being held together by a red string enabled them to be called back.

"_**Please tell me you aren't an Amazon.**_" He spoke while maintaining all three in his sights.

"Shenhua family was Amazon 50 years ago, why you care?" She replied while maintaining her own visual of the man who seemed determined to not die, to her right Boris was holding a pair of 12 inch combat knives from his days in the Afghan war and to her left was Sawyer and her ever present chainsaw.

"_**Means I don't have to break my word!**_" He replied as he lunged at them.

He started off with a straight at the Chinese woman who dodged left and attempted to hack of the arm with her right, however Ranma had more speed than the norm and retracted it before she could complete swing and then struck as swiftly as a Cobra by punching her wrist hard.

"CRACK!" "KYAAHHH!"

Before she could continue xcreaming he punched her again with enough force to knock her out.

This did not sit well with Sawyer who the Chinese assassin as a friend and went mad upon hearing her scream and witnessing her removal.

Boris knew full well what occurred when the cleaner/assassin got that way and pulled Shenhua out of the line of fire.

Sawyer true to form began swinging her chainsaw like mad as she pursued him with a dark look in her eyes.

Ranma for the most part avoided her strikes easily since there was no strategy to her movement; still he decided it was better to end this now before he grew angrier than he already was.

With that in mind he stood as she raised her weapon high and brought down.

Metal striking metal was heard as well as the screech of the saw trying to cut through as it struck his bracers.

Now Sawyer naturally tried to overpower him but her size against his supernatural strength was no contest and therefore no surprise as he easily stood on one foot and kicked her away with the other into some wooden crates, the force managing to knock her out while her shut down on the ground.

Ranma returned to look for his prey and found him still on the floor whimpering, though not as loudly as before, however when he turned to look at the rest of the henchmen he found them in typical firing squad position.

Behind him stood the ones Rock wanted unharmed, from the looks of things they were pretty frightened of him now yet not enough to flee.

"**Fools and their pride.**" He thought bitterly.

Once more a barrage of bullets came at him, and once more he took it head on only this time he stood his ground and took his swords of his back.

"_**Be thankful these aren't my more…colorful blades.**_" He said to them as the chains wrapped themselves to his forearms.

With that said he jumped high into the group and began the carnage a new.

For the next few minutes the heads of Hotel Moscow and the Triads saw as the men they brought with them were reduced to bloody shreds as the…man for lack of a better word tore into them with a violence they rarely saw or heard of in their lives.

Spinning the blades around him while giving of a bright glow he slammed them down causing energy to erupt from below, mutilating several of them.

Those caught in the air were harpooned with terrifying precision before the landed further reducing their numbers.

Those that did manage to land were heavily wounded to get back up again and sadly never stood a chance to get up and defend themselves.

The remaining henchmen tried to fight back but bullets had no effect on him and those foolish enough to rush him were cut down before they even throw a punch.

"We have to pull back Balalaika! We cannot win this fight!" Chang yelled as he fired onto the unprotected back of the Rider who currently lifted the last of his men with one of the swords through the stomach.

"_**I warned you Chang!**_" He yelled as he threw the body at him and holstered his swords.

Chang ducked but upon straightening up he found the cause of their distress in front of him, naturally he wasn't about to let himself get taken down so easily and began to fire both his guns at him.

Ranma took the hits and reached the man, and with great speed grabbed the arms and twisted them in opposite directions.

"ARRGH!"

Ranma was hardly finished as he rammed his knee into the Chinese man's stomach causing him to bend down and then knock him out with a left cross to the face and let the man fall into unconsciousness.

Rotton made a try by charging him but one swift roundhouse kick to the sternum and he too was sent flying into some crates like sawyer before him.

Boris was the next to fall as he began to use his knives in an attempt to gut their foe, unfortunately his military training was no match against a man who had been trained to fight much more dangerous beings.

Hence it came to no one surprise as Ranma ducked down, punched him in the stomach and the grabbed his waist to power bomb him onto a wooden table with a loud crack that broke it in two.

"Bastard!" Balalaika yelled as she rushed him gun in hand, after seeing her 2IC is taken out of the fight.

"_**Please…**_" He scoffed as he batted away the weapon before delivering a left-right combo to the face followed by left uppercut that sent her flying and into wall back first.

Finally only Revy and Eda remained and frankly they did not know what to do.

"What the fuck do we do?" The blonde asked in a small voice to her ally.

Revy sadly was too shocked to speak, as this man had survived everything they threw at him and now she found herself feeling something she swore to forget for so many years, fear.

Ranma saw this and in keeping with his promise spoke to them.

"_**I gave my word to your…friend that I will not harm you too much, be thankful for the care he shows to you.**_" He said to them before he appeared behind them and pressed some pressure points at the base of their necks and gently laid them down on the floor.

He surveyed his surroundings as he saw the destruction the fight had caused, apparently his use of Death Wish caused some fires to appear, nothing threatening yet but would be if left unattended.

Finally he turned towards his prey, another player to his wrongful damnation. He was supported on a box, the look of terror on his face almost made him laugh maliciously.

"**Let's add to his fear.**" He thought as he reached up towards his hood and face mask and pulled them away to reveal his burning skull.

"Nonononono" The man whimpered as he soiled himself.

"_**What's the matter Mousse? Don't like what you and the others wrought?**_"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated as the Rider walked closer.

Finally upon him Ranma lifted him up until the man's singular eye looked into his.

"_**I know you are Mousse, I know…**_" he spoke gently to him, however

"…_**BUT LET'S PRETEND YOU AREN'T!**_" He yelled as the fire in his eyes flowed into his enemy's single one.

"NOOOOOO!"

And with Mousse saw and felt al his victims he tormented, all the women he raped and defiled and killed, all the families he destroyed, all the innocent he murdered in his rise to the position he carried. And finally the crime he committed on Ranma that day so long ago.

Once the Penance stare finished all that was left was a husk of the former Amazon warrior, one that Ranma quickly threw into one of the fires that peppered the warehouse.

"_**Two down, two to go.**_" He spoke before turning and looked for the first of the survivors he had to extricate from the burning building.

30 minutes later…

Rock had contacted Dutch and Benny to inform them of the situation, needless to say both quickly came to their own conclusions and soon all three were in the car heading towards the smoking building.

"I can't believe you left her there!" Dutch yelled as he held his shotgun ready.

"Dutch I know it's crazy but I don't think he will break his word." Rock responded.

"You don't know that Rock. The man has killed more people than the twins and the maid combined!"

"Guys look!" Benny yelled as he saw a group placed on the sidewalk.

"Revy! Eda!" The Japanese man yelled as he rushed to them first and found they were simply unconscious.

"Jesus, looks like he went to town on Chang and Balalaika." The Jewish hacker spoke as he saw their wounded forms.

Before they could comment further they heard a rather large engine rumble getting close to their position.

All three men turned and gaped at what they saw.

It was a muscle car, they could tell, however this one had its tires and headlights engulfed in flames with no sign of the vehicles driver through the pitch black window.

The driver side door opened and out stepped out the Ghost Rider, hood and face mask down, looking directly at them.

"_Oh my lord…_" Dutch whispered as he could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

Benny didn't know whether to faint or start praying in Hebrew.

"Ranma?" Rock questioned, though whether or not it was intentional was unknown.

"_**Yes Rock it's me.**_"

"It was true then!"

"_**If you mean that Hell exists and that I was banished there while I was still alive? Yes it's true.**_"

"No way man!" Benny said in clear denial despite what they had in front of them.

"_**I care not whether you believe me or not, what is true is that your lady friends and the others are alive, I have completed my business here.**_" He said to the group.

"Does that mean you're leaving?"

"_**For now, but I will briefly return for a…personal matter, do not seek to challenge me on that day for I will not be merciful a second time, inform them of that fact Rock.**_" That was the last thing he said to the young man before he got into his car and drove away with streaks of fire the only evidence he was ever there.

"Dutch what do we do now?" Benny asks his employer and friend.

"We get these people to a hospital and then get fucking drunk because there is no way anyone will believe this shit." The man said seriously as he began to check on them with the other two following suit.

With Ranma…

Ranma made his way through the city in his transformed vehicle gaining speed as he did, his destination being the ports that led to South and towards Japan.

In minutes he caught sight of the water and drove on as if more road was ahead, finally with a great splash his car hit the water but did not sink but rather remained on top as if it was solid.

He continued onward to the land of his birth and were the remaining traitors lay, but as he did he was oddly quiet in his thoughts.

"**RANMA?**" The voice of the OAA spoke to him.

"**Yes God?**" he replied mentally.

"**IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR HOMELAND.**"

"…**I know.**"

"**YOU ARE NERVOUS AREN'T YOU?**"

"**What if my family or friends see me like this? I realize now the burden of these powers, and… I fear that I will become the very thing I despise…a demon who lives for the suffering of others or a God who cares nothing but himself.**"

"**RANMA, THE POWER OF THE RIDER DOES NOT MAKE YOU A DEMON, GOD OR EVIL, WHILE TRUE YOUR ACTIONS ARE INHUMAN SO ARE YOUR VICTIMS, ALL THOSE YOU HAVE SLAIN WERE GUILTY AND BEYOND REDEMPTION, THOSE YOU SAVED WILL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY AND PERHAPS CHANGE THEIRS LIVES FOR THE BETTER.**"

"**Will they?**"

"**REMEMBER THAT PROSTITUTE YOU SAVED? SHE WENT TO HER HOME, PACKED HER BELONGINGS AND LEFT WITH MONEY SHE HAD SAVED, SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE FOUND THE COURAGE TO DO SO HAD YOU NOT INTERVENED, SHE MAY HAVE WELL DIED HAD YOU NOT RESCUED HER.**"

"…"

"**AS FOR YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS BELIEVE IN THEIR LOVE FOR YOU RANMA, I AM NOT SAYING YOU SHOULD GO TO THEM NOW, BUT TO BELIEVE THAT SHOULD YOU MEET THAT THEY WIL STILL LOVE YOU AND UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TAKEN THIS BURDEN.**"

"**Thank you God.**"

"**YOU ARE WELCOMED MY YOUNG FRIEND, A WORD OF WARNING THOUGH, HEAVEN AND HELL ARE AWARE OF YOUR DESTINATION, AND CERTAIN MEMBERS WILL APROACH YOU, HANDLE THEM ACCORDING TO THEIR ACTIONS.**"

"**I will try to be reasonable if they are though I make no promises.**" He replied honestly to his liberator.

"**THAT IS ALL I ASK, GOOD LUCK RANMA.**"

"**Thank you once more.**" With that said he pushed the throttle down a little more.

"_**Ready or not here I come assholes.**_" He spoke out loud as he began to list the many things he would once there.

To be continued…

A/N: Well as you can see this story is alive and kicking, I know that I didn't torture Mousse enough but I will rectify that with the others, it's just the fight with the hit squad an the inhabitants of Roanapour took up most of my concentration, I still don't know if I got it right but I leave that to you.

His interactions with Rock were placed for no other reason than to kill the bunny that came up with it same as the whole Revy or Eda choice, damn plot bunny's are weird man, next chapter will have him meet more beings of the divine and demonic realms, some guests stars and possibly the remainder of the Crew.

Peace out every one.


	8. Chapter 8

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Thank you Kurogane7 for beta reading the chapter, following that i am looking for a second beta you can place it on the reviews or PM, should it be on, if not please notify me of this.

Chapter 8:

_Off the coast of Shimane…_

Out at sea we find a simply fishing trawler calmly making it rounds as the men on board tried to earn their living, manning the wheel was the Captain of the small ship, Takashi Fukuoka a man who enjoyed the simple things in life in contrast to the modern ways of the city.

Next to him was his first mate and son Kentaro, he was a bit more outgoing when it came to city life but enjoyed the tranquility just as much.

"Quiet night isn't it son?"

"Yeah dad, you usually don't get this kinda calm huh?"

"True, it was on a night just like this that I proposed to your mother, Kami rest her soul." He spoke wistfully as he remembered his lover who had passed away 3 years to the day of cancer.

"She's in a better place now." His son spoke with the same longing.

"That she is…huh? What's that?" Takashi asked as he saw something over the horizon, an orange glow to be precise.

"What IS that?" Kentaro repeated as he reached for the binoculars to take a look.

"…"

"What the Hell!" He asked in shock as he dropped them, his father quickly grabbed them as they fell and saw for himself.

"_Oh my dear sweet Kami…_" He whispered as he saw an impossible sight…a car with its wheels and headlights on fire was DRIVING over the water as if was the earth itself, the fire seemed to boil the water as it passed.

"Get the rest of the crew up here Kentaro; I need to know that it is not a mirage."

His son did as asked, and soon the small crew looked and saw the same object in the distance. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the ignited vehicle passed them by. The heat was certainly felt, but something else too; in their very core of their beings they felt as if someone had just judged them for some reason. The feeling soon passed though lingering slightly, and the car continued its trek to shore. They were too unnerved to continue their work and soon turned the boat around for home, swearing not to speak of it again but knowing deep down that they would never forget the sight.

_With Ranma…_

"_**Seems I left an impression.**_" He spoke as he saw the boat head for port, he made a mental note of their direction before looking back and seeing the shore come upon him. ***Home…after 10 fucking years in that shithole, I´m back.*** was the thought running through his head. A part of wanted to turn the car around but another longed to set foot on his homeland's shores, to breathe the air.

He knew his primary mission was the destruction of his remaining foes and securing his family's safety from them, but he could at least spare a moment to take in the beauty that was the land of birth.

***Just hope those bastards in Heaven and Hell know what´s good for them and leave me the fuck alone.*** He mentally growled as he remembered the many angels and devils he had killed when not hunting Mousse. ***Who am I kidding I bet not two days in I get visited by some ass-kissing stooge.*** With his thoughts his only companion he made it to land and soon drove until he found a small road that led into town, transforming the car back to normal as he did.

_In Limbo…_

The pantheons of both Heaven and Hell once more met to discuss options regarding the empowered Saotome.

"This situation cannot continue!" Beelzebub spoke in anger as he and the other Hell Lords were growing frustrated by their inability to capture him.

"Oh? And how do you propose we end it by force?" Ra asked sarcastically, "Oh wait, you tried that and all you got was a bunch of corpses in return."

"At least we are being proactive _God_…" Satan hissed out at him "…while you and your ilk is sitting on your asses acting all high and mighty as usual…"

"You dare!" The Egyptian Sun God spoke out.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled out Kami.

"We are not here to accuse and reproach…" Hild spoke out next to her former husband "…we are here to find a solution to put an end to the bloodshed."

"We should kill him." Xu Lang spoke from here place.

"Mind your place Xu Lang, for you are in no position to give out suggestions after you got a dozen of your personal guard killed in an unsanctioned preemptive attack." Thor spoke to the irate woman.

"I have every right to seek justice upon the murderer of my child!" She cried out.

"Not when you face a foe we know nothing about! We have no idea how his abilities work, how his weapons affect US or what happens should he kill us!" Ares shouted at her frustrated by the woman's thirst for vengeance.

"Silence all of you! We shall speak no more of killing and capture…" Kami spoke as he let his power flare in their presence "…we shall send emissaries to negotiate with him."

"Humph, and who will be stupid enough to volunteer for that?" Mephisto mocked "The boy could very well attack first rather than talk."

"And whose fault is that hmm?" Hild asked mockingly "Because of you and the others we are in this position, why if I had half a mind I would skin you lot alive, roll you in a vat of salt acid and throw you into the pit of Hellhounds for at least 10 centuries!" She screamed in rage at them causing some of the Hell Lords to shrink back as they were aware how the Damaikaicho could be very creative when dealing out torture and punishment

Mephisto weathered that particular storm through sheer force of will; the Head of Hell had been getting most displeased with him in particular since he sent some of his followers to capture Ranma despite her orders.

"As much as I am loathe to admit it my Lady…" Lucifer spoke with respect to his leader "…he does raise a valid point, who can we send that won't incite and attack?"

"I'll go." Mara spoke up suddenly from behind her mother and ruler.

"You most certainly will not!" Hild whirled around to face her, any pretense of anger replaced with concern for her child.

"Hild-sama…" she spoke a little cowed but determined "…someone has to go, and we have never wronged him have we? I will be your emissary."

"There! That settles…" Satan started to speak before an energy ball slammed into him "BOOM!" Hild, who only had her arm pointed where he was continued to look at her daughter, she could tell she was scared and trying to put up a front, but she also realized she had a point; her forces had never met the man. She gave Urd a discreet look and could tell she was not fond of the idea either; finally she closed her eyes and sighed before opening them and giving her an answer.

"Make your intentions clear from the start, do not antagonize him and be diplomatic; if he asks for something unreasonable tell him you will consult with me, are we clear?"

"Yes Hild-sama."

"This is crazy! You can't let her go face him!" Urd yelled at her.

"We have no choice Urd! My minions are the only ones he has never seen and who have never wronged him; she stands a chance."

"She'll have a better one if I go with her." Peorth spoke up

"Peorth…" Belldandy spoke softly "you shouldn't have to shoulder this burden. I should go instead."

"No Bell, you are too important to lose should he get…angry, I will go I can handle myself just fine in combat." The Goddess said to her friend.

"But…"

"Trust me, we can do this…" the Raven haired Goddess spoke as she looked at her demonic companion "…right?"

"Sure, it's not like we'll live long enough if we fuck up." She said calmly.

"Mara…" Hild started.

"We will succeed." She reiterated.

"Be careful my child, he is not as he once was." Kami said to his emissary who nodded in return.

They both soon walked away and began to scry for his location.

*I will not be denied my prize! I found him first! I own him! HIS POWER SHOULD BE MINE!* Mephisto ranted as he mentally commanded some of his legions to find him and capture him at all cost.

Xu Lang was of a similar mindset but going for different results.

*My child's murderer is running free and they want to negotiate! Unforgiveable! He shall die! Him and his whores and family.* She spoke as she made plans to implement against him.

_Back with Ranma…_

Ranma had driven all night as he had reached the outskirts of Okayama. "Better find a place to rest." He spoke out loud as he eyed the woods, though rest was not a necessity for him anymore he still slept if only for a few short hours any more than that and the nightmares came; they were the one enemy he could not beat back. *Hmm, plenty of cover and hiding spots for an ambush in case I get attacked and no one around to get hurt, yeah this I'll do.*

He stopped his car and got out before looking at it. In a flash of fire there now stood his Nightroad motorcycle, and without further ado he got on and rode into the forest unaware that his presence was being monitored.

_Masaki's Residence, Washu's Lab…_

Inside this vast space that existed within the closet by means that human could never truly comprehend we find a red haired girls of, seemingly 14, working in front of a translucent computer. "Where is it? It was there a moment ago." The self-proclaimed genius of the universe asked herself.

It had started several weeks ago when her systems registered an odd energy flux to the north in China and again further south, naturally she began to track it in hopes of acquiring a guinea pig to satisfy her boredom since Tenchi was being boring again. *I just wanted a sample, I even wore the nurse outfit as an adult.* She thought. She had seen it come and go in that general area when just yesterday she had seen it move south; from the looks of things it was headed for Japan. "Hmm, why is it coming here?"

"What's coming here?" a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Ah Yosho…" She spoke as she faced the old visage that Yosho used to disguise himself with "…I did not know you where there." She finished cheerfully.

"Of course you didn't Washu-chan…" He said neutrally knowing full well she did "…how goes your search? Is that what's coming?"

"Yep, seems that way." She spoke as she turned back to the terminal.

"Does it pose a danger?"

"Don't know, have to catch it first and study it."

"Is it wise? Remember the Royal family is here and then there's Sasami…"

*Yes I nearly forgot…* She thought with a bit of regret.

Several weeks ago before the arrival of the unknown energy signature Sasami had been having trouble sleeping, at first it no one worried much and even she had said she was a bit stressed out. Thinking they could lighten her load they began to help out more around the house, despite her protests that she didn't want to burden them, they helped anyway.

However she still had trouble, and after several tries she finally told them the truth, Tsunami was worried. That pretty much caused the Jurai to worry themselves, what could possible make their Goddess feel that? She wouldn't tell Sasami, so Yosho called the Royal Family and asked if there was anything strange going on.

They said that nothing except the usual was afoot; piracy and political intrigue, things like that. When he told them the real reason for the call, they packed up and made their way to Earth to see the young princess and hoped to help her. Azuza, Funaho, Misaki and even Seto had arrived and proceeded to look for all venues to help their little girl, the problem was that it was Tsunami herself with the worry not Sasami.

Washu had tried speaking with her but all she got was "He's back" whoever he was, at that point she wondered if there was a connection. Her musings were cut off as she saw a blip in the terminal that signal and unknown entering the forests that surrounded the shrine.

"We have a guest in the forests about a quarter mile west from here." She spoke.

"Hmm, must be a lost traveler resting, I do hope he doesn't start any campfires." Katsuhito spoke as he had tended to the lands of his dearly departed wife's ancestors for centuries; he would hate for something to happen to them.

"Want me to get rid of him?" the scientist asked fingering a large red button she usually used on Mihoshi.

"No, that won't be necessary I shall tend to this matter personally." He replied as he turned around and walked away.

Leaving behind the space defying laboratory he calmly passed the living where Mihoshi watched her anime alongside Misaki, though she seemed less interested in the cartoons, and gave glances to the kitchen were Funaho and Sasami were.

*Goddess, something must occur or I fear my family will not survive for much longer.* He thought sadly as he went out towards the stranger´s location.

_Later…_

Yosho had reached his target easily, using the trees as one would use stepping stones, and found the person Washu´s sensors had located resting against a tree. A motorcycle was next to him on his right and he was slightly disturbed when he saw the blades and shotgun on his left and within reach. The person itself gave no indication that his presence had been noticed nor that he was awake, he appeared to be a biker if his clothes were any indication, his right leg rested over his left while he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and had his hooded head down.

"CAW!" A crow cried out to his left, he glared at the bird for its unwanted cry.

"CLICK!" "Don´t move." A voice said to him on his right, slowly he turned to look and saw a large black revolver pointed at him, he looked upon the owner and saw that it was the man who was only moments ago resting.

"I mean you no harm sir; I am simply the caretaker of these lands." He said to him wishing he could see the rest of him as his hood only allowed him to see his mouth.

*How strange, it´s as if the light is absorbed into that darkness.* He thought with some nervousness, as any man capable of moving at such speeds and so quietly even he could not hear was one not to take likely.

"Who are and why does your aura not belong to that of a human?" The stranger asked taking note of the old man´s shocked face. Ranma hadn´t wanted to act this way, but the moment he sensed someone coming he had trained his senses to determine if they were more of Heaven´s and Hell´s minions, however he was surprised to find that it was neither a God, Demon or even Human.

"H-how…?"

"I have my ways, now answer the question before I decide to deem you a threat that must be dealt with."

"You are correct sir that I am not human; however I am truthful when I say I mean no harm, please…lower you weapon and let us speak like civilized men."

Seconds passed before Ranma drew back the hammer of his revolver, he took this moment to take in the "persons" appearance.

He appeared to be a man in his 70´s wearing shrine clothes as well as carrying a bokken, but his senses told him this man was not human and he had an odd power flowing through him.

Yosho released a breath he did not know he was holding until he saw the weapon lowered, deciding to open the talks he introduced himself.

"I am Masaki Katsuhito the owner and caretaker of these lands. A task I have carried out for many centuries since my arrival to this world."

"…Ranma, just Ranma."

"No last name?"

"None that I would give out willingly to a stranger."

*Hmm smart move, he´s either in trouble or is looking for it, with our luck it´s both.* He mentally said to himself as he went over his options.

"I realize the circumstances are not ideal for this but…would you care to rest at my home? The forests are not exactly ideal for weary travelers." The former Jurai heir asked.

"…Is this a trap?"

"What? Oh no, it is simply a gesture of hospitality, if you do not wish to speak then there is no trouble at all."

Ranma stood there a few moments assessing the situation and decided to see where this went. Besides it´s not like the man knew just how powerful he really was or what it would mean to anger him, Ranma knew the old man was wasn´t evil but that didn´t mean he would not defend himself should the situation turn into something less than pleasant for him. "All right but this better not be a trap or I will be most…annoyed with you and deal out some punishment." Ranma replied as he grabbed his weapons placing them in their proper places, mounted his ride and started it up.

"Lead the way."

Yosho calmly started to hop along the trees since any pretense that he was just a harmless old man was useless now.

*Could he be the one Washu detected all those weeks back? He could be…that speed he displayed was far beyond anything I have ever seen in a human. I had not even sensed him move until he was right next to me, ugh father will most likely grill me for that mishap.* He thought as he led Ranma to the shrine.

_Masaki shrine, a few minutes later…_

Both had soon arrived through the carrot fields to the back of the shrine, there they saw Tenchi being hounded by both Ayeka and Ryoko. No one paying attention to the disguised prince or the companion despite the fact that his engine was still rumbling.

"Leave Lord Tenchi alone monster-woman!" The princess of the Jurai Empire yelled as she held his left arm.

"Buzz off you prude! Can't you see I'm trying to spend some quality time with him?"

"Please stop fighting! Ayeka-san! Ryoko-san!" the poor boy implored.

*Well this brings back memories.* Ranma thought fondly as he remembered his youth with his fiancés as he cut off the engine and watched.

"Ha, ha, ha, I wonder if that is what I looked like when it happened to me." He spoke getting the trios attention while Yosho made note of the comment.

"Grandpa? Uhm who is this?" The young heir to the throne asked as he looked at the Rider.

"A guest Tenchi, if you would please inform the others would you? Ayeka please have some tea ready for us and Ryoko-san if you would please inform Washu to behave please."

"Right Grandpa."

"At once Masaki-san."

"Yeah, yeah."

Each one spoke and soon left to carry out the requests.

"What a lively bunch." Ranma spoke as he dismounted and walked next to the man who had invited him.

"That they are, but they do add a bit of a spark of life to the place." Yosho said fondly.

Ranma took note of this but said nothing; he opened his senses and awareness to get a better idea of what he was dealing with. *Lot of people around, only one human and a half human…wait…there's a God here yet it's not all here, a possession? No matter if it comes at me I'll gut it.*

"Is there a problem Ranma?" His host asked.

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"Whether my presence will be well received by the being that dwells here or not. With my luck I'm guessing not"

"Pardon?" Yosho asked but could not help but think he was referring to Tsunami.

"You have a Deity dwelling here or in someone." Ranma replied calmly.

"How did you…?" Yasho could not even finish as his surprise had caught him off guard.

"I have had the misfortune of dealing with both sides of the afterlife and have found them sorely lacking, I suggest you inform it not to antagonize me lest I get…violent." He warned. Yosho believed he would try to challenge Tsunami and had no idea what would occur should he strike Sasami. He and the others would defend her of course but they really knew nothing of him.

"If you'll wait here I shall do as you suggest, but please do not antagonize anyone." Yosho asks in a calm tone.

"I make no promises, but I will defend myself if that creature proves hostile towards me."

Ignoring the anger he felt at having his goddess called a 'creature' he walked away to inform everyone of the latest situation.

_Inside the house…_

"Everyone! Gather in the main room now!" Yosho said as he left his disguise to reveal his youthful appearance.

"What is the meaning of this Yosho!" Azuza bellowed as he came downstairs followed by Seto.

Mihoshi and Masaki were already there looking at him, Funaho, Ayeka and Sasami came in from the kitchen.

Nobuyuki from his office, Tenchi and Ryoko came out of Washu's lab followed by the scientist.

"We have a situation, possibly a very dangerous one."

"What is it my son?" Funaho asked already preparing contingencies, Misaki and Seto following suit.

"A while ago, I had left in search for an intruder Washu detected earlier, I found him resting in the forest however he is no mere man it seems."

"How so Yosho?"

"He was able to sneak up on me and knows that Tsunami is present."

"What! How can this be possible? You are one of the finest warriors of Jurai and you say you were caught." His father all but yelled.

"He knows Tsunami is near?" Seto asked calmly.

"It would appear he has had dealings with the local Kami and demons, and not pleasant if his threats of violence hold true." He said grimly.

"He dares!" The Emperor let out as the power that flowed through his veins demanded to be released upon the blasphemer.

"No daddy!" Sasami said as she stepped in front of her father.

"Sasami?" Her mother questioned her response.

"He has suffered enough!"

"You know who he is?" Tenchi asked.

"She says that he is angry for a good reason, that we shouldn't fight him or hurt him or else he will get mad and hurt you." The blue haired girl spoke as she looked upon her father begging him not to fight the stranger.

"Why is he angry?" Washu asked in all seriousness.

"Some very bad people sent him to a terrible place, a place of great evil. He resisted the evil and was punished for it, she doesn't know how he escaped but she knows he is more powerful than before."

"Sasami, is he more powerful than Tenchi?" Washu asked again hoping to at least get an idea of what they were dealing with.

"She doesn't know."

"All right so what do we do?" Ryoko asked.

"Invite him for tea and cookies?" Mihoshi asked causing them all to question how she joined the GP.

"For crying out loud! This is serious!" Ryoko snapped.

Before the blonde could cry at her gruff treatment...

"BOOM!"

"That can't be good." Nobuyuki muttered.

_Minutes earlier…_

Ranma was calmly waiting for the old man to tell the owners his warnings when he felt a shift in the air, one he was intimately familiar with.

*So they believe they can come at whenever and wherever they wish? Time to show this bastards the consequences for such ideas.* He thought as he shifted to his Ghost Rider form and summoned Death Wish.

"_**Time to bring the pain!**_" He growled just as the first of the fiery portals opened.

What came out was a series of demons varying from furred to scaly, winged and grounded some armed with swords and lances and others appearing as nothing more as mindless beasts, numbering two dozen total.

One dressed in crimson armor over its black flesh carried a black trident; the head was that of a ram.

"_Ranma Saotome, Lord Mephisto commands your capture!_" It hissed as it pointed its weapon at him.

"_**You can try asshole!**_" He replied as he fired on it, the lead demon ducked out of the way. The four behind him were not as lucky as they blown to bits.

At that moment the inhabitants of the shrine arrived and were shocked at what they were seeing.

"What are they!"Azuza cried out.

"_**Deadmeat.**_" He replied as he pulled out his swords, the chains wrapping around the bracers.

"_Attack to wound, the master wants him alive!_" The lead demon cried as his forces rushed the Rider.

"_**Rargh!**_" Ranma let out his battle cry as he began the carnage.

One of the demons, a slobbering hairy creature with tusks delivered a wild right slash, Ranma responded by spinning left as he ducked under the slash and ramming his sword into its left flank and throwing the remaining one at a lizard like demon into its chest the chains crisscrossing.

He jumped using another demon as a stepping stone and pulled the chains forcing all three creatures together into one spot.

"_**Infernal Tiger!**_"

"BOOM!"

All three were killed in the blast of Ki laced with Hellfire.

From the air another trio of demons struck firing arrows of black flame at him, they pierced his form and he grunted with some discomfort but he held strong and pulled back his blades before summoning Alastor to his side.

Channeling the hellish energies that flowed through him he unleashed a series of lightning bolts from the blade at the nightmarish monstrosities.

"ARRGHH!"

"_**Aw, don't like a few thousand volts running through you?**_" He yelled as they fell to the ground twitching sporadically.

In the time it took the spectators to blink he was already there and hacked and slashed the downed monsters.

Seeing another two demons coming at him from behind. He threw the sword at the one on the right running after it; it easily sunk into the chest of the demon. Ranma then grabbed the hilt and pulled it out before slashing upward the demon on the left, it rose into the air where the Rider followed and deliver three consecutive slashes, before slamming it back down where its fluids spread out.

The members of the Masaki household could only watch in muted horror as the stranger before them butchered the demons Misaki covered her youngest daughter's eyes while she covered her ears.

Azaka and Kamidake had heard the initial disturbance and per their duty were prepared to fight in the name of their Emperor; Yosho had heeded Tsunami's warning and ordered them to stand down.

Tenchi and Nobuyuki had thrown up long ago but they were still pale face as he had never witnessed such brutality in his life.

For Azusa, Yosho, Ayeka and Ryoko it was like watching the destruction Kagato wrought when he used Ryoko as a weapon.

Mihoshi and Washu wanted it to end already.

The remaining demons decided to rushing all together.

Ranma sensed this and summoned Agni and Rudra.

"Is it our turn now?" Agni asked.

"_**Oh yeah it is boys, let's bring some pain.**_"

"Marvelous idea." Rudra replied.

Placing both scimitars hilts together he spun them over his head like a propeller, just as the demons launched themselves at him. This was their last mistake as a tornado of fire bursts forth with Ranma at the center of it, burning them with demonic flame or cutting them to shreds with razor sharp winds.

Bits and pieces of the creatures flew out; the residents of the shrine were spared being covered in demonic remains as the guardians erected a shield.

"These are the demon legions of your world master?" Agni asked with some disappointment.

"They're not very impressive." Rudra added equally down.

"_**They're only tough on people who they can win against, obviously they are pathetic against more dangerous prey.**_"

Finally only the lead Demon remained, though that would not be for long as it crawled on its belly to get away having had its legs blown off during the battle.

Ranma had switched the twin scimitars for the barbarian hammer, easily carrying it across his shoulder.

"_M-mercy…_" The demon begs.

"_**Mercy? Mercy!**_" Ranma cried out in rage as he heard the creatures pleas, his fiery eyes flaring at the audacity it showed"_**Where was my mercy! No demon you shall find no mercy from me only Death!**_" He yelled as he brought the massive weapon up and with all his supernatural strength brought it down.

"_AAAAAHHH-CRUNCH!_"

The only thing that remained of the demon was a black puddle and pulverized bones in a crater a foot in depth.

Finally Ranma turned to survey the others all looking at him with fear and disgust.

"_**I see my w**_elcome has been revoked." He spoke as he changed back.

"What are you?" Yosho asked trying to get a grasp at they had just witnessed.

"You don't want to know, trust me on that." He spoke before turning to look at Sasami "You…I sense one of those creatures in you." The girl hid behind her mother and before anything else happened someone decided to make an appearance.

"Leave her be Ranma Saotome she means you no harm." A gentle and sad voice spoke near him.

Turning to the left he saw a beautiful woman in flowing robes who looked like and older version of the child.

"Goddess." Azusa spoke reverently as he and the others vowed.

"So…you're the filth that dwells here." Ranma sneered.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The Emperor cried out in anger, a sentiment shared by his wife and In-Law, all preparing to attack.

"Stop!" Tsunami commanded.

"But Goddess he…"

"He has every right to be angry at the Gods my children…" She said sadly as he look at the Rider with remorse "…he has suffered horrors that would have broken even the bravest of warriors."

"Humph, spare me your hollow words; you are just like all the others."

"Ranma please! This quest of yours will only bring more pain and misery, you are free and now have the means to face your pursuers, surely that is enough." The Goddess implored.

"Do not speak as if can even begin to understand what I have suffered! What I have lost! Your kind is ignorant to the pleas of the innocent; your arrogance has made you just as vile as the Demons and Devils that dwell in fiery pits of Hell!" He paused as he let that sink in.

"It won't bring them back Ranma." Tsunami said softly.

Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to say to him as he quickly snatched up his chain and whipped around the Goddess and drew her in, he dropped his hood revealing his burning skull. Causing some to gasp in shock and Mihoshi's case faint.

"Goddess!"

"Tsunami!"

"Neesan!"

"_**DO NOT SPEAK OF THEM FILTH!**_" He yelled at the now quivering apparition.

At that point two more guests made their appearance, the emissaries of Heaven and Hell, Peorth and Mara.

The scene they found themselves in was not the most favorable.

"We just stepped in it big time, haven't we?" Mara asked rhetorically to her companion who nodded slowly upon seeing an Elder Goddess bound by the person they had come to see. She chose not to acknowledge the corpses of Mephisto's soldiers.

"_**What do you want?**_" The Ghost Rider asked without looking at them.

"We have been sent to negotiate with you, in order to put an end to the bloodshed." Peorth said neutrally.

"We are prepared to offer whatever you desire so long as it is within reason." Mara finished.

"_**Oh now you wish to deal with me…**_" he said in a mocking tone "_**...where were you when I was tormented for a crime I did not commit.**_"

"What happened to you was a horrible mistake…" The Earthen Goddess replied with true remorse "...and I wished there were some way to make right all the wrongs you suffered but…"

Having enough of the Goddess wrapped in his chain he threw her towards the residents.

"Ah!"

"_**I care not for your excuses bitch, you want to negotiate, fine I'll negotiate…but not with you two.**_" He spoke as his chain wrapped itself around him.

Both turned to look at one another in confusion at the Riders request before Mara decided to voice their curiosity.

"If you do not wish to speak with us…then who?"

"_**To both the rulers of Heaven and Hell, Kami and Hild, you can have whoever you want as an audience but I will talk to only them, now fuck off before I decide to sharpen my blades with your bones.**_"

They could tell he was not going to relent so with no other choice they returned to their leaders to deliver the news.

Ranma turned to face the glares from the residents as they encircled the Goddess; she in turn gave him a sad look.

Ranma was beyond caring for her opinion; he summoned his motorcycle to him, startling some of them as the machine came to life and drove towards him. Upon reaching him, Ranma placed his hands on the machine and transformed it into its hellish form.

"_**You pass judgment on me all you want but ask yourselves this, what made me this way to justify my cruelty? Only then will your opinion matter, good bye.**_" He spoke before riding away from the shrine.

"That bastard! I'm going to skin him alive!" Ryoko yelled.

"No Ryoko-san, he is right you do not know why he has become this way…" Tsunami she spoke sadly "…if I am right he wishes for me to show you, but be warned it is not to be taken likely. Please go inside all will be revealed there."

All of them reluctantly left her side as she transported herself to the room; one sad filled gaze remained where Ranma had departed.

*I am truly sorry for you Ranma.* She thought as the others entered.

And so she told him the tragic tale that was Ranma Saotome, his life before and after his stay in Hell, what he had lost and what he had done.

Naturally they were ashamed of their actions and remorseful for his pain, some wanted to hunt down the responsible parties, but Tsunami forbade it. Her reasons were Ranma may take offense or worse target them for interfering, though she did not really believe he would.

When asked about his powers she spoke truthfully she had never come across such a being or who it was that freed him, but she knew that he had yet to show all his tricks.

Before she left she apologized to Sasami for causing her problems, the little girl could never hold a grudge and more against her saying there was nothing to forgive.

With her gone the visitors began to wonder what more would happen on Earth with Ranma's presence and actions being monitored by the local Deities and Demons.

_Unknown location and time…_

It was a dark and empty place where only few dared to tread, it is known as Negaverse, once ruled by the self proclaimed Queen Beryl and the demon Metallia this dark realm is now home to pitiful remnants of her army of Youmas.

In a flash of fire Xu Lang appeared in the ruins of the throne room.

"Ugh…disgusting!" She spoke with complete disdain.

*Now where is it? The sooner I find it the sooner I can leave.* She said to herself as she walked around the ruins. It took some time but eventually she found her target.

"So here is where you lay Jadeite…" She spoke as she gazed at the crystal prison that held the last of the dark generals "…you who discovered three of the Sailor Senshi's identities and came so close to victory, well you are in luck because I have need of your services." She spoke as she let flames gather in here hands.

*Not only will you gain strength superior to your former enemies, but also will have no choice but to search out for Saotome and his ilk, soon Saffron you shall be avenged!* She thought darkly as launched the flames into the crystal.

At first nothing happened but light soon started to appear, followed by small cracks that started to spread throughout the prison the held him.

"You shall die Saotome, you and those close to you." She spoke as she left the area.

Soon after the prison exploded outward alerting the remaining denizens of this dark world of the disturbance.

"GASP!" the figure let out as he breathes in the foul air.

The power granted to him by the Phoenix Goddess had altered his appearance greatly. His skin and taken on a bronze hue, his hair grew to reach his waist and was now pitch black and his hands now sported black claw like finger nails with a pair of fangs on his teeth. However the most noticeable difference were two black wings bat wings on his back.

It should be noted however that Xu Lang did not take into account the duration for which the fallen general had been imprisoned or the effects on his mind it would have since he was not unconscious during it. Hence the compulsion she place to fuel his desire for Ranma's death mixed with his desires to kill the Sailor Senshi.

"_Seeeennnsshii…Saaaaoootommmeee!_" The man hissed with venom in his voice.

_Outskirts of Azabu Juban…_

Ranma drove until he reached the edge of the ward where his remaining friends and family resided, many thoughts going through his head, some regarding what to do should he encounter them others about their reactions to his changes and actions.

*I've got to get my head in the game. I can worry about that later, first I need to find out where the pig and the nut are hiding…* He thought just as he passed a welcome sign.

As he drove in he spotted a small cemetery, and his thoughts shifted from vengeance to a sense of loss and duty.

*I wonder where Pop and the others are buried?*

***THEY ARE BURIED IN A CEMETERY 1 MILE EAST OF YOUR PRESENT LOCATION RANMA.*** The OAA spoke to him.

*Thank you.*

***THERE IS NO NEED FOR THANKS, THOUGH KEEP AN EYE OUT, YOUR MOTHER AND BROTHER OFTEN VISIT THEM.*** The omniversal entity warned before cutting off the link.

Ranma gave another silent thanks to his benefactor and maneuvered the Nightroad in the direction he was given.

_Minutes later…_

Ranma stood before the gates that led into the cemetery were the slain members of the Tendo and Saotome families resided.

He calmly went in and began to walk through the rows searching for the headstones.

Finally halfway in, he found them, one next to the other but also something that caught for a loop.

-_Here rests Ranma Saotome, the one true heir to the Mukabetsu Kabuto Ryu, loving son, fiancée and husband, may he find the peace in death he could not in life._—

So read the well kept black marble headstone next to his father's.

He had mixed emotion, fear of facing his mortality, happiness that he was remembered, anger at his tormentors, sadness at all he had lost and so much more.

A part felt as if he should destroy it but, what would be the point, he was dead to them and what's more he would be exiled from his home once his mission was done. Pushing back those thoughts he looks at the other tombstones one at a time and addresses each.

"Pop…I…I wish I could have been there to help you fight them, maybe it wouldn't have made a difference or maybe it could but it's too late for maybe's…I just want you to know that despite all the screw ups…you were still my Pop and I will avenge you." He said to his father's grave before moving to Soun's

"Mr. Tendo…I know that you and I never really meshed all that well as in-laws, let's face you really didn't give me any reason to really respect you and I never seemed to grow up, but I'm glad I at least help you in a way find your way back to the art and family."

"Nabiki…you were the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met…but you also kept me on my toes, you showed that muscle isn't everything and a keen mind can overcome many obstacles, I will get back at them for what they did to you, I swear they shall suffer."

"Hey old perv, bet your having the time of your life in heaven…let's face it Hell would be in shambles if you were there…Heh heh heh, we had some good fights and despite everything I wish you hadn't gone down the way you did, but thank you honored master for defending them when I was gone."

He stepped back and gave a silent prayer for each of them, relieving those memories of them both good and bad, however he was so lost in his thoughts he failed to register the presence behind him.

"Who are you mister?" a young male voice asked.

He turned to look at the source and stopped at what he saw. It was a 10 year old boy in a school uniform, he had dark red hair which was enough of an oddity to be sure, and so were the blue eyes, but what really caught him off-guard was his face; it was like looking at a younger version of himself.

"_Ryukken…?_" He whispered softly.

To be continued…

A/N:

Well another chapter come and gone and as you can see Ranma has met his little Brother, aside from Karen from my Halo/Marvel story this will be another first in the way of creating an OC, hopefully I will be as successful as I was in that aspect.

I don´t think I overpowered him I just have yet to have him face off against a Hell Lord or First Class God or Goddess, and I will have him do just that.

Hope the interaction with the Tenchi Crew was sufficient, though personally I feel like there was more to be added but for the life of me I can´t get a grasp on what that is, hopefully when the Senshi get involved I won´t go through the same.

I will save the return of the fallen General in another chapter since I want him to first get a feel for Senshi´s hometown, possibly checking in on his family and friends without revealing himself and have him confront Kami and Hild on some issues.

As for as my other stories go I am having a case of writers block for Halo/Marvel so I am going to update my Ron/Marvel story next, maybe then I'll get the ol´ creative juices flowing again.

Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

And hell Followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Thank you to my Beta´s for helping me with this story, I hope that it is to the reader's satisfaction.

Chapter 9:

There are moments in our lives when all time seems to stop and our mind freezes when in the presence of the remarkable and unlikely.

In the case of one Ranma Saotome, that moment came when paying his respects to his fallen friends and family. He was found out by none other than his own little brother, Ryukken Saotome.

A brother who wasn't currently aware that the man in front of him was his elder sibling. Then again being banished to hell would cause such things. *Is this really my little brother?* Ranma asked himself, paralyzed by the appearance of the boy.

"Are…Are you…Ryukken… Saotome?" He found himself asking quietly.

"You know me mister?" The young boy asked wearily.

*Mom always said I shouldn't talk to strangers, but how does he know me? Could he be one of the bad men Mom warned me about.* The young boy thought as he eyed the man. *He's a big one that's for sure, and what's with all the black?*

"I've heard of you and of your family, are you related to Nodoka and Genma Saotome?"

"My Mom told me never to talk to strangers, especially people who know about my family." He spoke as he seemingly relaxed his body, while in reality he slipped into the traditional stance of Anything Goes.

Ranma saw it for what it was and knew he had to be careful with what he revealed.

"The name is… Rider, kid. And that is the stance of Mukabetsu Kabuto Ryu isn't it?"

"Huh! How did you know? Only my sensei, family and friends know my style." Ryukken said with surprise.

"I saw it performed by one of the best…" He answered as he turned towards his tombstone.

"You…knew my brother?"

"I met him once… a long time ago when he was training with his father Genma…I kept tabs on the family after what happened to… to them." Ranma said as he motioned towards the others.

"Prove it! Tell me something about him!"

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Nope!"

"Good tactic, all right when he was six years old his father threw him into a pit of cats to learn a supposedly invincible technique known as the Neko Ken." Once more the boy was taken aback by the man's words.

*He knew! Only Mom and Aunty Akane and Kasumi knew about what pop did to brother.*

"You really do know about my brother," he said softly.

"He was very unique kid. Some say he was cocky as…_Hell…_ others that he was the luckiest man on earth. Heh, guess that luck ran out in the end didn't it?" He spoke looking at the tombstone once more.

*This is some seriously weird shit; I'm talking to my little brother who thinks I'm dead while in front of MY own freaking grave. Fuck!*

"Yeah…" the young boy replied sadly before speaking once more, "…My mom and aunts told me lots of cool stories about him. They said he was so strong that he defeated a dragon and so fast he could outrun a raging bull and was powerful enough to challenge a Kami!" He spoke with renewed excitement that warmed his elder brother's heart.

*Leave it to mom and the girls to make me into some sort of superman. Then again, they pretty much had it right in more ways than one. How I even survived that time is a bit of a headache for me the recall.* He thought with equal parts humor and a tired weariness.

"But then the bad people came and took him away from Mom and Pop, and then they came for them and hurt my Aunties and Granpa's." The young Saotome said with his head bowed down.

Ranma placed a comforting hand on his siblings shoulder, all the while trying to keep his emotions and strength under control. The LAST thing he needed was for him to lose it and go nuts and accidentally terrify his only sibling AND possibly hurt and scar him for life. His brother did not deserve that at all, and he was going to make damn sure never to let that happen.

"Yes…they did, but I can tell you that their time of reckoning is coming, two of them have already fallen."

"What do you mean, Rider?" He asked with a tilt of his head to the side.

"Maybe we should talk about this in another place."

"…okay, but let me talk to my brother and pop a little." Ryukken spoke as he knelt in front of the grave markers.

"You…come here often?"

"Every chance I get, sometimes my mom or one of my aunties comes with me, but mostly after school I make a quick pass." He spoke.

"I see, I'll leave you alone then to talk, I'll be near the entrance."

"Ok, Rider."

Ranma slowly walked away all while his mind and soul were in agony at the situation that he had proverbially walked in ass first.

*Don't tell him the truth! You do not want him involved! You don't want any of them involved!* His rational mind spoke to him.

He paused at the entryway hoping to calm his thoughts; the fact of the matter was he could not hope to see them. What would be the point? The moment he accepted the powers of the Ghost Rider he had essentially banished himself.

And no matter what happens afterwards he could not say he was forced into it, he was informed and warned repeatedly and there was no turning back for him. And in the end, there was going to be a price that he had to pay, him and him alone.

*You're doing this for them, once they are safe that is all that matters. Let them keep the memory of Ranma Saotome as he was and not the thing you are now. That is the last thing they would want or deserve.* His mind spoke to him rationally, but the nagging feeling still remained that he had to let them know SOMETHING.

"Okay, Rider! We can go now." His sibling spoke as he stood next to him.

"Right, follow me," Ranma spoke as he led them to his ride, mentally commanding his car to appear instead of the motorcycle.

"Wow! This is yours!" The little redheaded boy asked with wonder at seeing his muscle car.

"Yes…it was a gift." He replied as he made his way inside and opened the passenger seat door, allowing his brother to climb in.

"Buckle up," he said as he started the engine, it gave of a deep rumbling growl as it turned over.

"How fast can it go?"

"So fast the devil himself can't catch me." He boasted as he slammed the accelerator hard and peeled out, Ryukken's excited laugh trailing as the car drove off. Unaware that the brother he admired was right next to him and what was the price he paid to get this very car that he was in.

_Meanwhile in the Negaverse…_

The newly awakened and empowered Jadeite roamed the desolate ruins of the fallen Queen Beryl's headquarters, behind him was several Youma he had managed to recruit and further empowered to aid him in his soon to be assault.

"_Soon my Queen the Senshi and Saotome shall fall,_" the deranged General hissed.

"Master, more Youma come to aid in the coming battle," a feline shaped Youma of black fur and blood red stripes spoke in something akin to a growl.

Behind the creature more Youma came of differing shapes and sizes.

"_Excellent…_" He spoke as he raised a clawed hand and black energy fired from his fingertips into the creatures, their screams of pain was only surpassed by their forms becoming more monstrous.

*I will soon bring glory to you my Queen!*

With that in mind the Dark General continued searching for more recruits for his misguided cause.

_Back in Juuban…_

Away from the perpetual darkness and evil of the Negaverse, we now find ourselves among a more serene location. A flower, cake and okonomiyaki shop.

Inside said shop we find the two owners serving a rather unique set of patrons.

One was a rather tall woman in her mid twenty's with green eyes and brown hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. She wore rose earrings and her figure though hidden under an apron, still showed a grace and poise one would not normally find in a woman of her stature.

This woman was Makoto Kino AKA Sailor Jupiter. Next to her stood her cousin one Ukyo Kuonji, one of the survivors of what the media had deemed the Nerima Massacre.

Though not sharing the height of her cousin she carried herself with confidence despite the glaring reminder of the tragedy. A scar that went from her forehead to her mid-cheek on the left side, the eye patch served to hide the blinded eye she lived with.

She had her hair, a slightly darker shade than her cousin's, held back by a white ribbon and wore her traditional navy blue cooking outfit and her combat spatula at the ready behind her.

The group they were catering to was not only Makoto's friends but also the Sailor Senshi. Each had moved up in the world while still protecting the ward from demonic incursions and most recently, criminal elements. First, there Ami Mizuno AKA Sailor Mercury, she was a blue haired blued young woman who held serene and calm beauty, she was considered the brains of the group.

She had graduated with honors from Tokyo University with a P.H.D in medicine and Biochemistry, she could have taken any post she wanted in the many medical fields but chose to take a post in Juuban General the same hospital her Mother and one Kasumi Ono work at as a specialist in their diagnosis department.

This enabled her to finally bridge the gap in her family life with her mother while allowing her to work alongside the Eldest of the Tendo daughters, whom she had befriended early on before the tragedy.

Next to her was Minako Aino AKA Sailor Venus, the blue eyed blonde had taken a career in journalism, much to the surprise of her friends since most figured she would try for the entertainment industry.

She mostly covered current events but on occasion used their activities against crime as a mean to help her get ahead as well as get solid tips on where they could be needed. Though her career and crime fighting didn't stop her from searching for her love even though it seemed impossible considering the things she had to deal with.

Rei Hino AKA Sailor Mars was now head of the temple since her Grandfather stepped down, she had to balance this with a career as a fashion designer, it was hardly easy but she found her balance in both aspects of her life.

She maintained her fiery spirit and had grown into a woman whose beauty often captivated the eye of many would be suitors, her raven tresses and violet eyes had made many of her coworkers wonder why she didn't try for modeling but she was happy with what she did and had no interest in juggling being a model and a shrine maiden as well as a designer.

Hotaru Tomoe AKA Sailor Saturn had finally left behind her frail bodice and health, thanks to new treatments and regimens and a little lunar magic. She now stood at 5' 5" had let her black hair grow slightly and filled out, much to her "father" figure's chagrin when suitors started appearing.

Now she studied at a local university, her hopes of becoming a teacher so as to help children, her excuse was she wanted to help people like her should they ever appear and not feel like outcasts which she had been most of her life.

Haruka Tenou AKA Sailor Uranus continued both her relationship with Michiru and was still one of the world's most renowned racer's both on and off the tracks as well as occasionally participating in other sporting events like track and field.

Michiru Kaio AKA Sailor Neptune continued to enjoy her life as a well known musician and had branched out into to painting as well. She was quickly becoming quite the sensation. Her love for her family still remained strong after many years; though she often worried for her daughter she knew that there came a time when all younglings leave the nest.

Setsuna Meioh AKA Sailor Pluto continued with her role as guardian of time as well council for the senshi, she had spent most of her time making sure no more threats would come to harass them in the future, and under orders of her princess sought a means to save more lives when the great freeze would occur. She agreed that one massive calamity was enough, and already planted several contingencies into the minds of people she knew would develop proper plans to be implemented when the time came.

Usagi and Mamoru also progressed nicely with their lives. The Earth prince had become an accomplished architect and designer, having made a name for himself with his unique and innovative designs. His love life was whole as he had married his soulmate and even though they could not have children yet, visits from Chibi-Usa as well as news of a new member of the Royal family reassured them that the wait was worth it.

Usagi surprised many by not only graduating with high marks from college as photojournalist, but also by her many acknowledgements she had received for her pictures in nature and wildlife. She had received several awards and was quite recognized for her work in many well known magazines such as National Geographic.

Right now, all of them came together for their weekly reunions to talk and plan for patrols…and a recent shared vision by several of their members.

"So Makoto, Ukyo how have you all been doing?" Fhe princess asks her closest friends.

"Oh, fine, Usagi…" Makoto spoke as she took off her apron and sat with her surrogate family while Ukyo removed some plates "…business has been booming, and at the rate were going it looks like we'll need to hire some help soon."

"Yeah, just…no cross dressers please." Ukyo spoke with a forced smile, when her eyes turned slightly to the shrine that held the pictures of the three men in her life, they could all tell what she meant.

It was no secret to them about the events that took place in Nerima 10 years ago, when Makoto received an emergency call from her uncle regarding her cousin she dropped everything and rushed to the hospital. She had spent the night at the hospital, with her Uncle as the doctors operated on saving her eye as well as the other survivors from the gang attack.

In the morning, she visited her and she explained what happened. If they were anyone else Makoto would have called them mad for believing a person could be sent to Hell. But Makoto knew full well of the supernatural and contacted the others, to give the survivors some measure of protection as well as a possible means to rescue the young man.

Setsuna confirmed that Ranma Saotome had indeed been banished to Hell and that sadly there was no means for them to rescue him much to their regret.

It was one thing to venture into dark dimensions and move through time, but laying siege to the afterlife? No, not even they with all their power could pull off such a thing.

So, from there the Senshi expanded their duties to fighting crime, if only to prevent the remaining Saotome's, Tendos and fiancées from being taken just as Kodachi Kuno was. It was maddening that they could do nothing to save her as their attempts through the proper channels were fruitless as Tatewaki as next of kin prevented any and all attempts.

Sure, as Senshi they could have taken her without anyone the wiser, but Setsuna ran the scenarios and in each Ryoga, Mousse, Cologne or Kuno always killed one or all of the families in retaliation. So with a heavy heart they were forced to leave the former Black Rose to her dismal fate.

In time, they grew to care for them as much as they cared about each other.

Nodoka acted like a surrogate Mother to some of them as well as striking a friendship with the older members. Though unaware of their secret lives, she offered comfort and support in thanks for their friendship.

They were there for Akari as she strived to both raise her child and help her overcome her fears that remain from Ryoga's terrible deed. That was still a work in progress but they weren't about to give up and Akari appreciated their efforts.

They befriended Akane and Ukyo as they moved on with their lives and coped with the pain and loss. Akane was helped by them to find peace with her life as well as a new career as a teacher.

There were a lot of times she voiced her desire to give up but her family and friends pushed her to succeed, to not allow their tormentors to claim her pride and honor. Ukyo had just as hard time, with her fiancée and her two friends gone she struggled to move on, and though she still had Nodoka to fall back on she was often found crying over the shrine where the pictures stood when she thought no one was watching.

Her cousin and her friends gave their support and had made some progress with her, but the pain could only be dulled.

"Kuonji-san…" Setsuna spoke gaining the woman's attention "…if you require assistance I could ask around the school, some of students are looking for ways to earn some money."

"Thank you Meioh-san, I…we would appreciate it."

"Yeah thanks Setsuna," Makoto added as she was grateful for the eldest Senshi's help.

"You're welcome."

Just then the door chimed as someone entered. It was none other than Ryukken and he was followed if a bit reluctantly by one Ranma Saotome. When his brother had suggested that they should go to a safe place to talk he had no objections. However when they had arrived at the place of the small boy's choosing he was caught off guard once more.

"Makoto's and Ukyo's?" He read the names of the sign and paused *Uk-chan? Could it be?* He thought as his brother searched for his adoptive Aunt.

"Auntie Ukyo? You here?"

"Right here sugar," she spoke as she spotted her favorite customer, however she tensed a bit at seeing the imposing figure behind him.

"Ryukken? Who is this?" She asked wearily.

"His name is Rider, he knew my brother."

"Did he now?" She asks with skepticism as she casually adjusted her battle spatula. Ranma saw it for what it was though. *Good, that means she won´t be caught off guard.*

"Yeah, he told me why my brother was afraid of cats, only mom and Auntie Akane and Kasumi knew about that."

The young redhead spoke with all honesty. Ukyo look at the boy and the man, who unknown to her was her formerly imprisoned fiancée, with a critical eye.

"All right, but you better be on the level…Rider, or else," she spoke as she walked back to make some more food for her additional guests. *Same ol' Uk-chan.* He thought warmly.

"Come on, Rider! I can introduce you to my nessan´s!" Ryukken spoke happily as he saw all his older friends there.

With the exception of the three elder Outer's who smiled warmly, the rest of the Senshi blushed when they boy called them that. All of them adored Ryukken and often helped him in their own way, Haruka and Makoto had never seen such a natural to the art as him, he was often found sparring with them. Rei would often teach him meditation techniques and how to focus his Ki to complement Kumon's teachings.

Ami and Setsuna would tutor him when he was struggling with his schoolwork and Usagi, Hotaru, Michiru and Minako often took him out have some fun when not training or when he asked them.

"I see, and you are in love with which one?" Ranma spoke with amusement. *Hope he has better luck than I did and not screw it up.*

"Hey! It's not like that!" The blushing boy spoke. Minako saw this as a chance to have some fun with the boy and gave a wink to the others.

*Sniff* "But you said I was pretty yesterday and said we were to be married!"

"I did not Minako-nessan!" The flustered boy spoke beet red.

"So you think I'm ugly?" she asked with a quivering lip, "WHAAA!"

"Ack! No! I didn't say that either!" he spoke in attempt to calm the blonde, so he did not see the others trying to control their laughter.

"Oh, stop teasing the poor boy Minako, he looks like he's about to have a break down." Setsuna spoke in order to spare the boy's pride.

"Aww, way to spoil my fun, Setsuna."

"Man, I'll never understand girls," Ryukken pouted with his arms crossed.

"Trust me kid no man can. I got 2 years of experience and I never got them either." Ranma spoke to his little brother.

"Oh? And tell us Mr…?" Makoto spoke hoping to at least get his last name and do some investigating.

"Rider, just Rider if you please."

"Isn't that a little vague?" Ami spoke up finding it odd that the man did not choose to answer the question.

"My choice Miss, the less people know about me the better it is for everyone involved."

"What kind of answer is that? Who are you really?" Rei demanded as she did not like to be given the run around.

"Just a man on a mission, nothing more or less."

"Do you mean you are taking on the bad people Rider?" his brother asked.

"Yes…them."

"Them?" Ukyo asked as she came back with a plate of Okonomiyaki, a Ran-chan special as she called it, for Ryukken.

"The ones responsible for that…wound on you and the deaths of the others." The rider replied as he tried to control his anger at seeing it. *I'm going to break every bone in Kuno's body twice for that!* He thought furiously.

Ukyo instinctively placed her hand on her patch; she never liked remembering that terrible night where she and the others lost so much.

"Hey, is it getting warm all of a sudden?" Minako asked. Ranma calmed down before he gave himself away.

"Why? What possible reason do you have to face them?" The cook asked.

"I have my reasons Ms. Kuonji."

"Then you'll get yourself killed! These aren't normal people, they are stronger than…"

"I've taken out two of them already." He spoke before she could finish.

"…what did you say?" she asked in disbelief, the others now tensed as this man confessed to killing two people.

"The old woman and the weapons master have been…retired permanently."

"What do you mean Rider?" The small boy asked not understanding his meaning given his relative youth.

"It is for the best you don't find out till later Ryukken, all I will say is that they have been punished appropriately and they won't ever hurt anyone ever again."

"Did you hurt them?"

"…yes I did, but I had no choice but to do that, you see Ryukken there are some people in this world that seem to think that hurting others is good. Those are the kind of people that hurt your aunties…" He spoke as he nodded towards Ukyo.

"But what they don't know is that there is always someone out there who makes sure the bad people always face their punishment, that they are not free justice or some…other means discipline."

"Then those kind of people…their good guy's right?"

"No Ryukken people like that are no better than those that cause pain and misery." Rei spoke up as she glared at Ranma.

"Humph, spoken like someone who hasn't seen the darker side of human nature." The black and crimson clad man spoke in an indifferent tone.

"You say that like you are no different than the monsters that ruined the lives of Ryukken's and Ukyo's families and friends!" The priestess spoke harshly.

"Rei…" Usagi spoke hoping to calm her friend.

"No, Usagi! This man comes and claims he has enacted justice by killing two people who may have been guilty but I will not allow him to taint Ryukken with his lies." Rei said to her leader and friend while glaring at Ranma.

"Justice? I never said that I enacted Justice, oh no what I did was vengeance, pure and simple vengeance for all the innocent blood they spilled."

"Vengeance does not equal justice Rider, what you did though justified to some was still not the course to pursue." Ami added as she too found that the man could have found a better way.

"True enough…but some people don't deserve justice or mercy because they have forfeited it. In the end you have to take matters into your own hands and be willing to pay the price that comes from doing so." The rider replied not willing to budge, he knelt down and looked at his brother in the eye.

"Ryukken, the path I walk is a dark one, one I chose to take because I have nothing left for them to take. I have paid a terrible price for the skills that allow me to fight these people."

"But…you'll be okay in the end…right?"

"No, Ryukken, I'll never be okay, even when I punished these people I will never be, I have lost my family and friends because of these…people. I have nothing left for them to take."

"I could help y…" The words were stopped before any of the women could protest.

"NO! Never say such a thing!" Ranma now gripped the child's shoulders and felt his heart race.

"Ryukken, I know…that this is hard for you to understand…and you have no reason to trust me or believe me…" He paused as he searched for the words to convey the message he wished to impart "…but I have blood on my hands Ryukken, it may come from the guilty and the dammed but it is blood nonetheless."

"No matter what I do it will never leave me, your friend is right that I am no better than these scumbags who took your brother and father. But I have nothing left to live for but my revenge but you…" He spoke as he look on with compassion, and though his eyes were hidden all could hear it in his voice.

"You have your mother, your aunts, your…sisters and friends who love you very much, and if you take this road…you will lose all that and more, do you want that? Do you want their scorn and disgust? Like what I'm getting?"

"N-no." The now quivering boy spoke, he loved them all too much to let that happen.

"Then you must never allow yourself to fall like I have, always look out for them as they will for you. And always, always defend the weak and the innocent with pride and honor just like Ranma did."

With that he stood up and headed for the door, stopping at the doorway to give the boy one last look.

"You will be a good man Ryukken Saotome just like your Brother, cherish your loved ones each day because you never know when they will be gone." And with that said he left.

He got to his car and was about to get in when…

"Wait!" Ukyo yelled as she ran to him.

"What is it Ms. Kuonji?"

"Who are you really? Why do you care so much about what happened to Ranma and us?" She asked.

At the entrance to the shop stood the group of women and the boy, more than likely waiting for an answer.

"I am simply a wandering ghost looking for his final resting place and as for why I care? Because Ranma Saotome was my friend and he deserved a better end." Ranma spoke looking deeply into Ukyo's eyes despite his hood and scarf covering his face.

He gently palmed her right cheek, and intimate gesture for sure but Ukyo let him as she felt comforted by it.

"Live your life Ukyo, leave the past behind you and move forward. Ranma and your two friends would've of wished for your happiness and they would have wanted you to find love again."

"But I can't…" She spoke softly as tears started to fall from her uncovered eye.

"Yes you can…" He spoke gently as he wiped away her tears with his gloved hand "…you are strong, compassionate and loving; if you try you will succeed. Besides you aren't alone Ukyo, like I told Ryukken you have people who love you and will help you if you ask." He finished as he nodded towards the Senshi and Ryukken.

"It is too late for me, but not for you to live your life well from now on." Ranma spoke as he stepped back from her and got a nod and a shaky smile.

He nodded in return and got in his car and started the engine, before leaving he back it up towards the Senshi and turned to look at them dead in the eye or more precisely at Rei.

"Revenge isn't a valid motive true enough miss, it is an emotional response." He leaned out a bit to get closer to her "But in my case…it gets fucking results bitch." He snarled before flipping her off and gunning the engine leaving a trail of smoke and one angry Senshi swearing up a storm, Usagi managed to cover Ryukken's ears as she started.

"Rei-nesan is lucky Momma isn't here, she would bring out so much soap!" The little boy said, getting nods all around.

_Later that afternoon at an abandoned warehouse..._

Ranma sat on the hood of his car drinking some coffee as he still had plenty of money from his time in Roanapur and had it converted to yen. He would only use it to eat and drink. He could sleep anywhere he needed as well as use public bathhouses so he was still well off for the moment.

As he sat there he wondered whether his Brother and Ukyo would heed his words, he hoped they did and moved on.

*He better not follow in my footsteps or I'll kick his ass!* He thought not wondering for the first time if he should have revealed himself to his Brother and Ukyo, he squashed that feeling immediately.

His thoughts moved onto how to locate Ryoga, Kuno and Taro. He added Taro to his list the day he was told what hand he played in the massacre and crippling Akane.

Thanks to him he didn't have the edge his curse gave him so he would be easy pickings. He was always weaker than him as the curse was his crutch one he didn't have the luxury anymore.

Before he's thoughts could take a darker tone he felt two presences near him, both divine and demonic, he knew these two.

"What was your masters' answer?" He asked out loud as the two women came near.

Peorth and Mara made no effort to hide their surprise, they couldn't figure out how he sensed their arrival, though to be frank they couldn't make heads or tails of what his abilities could do.

Peorth stepped forward towards him, Ranma responded by wiping out his revolver at her.

"That's far enough. Now answer me what have they decided?"

*Gulp* "They…accept your terms and are waiting for us to take you to them to Limbo since you decimated Jusenkyo." The Goddess replied.

"So…I did another good deed when I destroyed that shit stain of a valley"

Peorth did not bother to argue with the man out of fear from his reaction.

"The entire pantheons will be there, are…are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Just get me there, it's time I had a little chat with your kind."

"Then grab Mara's and my hand." The raven haired deity spoke as she held out her hand and Mara stepped forward and did the same, Ranma looked at their hands for a moment.

"If this is a trick…the pain I will unleash upon you will make the tortures I suffered pale in comparison." Ranma warned as his eyes glowed fiery red before turning to his car hiding away in a pocket dimension.

Both women shivered at the boiling rage and hatred his voice carried and knew he meant every word.

With that said he took hold of their hands disregarding any discomfort they might feel and felt the world fade as they were transported to the meeting site.

Unknown to him, a looming danger was about to make their presence known.

In the park area, families ate, lovers strolled and children played. This serene and peaceful relaxation was what the city defenders aspired to…it was soon shattered.

A black portal soon opened and from it Youma poured in with a berserker rage, and upon seeing the panic people ran at them to rip them to shreds.

"_Kill them! Kill them all! This will bring our true enemies!_" The mad General cried out as the slaughter began.

In another part of the city, a signal was sent informing the Senshi that trouble was brewing spurring them into action.

A terrible battle would soon be waged.

_In Limbo…_

The transition was quick and timely as the three beings appeared before a large congregation of deities and demons.

Ranma knew the faces of some of the divine deities when the Hell Lords decided to make his torment into a show, he knew who pitied him and who hated him from the looks they gave him.

They had manifested tables for each of them to use, all circled around a center table, it was in that one were sat who he assumed were the leaders of Heaven and Hell.

"Greetings Ranma Saotome…" The man spoke "I am Kami, the ruler of Heaven and this is Hild ruler of Hell, we th…"

"Cut the bullshit and get to the point, I have neither the patience, tolerance or care for who either of you are." Ranma snapped as he sat in the chair ignoring the shock and anger directed at him from those watching.

"You disrespectful…" A Goddess yelled from her place

"Fuck off, I don´t have to respect any damn one of you pieces of shit."

"What did you say!" The Goddess snarled while some of the demonic beings openly laughed.

"At least someone shares opi…" A Black furred and horned demon started to speak but…

*BANG!*

The booming sound of gunfire was heard throughout the group, no one moving at all as it occurred…this was followed shortly by the cries of pain…

"MY ARM!" It cried as the bloody stump poured viscous black blood. His trouble did not end there as Ranma moved to his position in such a way only Gods and Demons of speed could track him as he slammed his right fist into the abdomen of the creature.

*WHOMP!* "GUH!"

"_**DO NOT PUT ME IN LEAGUE WITH YOUR FILTHY KIND, DEMON!**_" The Ghost Rider yelled with as much venom as possible at the downed demonic entity as he pointed the Judge at the head of the being.

The others were about to rush him when both Kami and Hild intervened.

"ENOUGH!" Kami and Hild´s voices boomed all around, causing many to quiver in fear, Ranma was unimpressed as he continued staring down the wounded demon.

"We are gathered here to come to a peaceful solution! Not incite chaos!" Kami spoke while glaring at the outspoken Goddess who shrunk back in fear.

"Now someone take that shit stain to my private dungeon where I will deal with him personally!" Hild commanded and two Hell Lords quickly pick up the thrashing demon and disappeared from sight.

Ranma walked back to the table guns still out and at the ready.

"Ranma…" Kami spoke more calmly to him now hoping to calm the situation

"…please, let us talk as civilized people. Surely we can to a diplomatic solution?"

"_**You want to negotiate? Now? After ten years spent in the universe´s biggest cesspool!**_" He cried out in anger, only barely managing not to get up and throttle the head of the Heavens.

"I know…words mean nothing to you…and can´t express our sorrow for allowing that to happen but surely this bloodshed can end if we talk things out?"

"_**No…my vengeance shall be brought about regardless of whether or not you approve or care.**_"

Belldandy stepped close despite a warning glance from her Father and pleas from her sister´s, she knew they feared for her but surely the young man´s honor and humanity still remained.

"Saotome-san…" She spoke gently earning the Rider´s attention. "…What is it you hope to accomplish by going down this dark path?"

"_**Do you think I care about your judgment?**_"

"I am not here to judge you; I have seen and heard of the tragedy that befell you and your family…"

"_**Stop! Do not speak as if you care like the other one. None of you can understand what I have suffered…**_" He spoke loudly as he looked at the congregated demonic and heavenly beings "_**…or what I have lost and had taken from me.**_"

"Yes, you are right we cannot hope to understand, but where is the honor in this bloody quest you have taken? Surely now you that you are free you can return to them?"

"_**You stupid ignorant creature! For two fucking years those bastards abused my honor…**_" He spoke as he got up from his placed and walked towards her, everyone tensed for whatever may come.

"_**Because of my honor that son of a bitch Ryoga slept in Akane´s bed as a fucking pig!**_" She started to back away from the furious Rider as he continued his rant.

"_**Because of honor I had to deal with that dried up old bitch and that blind motherfucking duck!**_"

"_**Because of honor I had to tolerate that maniac Kuno, tell me oh wise Goddess! What good does honor do me now? Huh? Answer!**_" He yelled at the trembling woman who could not find a way to reply.

"_**Nothing! That's what! Honor will not bring my father back from the grave! Honor will not give me back ten years of my life back! It will not give anything that I have lost!**_"

"_**My course is clear; vengeance shall be mine as well as for all those innocent souls they helped destroy while you watched it all happened.**_"

"W-we c-could do n-nothing…" Belldandy tried to rally herself but deep down she knew he was right.

"_**Exactly! That's all you are good for absolutely nothing! Where were you when Nabiki was beaten and raped to death! Or when Akane had her arms and legs broken! When Ukyo was mutilated, Kodachi is imprisoned and abused and Shampoo was persecuted! Nowhere that's what!**_" Ranma was livid now.

"_**And now that I have escaped and have a means to fight your disgusting creatures you wish to deal with me…**_" He now addressed all of them as Belldandy's sisters went to her

"…_**Now you wish to negotiate? Fine it just so happens I am due several years' worth of requests that WILL be granted and are NON-negotiable.**_"

"Who do you think you are that you should demand anything from us?" A God asked, one he recognized as one who thought he deserved his fate.

"_**Well Loki…**_" He spoke as he removed his hood and pulled down his scarf. Everyone let out a gasp upon seeing the burning skull.

"_**...I am vengeance given form, I am the hunter of the guilty and the dammed, I am he who walks between the worlds, I am the Ghost Rider.**_" Kami and Hild could tell that things would spiral out of control if they did not put an end to the hostilities.

"Tell us what you want."

"_**Get your systems on line for this.**_" Both rulers did as told and both Yggdrassill and Nidhogg appeared before the gathered pantheons.

"_**One: You Kami will send two of your most trusted Goddesses to heal Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji. Martial arts were Akane's life and Ukyo doesn't need a reminder of what she lost every time she looks in the mirror.**_" Ranma spoke as he held up a finger.

"GRANTED" the Yggdrassil computer voiced.

"_**Two: Akari had that bastard's son after he raped her, if he has the same directional curse as the pig I want it removed from him and his descendents forever.**_" Again it was approved.

"_**Three: At some point in time I wish to see my Father's, Nabiki and Happosai. I know you let them in to Heaven after what happened so I will speak to them in private, no monitoring and no snooping.**_" It spoke in acceptance once more.

"_**Four: Regardless of my actions, my family, fiancés, friends and anyone who associates with them shall be left in peace from Heaven and Hell and that includes descendants. When they die they shall be judged fairly.**_" The computer accepted that request as well, many shocked by the fact that all were accepted.

"_**Five: Remove the Neko Ken from me; it has brought me nothing but pain and anguish.**_"

"GRANTED" the heavenly computer intoned as a beam of light erupted from it and extracted the knowledge and trauma from the man who for years carried its burden.

"Is that all?" Hild asked wondering what he wanted Nidhogg to do.

"_**No…I want every single God, Goddess, Angel, Devil, Demon and Hell Lord, that ever had a hand in my torment, every single one who fucked with my life before my banishment, every single who laughed a my suffering and anguish…**_" He bowed his head as he spoke clenching his fists and teeth, the flames growing hotter as he thought of all his persecutors and tormentors.

"_**To have their souls locked away for 100 years in the bodies of humans. To have them experience every single facet of humanity from birth to death, joy and sorrow, love and loss times 10. They will not be allowed to escape their fate by any means. Their hearts and minds shall think them mortal but their souls shall know the truth. Let them learn what it means to be us and weep.**_"

"…GRANTED." Both terminals voiced.

Above the gathered a vortex opened and began to draw in the shocked beings one by one, some screamed and others tried to grab onto anything to prevent their fate.

Loki, Tolttir, Blackheart, Satan it did not matter who they were all being dragged into the portal.

Xu Lang could feel herself being dragged into I, she knew the moment the one who took her child's life spoke those words something terrible would happen. Now she was being forced to become a lowly human. She naturally fought against the force but for her strength the ultimate force would not be denied.

A terrible voice broke her musings; she turned to look to her right and was shocked to see Mephistopheles himself being dragged into the portal. The Hell Lord had sunk in his claws deep into the floor and was leaving trenches.

"Ranma! I made you strong boy! I made you what you are today! You owe me!" Ranma looked on, and slowly walked towards the creature, summoning his shotgun once more and taking aim at the right hand.

*BOOM!* "YYYAAARRGGHH!"

"_**You're right, Mephisto, you did have a hand in my making…**_" He spoke as he took aim at the other hand "_**...enjoy mortality.**_"

*BOOM!*

"CURSE YOU, SAOTOMEEEEE!"

"_**Been there done that.**_"

"You think this is over!" Xu Lang screamed, gaining Ranma's attention.

"By this time your whores and families will be dead!" She smiled maliciously.

"I have made sure of it!"

"_**What did you do?**_"

"I have avenged my son, that's what! Saffron shall finally rest in peace!"

Ranma strode over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"_**What have you done! Answer me!**_"

"They will suffer until the end! My will is done regardless of what you do!"

"_**Wrong answer, bitch!**_" The Rider snarled as he wrapped his chain around her neck.

"_**Last chance! What did you do!**_"

"Go to Hell!"

"_**Been there already!**_" He yelled as he let her go and let loose the chain.

"_**By the way! Saffron screamed like a little bitch when I burned his soul to ash!**_" with those final words he pulled hard on the chain.

A sickening crack was heard all around despite the howling winds and Xu Lang's lifeless body fell to the ground. With her death the vortex closed and all was quiet once more. Ranma immediately turned to Kami.

"_**I will ask this one more time. What the fuck did she do?**_" Kami quickly looked at Earth before more problems arose. What he saw drain all color in his face.

"_Xu Lang you fool…_" He whispered in shock at the carnage.

"She has empowered an evil entity, it has raised a small army and is wreaking havoc in Jubaan, and the Sailor Senshi is trying to contain them but…"

"_**Get me back there NOW!**_" He spoke as he summoned his Hellcycle and look directly at Hild and Kami.__

"_**And pray you never see me again or so help me, the Heavens and Hells shall drown in a sea of blood.**_" Kami said nothing but opened a portal near the area, sadly watching as the Rider raced off to a terrible battle.

"Tell me husband, have we won?" Hild asked not really looking at him and feeling no satisfaction for brokering a deal with the Rider.

"No Hild…we have not…we failed spectacularly to our duty. We have allowed this to happen and we are dammed for it, all we can do now is hope he can undo the damage and watch him achieve his goal."

"And what then?"

"Do as he asked…" He spoke as he looked at Belldandy and Peorth.

"Go to the women and carry out his requests my children, make sure that they are safe."

"Yes, father." Both replied before disappearing, though Belldandy gave one last lingering look where the Rider once stood.

Hild knew that a great chance had taken place and Ranma Saotome was at the center of it. Whether it was good or bad, only time would tell.

To be continued…

A/N: Well guys another chapter is added to this story and once more we see that Ranma will not take lip from anyone.

Again if any Belldandy fans are offended by my verbal abuse, realize that this is not a kind fic and that I personally did not enjoy doing that but for writing purposes it had to be done.

Now then I will crank out one more chapter for this story before putting it on hold so as not to leave with a desire for what happens next.

Next on my update list is Spider Ron, followed by my Halo stories, be patient.

Peace out everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

And Hell Followed After Him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Thanks to Sherza for Beta reading while my current one is away on personal business.

Nor do I own the following song "Let the bodies hit the floor" by Drowning Pool

Okay i need to ask is there some kind of bug in the system? Because everytime i publish anything in bold and italic gets bunched up together WTH! Can someone please inform me if it is on my end or not?

Chapter 10:

Ranma emerged from the portal by which he had entered Limbo, and immediately rode next to his car. Once he got off, the Hellcycle immediately transformed into flame, entered the frame of the muscle car and transformed it. Its wheels and headlights burst into flame, while the engine gave of a furious roar as it awaited its master.

The Spirit of Vengeance got into the driver's seat and stomped the accelerator hard enough one would think he was trying to put his foot through the floor. The tires peeled Asphalt before blasting off, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The Ghost Rider headed for battle, and would see to ending the madness the dead Goddess had unleashed.

_Juuban __park__…_

Chaos reigned in the park area of Juuban as the Sailor Senshi fought a hard battle against their empowered foe, the formerly imprisoned Dark General Jadeite.

When they had first arrived they were struck with horror at the carnage they found. Torn and broken bodies of men, women and children were everywhere, each bearing a face locked in pain and anguish. It took all of their strength not to vomit or cry at such wanton carnage. Usagi especially was hit hard given her sensitive and caring nature. They had never seen Youma go for blood, as they usually fed on bioenergy, leaving the bodies intact, but now, now there was no purpose to this slaughter as the empowered and maddened aberrations struck at anything that moved.

They soon spotted the transformed mad General killing without pause those few survivors the Youma didn't kill. As one they charged into battle to deal out much deserved justice. Explosions rang throughout the area as the heroines and their ally fought against numerous enemies.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The Senshi of fire screamed as she launched several burning arrows into a trio of Youma.

"YAAARRGHH!"

"KIIIILLLL!"

Two were destroyed but the third, which looked like a cross between a woman and turtle, if turtles had spikes on their shells and razor sharp claws on their legs, only lost an arm and still charged at the priestess.

"Mars down! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she launched a ball of electricity that finished the creature off.

"Thanks Jupiter." Rei said with gratitude as she regained her breath.

"This is crazy!" The tall Senshi said with alarm "These Youma are more powerful than ever before, and they're not even bothering to absorb energy. They're just killing!"

"I know, and Jadeite has gone ballistic. He was never this powerful or sadistic!" The raven haired woman shouted, only getting a nod from her teammate as they jumped back into the fray.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

Both blonde Senshi's were covering Sailor Mercury, who had her visor and computer out. So far, no weakness could be found in their foes.

"This doesn't make sense!" She yelled over the sounds of battle and death cries of the Youma caught in her leader and friend's attacks. Sailor Moon, in her Eternal form, was by far having the most success with her attacks.

"Keep looking Mercury, we have to end this now!" Usagi cried out as she bashed the head of another Youma with her scepter and Venus cut down a cat shaped Youma with her chain.

"SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury yelled as a thick mist enveloped the area providing a brief respite for the Senshi.

"I will keep trying to locate a weakness, but at this rate we may have no choice but to use the Ginzhou or have Hotaru use her powers at maximum."

"We can't do that!" Usagi reproached as she was well aware that Hotaru's full powers were by far the most dangerous to everyone and the girl herself.

"I know but we have to do something Moon! We are outnumbered and are being overpowered. These Youma are incredibly powerful and seem to withstand all but our most powerful attacks."

"She's right Moon." Venus said reluctantly "But that's why we have to keep fighting. We can do this!"

"Right! Let's go!" With that said the three reentered the battle.

"Fight on Senshi! We must prevail!" Sailor Moon rallied as she launched her tiara at a duo of monsters who were rushing her position.

"You heard her, girls!" Sailor Uranus added as she slashed another Youma down that tried to attack Sailor Neptune from behind.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"GRAH!"

"Pluto! Saturn! How are you holding up!" She yelled as she dodged a tentacle.

"_Dead __Scream._" Pluto whispered before launching a ball of temporal energy at Youma that was dive bombing from above.

*SQUELCH!*

Sailor Saturn was currently using her polearm to its utmost efficiency as she parried and slashed at a set of twin Youma with reptilian features.

"I am starting to go from annoyed to pissed!" She snarled as she stabbed one of the creatures. The other was furious and launched herself at the girl. Pluto intervened by striking the monster with a flurry of bone shattering strikes with her staff.

"Though not quite as colorfully, I concur." The elder Senshi replied calmly as she broke its neck with a well-timed strike.

As all this occurred Jadeite just kept looking at his foes, waiting for all his enemies to appear.

"_Where__are__you__Saotome!_" He hissed as he fired more black lighting at the Senshi regardless of who got in the way.

"Kyahhh!"

"Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted as her princess got clipped by their foe.

Several Youma rushed her in hopes of killing her, but immediately recoiled in pain as several roses were embedded in their eyes and legs.

Tuxedo Kamen rushed in, cane at the ready and proceeded to buy some time for his wife to regroup. He started with one of the blinded Youma by striking quickly with a horizontal slash to the abdomen and followed by twin blows to the shoulder with enough force to crack them.

It thrashed in pain and fury, striking a fellow Youma and tearing into it just as the other did the same to defend itself. One of the Youma who had its mobility hampered tried a vicious right hook with its clawed hand; he ducked under it and retaliated with a spinning back kick to its ribs.

He continued his assault by striking a fourth creature with a rising uppercut and a roundhouse to the head. Seeing his love now ready to strike he dove out of the way.

"Now Sailor Moon!" He yelled.

She quickly launched a wide spread beam of holy energy at the group who only had time to scream in pain before being disintegrated. Once they were dead he made his way to her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern while the battle raged on.

"Yes. He only grazed me." She spoke before quickly spotting a livid Dark General rise into the air.

Jadeite was far from pleased by their failure to kill the Moon princess and her guardians. With little to no thought to the safety of his minions, he concentrated a powerful sphere of dark energy in the palms of his hands.

Those few Youma who understood what was about to be unleashed broke off their respective battles and rallied behind their psychotic leader.

"Everyone behind me now!" Sailor Saturn yelled as she braced the Silence Clave for the coming assault.

"_DIE!_" He screamed as he fired multiple streams of black lighting at the Senshi.

"SILENCE WALL!" The young Senshi of Saturn invoked her shield as the barrage hit. The strain was great as she forced herself to maintain the shield while the lighting bounced off and detonated on the surrounding lands.

Those among Jadeites' ranks with long range capabilities joined in on the attack causing even greater strain.

"Can't … hold … it … for … long!" The young woman gasped out as sweat started to pour from her forehead.

"I could stop time and give you a chance to regroup princess." Setsuna suggested.

"That would only weaken us Pluto, not to mention you could die! No, we will find another way!" Sailor Moon said, even though she had no idea what they could do.

"Damn it! We can't go down like this!" Uranus reproached as she saw her adoptive child's strain and her lover holding onto her to give her some measure of strength.

"We need a miracle guys!" Venus yelled as she was starting to lose hope. However, her request was soon answered.

*SSSHHOOOOMMM!*

As a missile flew past them and directly into the mad General.

*BOOM!*

"_Arrrgh!_" Jadeite screamed as he was knocked out of the sky from the force of the explosion.

"What the hell! Who did that!" Haruka yelled while the monsters were in disarray.

"Look!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he saw something approaching fast from the East.

They all turned and were shocked to see a muscle car with its headlights and tires aflame. The driver could be seen holding a wicked looking rocket launcher; it spewed exhaust as another missile was fired at the creatures.

*BOOM!*

A group of six Youma was torn to shreds by the high powered weapon while the Rider pulled himself inside his car and floored the accelerator.

"_Kill __him!_" Jadeite rasped while pointing at the charging vehicle that gained more speed as it approached.

Several Youma fired on the car from both the air and the ground; explosions rang throughout the area as the car continued on seemingly unmindful of the attacks launched.

In the end it did not matter as car slammed into the monsters with a sickening crunch and squelch as they were plowed over and under the car.

***Ugh. ****I ****am ****so ****glad ****I ****don****'****t ****need ****to ****clean ****this ****shit.*** Ranma thought with some dark humor as parked the car 20 feet from the two groups.

The Senshi waited on bated breath as Sailor Saturn dropped the wall and, like the others, watched the events proceed.

Jadeite did the same as he grouped his minions closed in and prepared for a fight.

As if in slow-motion, the driver side door opened and Ranma stepped out, hood and mask on, his eyes giving off a fiery red glow making him look even more menacing as he surveyed the carnage around him.

"_It__'__s__him._" Sailor Moon whispered, as she and those who had the same vision recognized the driver.

The Ghost Rider slowly raised his right hand and pointed at Jadeite, the one who his divine enemy had empowered to kill those he loved. Only two words came from him, but those two words drove a chill down the spine of the Senshi as they promised one thing…swift and bloody retribution.

"_**YOU**__** … **__**GUILTY!**_"

Even in his deranged state, the former general of the fallen Queen Beryl still remembered Xu Lang's primary order and knew this was his target as well.

"_Kill__Saotome!_" He hissed out to his minions who did as ordered and charged him.

***Saotome?*** Sailor Mercury thought before a chilling idea began to form ***could ****it ****be**** …****?***

"He'll be killed!" Sailor Neptune shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon ordered, the women and man nodded and were about to help when …

"_**No! **__**This **__**is **__**my **__**fight **__**so **__**butt **__**out!**_" Ranma yelled as he took out his guns and proceeded to demonstrate why he was not in the mood to share his prey.

Loud gunshots rang as he unleashed bullet after bullet on the charging demons, he further boosted the power of his shots with his supernatural powers by charging his guns with Hellfire.

The shots struck with such a force that the bodies of the demons were being torn apart in a mass of gore and burnt flesh. Those in the air were far from safe from the barrage as he picked them off one by one.

At ten feet he holstered his weapons and removed his chain, while also summoning one of the weapons Kratos had left him, the Nemesis whip, its blades fanning out while violet lighting ran along it.

He uncoiled them in a flurry of movement that made them crisscross each other, fire and lighting being unleashed with every twist and turn.

"_**Come **__**get **__**some, **__**bitches! **__**Rargh!**_" He rushed the small horde of creatures and jump into the air with the weapons in hand into a small clearing of them.

(Cue music!)

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the … FLOOR!_

He started things of by spinning the Nemesis whip into air before unleashing it at two canine looking Youmas who leapt at him, the blades at the tip fanned out and sliced their bellies opened while shocking them before he used his ignited chain to take off their heads.

_Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

He continued his spin leading with his chain this time and slashed the reptilian demon, which cried out as the heat burned through its scaly flesh, the air filling with the smell of cooked meat.

_One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me_

Two aerial attackers dive bombed him but tucked and rolled as they missed before he launched his weapons and had them wrap around their legs. They thrashed wildly as their respective elements burned and shocked them.

_One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
NOW!_

He pulled hard enough their legs dislocated before being drawn in towards him. He dismissed the Nemesis and let his chain coil itself around his chest before grabbing the demons by the back of their heads.

His intentions became clear as he drew them back and then slammed them forwards.

*SPLURT!*

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Now!

Bone and brain matter splattered him but he paid it no mind. He then summoned the Spear of Destiny, giving it a twirl around his body much like a staff before he let it rest behind him and beckoned the other creatures with his free hand in a come here motion.

"_**What**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**matter? **__**Scared?**_" He mocked openly causing another set to charge him.

_Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

He met their charge by ducking under a wild swing swung. He then buried the double headed spear into the creature's torso and completed the spin while taking off the head of a second. One of the monsters charged him, but he stabbed its stomach and flipped it onto its back, where he then proceeded to dig the spear in deeper as he dropkicked another attacker in the head.

_One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me_

Another tried to attack him from behind while he completed his flip, and was used as a springboard as he leapt high into the air and began to spin the spear like a propeller.

"_**Time **__**to **__**fry **__**and **__**die **__**motherfuckers!**_" He yelled with fury as he slammed the blades into the earth and released a dome of violent energy that burned the surrounding Youmas to a crisp.

_One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
NOW!_

He stood up just as a ball of dark energy slammed into his unprotected back.

"_**Arrgh!**_" He cried out in pain.

"_Useless__weaklings!__If__I__want__something__done__right,__I__will__just__have__to__do__it__myself._" Jadeite snarled as he charged another shot.

Ranma got up while brushing off the effects of the attack. He simply removed his Blades of Chaos for this battle.

***Fuck, ****that ****hurt! ****That ****bitch ****must ****have ****powered ****him ****up.*** He thought darkly as he felt some of his wounds begin to heal slowly "_**Okay **__**asshole, **__**LET´S**__**DANCE!**_"

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Jadeite took to the sky and dived in towards the infuriated being. Ranma swung both blades as if they were scissors in a wide intersecting arc which his opponent nimbly avoided by diving between them just before they crossed. Jadeite´s continued forward momentum allowed him to slam into the Rider who flew into a burnt tree that crumbled under the force.

Sensing an attack, Ranma quickly got up and dodged left as a ball of black energy disintegrated the burnt out husk of the tree. His blades retracted just in time for him to block another strike, this time he deflected the ball to the side and charged at the dark being.

_Skin__to__skin,__blood__and__bone  
You're__all__by__yourself__but__you're__not__alone  
You__wanted__in__and__now__you're__here  
Driven__by__hate,__consumed__by__fear_

Jadeite back flipped twice as the Rider practically used the blades as scissors in two swift motions before recalling them once more and shoulder charging the mad man.

"UGH!"

"_**You´re **__**mine **__**now!**_"

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the…FLOOR!_

As Jadeite flew back Ranma quickly grabbed the madman´s head and dragged it onto the earth while pushing him down, forming a trench as they went along.  
_  
One,__nothing__wrong__with__me  
Two,__nothing__wrong__with__me  
Three,__nothing__wrong__with__me  
Four,__nothing__wrong__with__me_

One,

_something's__got__to__give  
Two,__something's__got__to__give  
Three,__something's__got__to__give  
NOW!_

The former General tried to counter by grabbing the Rider by the arms and hitting him with every ounce of dark energy within him.

"_**YOU**__** … **__**ARE**__** … **__**STARTING**__** … **__**TO**__** … **__**PISS**__** … **__**ME**__** … **__**OFF!**_" Ranma bellowed with both fury and pain as the dark energy began to hurt him. Despite the pain he was fueled by the need to avenge the innocent and punishing the foul creature that had been used as an instrument by the dead Goddess.

Let

_the__bodies__hit__the__floor  
Let__the__bodies__hit__the__floor  
Let__the__bodies__hit__the__floor_

Ranma head butted Jadeite with enough force his nose shattered easily. Using the distraction caused the energy to stop flowing into him and gave him ample time to draw out both his blades and ram them into his enemy´s wings.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the…FLOOR!_

"YARGH!" Jadeite screamed in pain...however it did not end there as Ranma proceeded to punch his head with a barrage of strikes that damn near tore his head off. Before finishing him off, the Rider removed his hood to reveal his burning skull, causing the man and women to gasp at the sight of it.

He grasped the bleeding and moaning General and pulled him hard while the blades were still stuck in the man´s wings.

*SPLURT!*

"ARGH!" Jadeite screamed in agony as the blades tore the winged flesh as he was dragged up. His head was reminiscent of a beaten tomato from the beating he took. Senshi wondered if he was even aware of what was happening. Ranma would have none of that as he roughly pulled his face up and made him look at his eyes.

"_**Your **__**soul **__**is **__**stained **__**by **__**the **__**blood **__**of **__**the **__**innocent.**_" Ranma intoned as his power flared behind the fiery pits that were his eyes "_**FEEL **__**THEIR **__**PAIN!**_" he screamed as subjected the creature to his most devastating attack, the Penance Stare.

"AAHHHHH!" The screams of agony erupted from the dead man´s throat as every ounce of pain, horror and anguish from every innocent life he killed and destroyed alongside his army was visited upon him until finally nothing but an empty husk remained.

_Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... GO!_

The surviving Youma lost their enhanced powers quickly with the death of Jadeite and fled in terror of the Rider, who threw the body into a nearby fire with no signs of remorse.

Unfortunately this battle took its toll on him, and he dropped to one knee. The Senshi carefully approached him but stopped as the Rider looked at them, wearily he raised his right hand and pointed at them.

"_**You**__** … **__**innocent.**_" With that said he finally collapsed from the pain of his wounds.

His vehicle soon returned to a normal state and vanished into flames much to their shock.

"What do we do Sailor Moon?" Saturn asked her leader making them all look at her.

She remained silent for a moment before finally coming to a decision.

_Hikawa Shrine…_

"This is a bad idea." Haruka muttered earning several groans from the inner Senshi.

"You said that like 10 times already." Minako reproached the Outer Senshi.

After the battle, Usagi decided that they needed to take the unconscious Ranma to a safe place to both watch over him and determine what to do with him.

Currently Makoto was the only transformed Senshi and had the Rider in a fireman carry across her shoulders. They took him to one of the spare rooms and she gently placed him on a futon.

"Oof … he sure isn't light for a guy his size. Felt like I was carrying a bag of weights."

"We should check him for injuries." Usagi spoke up.

"And risk waking him up? For all we know he'll go postal the moment he gets up and sees us!" Rei commented, she above all else was feeling quite intimidated by man. After all she was more spiritually adept than the others, and found his aura to be very disturbing.

***What ****is ****it? ****He ****feels ****demonic, ****yet ****I ****can****'****t ****feel ****any ****evil ****from ****him. ****What ****is ****he?*** The priestess thought.

The other somewhat shared her concerns but mostly because they were disturbed by the way he fought the Dark General and his minions. Normally they weren't so … brutal and fierce when it came to fighting, but this man was intense.

Makoto, Haruka, Setsuna and Mamoru could see the man was a master in unarmed combat and was merciless with his weapons. They could tell that were was a lot of emotion in the way he thought, rage primarily, and lots of it.

"I agree with Usagi." Ami spoke up as she had her Mercury computer run multiple scans on him "He took some serious damage from Jadeite's attacks. According to my readings, any one of them would have severely wounded or even killed us." She spoke with practice ease as her medical training came to the fore front.

***These ****readings ****are ****incredible! ****There ****is ****some ****sort ****of ****energy ****healing ****him, ****not ****chaotic ****but ****something ****else**** … ****could ****he ****really ****be ****Ranma ****Saotome? ****According ****to ****Setsuna****'****s ****findings ****he ****was ****sent ****to ****Hell, ****so ****if ****he ****is, ****how ****did ****he ****escape?*** their more intellectual inclined friend pondered as many more questions came up.

"Fine but we should be careful with him. We have absolutely no idea how he will react to us." Rei finally relented. They did not disagree with her precautions.

Mamoru gently lifted him up by the shoulders and removed the coat, revealing the hooded vest.

"Sweet Kami! Look at his arms!" Michiru spoke in shock as she saw the numerous scars they carried.

"It … it looks like multiple stab and … claw and bite marks?" Ami asked at the end as she examined the scars. She ran her hand over the ones that ran parallel to one another.

"What could have done something like that?" Hotaru asked, quite disturbed by what she was seeing,

"Let's get the rest off him." Mamoru spoke quietly as he removed the hooded vest revealing a black T-shirt that showed his well-built form and his scarred face.

"Well he certainly looks like a fighter." Makoto commented as she did like what she saw, though it was tempered by the fact that someone had decided to mar his flesh.

"I see some electrical burns along the arms." Ami commented as she ran her eyes in search of any other recent wounds "They're healing fast, but they are there. Let's see the rest of him and check for any additional damage."

Mamoru nodded and got behind him as he started to lift the shirt. He gasped when he saw his back.

"_Dear__God._" he let out unknowingly, making some of the others look and stop in horror.

On his back were ten rows of ten columns of small scars. There were four vertical parallel lines with a fifth slashed across them diagonally in each 'box' created by the rows and columns. That was the way the Hell Lords marked the years he remained in their … care.

"Who is this guy?" Haruka asked out loud as she could not tear her sight away from such a grisly sight.

"I … I think I know." Ami said.

"We … " *Gulp* " … We should let him rest … right?" Usagi murmured weakly. She was sickened by the callous disregard that was revealed to them, never once had she thought to see such cruelty inflicted on a person.

They all agreed and soon left the former Saotome on the bed to heal. They regrouped near the sacred fire where Rei first received the vision regarding the Ghost Rider.

"So Ami, who do you think he is?" Usagi asked as calmly as she could as Mamoru held her, something she was grateful for since she found herself shaken by the revelation that someone tortured the person they owed their lives to.

"I … I believe he is … " Ami began to speak, not quite sure how to put it, after all this was a person who was banished from the world to a realm from which there was no escape.

" … I believe he is Ranma Saotome."

" … "

"WHAT!"

"Back up! You're telling me that HE … " Mina gestured wildly at the room in which Ranma slept "…is Ryuuken's older brother! The same one sent to Hell!"

"I can't be 100% sure but during the battle ... " The Senshi of Ice spoke as she brought a recording of the battle " … Jadeite said Saotome once he saw, well… him, in that form."

"Yeah and what about that?" Makoto spoke as she had yet to acknowledge whether or not her cousin's fiancée had found a way back home.

"I don't know. The readings I have are baffling to say the least. On the one hand they clearly show a dark energy, but nothing that would seem to indicate he is possessed or corrupted."

"Yeah, well, he sure fought like he was." Haruka muttered.

They had to acknowledge the truth in that.

"But it doesn't make sense." Setsuna spoke as she paced around the room, her fingers on her chin as she tried to reason how the man could escape Hell, of all places "How did he escape?"

"I didn't escape." A voice spoke suddenly from behind the group "I was let out."

They all turned to look at the man they believed to be Ranma Saotome, fully dressed in his clothes, albeit not as menacing as when he transformed into his Rider persona.

"R-Ranma?" Usagi asked meekly, as, frankly, she didn't know how they would deal with him.

"I was, once. But now … " he paused as he flexed his hand and looked at it in contemplation " … now I'm not so sure anymore."

"What are you!" Haruka demanded.

"Haruka … " Michiru chided.

"Like I said at the restaurant ... " he said, and that earned some looks of recognition " … I am simply a ghost looking for his final resting place."

"You! You were the one who came to Ukyo's and Makoto's shop!" Rei shouted in anger.

"Ah miss know it all … " He smirked at the angry priestess " … tell me, how did you like my brand of vengeance?"

"You are a monster!" She shouted despite the warning glances her friends delivered.

"No. I am _**much **__**more **__**than **__**that.**_" He spoke as the burning skull appeared.

The Senshi were prepared to engage the Rider but Sailor Moon quickly shut that idea down.

"Stop it now!"

"But Usagi!" Rei cried out.

"I said now!" Usagi spoke this time as a leader and ruler not as their friend.

They all begrudgingly did so. Satisfied a fight was averted, she turned towards the transformed man.

"You said that you didn't escape, that you were let out right?" She asked.

Ranma nodded.

"Who would do that and why? Did they make you this way?"

"_**Who **__**it **__**was **__**is **__**of **__**no **__**importance **__**to **__**you. **__**Simply **__**put, **__**someone **__**showed **__**some **__**compassion **__**for **__**me, **__**and **__**I **__**chose **__**to **__**wield **__**this **__**power **__**to **__**avenge **__**my **__**family **__**and **__**friends.**_"

"But if they freed you why the need for power? Surely you could have regained your life as a normal man." Ami spoke up as she stood next to her leader and friend.

"_**Do **__**you **__**truly **__**believe **__**I **__**could **__**simply **__**leave **__**Hell **__**and **__**not **__**be **__**missed? **__**Especially **__**with **__**the **__**Hell **__**Lords **__**vying **__**for **__**my **__**recruitment?**_"

"Recruitment? Why would they recruit you?" Mina asked, though a part of her wondered if he was really evil enough to earn such attention.

"_**Because, **__**in **__**order **__**to **__**save **__**someone **__**close **__**to **__**me, **__**I **__**had **__**to **__**do **__**that **__**which **__**no **__**one, **__**not **__**even **__**Heaven **__**or **__**Hell, **__**thought **__**possible. **__**Kill **__**a **__**God.**_" He spoke as he thought back to every ounce of punishment he received because of that.

***Still, ****if ****it ****meant ****Akane ****could ****live ****I ****would ****do ****it ****all ****over ****again.*** He thought.

"Saffron?" Setsuna presumed as she did see the confrontation from the gates of time.

"_**Yes, **_**him. **_**Though **__**he **__**was **__**reborn **__**later, **__**that **__**one **__**act **__**came **__**back **__**to **__**haunt **__**me **__**as **__**I **__**was **__**tortured **__**again, **__**and **__**again, **__**and **__**again. **__**Time **__**flows **__**differently **__**in **__**Hell **__**you **__**see. **__**For **__**100 **__**years **__**I **__**was **__**subjected **__**to **__**horrors **__**that **__**you **__**couldn´t **__**even **__**dream **__**about.**_" He spoke with fury as his fist clenched and the fires surrounding his head grew.

"**_Do you know what it is like to have your flesh torn off? To see your organs being feasted upon by creatures that only exists in the deepest darkest corners of the mind. I was burned, beaten, torn apart, raped, mauled, clawed and more … so much more._**"

"**_Can you imagine spending 100 years of such torture? Can you even begin to comprehend a life or perpetual torment!_**" He shouted at the horror stricken group.

"**_I did what no one thought possible. I defied them. They pushed but I fought them every fucking inch, never gaining ground but never surrendering. Oh yes, I had earned their interest. So you can believe they would not have let me go._**"

"But … but you're free! Why? Why do you continue this senseless violence! Why do you hunt these people when you can take your love ones and be free?" Usagi asked as she didn´t understand why couldn´t he simply walk away.

"**_Because living in fear is not freedom!_**" He shouted at her "**_I have taken care of the demonic and divine opposition and now all that remains is to avenging those who they wronged! I may have paid a heavy price for my freedom and power but for them … _**" He spoke softly, his head bowed as the flames receded and his human face returned.

He looked up to them, showing the pain in his features as he spoke.

"For them … I pay it gladly, for the ones I love I accept my fate as the Ghost Rider. I was warned of what would happen at the end of my quest, to be forever cast away from this world, to never see them again … "

*Gasp!* they all let out at hearing the price he had to pay.

" … but I would do it again and again to make sure they were happy and free. My course is clear, Sailor Senshi. I will get my revenge, and may whatever God they believe in have mercy upon their souls because I will not."

He turned towards the entrance, ignoring their looks of sadness. Pity was the last thing he cared for or needed. However, a thought occurred to him before he left the home. He turned and looked at Makoto, the young woman looked a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You are Ukyo's cousin right?"

"Y-yes I am."

"Go to her as soon as you can." seeing her questioning gaze he elaborated further "You will find that her eye has been healed, Akane Tendo's legs have been restored to full use as well."

The Senshi naturally were caught off guard by his statements but made no move to call him on the veracity of his words. He then looked to Usagi.

"I have two requests to make of you. Call them a last favor for a man who has given up everything for people he cares for."

"What are they?" Usagi quietly asked.

"Do not tell anyone I have returned. It will make the goodbye more painful, and I wish for them to remember me as I was, not … this."

"All right, I swear neither I nor any of my Senshi will speak of it for as long as we live." Usagi spoke as the noble she was and would be, surprising all but Pluto with her attitude.

"And second, please keep watching over my family and friends. I know that my brother will turn out all right with so many looking out for him. He will need heroes to believe in and I rather doubt I am a good example to follow."

"We will, but I think you're wrong about that last part."

"Heh. I will never know that, sadly." He spoke with a smirk that showed only sadness "Thank you, all of you, for looking after them. If things were different I would have gladly found a way to repay you but … "

"Be safe Ranma. I pray that one day you get back what was taken from you." Usagi replied as she mustered a smile for him.

Ranma nodded in thanks before he turned and left, cloaking himself in the Umisenken as he did.

"He's gone! I can't find a single trace of him." Ami spoke as her computer didn't register a single sign of the former Saotome.

"What do we do now Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"We check on Akane and Ukyo, and keep our word."

"You realize that he will most likely kill the others, right?" Setsuna spoke in a tone that clearly meant it was not a question.

"I think that it is out of our hands now, unless you believe we can stop him." Usagi replied while looking at the eldest Senshi.

"If you had asked me that before he became what he is now, I would have said yes, but now … "

"Now what? We can take him ... " Rei started out confidently but " … can't we?"

"I think we should let nature take its course." Mamoru spoke as he got up and held his wife in his arms.

"Won't that be letting a murderer loose?" Mina asked, though quite frankly she didn't find herself disagreeing with the Earth prince.

"The dead can't murder the living Mina, Ranma Saotome IS dead." Usagi said sadly. She held her husband tight as she spoke. "He was murdered by four people he trusted, and now their time has come. I know we shouldn't condone it, but as much as I loathe admitting it, he can do what we must not."

They all agreed that their leader had a point. No matter how much they wished it wasn't so. They all rested a bit before heading out to see their friends, though Usagi gave a silent prayer for the fallen martial artist.

***I do hope you find the peace you so desperately need, Ranma.*** Was the last thought she had as she followed the others.

Ranma stayed hidden in the shadows watching the women and man leave, wanting to check up on his former fiancés. He then shifted his gaze towards Nerima.

***Gotta save Kodachi before dealing with the last ones, but who would know where she is?*** He thought. It took him a minute before he remembered some information the Almighty gave him.

"**Sasuke! He would know, and would tell me if it meant I could free her.**" With that plan in mind he summoned his motorcycle. The Nightroad seemed to purr in the presence of its owner.

He mounted the vehicle and headed to the place where everything began for him. A young woman needed rescuing and afterwards … Hell would fall on his remaining enemies.

To be continued…

A/N: Here we are again folks, as you can see another one bites the dust. I would like to point out that I needed someone besides the Tenchi cast to understand why he went down this path.

In my view it was important I have him explain to strangers and not his family why he chose to become the spirit of vengeance, he didn´t do it for personal gain or greed, but for the love and safety of his family and friends.

I realized that when I revived this concept I needed to establish that despite his methods and his anger he does this out of a need to protect what he has left in the world despite the fact that he will not get to enjoy it in the end.

I also emphasized that he knew his quest would cost him but he was willing to pay the price if only to have them live in peace. He isn´t happy about what he has become but he will bear that burden because he accepted the choice and all responsibilities that came with it.

Now I know some of you have asked me to add a more romantic aspect to this story but sadly it was never my intention to have any romance for him. This story is about tragedy, loss, revenge, the love of family and friends and acceptance of one´s actions.

It is too late to turn back now, I figure I got maybe two or three chapters before this story comes to a close and I begin plans for a sequel. I hope to add some romance there for him and replace the four fiancés with some ladies who can weather the storm and bring back a piece of the person he was.

I am still not sure where to send him but I am open to suggestions.

Now onto the reviews:

**oceanberserker**: Oh trust me I have many ideas running through my head on how I want Ryoga as well Kuno and Taro to go screaming into that not gentle night.

**Thehermit242**: Yes there is isn´t there, and don´t worry the Senshi will stay out of this, after seeing him tear into the super Youmas I can guess they wouldn´t like their chances unless they want to lose some members and destroy some property in the process.

**Rictor ****Yagami**: Thanks for the applause; I hope that this chapter is to your liking.

**Celestial ****Indigo**: Well I did established that he is not bound by their system, but it slipped my mind what to do with those he kills without the Penance stare sine he essentially burns their souls until there is nothing left with his ultimate weapon. Xu Lang however got her neck snapped by him so I will make sure to think up something appropriate. And sorry but no nookie in this story, the sequel however…-_^.

**Vandenbz**: Well, as explained no romance here but in the sequel I shall see who to pair him up with, also he isn´t entirely dark but you want see much mervy with him. Heck the only time I had him show some was when he allowed the some of the heavy hitters of Roanapur to leave when Rock implored him on their behalf.

**granasa ber****master**: I know, it was a hard choice whether to have some epic battle between Heaven and Hell against him but I decided that it would be counterproductive since not many would go against Kami and Hild´s wishes for a solution with little bloodshed, of course the fact that he blew of Mephisto´s hands off or snapped the neck of Saffron´s mother kinda back fired on them in that regard.

**Glaziola**: I think it was appropriate given the fact that essentially they got bitch slapped by a mortal, albeit one who has been granted tremendous power.

I mean if you think about it 100 years trapped inside a mortal shell, experiencing every feeling and trauma that came their way tenfold and not being able to stop it? That would be harsh on any being who once commanded legions of followers and wielded awesome power…also who said I was done with them? (Insert sinister laugh here.)

Well thanks for all your support, hope you enjoy this chapter and hear from you soon (Especially where to send him too once it is all said and done), merry Christmas, Hanukah, Qwanza and all the other equivalents to all. Peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

And Hell followed after him.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

"Speaking"

"_**Ghost Rider speaking.**_"

***Thoughts.***

*Sound Effects*

"_Whispering._"

And thanks to Freedom Guard for Beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter 10:

Nerima had changed from what the man who wielded the power of the Rider could see, and sadly it was not for the better.

Graffiti and trash littered the walls and streets, where there once was a feel of calm and slight excitement now stood a feeling of oppression and fear. Nerima, the martial arts capital of the world had fallen far and hard from grace in his absence. And despite all the headaches he got from being here, he had learned to love it since there was always a chance to sharpen his skills when he was still called the place home.

***How could it come to this?*** Ranma thought as he looked at the few people out with their heads bowed down in an attempt to make themselves look meek and inoffensive.

The One-Above-All had warned him that his absence allowed from the criminal elements to move about unchallenged. This plus the knowledge that his remaining enemies had done this only fueled his rage further. The fact that they were willing to go this far when he wasn´t around only served to make the desire to punish them all the more thick and strong in him.

Right now he was letting it stay below the surface until the time comes to unleash his fury on the guilty. His primary objectives were finding Sasuke and rescue Kodachi.

Despite the reprehensible circumstances he saw it did work in his favor as the populace did little to determine his identity, his dark clothing and imposing look more than likely made them think of him as one of their tormentors. He disliked it a lot and vowed that before it was all over, this place was going to regain its pride and strength once more.

He quietly moved towards one of the alleys and easily jumped to the roof of the one story building.

***Where can I find him? The Kuno house is the best bet but I can't let anyone but him know I am rescuing her.*** He thought as he looked from his vantage point.

Luck seemed to be on his side this day as he soon spotted a figure he both recognized and at the same time did not.

***What the fuck!*** The Rider thought as he found the whiskered face ninja that served the Kuno's.

Sasuke had not remained the same in the ten long years since Ranma's imprisonment as evidenced by his appearance.

He no longer wore the ninja garb the young Saotome always found him in but in a typical kimono a manservant wore as seen in families from noble birth. His face was a myriad of bruises and cuts some fresh others faded, he walked with a noticeable limp on his left side and what was worse was the certain lack of a right hand and a bandaged stump in its place.

No, Sasuke had not fared well at all in the absence of the young martial arts prodigy. And that made Ranma all the more disgusted that it had come to this for the man.

Ranma cloaked himself in the Umi sen ken and discreetly followed the poor manservant waiting for his chance to acquire him.

That opportunity soon came as the man in question walked past a darkened alley and was quickly grabbed from behind.

"MMMPPH!" His muffled voice tried to let out a scream but Ranma held on until he managed to press the former ninjas sleeping point, making him go limp in his arms.

With that done he and his cargo faded from sight and left towards the area where he left his car.

_Minutes later…_

Sasuke awoke to find himself on the hood of a car; he got up with a start and saw it was one of those American 'Muscle' cars.

"Like it?" A voice spoke in front of him.

He turned around and saw a hooded man clad in black from head to toe staring at him impassively. He was slightly unnerved by the way the hood seem to obscure the upper part of his face in shadow, no doubt it was complemented by the blood red half mask the man currently had down.

"W-who a-are y-you?" The servant of the house of Kuno asked fearfully as he slid off the hood of the car and settled to sit down on the ground.

Ranma walked towards him and leaned in, had it not been for the supernatural nature of his hood Sasuke would have been staring directly into his eyes.

"Are you Sasuke servant of…_Tatewaki Kuno_?" Saotome spat the name venomously making no attempt to hide his hatred for the mad swordsman.

Sasuke nodded in fear keeping his head bowed down.

"It is my understanding he and others have imprisoned his sister Kodachi, correct?"

At that question the servant looks up with a start at the man's question, his gaping like a fish was all the answer the Rider needed.

"Where is she? Where are they keeping her?" Ranma asked ignoring the look Sasuke gave him.

"Why should I tell you? What would you do with the information?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

***I must protect the mistress from more pain. She has had more than enough ever since this all happened and I will not let this man inflict any more on her.*** Was the main thought running through Sasuke's mind, the man he once knew as Ranma reply broke him form this line of thought.

"I intend to rescue her before I kill them all for their crimes." Ranma spoke in serious and somewhat dark tone of voice.

"W-what!"

"You heard me…" Ranma spoke as he rose up grasping the servants shoulder and pulling him up as well "…they all must pay for their crimes against the innocent!"

"You…" shock soon came to the weasel faced man "…you are the one who killed the Chinese Matriarch and weapon master! You're Ran…MMPHFF!" Sasuke found his mouth covered by a large hand and raised eyelevel with the now identified person.

"SILENCE! How do you who I am!" Ranma yelled as he released the man.

"I-I-I overheard a call between him and the weapon user…" Sasuke spoke quickly as he looks at the now identified man, he could have sworn that the heat was rising in the area. "…they said you were back and killed the old woman."

Ranma said nothing but did in fact remove his hood revealing his scarred face.

"_It is you…_" Sasuke whispers in awe.

"Yeah…yeah it is." Ranma speaks in tired resignation.

"But how? I thought your exile was eternal?"

"It is a long story so I will tell you what I can…but first you must swear never to reveal it was I who has saved Kodachi or killed these bastards to anyone, ESPECIALLY my family and friends." Ranma spoke emphasizing his desire to whom his return should be kept in the dark.

"But…why?" Sasuke asked in complete surprising thinking he would want his Mother and Brother to know of his return.

*Sigh*

"Get comfortable and don't freak out on me…" He spoke with a tired voice as he sat on his car's hood and told a slightly edited version of how he got out of Hell and what he had done.

Ranma showed him his other form and had to wait a couple of minutes after the man fainted on him.

He left out his encounter with God and only told him a third party gave him a chance to fight back at a price…his exile.

Sasuke at first was shocked by the transformation but from the young man's tale, he understood his reasons why he chose this bloody path and his desire for anonymity.

"So now that you know can you please tell me where they keep her and where they are?" Ranma asked.

"I…believe Kuno and Hibiki stay in a top floor of an high rise apartment complex he bought, it lies in the outskirts of Nerima. I am not sure which since he has me take care of the estate for when he…he brings company." Sasuke spoke with shame.

"What do you mean by company?" Ranma asked not liking the implications of the former ninja's attitude.

"It is either fellow Yakuza or…or young women from the school that he, he…"

"Rapes." Ranma finishes with anger in his voice as Sasuke confirms this easily enough.

"_Yes, kami have mercy but yes._" The weasel looking man spoke with tears as he used his only hand to block them.

"And the pig?"

*Sniff.*

"Hibiki rarely is there unless he and Taro are needed to set an example or make sure their blood money arrives safely." Sasuke replies as he regains his composure.

"I see… where is Kodachi kept?"

"She is kept in a mental ward in Shinjuku, I can write down the address for you."

"Please do so, I will leave tonight and release her." The Rider spoke.

"Be careful though, Taro and Gosunkugi are there keeping watch." Sasuke warned.

"Why? And why them?" Ranma asked.

"Because Gosunkugi used his dark sorcery to try and find you, all he got was a vision of her. They were chosen for Taro´s monstrous form and the other for his occult powers."

"Taro has lost his power and Voodoo boy will learn the true meaning of Hell soon enough." Ranma replied with a sneer on his face.

"Then I pray that you succeed where I have failed." Sasuke spoke with clear shame written all over his face as he held his stump.

"What?" Ranma asked as he could tell there was a reason for the wounds he suffered.

"After Tatewaki murdered his Father…" Sasuke began a haunted look in his eyes taking hold "…he poisoned Kodachi with one of her formulas, one that caused madness in the recipient. I tried to free her a week after but he and the others found out." He spoke as he began to tremble.

"He…he found me just as I was taking her off her bed a-and then he…he cut off my hand, had them beat me and made me watched as those three bastards raped her for kami knows how long!" Sasuke wailed as he collapsed onto the ground and sobbed as he remembered that horrible night.

***THEY SHALL SUFFER AND BURN!*** Ranma's thought as he unknowingly transformed upon hearing what they had done to her as punishment to the man before him.

Sasuke saw this and instead of fainting like last time crawled to him and grasped his legs looking at the fiery skull of the Ghost Rider.

"Please! Please save her! I have failed her Ranma-sama but you will succeed! I know it!" The man pleaded, sorrow and pain filled his eyes but also a tiny sliver of hope was there.

"_**I will free her Sasuke and when I do their screams of agony will echo into the night.**_" Ranma replied coldly as he lifted the man up and move to his vehicle. He pulled out a piece of paper and Sasuke gave him the directions he needed to the mental asylum.

With that said he soon got in his car and left after telling Sasuke to go home and maintain appearances while he took care of his business.

***I'm coming Kodachi, just hold on.*** was the pervading thought in Ranma's mind as began to plan out the rescue. ***But first I need to secure a safe haven for her. Hmm I think it´s time I pay a visit to my tomboy and leave her a little message.***

_Meanwhile in Juuban…_

Sounds of physical activity could be heard as we look over a large estate similar to that of the forgotten Tendo dojo.

The property while not as large was as the former home of Ranma Saotome was still large enough to accommodate a dojo where the sounds of people training could be heard.

Inside we find several people, all links to the past of Ranma Saotome.

Nodoka and Ryukken Saotome, Tofu, Ranko and Kasumi Ono, Hinako and Kimiko Tendo and finally Ryu, Akane and Ranma Kumon. The latter two were in Karate Gi's training with one another while Kumon watched them with the others.

Despite the tragedies that befell them after Ranma's banishment they still retained much of their looks and personalities.

Akane had grown into womanhood quite well despite all that happened; her black hair was now kept at shoulder length and despite the injuries she suffered she had maintained her healthy lifestyle leaving her with a fit body though not as muscular as when she practiced her martial arts.

Though not in the teaching career she wanted she still felt pleased that she was doing well in her job, especially since she had the help of her pseudo stepmother Hinako, whom would have been married to her late Father had they not been killed in the tragedy.

Like her and her sister she was devastated by the loss, together with Kimiko they strived to move forward as family. Hinako asked if they would allow her to become a Tendo to which they agreed going so far as calling her Mother and the newborn sister.

Motherhood and marriage had helped sooth her weary soul, she may have not married her first love but Ryu was a good man who had saw her through terrible times. She still had that same fire from before only now focused towards teaching in a different manner.

Ryu, now a respected member of the JSDF as well as martial arts instructor, had cherished his family and always made sure to make time for them especially his wife.

Despite their encounters, He and Ranma had mutual respect for one another. When Genma came to him with news of his son's apparent demise and offering to train him in the full use of his style Ryu felt he owed it to the pigtailed youth to keep his legacy alive.

He never counted on him and Akane falling in love but he never regretted it, he had seen her pain and couldn't help but want to be there for her. He understood she would always save a spot in her heart for her first love but that didn't dampen his spirits. He was the one who proposed to name their first born after Ranma after all.

Speaking of the boy, he shared a mixture of his parent´s looks with his Mother´s hair and eyes to his Father´s face. He too had been raised with stories of the pigtailed youth and like his friend Ryukken desired to become a great martial artist.

Tofu and Kasumi still looked much the same as before, though an aura of peace and content surrounded them. They had both entered marriage with many doubts and fears but worked through them when she became pregnant.

Kasumi had much help during those times with the aid of her friends the Mizuno's and Nodoka. She was fearful she may not be a good enough Mother just as her husband feared not being a good Father, but together they made it work.

Ranko Ono was mixture of her parent's both physically and mentally. She inherited her Mother's serene beauty and kindness while using her Father's brilliance and thoughtfulness. Many of her teachers believe she would go far in life, she simply desired to be a healer like her parent's.

Nodoka had aged gracefully despite the many trying circumstances in her life, she made sure to be good Mother to her son and keep them safe from her departed son's enemies.

It was hard for her at times, her second child often desired to emulate his elder sibling because of all the tales she and the sisters told him. She found that he shared much in common with her firstborn as he was just as passionate about the art as Ranma.

She was thankful he took his lessons to heart and heeds their warnings not to let himself get taken by surprise by their enemies.

She and the others were under no illusions that they would ever be truly safe so long as Ryoga and Kuno were still on the loose.

"You're doing fine Akane..." Her husband spoke up from his seat next to Tofu "…Ranma up your speed a notch."

"Okay Dad." His son replied.

"Easy guys, I barely remember when I did this as a teenager." Akane complained slightly as she found herself panting a bit.

"Akane dear we simply wish to see if you are completely healed." Kasumi spoke gently to her younger sister.

"I still can't believe you have full motion without the pain." Tofu spoke as he scratched his head.

"I can't believe and actual Goddess came to our room in the middle of the night." Ryu spoke still not believing what happened last night.

_Flashback…_

Akane and Ryu had retired for the night after seeing their son to bed.

The steady thump of Akane's cane resonated in the quiet hallway of their home.

"Do you need me to get you anything from down stairs?" Her husband asked.

"No but thanks for the offer." Akane gave a small smile.

She understood his need to ask, as much as she was load to admit it her aches always caused her a bit of problems getting around the house.

He simply nodded as both went into their bedroom and change into their night clothes to sleep.

However before they could sleep on their bed the vanity mirror Akane used glowed with a brilliant light.

"Ryu!"

"Stand behind me Akane!" Her husband shouted as he stood protectively in front of her.

From the mirror appeared an exotically dressed woman, her light brown hair was unbound and her face showed three tattoos. Despite her unusual entrance both Akane and Ryu did not feel any fear from her…if anything they felt strangely at peace like when Kasumi visited.

"Good evening, I am Belldandy Goddess first class, License Unlimited." Belldandy spoke with a bow towards the two.

"A Goddess!" Both shouted in surprise though it did little to mar the peaceful aura that the Norn of the present exuded.

"Yes, I have been sent to answer the request of one Ranma Saotome."

"R-Ranma?" Akane let out in shock, in the ten years since his banishment her thoughts had often wondered what had happened to her erstwhile fiancée and love.

"Is he alive?" Ryu asked as he too often wondered about the man who had defeated him.

"I am sadly not at liberty to say." Belldandy replied with a frown as despite her wish to inform them of the truth, her Father had ordered both herself and Peorth not to reveal the knowledge of what the "boy" had become.

"Why! We deserve to know!" Akane shouted.

"I am sorry Mrs. Kumon but Kami-sama has ordered that we not speak of his fate."

Sensing the sadness from his wife Ryu decided to get to the heart of the matter.

"Why were you sent here specifically?"

"Mr. Saotome has charged both me and another to undo the damage done to your wife and that of Ukyo Kuonji at the hands of the men who wounded you."

"What you mean Ukyo is being visited by a God too?" Akane asked as she placed her sadness aside.

***Oh Ranma, even gone you still look out for us.*** She thought privately, when she was alone she would shed her tears, she never wanted her son and husband to see her looking so weak.

"A Goddess to be precise Mrs. Kumon, now then…" Belldandy spoke as she stepped towards the former Tendo and placed her hand on Akane's forehead "…be calm as this won't hurt a bit."

Her marks glowed as a white cloud of energy poured out of her hand into Akane. The bliss the former Tendo felt was something she could not describe, warmth spread throughout her body focusing primarily on her legs.

Ryu was transfixed by the sight as a sense of serenity came over him… after mere seconds it was over.

"Now, arise Akane." Belldandy spoke kindly as she held the woman's hands.

Akane allowed herself to get up and for the first time since the terrible tragedy that befell her she felt no pain whatsoever in her legs.

"Ryu…there's no pain, I can't feel any pain!" She shouted with tears of joy as she walked quickly to her husband.

"Oh my sweet." He spoke as he to shed some tears for her as he embraced her as she cried in happiness.

Belldandy smiled in happiness though it was tempered by the knowledge of how it came to be.

***Oh Saotome-san…if only we had acted sooner, perhaps all this pain and bloodshed could have been averted.*** The Goddess thought sadly.

"Thank you Miss Belldandy." Akane spoke as she looked at her.

"No Mrs. Kumon it is not I who should thank but Ranma, he may not be able to be here with you but his love for you and his family is still as strong as when he was here." She spoke before she disappeared in a brilliant light.

_End Flashback…_

Akane and Ryu contacted their families immediately to give them the news. They rushed over as soon as they could and were simply astonished by what had transpired.

Both Tofu and Kasumi did a full check up on both her body and ki pathways and found her fully healed if only a bit sluggish from years of lacking full use.

Akane then asked that she try to test her body through martial arts, where they are currently all present and watching.

"How are you Akane?" Hinako asked.

"A bit winded but…" She spoke as she took a breather before looking at her step mother and smiling "…I couldn´t be more happy." She finished with a radiant smile.

They all shared in happiness she felt though not for long as soon a knock was heard.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

"Hmm, that´s odd…" Ryu spoke as he got up from his place "…are we expecting any one else honey?" he asked his wife.

"No…not that I recall but maybe it is Ukyo, she was also visited and healed." She said as she recalled Belldandy´s words to her last night.

Ryu agreed with her theory and went to answer the door.

However no one was found.

***That´s odd…hmm?*** He saw a letter stuck between the frame and the wall. ***What is this now?*** he plucked out of the crack and went to return to the others.

"Who was it Dad?" His son asked as he handed a bottle of water to his Mother.

"No one was there, just this letter." He spoke as he opened the piece of paper and began to read it out loud.

-To those concerned for the well fare of Kodachi Kuno…-

The Letter started immediately earning everyone´s attention.

-I am in the stages of mounting a rescue; once I have made sure she is free I shall bring her to you as I deem you trustworthy…-

-How I can I know this is irrelevant… but I will say this, I was once a friend to one Ranma Saotome…-

-Who I am is irrelevant but if you must call me by a name use Rider, Ryukken Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji have met me before and will vouch for my intentions…-

This made everyone look at the small boy.

-I shall save her I swear to you, when that task is done Kuno and Hibiki will rue the day they messed with me. Until then, please wait for our arrival.—

All of the occupants were silent as Ryu finished reading. The children, with the exception or Ryukken who smiled, didn´t really understand the significance but their parent´s did.

"Ryukken what did that person mean when he said you and Ukyo-san would vouch for him?" Nodoka asked her son.

"Well I met him yesterday Mom."

"You did?" She asked once more.

"Yeah, after school I went to visit Dad and Brother. I remembered you said I wasn´t supposed to talk to strangers but he knew who I was so I tested him." The child replied with an assertive nod.

"How did you test him son?" His mother asked while the others came in close to hear his answer.

"I asked him why my brother was afraid of cats and he told the same reason you did, then we went to visit Auntie Ukyo, my nessan´s were there too."

"Hmm…this is most perplexing." Tofu muttered.

"Auntie did you ever meet anyone close to Ranma before the incident?" Kasumi asked the Saotome Matriarch as she carefully avoided saying banishment in front of Ryukken.

"No…to my knowledge he had few friends and none of them were called Rider."

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Akane asked suddenly.

"About what dear?" Her husband asked.

"About rescuing Kodachi and bringing her here." She asked a bit her lower lip nervously yet she was a bit hopeful the man´s words were true.

***Please Kami let it be true, we haven´t been able to and I am starting wonder if we´ll ever be safe.*** She thought with worry.

"Honestly? I don´t really know…" Ryu spoke before turning to look at his student Ryukken, slowly he walked towards him and knelt down to one knee never breaking contact with his eyes.

"Ryukken, I am going to ask you to be completely honest with me. Can this man do what he says he can? Can we trust him?"

Ryukken thought hard on that, he may have only spent a few hours with Rider but honestly there was something in his voice when he asked him to stay clear of his dark path that led the boy to trust him.

He showed that he cared for his future for some reason, cared about his Auntie Ukyo when she was sad. The young Saotome looked into his sensei´s eyes with a serious look one rarely finds in ten year olds.

"Yes Sensei, I believe in him. If Rider says he can save her then he can and will."

Ryu could freely admit never once seeing such a look on the child's face, in training he was always smiling and laughing when learning a new Kata or coming up with a new attack.

The others agreed with him that Ryukken was usually a very happy and carefree boy, if this person could inspire such a reaction then perhaps their prayers had finally been answered.

"All right then let´s call Ukyo she may want in on this, Doctors I believe we should prepare in case there are wounds to heal. I´ll make some calls to some friends in the police I know I can trust. Mrs. Saotome I suggest you take the children someplace safe I rather we not take any chances agreed?"

They all nodded though the children did protest, their parents eventually made their point clear that they weren't about to risk them getting hurt.

Now only time would tell if this Rider character would come through for them.

_Later that night, at the mental ward where Kodachi was kept…_

Ranma was patiently waiting for the last of the daytime workers to leave for the night. He was going to avoid any innocents getting involved with his vendetta; he had enough of that when he was still active before all this happened to him.

After delivering his note he immediately went to the mental ward were the Black Rose was kept, once there he secured a spot where he observed who came and went. His powers allowed him to see the innocent from the guilty.

Several orderlies and security guards set his senses on high alert; this told him that Kuno had made sure her torment would continue with none the wiser.

It wasn´t until the arrival of two individuals that he decided that come sundown that blood would flow. Coming out of a black luxury car were none other than his old foes Pantyhose Taro and Hikaru Gosunkugi.

Despite looking rather menacing Taro looked on edge to the Rider, perhaps not feeling all that secure in the knowledge that his cursed form could no longer grant him the air of power he was used to.

Gosunkugi still looked frail and weak though clearly a dark and disturbing madness could be seen in his eyes. Ranma had no doubt the boy was immersed in dark magic for him to look even worse than he remembered. And that was saying something considering the fact that the guy was not exactly menacing in the past despite the voodoo powers he had.

***Doesn´t matter, in the end they will burn…*** Ranma thought darkly as he immersed himself in the thief´s cloak and made his way towards the hospital…there were insects he had to remove before saving the Black Rose.

Carefully he slowly made his way into the lobby where visitors registered themselves. Only a man in scrubs was sitting there watching the news from a portable TV, his soul showed him to be innocent as did the guard with him.

***Got to find where they are keeping her.*** He thought as he moved along the corridor searching for a doctor's office or one of the guilty men he saw enter. As luck would have it he soon neared the office of one of the psychiatrists.

His good fortune continued as he tried the knob and found it unlocked. Stepping inside without making a noise he dropped the cloak and moved to the file cabinet in hopes of locating his friend. Carefully he opened it and went through the files in hopes of seeing her name.

However the sound of people closing in made him break off his search for the moment, he left everything as it was and faded from sight once more. Two men entered a doctor and a security guard.

"I can´t believe those two." The doctor spoke as he entered.

"I know, you think they are trying to get us in trouble on purpose." The guard replied.

Ranma saw that they were tainted; his thoughts at the moment were if they were part of the torture and if they knew where Kodachi was.

"You saw how that Taro guy looked on edge or something?" The doctor asked as he sat in his seat.

"Boss Kuno told me he was going through some personal shit, not that it´s any of our business…" the guard paused as he pulled out a flask to drink from "…he and that freak are here to make sure she is safe."

"I wonder w…GUH!" He never finished that question as he found a large blade imbedded in his chest. Blood splashed the desk of the doctor who now sported a look of surprise.

"_**Maybe it´s because of me asshole.**_" The Rider growled as he wrenched the blade of chaos out of the dying man and turned too looked at the extremely frightened doctor.

Before the man could move Ranma uncoiled his chain and wrapped him in it. The man looked fearfully into the hooded face of the Rider whose eyes glowed fiery red adding to his already menacing aura of fury and vengeance.

"W-who a-are you?" The man stuttered out.

"_**Vengeance in the flesh…Where is Kodachi Kuno kept?**_" Ranma growled out.

"I-I-I d-d-don´t k-k-know…" the man said fearfully earning a growl from the Rider who slammed him into his desk. From there he placed one hand on his mouth while with the he grabbed the man´s right arm and gave it a sharp twist.

*CRACK!*

"MMMPHMM!" The doctor´s screamed to no avail as Ranma had a firm hold on him as he trashed about, this only added to his pain.

"_**I don´t like it when I am lied to…**_" Ranma spoke as he increased pressure on the broken appendage eliciting more muffled screams "..._**It makes me lose my temper…where is she?**_" He asked again as he released the man.

"R-r-room 402…o-o-on t-t-the f-f-fourth floor." The man whimpered while a growing wet stain was seen in his pants.

***Shit…he either pissed or shat himself.*** The Rider thought with disdain.

"_**Good answer now…did you rape her too?**_" He asked in a neutral tone that did nothing to alleviate the growing fear in the man´s eyes.

"N-no…GAK!" Once more the Ghost Rider show off his impressive strength by clamping his hand around the neck of the corrupt doctor. The other hand removed the hood revealing the burning skull hiding within.

"_**Look into my eyes…**_" was all Ranma said as his Penance stare began to unleash rightful vengeance upon the man whose screams were hampered by his hand.

An empty shell was all that was left once the Rider finished with him; he had seen the doctor´s sin´s against his friend and had faces of others who would soon share his fate.

***Not now though got to get to her but first I have to make sure no one follows us.*** He thoughts as he cloaked himself and proceed with his plan to cull the guilty from the innocent.

He hid the bodies in a small closet in the recently deceased doctor's office; he knew it was only a matter of time since someone notices their absence so time was of the essence.

He started off on the first floor giving silent thanks the designers thought about making the building a multi-story to save space on the surrounding area. He found no one except the two men at the entrance both were innocent.

He moved to the second floor through using the stairs as the elevators may bring unwanted attention to him. There he counted four men dressed as orderlies…they were all guilty as he recognized some as part of the group Taro spoke to and his powers confirmed this.

Quietly he slipped in and pulled his blades from his back, they would never see him coming as he faded from sight.

The first to fall was passing a janitors room, he had taken four steps pass the door when the thug was pulled inside letting out a muffled cry as the Rider covered mouth his right hand stabbed him twice with his blade in the left hand… once in the stomach and the chest. Ranma hid the body inside a locker and moved towards his next victim.

The next thug to meet his end was calmly walking passed some empty rooms…however he soon learned to his detriment that one was anything but that.

"Huh? Why is that one open?" He asked to no one in particular as moved closer to inspect the room.

Closer inspection revealed the lock had been bent and broken.

"What the…?" The "orderly" never finished his question as the door was suddenly opened from inside rather fiercely. Before he could even blink he was roughly pulled in, he stumbled a bit before turning around, what greeted him was a man dressed in black with two swords in hand looking like some macabre grim reaper.

Before he could even blink or speak the unknown assailant slashed his chest with the blades in a crisscross pattern leaving a bloody X on it. The henchmen dumbly looked down at the wound before falling on his back, weakly looking up at his attacker who proceeded to plunge the blade in his right hand into his torso's center mass.

Ranma wrapped the body in a sheet before moving onto the next one. He found the last two conversing at the end of the hallway next to the door that led to stairs.

"Man can you believe that we have to spend the night in this place?" One of the henchmen complains to the other.

"Yeah, but you heard the boss he wants to make sure no one comes in and takes the crazy bitch." The other orderly spoke.

"Yeah I get that, I mean she is a fine piece of ass even if she is batshit crazy." He spoke to his companion with a grin that spoke volumes about his lustful thoughts.

"You got a point there, got myself a taste of it last week." His companion replied with a lecherous grin. Both were unaware they had just incremented the ire of the Ghost Rider.

"_**Motherfuckers!**_" Ranma growls, he decides subtlety can be forgotten for these two as he spots a fire extinguisher rips it out of its place.

"What was that!" He hears one of the orderlies say.

"_**Fury and vengeance…**_" he says to them as he comes around the corner running and throws the extinguisher with all his supernatural strength at the man on the left.

The red projectile flew through the air at speeds that rivaled most race cars and slammed itself hard into the man's skull. The impact was violent and gory as bone and blood flew.

His companion was stunned, so much so that he never saw the ignited chain wrap itself around his neck until the searing heat burned his skin. Ranma yanked back hard enough that the man's head easily came off his shoulders leaving only a headless corpse and the smell of burnt flesh.

It took him some minutes to calm himself before deciding on hiding the bodies, though the mess caused a man having his head splattered with a speeding object left plenty evidence of his presence.

***Stupid, stupid, stupid! I have to hurry before someone sees that.***

He moved swiftly to the third floor only stopping when he heard voices on the other side, one he easily recognized.

"Where is that idiotic Voodoo freak?" The voice of Taro can be heard, he may have aged in his absence but he remembered that mocking and infuriating tone.

***Pantyhose Taro in the flesh.*** Ranma thought.

"Getting his dick wet with the Kuno bitch." Another man answered.

"Fuck, can't keep it in his pants for one fucking moment." Taro scoffed unaware of who was behind the door.

All Ranma heard were the last words of a dead man as he kicked the door in hard.

*BAM!*

"What the Hell!" Taro yelled as a fist embedded itself in his stomach, he fell clutching his stomach while spewing out bile.

Ranma wasted no time as he rushed the men who were conversing with Taro and now were caught off guard by his sudden arrival.

Taking out his blades the Rider started to hack and slash the men in quick and brutal manner before an alarm could be raised. The small hallway was painted red with the blood of the corrupt orderlies and guards leaving only a fearful Taro as witness to the massacre.

Ranma untangled his chain from his body and threw it at the terrified man; as soon as touched the man it sprang into action as if it had a mind of its own and wrapped itself around his body.

Ranma casually walked up to him, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and delivered a devastating punch to his face. He made sure to use only enough force to break his nose and render him unconscious…he had plans for both him and Gosunkugi.

A two chain links separated them from the main one and grew in length to match his original chain. He allowed it to coil around his torso as he moved past the downed enforcer.

With that done he raced to get to Kodachi fast.

***No way am I letting that freak live for one second if he is raping her, not one fucking second!*** He thought furiously as he raced up the steps with his blade at the ready.

He smashed through the door and spotted five men all waiting in the hall looking at him in shock, further in he heard the woman's cries and the insults his enemy was calling her.

He did not hesitate as he attacked the guilty men who would not live beyond this night.

The first fell to a diagonal uppercut that cleaved the orderly in two with the blade in his left hand. Continuing with his momentum he repeated the maneuver on a second orderly with his right hand. Two others fell when he threw the Blades of Chaos center mass, they glowed eerily as they struck the men center mass. The final orderly was terrified as he watched the Rider rush past the still falling bodies and pick him up by the neck with both hands and squeezed…

*CRACK!*

The man's head fell to the side as his broken neck failed to support it. Ranma threw the body to the side carelessly and turned to look at the door that stood between himself, Kodachi and Gosunkugi.

He strode over to it and prepared to kick the door in however…

*FWOOOSH!* *BOOM!*

A fireball erupted from it and blew him into the room behind him.

***What the fuck!*** Ranma thought as he quickly stood up.

"So the mighty Saotome returns." The voice of his former classmate spoke as he stepped out of the room wearing only a pair of business pants.

"_**Fucking Voodoo boy in the flesh…**_" Ranma spoke neutrally as he eyed the man in front of him "…_**you still look like shit as always huh?**_"

Gosunkugi simply growled before launching another fireball at the Rider who dodged left.

*BOOM!*

"Still got that big mouth huh!" The voodoo practitioner yelled as he readied another pair of fireballs.

"_**Your mom didn´t complain about it last night fucker!**_" Ranma yelled back as fired his signature attack with some Hellfire added into it. ***Got to end this fast before the cops come or the guards decide to investigate the noises.*** He thought furiously.

Kikaru fired his own attack against the enhance ki attack causing a massive explosion.

*BOOM!*

The blast managed to shatter the windows that looked into the rooms as well as some inside of them.

"I´m not the same weakling you're used to dealing with Saotome! I have power now!" Hikaru yelled at his opponent.

"_**At what cost asswipe! You're still a lackey for that bastard Kuno!**_" Ranma shouted back as he pulled out his guns and fired at his opponent.

*BOOM!*

Hikaru ducked back into Kodachi's room as the bullets impacted into the area where he previously stood.

"A richly rewarded lackey who gets money, women and kills people. And after I deal with you I and this bitch will have a celebratory fuck over your corpse!" The madman shouted in sadistic glee, only to be met by silence.

Carefully he peered out of the corner of the shattered doorway and found the hall empty.

"Where are you Saotome!"

"_**Behind you asshole…**_" A demonic voice whispered into his ear.

"Gah!" Hikuru yells as he spins arpund and fires a ball of fire at the Rider's face…

*FWOOSH!*

"Ha! I got you bas…GURK!" whatever he was going to say was cut off by the leather clad hand wrapping around his throat. Ranma proceeded to punch his foe in the stomach with his free hand repeatedly until blood was starting to come out of the man's mouth and a large purple bruise was forming.

"_**You know something Voodoo boy?**_" Ranma asked as he removed his hood and took some dark joy in seeing the terror in his former classmate's eyes "_**I WAS going to let live a little longer with Pantyhose but now that you've fucking PISSED ME OFF!**_" The Rider screamed at his prey who unfortunately decided to empty his bladder as a result.

"_**I am going to something more immediate…look into my eyes!**_" The Ghost Rider spoke as he looked into his victims own…only for nothing to happen.

***What!*** He thought as he used his powers to find why his Penance Stare failed to harm Hikaru's soul. He soon found the answer and was surprised to say the least.

"_**You soul…it's gone!**_" Ranma spoke in shock as he relaxed his grip slightly. "_**What have you done to yourself!**_"

"S-sold…it…for power…" Gosunkugi replied weakly though he was surprised that Ranma knew he no longer had a soul.

"_**You have no idea what the Hell you've left yourself open too…**_" Ranma spoke as he reared back his fist and slammed it into Hikaru's face, knocking him out. He proceeded to tie him up just like Taro.

"_**But don't worry; I will give you a preview of you're coming nightmare.**_" He finished as he turned to look at the room's only occupant.

***God what have they done to you Kodachi?*** the young man thought dismally as he looked at the Black Rose.

Her once lustrous black hair was matted and unkempt while her face showed no signs of pain or anger or anything in the least, in fact her eyes had bags under them yet stared at the ceiling as if her mind was miles away.

Her naked body was covered in fluids that clearly told the young Saotome he had not managed to prevent her rape, much to his rage and sadness. He took a discarded jacket that most likely belonged to his downed opponent and began to clean her body while speaking to her not as the Rider but as himself.

"Kodachi…I…don't know if you can hear me…_God please let her hear me…_" He whispered as he finished cleaning her up and held her left hand in his own while leaning into her ear.

"_I'm so sorry I never treated you right, that I didn't try to see how much you cared about me…I…I wish there was some way to turn back time and set everything right but… please give a sign that you are there. I know that I can't take away the pain or the memories but please Kodachi tell me you are still in there and that there is still some hope for you._"

Nothing happened at first but when he felt her gently squeeze his hand, which was all the proof he needed.

"Rest Kodachi." Ranma spoke as he pressed a point in the back of her neck that placed her in a calming sleep. He grabbed a clean sheet from the closet and wrapped her in it. Before he could take her anywhere he had to reclaim her tormentors first as he could hear sirens approaching.

He managed to find Taro right where he left him however from the stairway he could hear footsteps approaching.

***Time to go!*** He thought as he extended his hand towards bound man, this had the effect of having one of the chain links lengthen and grow towards him. With he pulled Taro towards him as quickly as he could until he was secure in his grasp.

With his first cargo secured over his shoulder he ran towards Hikaru and unceremoniously dropped Taro next to him. Taking a length of chain from his second and first victim Ranma fused the two chains and let it wrap itself around his body so his arms would be able to carry Kodachi.

After making sure her nakedness was covered he gently picked her up bridal style.

"Ranma-sama…" She mumbled in his arms.

"_**Don't worry; I'll make sure you are safe.**_" He spoke calmly before turning tail and dragging the two tormentors.

"Hey! Who are you!" A guard shouted from across the hallway.

Ranma ignored him and took off in a flash, both Taro and Gosunkugi bodies being dragged on the floor and slamming into walls…not that it was any of Ranma's concern if they lived or died because of the injuries.

He soon saw that he was running out of hallways by the fast approaching wall that only had a barricaded window to let the light in.

Making a choice he stopped, placed Kodachi down and took out Death Wish and fired at the wall and quickly shielding the woman.

*SHOOM!* *BOOM!*

Now there was a large hole in its place so with escape in mind grabbed the two prisoners in one hand and placed Kodachi on his shoulder as if carrying a sack and ran at the hole making sure to that his landing didn't affect his precious cargo.

With a resounding crunch his feet created two foot shaped craters into the asphalt, looking around he saw he was in an alleyway. Mentally he summoned his car to him while keeping an eye for police.

He saw the orange glow in the darkness that told him his car was in its transformed state. He made a quick survey of the people with him, Kodachi was relatively fine and still asleep while the other two were still unconscious and looked more battered and bruised.

His vehicle soon stopped in front of them opening the passenger and driver doors, he picked her up gently and placed her in the passenger seat making sure to secure her in place. As for Taro and Gosunkugi accommodations he decided that the trunk would be perfect for them.

He dragged them along the asphalt before grabbing the chains holding them and dropping them in as if they were two sacks.

"Ugh…" Taro groaned as his head rose slightly.

"_**Back to sleep dirt bag.**_" Ranma growled as he slammed the hood onto his head.

*THUMP!* "UGH!"

"Hey! You over there stop!" A Police officer yelled as he spotted him from around the corner.

The Rider choose to make his exit than heed the officer's order and quickly entered the vehicle and gunned the engine for all its worth. With a squeal of rubber on asphalt he peeled out of the alley and turned right.

By the time the police could give chase he was long gone.

_Later at the Kumon residence…_

The Kumon's, Saotome, Ono's and Tendo had all gathered in the home of the family as they awaited with abated breath news on the fate of Kodachi Kuno. With them were Ukyo and her cousin Makoto who had proven that they did indeed know about Rider (and in the case of the Senshi of Jupiter the true identity of the Ghost Rider.)

The families were overjoyed that Ukyo had regained her sight and had the scar removed, like Akane she was both overjoyed and saddened by the news that Ranma had a hand in helping her from her affliction.

Makoto and the Senshi shared in her happiness though they felt torn by the need to maintain the knowledge of his existence and power from them a secret. Nodoka had taken the children to the temple and left them in the watch of the young women.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

All activity stopped as they heard someone knocking at the front gate. Both Ryu and Ukyo stood up and carefully walked towards it, he kept his fists at the ready while she had her combat spatula out.

They soon reached the gate and prepared themselves in case something went wrong.

"Who is it?" Ryu asked.

"Rider." Was the reply, Ryu looked to the chef to confirm and got a nod.

He slowly opened the door and found the man he once knew as Ranma Saotome, in his arms he held a sleeping Kodachi. Without a word he stepped inside ignoring a shocked Ryu or a tearing Ukyo.

The families stood on watching from the home in silent awe as he walked towards them, each step weighed heavily on his heart as he saw his Mother, would be in laws and Akane.

He stood before Tofu and held his charge towards him.

"Take her." He spoke as he gave silent thanks his face mask muffled his voice enough not to be recognized.

The doctor did as asked and gently held her.

"She's been kept on drugs so I suggest you get her cleaned out before letting awaken." Ranma spoke before turning around.

"Wait!" His Mother spoke quickly as she walked towards him while Ukyo and Ryu joined Tofu as he went inside with the dormant Black Rose.

"Yes?" He asked neutrally as he forced himself not to give himself away.

"How did you know my son Ranma?"

"That is a long story Mrs. Saotome, one I cannot share with you as time is of the essence."

"What do you mean Rider?" Makoto asked while maintaining a look of ignorance regarding his identity.

"In order to save Ms. Kuno I had to eliminate some of her Brother's men, it is likely he will not stop searching for her unless I deal with him and his remaining enforcer Hibiki." He finished.

"We can help you." The former Ms. Hinako spoke up.

"No…no this is something I must do myself; the less you are involved the better, the police may ask question and the less you know the better everyone is in the end."

"But why you? Why must you get involved? You don't know us and we don't know you so why?" Akane asked with equal parts worry and curiosity.

"Because they took something precious from me and I aim to make them pay." Ranma growled out while his eyes flashed red.

No one could refute the fury in his voice and more importantly no one believed they would be able to stop him. Akane took one of his hands into her own and looked him in the eyes despite the shadows that obscured them.

"Please…be careful and thank you for helping her." She spoke honestly as she gave him a smile that for a brief moment took him back to a past where he knew nothing of Gods and Demons.

"I…make no promises but to make sure you never live in fear again." The Rider spoke before turning away and heading out of the home, ignoring the stares he felt on his back or tears he knew he was shedding.

He simply got into his car and slowly drove away with one thought in mind.

***Goodbye Tomboy, I'll miss you.***

_In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Nerima._

No light could be seen inside save for the headlights that focused on two individuals strung up a rafter with chains binding their arms. Ranma stepped between them and his car causing his shadow to cover them; in each hand were a pair of buckets filled with water.

Placing the buckets down he put his hands in each one and concentrated about of his powers into each causing them to heat up, not boiling but not mild either. He lifted both each and threw their contents at the two.

*SPLASH!*

"ARGH!"

"AAHH!"

Both men naturally screamed as the hot water scalded them, Ranma ignored this as he let them suffer as he casually walked to area of the warehouse where some rusted pipes lay and pick one up and brought it back.

The men struggled to free themselves from their chains every so often hissing in pain as their reddened and burned skin gave protest to their movements.

"_**Well boys, let's have a chat.**_" Ranma spoke as he leaned on the pipe.

"Fuck you!" Hikaru yelled.

*Sigh.* Ranma let out as he lifted the pipe and swung hard to the man´s legs.

*CRACK!*

"ARRGGH!" The Voodoo practitioner bellowed in agony while Taro fearfully looked on.

"_**I have all night and a lot of repressed anger to work through, so let's start with the obvious question shall we.**_" The Rider spoke as he removed his hood and mask and let them see his burning skull as he gave the pipe a few practice swings.

That night many agonizing screams were heard from the building.

To be continued…

A/N: Well here we are once more. Writers block and a lack of Beta readers is such a pain in the ass! The end is nigh folks, next chapter it all comes to a close as the Ghost Rider goes to meet the last of his tormentors in a brutal battle. I will have to make sure to include an epilogue before completing this story I while take suggestions should they be good enough to contribute.

Also should I include a song during the assault and battle as I have done in past chapters or leave it be?

Also I will come and say that in the sequel, Hellsing will be in it. I realize I owe you for not making more use of that element but I will make it up to you.

Also as much as I would love to use anime such as Code Geass, Evangelion or Vandred (and don´t think the idea of having my Rider hijack one of the mech´s and transform it with his powers didn´t cross my mind) I will have to say no to send him to those realms.

Onto some reviews:

Richy1991: Thanks.

7 Winds: Well, I have thought of Bleach, DC verse, Ultimate Marvel, BTVS as some of the realities I could send him too. Would like to hear your input on the subject.

Drednaught: Thank you for your kindness, though honestly I don´t consider myself on the level of Freedom Guard or The Writer With No Name. But thank you for the compliment nonetheless.

frytrix: To answer questions 1 and 4, although I do plan for him to further explore his powers in sequel as well as combine them with his martial arts, I think that should occur in his new reality. Also I won´t be giving him a Zanpaktou if he lands in Blech verse.

Didn´t understand your second question. And yes once he is done this part will be over and a new story will take place.

Raidentensho: Thank you for your kind words, however I don´t think Code Geass would work for him. I mean in order for Lelouch to rise to the top he had to do some questionable things, plus he did kill an innocent if you count Euphi ordering the massacre because of him albeit accidently.

RoyalTwinFangs: You have no idea how tempted I am to sending him to the DC verse. Can you imagine him getting in the face of Batman and tell him to fuck off as he has the Joker at his mercy? Or flipping the Man of Steel the bird as he burns the Bald headed Bastard´s soul? Or lay the smackdown on Hades ass while Wonder Woman and the Amazon´s have ring side seats?

WTF2002: Hey it works if people like what they read, evidenced by the review below yours.

Hishin Trueflame: Hellsing will be in the sequel but no guarantees on Seras pairing.

Rictor Yagami: Well I will have to think about those suggestions of yours but no promises if I go a different way.

Rune Tobor: See you understood why this story had no room for much romance or light comedy. My aim here was to create a tragic story in which our hero must surrender something precious in order to protect what is precious to him.

I will admit, at times I felt compelled to find some women who could take the places of his girls but in the end I went with him following the path of vengeance to the end with no distractions while he cut off his ties one by one.

No HP cross, I have never made it clear before but I am not a fan of HP crosses as well. I hope not to offend you or some of my readers but that is just how I feel about the matter.

Well that is all the time I can spare for you folks, I have to get to work on the latest chapter for my X:Evo cross. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peace out and I know that this is rather late to say but I hope each and every one of you had an excellent year and I hope this one is just as good.


	12. Chapter 12

And Hell followed after him.

Well folks…here we are at last, the end of the road.

It is strange to think that it has been little over a year that I started this hobby of mine as a means to cope with the death of my Father. Now though I found it as a means to express my many ideas and what if´s.

I thank every single one of you who stood with during this long and arduous journey, I know we had our bumps and bruises along the way but in the every single one of you made it worth my while.

To all of you who gave me ideas and showed me your support and belief in me…thank you.

To every one of you who doubted i´d make it this far, who spurned my attempts to give the people something they had never seen before and for stoking my flames to prove you wrong…thank you.

Thank you Freedom Guard for your entire help beta reading these for me, I know you don´t favor this genre but thanks just the same.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND ADULT THEMES AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Ghost Rider or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction.

"Speaking"

"_**Ghost Rider speaking.**_"

***Thoughts.***

*Sound Effects*

"_Whispering._"

Chapter 11:

_Abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Nerima…_

"_**You know something guys?**_" Ranma, in his Ghost Rider form, spoke in a calm and relaxed manner as he set down a bloody metal pipe. In front of him were two whimpering men whose bodies look like they went twelve rounds with a meat tenderizer…and lost every one.

Gosunkugi had it the worst as his legs were shattered in multiple places; Taro had bruises mostly along the stomach and chest, these most assuredly had either been fractured or broken.

"_**I'd like to think you've had enough…**_" He spoke as he paced around them in the same way a predator stalked their prey"_**…I mean I know I have what with being sent to Hell for 10 of YOUR years, being freed only to find out some of your family have been brutally murdered and raped, and what's worse the survivors have to suffer at the hands of these sons of bitches.**_" He finished with a shake of his flaming skull.

He then stopped between them and placed his hands on their shoulders causing them to empty their bladders in fear. They felt the fires that engulfed his head and prayed that he would be merciful with them for what seemed liked the fifth time in day.

*Sigh*

"_**It simply brings out the demon in me, as I have proven by beating the shit out of you. Now you'll no doubt notice that I have refrained from breaking your faces in no matter how much I want to…**_" He leaned in close, taking some small measure of joy as the heat caused them to squirm "_**...and I really want to.**_"

"_**But that would be bad since you have yet to tell what I want, so I am going to take a breather while you to hang here with a couple of friends of mine.**_"

He moved passed the two and summoned Agni and Rudra making sure their faces were lined up to his face.

"_**Hello boys.**_"

"Greetings Ranma." Agni spoke politely.

"Yes, it is good to see you in good health. Is there someone we are to maim?" Rudra asked as it there was nothing wrong with that idea.

"_**Oh not yet, but as soon as these two…**_" he moved so they could see the two enforcers, who had found a new reason to quake in fear, as they hanged there "_**...tell me what I want to know, we are going to have some work ahead. In the meantime keep watch over them, they try to call for help you have my permission to burn them and cut them as much as you like.**_" He finished in a dark tone as he stabbed the demonic weapons in front of the two.

"Oh how wondrous sir, may we flay their flesh slowly?" Rudra asked as he eye's Taro.

"_**Go to town if you want, but only if they call for help.**_"

"Of course we shall remain vigilant over them." Agni commented.

Ranma gave a nod before he headed towards his car, making a list of some things he would need.

***Let´s see I am going to need some gasoline…***

_Later…_

He soon returned and saw that both of his prisoners were still in a state of terror as the demonic weapons continued their silent vigil of them. He simply went to the trunk and pulled out his supplies…Six, 3 gallon gas containers.

"_Oh God no…_" Hikaru whimpered as he had a fairly good idea where this was heading.

Ranma dragged an empty drum towards him while Taro cried.

"_**Well now…**_" he spoke as he roughly grabbed the voodoo follower's legs without caring the pain he was inflicting on his heavily wounded appendages. He placed them inside the drum before grabbing one of the gas tanks and began to pour in the contents.

He did this calmly as the whimpers grew in frequency and intensity.

"_**Maybe now I can get some answers, hmm?**_" He spoke as he light one of his hand on fire and slowly began to lower it into the gas filled container

"OKAY! WE´LL TALK! BUT PLEASE NO MORE!" Taro screamed.

And talk they did, they revealed the location of the two, what kind of resistance he would meet and what weapons they most likely would have. Apparently the two knew already that any more resistance was utterly worthless so they decided to sing. Pity, he was hoping for just a tiny bit more from them.

"_**Well that was very informative, wasn´t it guys?**_" Ranma turned to look over his shoulder to ask the demonic blades.

"Oh yes it was indeed, wasn´t brother?" Rudra asked his counterpart.

"Yes indeed it was, what shall we do with them Ranma?" Agni asked their wielder.

Ranma simply turned to look at Taro, the flames surrounding his skull growing fiercer as he does so. With a simply pulling gesture the chains that hold Taro up release him, dropping the wounded enforcer on the ground where he groans in pain as his wounds remind him of his current state.

The chain soon disappeared as if never there, Hikaru however paid this no mind as he began to fear what the vengeful martial artist had planned for his partner in crime.

Ranma pulled him up by grabbing him by the throat and keeping him at eye level.

"_**Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent…look into my eyes!**_" He shouted at the formerly cursed criminal as the penance stare began to eat away at his damned soul.

"ARRRGHHH!"

Every man he murdered with his monstrous form, every woman whose spirit he shattered while sating his lust, every child he orphaned in the pursuit of greed…every sin was visited upon him until all that was left of him was an empty husk with charcoal eyes.

"_Oh God…Oh God…._" Hikaru muttered again and again as his mind sank deeper into a pit of despair. He didn't even notice when Ranma sent the blades away or when he picked up one of the gas containers.

With ease Ranma pulled back the container and threw its contents on man…

"AGH!" Hikaru screamed as the gasoline enter his wounds.

Ranma ignored this as he poured three more gallons into the drum and occasionally on his prisoner. Finally he grabbed the last one and began to pour a line from the drum as he slowly walked away from there.

"W-w-what are you doing!" Hikaru asked with panic lacing his voice.

"…"

"Please! Have mercy!"

"…_**mercy?**_" Ranma turned to face him just as the last drop of fuel fell "_**…mercy you say? Tell me…where was your mercy on your victims? Where was your mercy when you destroyed so many lives? WHERE WAS YOUR FUCKING MERCY WHEN YOU RAPED KODACHI!**_" The spirit of vengeance screamed in fury as he ignited the gas with burst of flames from his hands.

"NOOOOOO!" Gosunkugi screamed as the fire raced towards him.

"_**When you get to Hell! Tell them Ranma Saotome sent you son of bitch!**_"

"AAAAHHHH!" His enemy could not hear him as the flames rose and began to consume his flesh.

***I am coming for you bastards! Mark my words, I will have vengeance!*** He thought as he got into his car, transforming it into its hellish form, and tore out of the warehouse with a thunderous roar of the engine.

_At the same time at a high rise apartment complex…_

Here we find the last two survivors of the group responsible for the exile of Ranma Saotome, one sitting at the desk while the other sat in a chair in front of him nursing a drink.

Kuno watched the sun rise from his black leather office seat; his appearance hadn't changed much from his time in Furinkan to the present. However if one looked closely, one could see that his eyes carried a certain level of malevolence and madness in them.

After murdering his father and locking up his sister, whatever madness that made a nuisance had grown to an all-encompassing depravity. He used his wealth to gain a foothold in the criminal element.

Ryoga Hibiki sat in front of his employer as he drank. He had more musculature than in his youth and a hard look in his eyes. Hatred and rage dictated his madness, the rape of Akari had set him down a path where he could only find pleasure in destroying lives, whether innocent or guilty it was all the same to him.

"They're dead you know." Ryoga spoke to the man behind the desk.

"It is reasonable to believe that he has taken information from them before he executed them." Kuno replied without looking at him.

"Do we even have a plan?" the perpetually lost man asked with some frustration.

"Whatever sorcery the foul Saatome wields matters not, he will come, he will find the full force of our organization and he will die."

"I'd rather he be kept alive, I want the pleasure of crushing his skull with my bare hands." Ryoga said with a sinister smile.

"Believe me I want his head on my mantle, but we must act cautiously if we are to see our way to victory…" Kuno turned to face his enforcer, speaking calmly as he knew the man before him had a tendency to lose himself to his rage "…make no mistake Ryoga, he dies this day."

Both remained silent at that dark yet comforting thought.

_The outskirts of Nekonomi…_

Ranma drove towards the temple where the Norns were located at, his thoughts were on the conversation he had with his benefactor…

_Flashback…_

Ranma was driving around the city trying to clear his head as he realized that soon he would face the last of his betrayers and with it would come his final day on this reality.

***God?***

"Yes?" The One-Above-All spoke next to him as he appeared in the form he had chosen to wear when they first met.

"I need to go to the heavens, I…I would like to say goodbye to some people there."

"I understand Ranma, do you know where Nekonomi is?"

"Yes, what am I looking for?" The current wielder of the Rider's powers asked.

"A temple where three Goddesses dwell in, you met them during the meeting in Limbo." The OAA replied ignoring the way the man next to him increased the pressure of the steering wheel or the ominous growl he let out.

"_**I…**_see." Ranma spoke with a rather forced calmness in his voice as he tried hard not to transform in the presence of his benefactor.

"I understand your reluctance to be anywhere near a being of divine nature, however considering they were some of the few that protested your banishment speaks highly of them."

"Yeah and they still left me in that hole." Ranma spat letting his bitterness as he spoke, a stark contrast to who he once was, Hell had left a hardened warrior in the place of the carefree martial artist.

*Sigh*

"That is sadly true as well my friend." The OAA replied softly, as much as he wished to further help his charge, the creator of all that is had to adhere to self-imposed rules and let him go at his own pace.

*Sigh*

"When this over…" Ranma began as he had been meaning to ask this question for a while now "…where will I go?"

"That I cannot say, I will leave it to fate to choose your final destination Ranma. But I will tell you this…It will be somewhere you can use these abilities to help the innocent and perhaps find that which has been taken from you." With those final words he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

_End flashback…_

***Regain what I lost? If it were so easy…*** He thought sadly before putting those thoughts aside as he found the place. It had a series of stone stairs that lead towards the building; he could another path that lead to the site, possibly a car entrance.

He debated using it until he decides that the less time he spent in the presence of these…creatures the better. He parked at the bottom of the steps and slowly walked up them.

His Ki senses told him there were four people in the area while his supernatural ones identified them as three divine beings while the fourth was human and innocent. At the top of the stairs was something he did not expect….an oddly shaped robot with a broom and a little girl helping it with a pale.

The girl set him off as she was not human, she was not a God or a Demon but still wasn't human.

"Can we help you?" Sigel asked while keeping herself ready for an attack, her sensors hadn't detected anything demonic in him but there was something there she couldn't quite identify.

"Looking for three Goddesses living here, so let's can the bullshit right from the start. I know YOU aren't human so we can save ourselves the trouble." Ranma replied in serious tone.

Unfortunately, Sigel did not like his tone or the fact that he knew what her creator and her sisters were in reality. With that in mind he placed herself in front of him with Bampei mirroring her moves.

"I think you should leave…now." She spoke with finality.

***Fucking toaster wants to play? Let´s play.*** Ranma thought as he summoned the Judge and Death Wish to his side. The deadly firearm and heavy weapons gleamed in the sun making the female android question the logic behind attacking a man who bared such fierce looking weapons.

However fate decided to intervene on the machines behalf.

"STOP!" The unmistakable voice of their creator came as she and the others who dwelled at the temple rushed to the scene.

The robots did as asked, Ranma however tighten his grips on his guns. He knew what the girl was, it didn´t matter to him whether she had protested against his banishment. To him the inhabitants of heaven had lost all trust he had to give, those who mocked him or ignored his torture had been dealt with.

Skuld stood in front of her creations while maintaining a watchful eye on the object of her vision. She had never felt comfortable in his presence then and much less so when she saw his treatment of her sisters. Logically she knew that he was in the right to be bitter an angry but that still did not remove the fear she felt towards him.

She still got nightmares about the death of Xu Lang at his hands as well as his apathetic attitude when he maimed Mephisto.

"Why are you here?" She asked fearfully.

"To collect on my wish to visit my family. Now then since I do not want to be in your presence anymore than I have to I would suggest we do this quickly, I have a couple of bastards to slaughter and I don´t think I can put that off any longer." Ranma spoke tersely ignoring Belldandy´s flinch, Keiichi´s and Urd´s glares.

"You can look at me like that all you want, I don´t give a fuck. You think I care what you think of me? Think again, I spent my life in a shithole and I have nightmares you wouldn´t believe and these…" He spoke as he lifted his shirt and showed the scars on his chest and stomach.

Both the mortal and the Goddesses could help but cringe at the sight.

"I know more about pain than you have ever forgotten about so save me the look; now I want to go to heaven and see the only people I give a damn about…now!"

"…all right, I'll take you there myself." Urd spoke calmly as she stepped towards him, her clothing which had consisted of a short skirt and long sleeved blouse that left her shoulder and midriff exposed, morphed into a purple dress that left on leg exposed and covered in a thigh high boot and the only used an ankle length one.

"Urd I…" Belldandy began to speak up but Urd placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Right now you need to stay here, I would rather you not spend any more time in his presence…it will only upset you." She spoke softly.

Keiichi placed a hand on her shoulder to convey his strength to her. She looked at him and nodded in thanks for him doing so before agreeing with her sister. Urd turned to face the Rider and motioned for him to follow.

It was a short distance to her room and along the way Welsper tried to attack Ranma for his comments on Belldandy. Unfortunately for him Ranma was in no mood to tolerate such a thing and simply back handed him into a wall, he survived thanks to his demon wings unfurling in time to absorb the blow and Urd´s magic.

Urd would have chastised the man had it not been for the look of murderous rage he conveyed on the Cat´s form, his eyes were to burning hot coals of rage waiting to be unleashed if she gave him a reason to do so.

She quietly led him away from the cat and back to her room, once there she explained that her preferred method of travel was the TV.

"Take my hand please." She asked as she offered the appendage to the Rider. Ranma did so while applying slight pressure to let her know how easily he could crush it if she does something he won´t approve of.

Ignoring the fear of losing her hand she concentrated on getting them both to Heaven. The small television she kept in her room soon glowed and in a flash they were gone.

_In the heavens…_

Both soon appeared seemingly form out of thin air on the steps that led to her realm of the celestial courts. Meeting them there was a contingent of Valkyries, in the lead was one Urd was familiar with.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" The platinum haired Goddess of the past asked.

"Greetings Urd…" the warrior Goddess spoke in the same neutral tone she used on everyone "…Kami has sent us to make sure your charge reaches his destination in peace, some of the others are displeased by his presence."

"_**They can eat shit and die for all I care.**_" Ranma spoke darkly regardless of the company there.

Rin said nothing while Urd simply frowned in sadness. Slowly the group began their walk towards the place where the souls of those found worthy were granted rest.

As they walked the streets, Ranma saw the inhabitants that dwelled there and made comparisons to mortals. Different ages, genders and pantheons but still they acted as the mortals they were supposed to watch over.

Many looked at him with fear, disdain, pity and other emotions. He only wanted one thing for them to feel in his presence; hence he lowered his hood and blood red scarf so they could all see the burning skull that took the place of his human features.

It garnered the appropriate response as all those who looked upon him shied away in fear of him, it was that visage which saw the deaths of Saffron and his mother and countless angels and Valkyries under her command.

"Do you enjoy what you are doing?" Rin asked in a neutral tone as they continued to head to the gates of paradise.

"_**Putting some fear in Demons and Gods? Letting them know just how much they fucked up? Yes very much so, in fact they might learn something about this experience.**_"

"Okay that is it!" Urd exclaimed as she had enough of the man´s attitude towards them, she ignored the looks of worry some of the Valkyries were giving her as she got right in his face "What could you possibly have left to prove! That we made a terrible mistake! That we drove you to this thing you have become! What is it you want from us!"

Ranma stood silent before her for a minute when he leaned in and told her what he wanted.

"_**I want you learn one thing, for all your vaunted morals, for all your supposed superiority you and all your kind are just as flawed as humanity and you are just as arrogant as Demons. I am the product of your mistake, you saw what was done to me and you chose to ignore it.**_" He stood up and looks at all those surrounding them.

"_**I once read a phrase in school that said these…Evil triumphs when good men do nothing, well guess what?**_" He asked as he pointed at everyone before settling on Urd "_**…Every single one of you is evil in my eyes. I am not perfect, and my hands are covered in blood but at least I never stood by and let evil win...can you say the same?**_" With that he stood back and walked away from them in the direction they were heading.

Rin and Urd remained slightly behind as they and the others followed. They walked in silence, Urd because she could nothing to refute Ranma's claims while Rin remained stoic; however she soon spoke to her fellow Goddess.

"He's right you know."

"What do you mean?" Urd asked in turn.

"Our actions were evil, or to be more precise our inactions were. The Demons can't help but be what they are, it is expected of them but what was our excuse?" The warrior Goddess spoke as she moved ahead.

Urd simply could not find fault in their logic, which saddened her even more.

***I'm glad Belldandy isn't here for this.***

_Later in front of the gates to paradise…_

The group stood over a massive gate that at first glance appeared to be made of marble; it depicted various angelic figures though cared little for that. He was here to say goodbye before his confrontation.

"_**So this is where they are…**_" He murmured as he looked at the gate.

"Yes, here are the souls of those who have been judged worthy." Rin spoke calmly.

"_**Are the ones I wished to speak to here?**_"

"Yes they are, though it is strange from their arrival the have congregated with other souls in a single area. That rarely if ever happens and in such a large capacity." Urd added.

"_**Open it.**_"

They did as asked and slowly the gate parted down the middle, a white lights and mist coming out as it did.

"Head in a straight line and you will find what you seek, the gate will remain open for when you are ready to depart." Rin said as she stepped aside.

Ranma did not give any sign of having heard her, he simply began to walk forward while the flames on his head receded and hair and flesh appeared once more.

The further he entered in the more the area changed. What started as a great space of white and mist soon gave way to sidewalk with grass on all sides, in the distance he saw a building. As he got closer a sense of familiarity came to him until finally he recognized it.

"The Tendo dojo?" He asked out loud as he began to jog towards it, lowering his hood and mask as he did to get a better feel for the place.

He soon reached the gates he was so familiar with.

***It even has the sign…*** He thought as he felt it with his hands.

Before he could inspect the property further the gate opened.

*GASP!*

"You!" Ranma let out in shock at seeing the person he only recognized from stories and pictures.

"Hello Ranma." The woman known as Kimiko Tendo spoke as she looked at him with a warm and loving smile. She stood before him just as he recalled seeing in pictures frilly brown hair, warm brown eyes and a smile that put Kasumi's to shame…and that was saying something.

She gently took his hand and led him inside.

"You're here?" He asked as he was still surprised at seeing the Tendo girl's mother in person…so to speak.

"I wasn't here originally, but when Nabiki died I felt she needed me. So I went to here, she told what happened after I passed away." She spoke as a look of sorrow came upon her features.

"I'm sorry…I should have been there to protect her and the others." Ranma apologized deeply however Kimiko whirled around to face him and look at him with a determined expression.

"No! You are not to blame Ranma!" She all but shouted as she began to speak more calmly "…I cannot thank you enough for protecting my little girl or for bringing life into my family's life after I was gone. What happened to you was monstrous." She spoke as she proceeded to hug him one he reluctantly returned.

"You're welcome Mrs. Tendo."

"Call me Mom, after are you were engaged to two of my girls." She said with some mischief in her voice.

"That thing with Nabiki was…!" He started to say but son he saw she was giggling at him.

"Oh Ranma, Nabiki was right you are easy to tease!" She spoke before she resumed her laughter.

"I swear, no matter where I go I will never understand women!" Ranma spoke before he started to laugh along with her.

They soon entered the house, as they did he paused to feel the place.

***Just like it was back then…*** He though as he took of his gauntlets and ran his hands on the wall, all the while Kimiko watched him as he relieved the better days of his youth.

"Mom?" A very distinct voice spoke from the dining room, one Ranma was quite familiar with.

"…_Nabiki?_" He whispered as he headed there before the former Tendo matriarch could reply.

He crossed the distance faster than he expected and soon stood in the threshold looking at people he cared looking back at him with fondness.

His father was there, still wearing his white gi and towel over his head, he seemed to have bulk up on muscle while he was alive though the wrinkles of age could still be seen.

Nabiki had grown into a beautiful woman before her end, her short hair reached slightly past her shoulders and her body still retained her lithe figure.

Happosai hadn't changed much, maybe a few wrinkles but through it all he stills that mischievous look in his that just promise chaos and mayhem.

Soun look better than the last time the young martial artist saw him, though not as defined as Genma he too seemed to have showed some increase in strength. He also looked content as his wife came in and sat next to him.

Tsubasa and Konatsu still looked and dressed the same, i.e one in a kimono and the other in a dress while wearing a pillow outfit for reasons only the cross dresser knew about.

The silence that permeated the room soon came to an end when Genma stood up and approached his son, they stood at arm's length form each other before Genma slowly engulfed his first born into a hug.

"I missed you boy."

Ranma returned the hug as he let his emotions go and basked in the happiness he felt from being in the presence of his friends and loved ones.

"I missed you too dad." He replied as he began to silently cry. From there they all stood and held the young man who had been a part of their lives.

From there they sat on the table and talked, not about their deaths or his stay in hell but of things he had missed, adventures they shared and mostly about the few happy memories they had made while he was gone.

"…and then the Master runs up to this Ghost sweeper Mikami, gropes her and steals her underwear…" Genma speaks at his son while Happosai smokes his pipe.

"Best pair ever!"

"And this just set of the woman in a way that made Akane's temper seem like a summer breeze. I swear her and those other women were using every talisman and ward they had to punish him, and not one hits HIM but me and Tendo on the other hand or bloody and beaten by mere association."

"Oh man! You just don't stop do you perv?" Ranma askes as he laughs hard at the image.

"Bah! You young people and your standards, life is meant to be enjoyed to its fullest!" The Grandmaster replied shamelessly getting Nabiki and Kimiko to roll their eyes at the 300 year old man's antics.

Ranma just shook his head, before he let out a sigh.

***It's time…*** He thought sadly.

"Ranma? Is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"I have to go now."

"Oh…" the master of disguise spoke sadly.

"Have to get back to your mission huh?" Nabiki said calmly while the Rider looked up in surprise.

"How…?"

"We had a visit from your benefactor before you came son." Genma replied.

"Oh…I see."

"Only you Saotome could get THE God to back your corner." Nabiki said as she forced out a smirk.

"Came as a surprise to me to but…if it meant getting back at these bastards and protecting the others…" Ranma replied as he left out the price he had to pay, he figured they might know so he left that unsaid.

"I figured as much…" The middle Tendo daughter spoke before standing up "…well we should at least see you off right guys?" She finished asking, getting nods all around.

As one, they all rose and accompanied the young man to the gates of the dojo. Ranma truly didn't relish the thought of leaving but he had to put an end to the last two traitors…for his family and himself.

Finally the stood outside the building, lined before the man who wielded the power of the Rider, he chose to address Konatsu and Tsubasa first.

"Well guys, it was good seeing some true friends."

"It was good seeing you as well Ranma-sama, thank you for healing my Lady's wounds as well as setting here on a better life." Konatsu replied with a bow.

"She is and always will be my friend; I did what you two would have done." Ranma replied with all honesty in his voice.

"Well thank you just the same, without your help who knows what dear Ukyo would have done to herself." Tsubasa added as he to bowed to the man,

Ranma simply nodded and moved towards the old Grandmaster.

"Well Ranma my boy, I can safely say that it was both a pleasure and a pain meeting and sparring with you." Happosai spoke in a good natured tone.

"Yeah, you say spar I say it was getting my ass beaten while you tried to steal panties. Hell I can't believe you're here in Heaven."

"Well I may enjoy liberating my silky darlings but that hardly means I am evil, mischievous yes evil no. Besides…when you die in defense of another it gets you major points for those in charge of this place."

"Figures…I 'm surprised you haven't broken out and molested all the bitches in this place...not that they don't deserve it." He spat.

The others decided not to reprimand him for his attitude, anyone who had experience the horrors he had could not be blamed for his hatred and anger.

"Ranma, I know that telling you to let go of your anger is a futile gesture…" Happosai spoke calmly and with seriousness not often see "…however I will say this, one day you must let it go or you may see yourself becoming a monster instead of a man."

"No promises old man, but…I'll try after I finish the other off…deal?"

"That's I'll I ask…oh wait there is something I need you to do for me."

"What? And it better not have the words panties, bras and steal in it!"

"You are no fun…but that's not it, do you know where the cave where I was sealed is located?" Happosai asked.

"Yeah, went there before training with the old bitch when you took my strength. Thought there might be a cure there." The Rider replied as he remembered thinking at the time that his old man and Soun should have used more dynamite.

"Well after you…disappeared I worried my art would be lost, don't get me wrong Akane grew in your absence but she was not ready for the knowledge regarding my art. So before we died I placed a scroll in the cave in case we made it with all I learned, I want you to have it… as the new Grandmaster of our style." The elder finished, the sheer magnitude of his words freezing Ranma in place.

"W-what? Me?"

"Boy, even before you were banished I knew you would be the one to carry on our school so don't bother denying your reward. Genma and Soun may be masters but you, you were special I could tell."

"But who would I teach? I mean who could possibly want to go through something so intense?"

"Don't be foolish boy, what your father and Soun went through was made because I knew they could handle it, you on the other hand must teach what YOU feel is right for your students."

"You sure you want me to do this? I am not so innocent anymore." The martial arts prodigy said to the old man in all honesty.

"You are a warrior now, a step up from what you were before and you more than anyone can choose your disciples well. My decision stands."

Ranma remained silent before he nodded in acceptance, getting a proud smile from the former Grandmaster.

Ranma moved onto the fathers, Genma chose to speak first…

"Son…I know that I was a terrible father but when you were taken from both your mother and I, we felt hollow and empty..." His father spoke as he bowed his head in shame before looking at him with tears in his eyes "…I let my foolishness stop me from saying these words before but I want you to know." He spoke as he engulfed him in a hug.

"You are one of my two greatest achievements, every day I saw you surpassed any obstacle in front of you I felt great pride. You and your brother are my gifts to the future, and though I know you don´t see yourself as hero but in our hearts you are a great one. I love you Ranma never forget that."

"I love you too pop." Genma´s son replied as he too hugged his father back.

"Ranma…" Soun Tendo spoke as he looked at the man before him as he looks at him with pride "...if circumstances had permitted it I would have proudly called you son, thank you for healing my little girl and for avenging us. I know the price you have to pay for it but all I can do is thank you for looking out for my daughters and Hinako." The Tendo patriarch finished with a smile.

"And I would have been honored to call you father." Ranma replied before letting go of his father by blood and hugged the man who would have been his father by marriage.

After that he moved towards Nabiki, while Kimiko moved away from her and to her father. He approached the former Ice queen first.

"Well Ranma-kun, you sure know how to stir things up eh?" She asked rhetorically with a smirk that Ranma mirrors.

"That's what happens when you´re the best…" He replied before a mask of seriousness came over his filatures "Nabiki I…" he began to say however she placed a finger on his lips.

"Ranma, what happened to me wasn´t your fault, I should have planned ahead for a retaliation but I never thought they would that far. But f you want to make it up to me close your eyes."

Ranma gave her an odd look but finally did so…only for them to snap open when Nabikis arms held onto his neck and her lips crashed into his.

"My little girl is all grown up!" Soun cried out as he wept.

"Oh come now dear I was much more forward than her, remember our third date?" She asked with half lidded stare and a lascivious smile.

"Kimiko-chan please! Not in front of company!" The thoroughly embarrassed Tendo patriarch spoke with a blush, while Genma and Happosai laughed at the scene.

After another ten seconds she broke off the kiss while Ranma remained pole axe. His mind was frozen by both mix feelings with what she had done. Fear given his past experiences in Hell, surprise at how brazen she was and a minute amount of lust since he had experience some urges for the middle Tendo daughter on occasions.

***It was like Trish all over again.*** He thought as he looked in her eyes with confusion clearly written on his face.

"Hey I was engaged to you once and I never got to sample the goods." She said with no shame in what she had done, though that soon faded as a solemn look came to her eyes. "Besides, it may help you forget those horrible creatures and what they did to you." She added softly enough for him to hear her.

Ranma closed his eyes as he felt flames begging to encompass them, his fist clenched hard enough that if not for the gauntlets he wore they would have broken through the skin.

He wasn´t angry at her, it was the memories her final words evoked that brought out that reaction from him. Those aware of what he suffered wanted him to heal but it was so hard to move past such terrible memories.

***Fuck it! I am Ranma Saotome! I am the one who spat in the faces of Gods and Devils with no remorse! No memories will beat me!*** His mind furiously rallied before he looked at Nabiki.

"I will try Nabiki but it will not be easy." Was the honest reply he gave to her.

"That´s all I ask, and remember that somewhere out there you will find someone who will take away all your pain and agony those monster put in you and replace it with love and happiness, but only if you let them." She finished as she gently caressed his face.

Ranma nodded before giving her one last hug. He stepped back while the rest of the people he cared for crowded around, he decided to leave them with some final words before he left.

"We will see each other again, I don´t when but I know that we will." The man who wielded the power of the Rider spoke honestly as deep down he did feel that he would one day see them again.

They nodded in agreement and said their final goodbyes before watching him turn around and depart. His walk was slow and calm, he was happy he got to say goodbye to them before his final showdown, he would have to make sure to do the same for those that still lived in some form.

He returned to the gateway when his saw his escorts awaiting his return, he paid them no mind as he approached.

"Are you satisfied Saotome-san?" Rin asked politely, not really expecting a polite answer but still it was the thought that counted.

"Yes I am, now take me back, I have job to finish." He ordered as he turned to Urd.

"Just a heads up, we will have to return to my room since there is no TV's near your car." She decides to say beforehand.

"Grrr…fine, let's get this over with." Ranma rebuked, he may have promised he would let go of his anger but that didn't mean he had to start now.

"If I may intervene?" Rin spoke up from behind Urd "…I can have you both transported to his vehicle if you would permit Saotome-san."

"…do it fast." Was all he said as he stood next to the Norn of the past.

Rin ignored the hostile tone and simply concentrated on sending them on their way, she normally did not use this ability but whenever her or her fellow warriors needed to get someplace quickly she could make do.

Motes of light soon appeared around the two before a brilliant light engulfed them and they disappeared. She stood there for a few moments wondering, not for the first time, if all the pain and bloodshed could have been avoided.

"Back to your posts." She ordered her compatriots before she teleported to Kami's home to report her findings.

_Back at the temple…_

In the same flash of light by which they left the celestial courts, both Urd and Ranma arrived right next to his car. Ranma quickly adjusted himself to being back on earth and immediately went to board his vehicle, not bothering to give the woman a glance.

"So what happens now?" She asked him as he boarded the vehicle.

"I go and deal with two pieces of crap that have over stayed their welcome among the living." Ranma gruffly replied as he turned the ignition.

"And what then? Your family would be happy to have you back."

"That isn't happening and it isn't any of your business, now if you don't want to be road kill I suggest you move." He replied tersely as he revved the engine.

Urd realized there would be no further talk from the man so she simply stood by the stone steps as Ranma peeled out at high speeds and left.

"I hope you find you peace Ranma, I really do." She spoke sadly before she began to ascend the stairs, where she saw her sisters and friend waiting.

_Later that night…_

It was around midnight, and tensions were high in the building where the last of Ranma's enemies dwelled. There guards in the building's lobby armed with SMG's and Shotgun's they numbered four in total.

"Man I hate guard duty." One of the men spoke up, getting a few to murmur in agreement.

"Well we can't help it can we? Whatever spooked the boss must be big if called in everyone; Hell there's enough guns and grunts here to start a small war." Another of the henchmen spoke up.

"Maybe were taking back that territory we lost to those crazy Russians?" a thug carrying a pair of machine guns asked as he recalled hearing talks about payback.

"Yeah right…I heard they sent some kind of commandos to wipe out two groups."

"Shit! Are they still there?"

"Don't kno…Hey, what is that?" The man spoke as he spotted something coming from the street.

"What IS that?" Another asked as he got a better look "…It looks like a car…on fire?"

And it was as the men moved to the glass door and saw a vehicle coming towards them quite fast despite the fact that it's wheels and headlights were on fire.

"Wait a minute! That thing is speeding up towards us!" One of the men yelled as he raised his shotgun regardless that the vehicle was still too far away for the weapon to have any effect.

That limitation was not present in the man with the machine guns as well as the other with an M-16 rifle in his hands. Both stepped out of the building and opened fire.

They bullets struck the speeding car but had no effect save for the car's driver accelerating it further.

"Oh shit! Keep firing you idiots!" Yelled one the two shotgun wielding henchmen, both raising their weapons to deter the driver of the infernal looking vehicle.

"Sir!" One of the henchmen shouted into a radio as he readied to fire on the car "…we have trouble coming our way!" he finished just as he and the others opened fire.

A staccato of bullets fired from the machine guns coupled with the booms of the shotguns filed the air as the men tried to make sense of what they were fighting.

From the driver side window a leather clad arm with blades is seen extending out of the window, suddenly from out of nowhere a rocket launcher appears and it is aimed directly at the shooters.

*FWOOOOSH!* the missile flies out of the weapon leaving a trail of smoke as it races towards its intended targets.

"FU…!" They never got to finish their curse as the missile exploded before them.

*BOOM!*

The hellish vehicle simple plowed through the remains of the lobby until it stopped in front of the desk usually found in buildings such as this one.

Ranma casually stepped out and surveyed the damage.

"_**Glad I don't have to clean after myself.**_" He murmured before heading towards the elevator.

***Okay, according to what those two assholes said the elevator will only take me to 37****th**** floor, 3 floors below Kuno's penthouse. There should be an emergency staircase that can take me the rest of the way, course there more than likely have it covered.*** He thought as he began to formulate a plan as he entered the elevator and pressed the button.

_37th floor…_

Waiting outside the elevator were 10 armed men, all standing ready to fire as soon as the elevator's occupant arrived…they did not wait long.

*DING*

"FIRE!" The lead man shouted as they all fired simultaneously at the doors with pistols, shotguns and machine guns. The doors let out a cacophony of pings as the bullets went right through them.

After what seemed like an eternity the barrage finally ended, the hallway was feel with slowly dissipating smoke and shell casings. They thugs all waited on a batted breath as the doors opened and revealed a man dressed in black and two scimitars, one flaming red the other blue, in his hands.

"_**You are all…going to die.**_" He said with a deadly calm as he slammed both of them into the floor and from it a wave of fire and air rush towards them. They died quickly and painfully before even managing to scream.

He simply moved forward, ignoring the burning and cut upped bodies.

"Well they certainly did not last long, eh brother?" Agni asked.

"No they did not. The weak Hellspawn we faced on that corrupted island were a much better challenge, they at least lasted five minutes against us." The fire blade replied.

"Hmm true, will you need us for the rest of your hunt Ranma?" Rudra asked their wielder.

"_**No, I think I'll give Alastor a go then Cerberus.**_" The Rider replied as he sent the twin swords away and summoned the other demonic blade in his arsenal. Small arcs of lighting travelled the blade as it clung to his back between the blades of Chaos.

***Time to bring the pain.*** He though calmly as found the stairway and began to slowly ascend. His enhanced senses told him of several people above him, reinforcements more than likely.

_On the 38th floor…_

"It´s too quiet down there." One henchman spoke up as he surveyed the other nine armed men with him.

They all heard the barrage moments ago and thought the threat over, however when no one came after some minutes they started to wonder what was taking their comrades so long.

"Shut up!" The apparent leader of the group spoke as he readied his assault rifle.

"Hey, I´m just saying it´s too quiet."

"And I'm saying shut the fuck..." The man hissed at the worried man.

*CLICK*

The man stopped his colorful reproach as they heard the door´s lock click. They all aimed at the door waiting for anything.

They were not prepared when the Ghost Rider erupted through the door like an out of control freight train as he executed a stinger with the demonic blade heading straight for the man who had moments ago chastising his subordinate.

*SPLURT*

The blade pinned him to the wall next to the man he had yelled at, his face wore a mind numbing look of shock as he stared down at the blade sunk in his chest.

"Gurk!" He heard the tell tale sign of someone being choked and saw that the man who stood next to him had a leather encased hand grab him by the throat…then the hand ripped out the man's voice box.

He felt the sword being pulled out of him and as the light slowly faded he the others fire at their foe before blackness over took him and all life faded from his body.

If Ranma felt anything from the bullets hitting him it was most assuredly annoyance, He slowly turned to face the men shooting him and reared back the hand wielding Alastor and threw it at the closest thug.

The criminals only saw the blade spin mid air before it sunk into its target. Ranma for his part summoned the tripartite nunchaku, an icy fog permeated the three spike bars as Ranma rushed the criminals whose attention was back on him.

The first man fired his shotgun at the Ghost Rider but all it did was anger the vengeful martial artist more, this was evidenced as he subjected the thug to a devastating three hit combo that struck once in the jaw, once in the ribs and ended with a blow to the skull that broke through the bone.

Two men fired their pistols and submachine guns at him side by side in hopes of doing anything to the creature that was annihilating them with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

The Spirit of vengeance replied by spinning the weapons free handed bars as a flail and sending them at the heads of his foes.

*CRUNCH!*

The two bars easily caved the men´s noses into their brain cavities, sending bone fragments into the skulls.

By now the remaining henchmen had realized that their opponent was not doing what one expects to happen when you have your body drilled with dozens of bullets, they wisely decided the retreat was the better part of valor and turned towards the stairs to regroup with the rest of their forces upstairs.

Ranma on the other hand would have none of that as he recalled Alastor from the corpse it was buried in to his free hand. He then performed another stinger that made him overtake the five and place himself in front of them.

Their moment worked against them as Ranma spun Cerberus in his right hand before slamming it onto the floor and sending a veritable tidal wave of arctic cold at them. They did even get a chance to scream as their bodies froze in place.

Ranma then pointed Alastor in his left hand and sent a wave of demonic lighting at the frozen statues…they easily shattered in a violent display of gore and ice.

***One floor left to clean out and then we can get to the main event.*** He thought darkly as he sent away his weapons and made his way up the stairs.

_On the 39th floor…_

"Fire! Everyone fire damn it!" A man screamed to the others as he fired a pistol at the black clad being before him.

As before ten men stood before Rider and his prey, this time he favored a bare handed approach to taking down these guilty men.

He began the carnage by rushing a man shooting him with what looked like a desert eagle, the heavy rounds made him jerk as they punch through his body. Unfortunately he soon ran out of bullets just as Ranma reached him and used the wall to the man´s left as springboard to execute a double round house kick that easily shattered the man´s neck.

He did not pause in his assault as he then ran at two men, then at the last moment he jumped up while maneuvering mid-air to achieve a horizontal position that left him perpendicular to the two henchmen.

From there he manages to trap the head of the thug on his right in a headlock with his right arm while at the same time locking his legs around the neck of the henchman on his left in a classic pincer hold.

Both men struggled to get the supernatural avenger off, but he simply denied them this as he quickly used his supernatural enhanced strength to crush their necks easily while making sure their bodies landed on their backs so as to continue his charge.

*SPLURT!*

Blood flew from their mouths from the extreme pressure rupturing important blood vessels in the affected areas; Ranma did not care about this as he rolled back to an upright position and ran to his next target.

His next victims, a pair of thugs reloading their weapons in a blind panic, fell as he extended the spikes on his gauntlets and made a fierce right jab into the jugular of the man on the right.

The one on the left had his throat torn out by a spinning back hand that followed the blades on Ranma's left forearm easily cut into the man's flesh, the dying made futile attempts to stem the blood flow even as his body slowly lost color.

The other five men were still firing into him, but given the fact that in his current state he was simply a skeleton wrapped him flames…well the phrase "exercise in futility" came to mind.

Ranma attacked as the bullets crashed through him, the next to fall was grabbed by the throat and slammed down with the full strength the Rider had at his disposal. The back of the man's head made a sickening crack as he laid there with a steady pool of blood growing.

The next man to fall had tried his luck by trying to club Ranma with his shotgun, this proved to be a grave mistake as evidenced when Ranma grabbed the shotgun from the man's arms, twisted it around and fired it at him from point blank range.

The body passed the remaining three men; their attention was so focused on their fallen comrade they were unaware of the continuing threat….that didn´t last long.

Ranma quickly rushed the remaining three henchmen and decided to end this now, on he stood at a distance that would place him in the middle of the three he executed a back flip kick on the middle man´s lower jaw….

*CRACK!* *SPLURT!* the man unfortunately had his mouth open at the time and the force of the blow not on shattered it but also cut of his tongue with his on teeth.

When the Ghost Rider landed he grabbed the remaining two by the heads and slammed them together at full force.

*SQUELCH!*

Bone, blood and brain matter exploded in horrific display of gore before Ranma threw the corpses roughly away from him and moved towards the final stairway.

***Time to finish this once and for all.*** He thought with finality as he began to ascend the steps, his thoughts clouded by all the violence he would inflict on the traitors/tormentors.

_40th floor…_

The hallway was empty this time; at the end he could see a set of double doors. The hallway was lined with ancient armors of his country's historic ages. Kuno it seemed still saw himself as some valiant samurai.

***I'll show him the true nature of his world.*** Ranma thought darkly as he finally came to a stop before the doors. He grabbed both Blades of Chaos, each glowing ominously as if in preparation for the events to come, raised his right leg before kicking with all his strength…

*BOOM!*

The door was easily demolished under the sheer force exerted upon it.

He strode in taking note that the furniture was gone save an expensive looking desk and a large portrait of Kuno over a mantle and there he caught sight of his enemies.

Kuno was dressed in a hakama reminiscent of his days at Furinkan. A katana in each hand. Ryoga was dressed all in black, the muscle shirt, cargo pants and black combat boots. A pair of bracers over his forearms and a black bandanna on his head.

"You could have called you know." Ryoga remarked with an evil smile on his features.

Silence was all that greeted him before Kuno spoke up.

"Verily it has been some time since we have seen each other Saotome."

Again silence.

"Aw…cat got your tongue…" the formerly cursed criminal mocked though he took notice of his lack of reactions at the mention of the word "…what´s the matter Saotome? Aren't´ you happy to see your ol´ sparing partners? Maybe we should have brought your family, I mean that mom of your is a fox from what I remember." He finished lasciviously.

Ranma´s hands tightened around his weapons.

"I see that you have finally embraced a better and more elegant way of fighting…" Kuno said as he readied himself for battle. "…I do hope you are more of a challenge then your former kin and allies." The demented crime boss finished with a vicious smirk on his features.

"_**Tatewaki Kuno…Ryoga Hibiki…**_" Ranma´s voice broke out with a sloly growing fury as two fiery pits of flames where eyes should be gazed at the two from under his hood "_**…BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL!**_"

With that cry of fury he charged at the two…

Ryoga ducked under a right swing of the supernatural blade in the Rider´s right hand and rolled under a back round house. Kuno took the opportunity to deliver a horizontal slash with his left katana.

*CLANG!* It was met by the blade in Ranma´s right while he used the left to try and run through the insane Yakuza. Kuno dodged left while Ryoga came up from behind and grabbed his waist and executed a flawless back suplex that sent the dark avenger crashing on to the floor head first as Ryoga released him.

Ryoga didn´t give it a second thought as he grabbed the man´s legs and spun him around five times before hurling him into a wall by the shattered doorway. Kuno rushed forward just as Ranma´s back struck the wall hard enough to crack it and embedded one of his katana into the his sternum until it was lodged halfway.

Ranma´s armed hanged uselessly by the wall, the only thing keeping him standing was the blade that pierced him.

Both stepped back and took a moment to admire the supposedly lifeless body.

"Huh, Mousse must have been rusty if this is what killed him." Ryoga sneered before spitting on the body.

"Truly a shame, I expected more." Kuno finished as he and his fellow criminal turned their backs away.

"_**Going somewhere?**_" and eerie voice mockingly questioned the two. Both men froze and slowly turned to look at a frightful sight.

Ranma Saotome was looking straight at them, no sign of pain or anguish from the weapon that was trapped within him. In fact said blade started to glow red as if subjected to intense heat.

It melted away as it was mere water albeit it began to burn a hole on the floor when it touched it. As for Ranma, the apparent wound that Kuno inflicted sealed itself with an eerie orange glow. For his part Ranma calmly lowers his scarf and hood revealing his burning skull to the two traitors.

"_Kami help us…_" Kuno whispers as he looks at his opponent.

"_**The Kami can´t save you now or ever, your asses are mine!**_" The Spirit of Vengeance yelled as he stepped towards the two with his blades at the ready.

(_Cue The Wings of Icarus by Celldweller_)

"Shi shi hokodan!" Ryoga yelled as he fired of a ball of green ki at the Rider.

He in turn batted it away as if it was nothing, the green ball of depression smash against the window…

*BOOM!*

"_**That´s it P-chan?**_" Ranma openly mocked feeling disappointed his former rival had done something to surprise him "…_**I guess all does lives you ruined for nothing made you soft huh? But then again you were always a loser.**_"

That comment made the enforcer forget his fear and remember his desire to break his enemies once and for all.

"I´LL KILL YOU!" Ryoga screamed in rage as he rushed the supernatural warrior.

Ryoga struck with a right hook followed by back round house. Ranma ducked under both while executing a led sweep that to the anger man off his feet, as the Rider returned to a standing position and raised his leg to axe kick his enemy.

Ryoga rolled to the left barely avoided the terribly blow as it left a small crater in its wake. He then tried his opponent's previous tactic to sweep him of his feet but Ranma anticipated this and back flipped away.

However upon landing he had to back away as a sword tried to cleave him, it seems Kuno had decided to give his compatriot a breather. Ranma was only happy to oblige as he readied his own swords.

From there the two clashed repeatedly, despite being left to fight with a single sword Kuno showed improvement in his style, he was faster than before though in the face of a foe like the Ghost Rider it meant little.

Ranma mostly dodged and weaved through the strike, only letting his blades clash with his out of apathy than actual need to block.

Kuno knew this and he too found this attitude insulting, never mind the fact that the thing before him intended to destroy him in all forms, memories and wounds of the past were reopened as he fought against this being who claimed to be his former enemy.

***I shall make you respect my strength Saotome!*** His mind furiously supplies as he sheathes his blade and takes a quick draw stance. In rapid succession he sent three waves of what could only be described as high pressure air waves.

Ranma let them strike him, three gashes cut into his chest sadly no blood came out only flames, and then those flames receded and the clothing sealed itself up.

"_**Well at least you progressed in YOUR art asshole, but here´s how a master does it!**_" The Ghost Rider shouted, as he holstered the blade in his right hand, concentrated and racked his hands across the air releasing five pressure waves.

Kuno for his part only managed to blink once before all five impacted his chest.

*RIP!* His coat had five parallel lines appear, five seconds later blood came out in a fine spray. *SPLURT!*

"Wha…what?" He asked dumbly as he looked down to see the wound then turned back to the Rider who raked his left hand towards the swordsman´s legs. Again a tear in the pants was present followed by a fine spray of blood, this time Kuno fell on his knees as the pain registered.

"Argh!" He yelled in terrible pain while on his hands and knees as blood flowed out of his wounds, he didn´t even register Ranma´s presence until a swift kick to the face struck him making him land on his back with a few broken teeth and shattered nose.

"UGH!"

"_**Please…**_" Ranma spoke as he threw a fireball at the wounds "_**…I barely grazed you.**_" He mocked as the fire cauterized the wounds.

"Argh!" The Yakuza boss screamed in agony.

"_**Now where is that piece of shit Ryoga?**_" He asked out loud as not once had the man tried to attack while Kuno fought him.

"RIGHT HERE MOTHERFUCKER!" The man in question shouted as he came up from behind the desk with a large shotgun, this one had a drum where the cartridges were fed into the chamber.

Anything else said from him was drown out as explosive round after round came out of his weapon and struck the Rider with enough force to push him back.

"JUST DIE! DIE ALREADY!" Ryoga screamed as he kept his finger on the trigger regardless of the mindless destruction he was causing or whether he accidentally hit his employer.

***Fuck this!*** Ranma thought as he stood his ground against the barrage.

"_**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! HUH!**_" Ranma yelled back with a great fury matching his foe. He mustered his powers and took one step forward…then another and another. The barrage meant nothing him in the face of his revenge.

Ryoga on the other hand had a pit of fear growing by the second as his oldest opponent made his way towards him. What would take for him to live through this night? He did not know, sadly his thoughts were broken by a terrible sound.

*CLICK!*

Ryoga looked with a start at the now empty weapon; he pressed the trigger repeatedly as if to deny the reality of his situation. Ranma decided to remind him rather painfully to never lose sight of your enemy in a life or death battle.

He ran full tilt, sheathing his swords as he went, and dropped kicked him over the desk…

"Ugh!" Ryoga cried out as he slammed into the glass window that oversaw the city, his ordeal was far from over. Ranma grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt with his left hand and began to punch him in the stomach with his right.

He held back much of his power in his blows for the simple satisfaction of tormenting his enemy for as long as he could. Once he saw him spitting out blood he grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the desk…

*CRUNCH!* his nose easily broke.

Ranma then grabbed Ryoga´s arm and rammed his knee at the joint…

*CRACK!*

"Argh!"

The Rider was not yet finished as he picked him up and held him against the desk, his opponent whimpering in pain.

"Y-you…Guh…you w-wouldn´t fight…ah…an unarmed man would you?" The formerly cursed pig panted.

Ranma´s answer to that was to take out his revolver…shove it down the wounded enforcer's pants…and…

*BLAM!*

"AAAHHHHH!"

"_**Without that you are.**_" Ranma spoke with no sympathy as he grabbed him by the throat with his free hand and threw him next to the bloodied Kuno.

(_End music…_)

As he holstered his weapon he walked towards his downed foes with many thoughts in mind.

Revenge primarily, sadness that upon completion of his appointed task it would end his time in this world and a deep sense of finality in knowing his family and friends would at least be safe.

"_P-please…no more…I'll give you anything you want…just let me live…_" Kuno spoke weakly, while Ryoga still whimpered and clutched the destroyed area that was once his manhood.

***Hmm, I think I know just the thing.***

"_**Where do you keep your blood money Kuno?**_"

"_B-behind the portrait._"

Ranma strode towards the large picture and tore it of the wall, revealing a large safe. With his vast supernatural strength he tore the door off easily.

*CLANG!* it landed heavily on the floor while he peered inside and saw all the marked bills in neat little stacks, there was probably millions in yen and all came from the evil the men perpetrated.

***So many innocents were lost for this, I'll make sure it is put to good use.*** He thought as he grabbed his chain and whipped it towards Kuno.

"W-w-what are you doing!"

"_**I made a promise to a friend regarding you asswipe, and I am a man of my word!**_" He shouted as he yanked him back with enough force that two things happened, one his leg dislocated itself and two he was sent flying towards the supernatural avenger.

"_**Infernal assault!**_" He cried out his attack as a furious volley of punches was launched at the criminal. Kuno's screams were drowned out by the sounds of his bones shattering under the terrible force of the Ghost Rider's blows.

Finally it ended just as quickly as it started, the only thing keeping Kuno upright was the hand holding tightly around his neck, the rest of his body was beat and broken. Ranma pulled him in close so he could see into his fiery eyes.

"_**Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent…FEEL THEIR PAIN!**_"

Despite having his jaw broken in several places, Kuno still manages to scream as his soul suffer horrifying agony through the Penance Stare…then he feels no more as burning coals replace his eyes.

Ryoga saw all this and trembled, had he the capacity he would have wet himself. He tried desperately to crawl away on his good arm while trying terribly to block out the pain.

It was a futile action as Ranma had seemed to suddenly blur into motion, one moment near the lifeless body of Kuno and the next he grabbed him by the neck. Ryoga was paralyzed with pain and fear as the "man" who he once called a rival held him like a rag doll.

"_**You know, I never once considered none of you my enemies before…**_" Ranma spoke neutrally as he looked at the pathetic form of his remaining enemy "_**…at most you were my rivals, less mere annoyances. However had I known just how royally fucked up you all were, what depravities you bastards would unleash, I would have taken you out slowly and painfully…**_" the Rider brought him in close so that he could the flames in his eyes before he spoke harshly "_**…time to make up for lost time, LOOK INTO MY EYES!**_"

"AAAAAGHH!" As with all those subjected to the Rider´s ultimate power, Ryoga Hibiki saw and felt every ounce of pain he ever caused to the innocent, every man he murdered, every woman he raped, every single sin laid bare before his soul was burnt to ash.

Ranma simply let go of the corpse, his eyes never leaving it, not even when he changes back into his human form…

"_It´s over…_" he whispers at no one…

"Heh…he he…It´s over…he he he, It´s finally over…ha ha ha, I did it! It´s over!" The man laughs though there is no humor in it.

"HA HA HA HA! I DID IT! HA HA HA HA HA! I WON!" He cried out even when tears started falling from his eyes.

*SOB!*

"I…I…." *SOB* *HICUP!* "…_won…oh God I won._" He finally spoke as he fell on his knees as he realized that with this he had ensured his families safety…and his eternal exile.

***RANMA…*** the one above all called gently.

"Y-yes God?" Ranma replied as he tried to regain control over his emotions.

***I SHALL GRANT YOU TIME TO GET YOUR AFFAIRS IN ORDER MY CHILD, TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE READY.*** The creator said softly as he understood the pain that was to come to the one he rescued.

"I…I understand…thank you." He replied as he got up and headed for the safe, he had some things to do before he left, he would honor his end of the agreement but not before he made sure he left this reality with a final message to those he cared about.

_A week after the deaths of Kuno and Ryoga, Kumon household…_

There was much activity in the house as a rather important gathering of people had come per the summons of the man they knew only as Rider.

When the news reached them regarding the slaughter that took place at the Kuno´s penthouse the feelings were mixed. On the one hand the one Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi loved had been avenged.

However that would not bring him back now that they knew he was far beyond their reach…no matter how much they desired it if only to see him alive and well.

In the days that came after Ranma´s final victory Akane, Ukyo and their friends and families dedicated themselves to healing Kodachi. Ryu immediately alerted the authorities of her whereabouts after the remaining two traitors were killed.

He openly stated that a man wearing black brought her to them and left, leaving out the part that they knew what he intended to do. The authorities would have investigated his statement had it not been for Sasuke airing out all of Kuno´s dirty laundry which caused many of his victims to come forth and testify.

They choked it up to a vengeful family member or a rival gang.

Kodachi was allowed to remain in the custody of the Kumon´s as her condition was fragile. The removal of the drugs had left several withdrawal symptoms as well as the mental scars that would never fully heal.

She had to be tended to by the women since the men´s presence unsettled her, Sasuke not so much but she was in for a long road of recovery.

Akari had been apprised of the situation and helped as best she could since she too understood the former gymnast pain better than anyone else. She had not met with this Rider but from what she understood the man in question had his reasons for doing what he did.

She was also sent for by this enigmatic person to the house of her friends, though she made sure to leave her son with her family and sumo pigs just in case. She stood with a frail looking Kodachi as she was helped by Kasumi, the former Black Rose desired to see the man who rescued her even though she still had trouble being around them.

With the family were also Shampoo and her husband (along with a small contingent of guards from the Snake tribe hidden in plain sight.) she too had been called by the man, though in her letter she was told who exactly it was they were dealing with.

They owed him for putting an end to the war and saving her life, the fact that it was at the home of her dearest friends only sweetened the deal as she had missed them very much. She was happy Kodachi was safe, had it not been for the war she would have sent a contingent of her best warriors to save her but survival of her adopted people and family took precedence.

Ukyo was looking much happier now that they could finally lay to rest their worries of retaliation and persecution from the two recently deceased criminals. She made plans to learn where they were to be buried and salt their final resting place.

She also spoke to the other former Neriman's about plans for taking back Nerima from the remaining criminal forces. They figured Ranma would like that since his motto was to defend the weak.

The Senshi were there as well, they made sure to keep their promise and not reveal who Rider truly was. They spoke with all those present making small talk or entertaining the children who were present.

Usagi was still holding out hope that Ranma would resume his life now that his vengeance had been served. Especially for Ukyo and Kodachi's sake, the former was making efforts to move onwards with her life while they helped the latter.

Finally all activity paused when a knock came from the outer gate.

"_Missstresss…_" one of Shampoo´s bodyguards, a man in a black cloak and emerald armor suddenly appeared next to her, this startled some of the people there as they were unaware they were being watched "_…it isssss him._" The man whispered with a slight hissed that seemed quite natural to him.

"Thank you Shau Lung." She replied with a smile and a nod of gratitude. The man bowed before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

"Cool!" Ryukken exclaimed with excitement "…Auntie Shampoo can he teach me that!" he asked with wonder.

"Heh heh, will see child." The purple haired empress chuckled, her husband also joining in.

Ryu stepped out of the dojo for a moment to collect their guest. It was only a moment when the saw him return with the man who had avenged their fallen, still wearing the same clothes as last time and carrying four duffel bags fill to the brim with who knows what.

"_Doesn´t he wear anything else? I mean what is with all the black all the time?_" Rei whispered to Minako.

"What's with all the red all the time?" Ranma replied as he set the bags down, Rei gave a startled gasp as she did not expect him to hear her, though he wasn´t far off as she did indeed favor red in her wardrobe, even now she was wearing red sundress.

"What´s with the bags Rider?" Ukyo asks quickly as she recalled their last encounter, Rei had been a regular spitfire for the rest of the day.

Ranma replied her questioned by opening up one of the bags…

*GASP!*

Inside were many, many bills of high denominations.

"Wow!" Kimiko let out in shock.

"W-where did you get this money!" Makoto shouted in shock.

"Took it from Kuno´s vault after I dealt with him and the pig…I´m giving it to you."

"WHAT!" They all shouted, with the exception of Kodachi, Herb and Shampoo, when they heard his words.

"This money was earned through the pain and suffering of many innocent people, this is blood money. I want you to take it and make sure that it is used for a good cause." He spoke in a no nonsense tone showing how adamant he was in this course of action.

"But…but…we can´t take this money, I mean people will ask questions." Ryu said as he was sworn to defend the law.

"Then give it to the police if you feel that is what you should do, but I would rather you use it for those who suffered because of Kuno and Ryoga. How many men have they led to ruin through drugs and blackmail? How many women have they raped and destroyed their lives? How many children have been left alone and traumatized? There are people out there who could use saving and I am not the man for the job, but you and the others…"

Ranma spoke with great passion and conviction in his words as he looked at the families and friends he would be leaving behind "…you are capable of this, I am a destroyer I know this, I have carved a bloody path vengeance that is true, but I would at least I´d like to know that my actions helped in some way."

They were all silent at his words, here was a man who held no allegiance to them, had no reason to trust them save for a relationship with the one they cared for. He admitted what he was and his desire to at least leave something good in the world.

Akane stepped towards him and took his hands in hers. It took much strength from him not to break down or reveal who he was to the woman he had once loved.

"Will do it, we owe you that much at least for what you have done to avenge us and Ranma. But can you at least show us your face so that we may see who you really are?"

"I am sorry but no, it is better for all involved if my identity remains a secret, besides you won´t see me ever again."

"But why sir?" Kodachi asked him, strangely with no fear in her voice.

***Why do I feel so safe around him? Is it because he saved me or something else?*** She as she carefully approached him until she was at arm's length from him.

Ranma stepped away from Akane to face the woman he had recently saved.

"Like I told Ryukken I set out to avenge those Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse and the old Matriarch wronged. It is done now, you are all safe from them, now I must find a new purpose, however I felt I owed it to you all to say goodbye and also to deliver this…" He spoke as he reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope.

Kodachi took it from him and looked at it before returning her gaze to him, she wished she could see his face but his entire hood revealed was shadow. She saw him preparing to turn away from her when she surprised him by engulfing him in a hug.

Ranma at first was surprised, as were the others surrounding them, but as he looked down at her he heard her say something.

"_Thank you…_" *SOB* "_…for saving me and avenging him._" She said as she quietly wept.

Ranma simply returned her hug; she stiffened for a second before embracing her savior further.

"Be strong for him now Kodachi, he would want that."

"I don´t know if I can. Every time I close my eyes all I see is…them and what they did to me." She spoke more loudly as she looked at him with tear streaked eyes.

Ranma wiped her tears away and made her turn to look at the group who had gathered.

"You are not alone in shadows anymore; you have people who love you, who will shield you when the nightmares come and most importantly will help you regain that fire that they tried to extinguish."

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo chose that moment to approach her and place her in a group hug, Kodachi broke down at that point and all four of them kneel on the ground still hugging and offering words of comfort to the woman.

Ranma opted to quietly make his exit, he caught sight of Usagi making a move towards him but he simply shook his head, he knew she wanted to reason with him, to make him stay but sadly that was no longer an option for him.

"Where will you go?" His mother asked him.

"To find my place in the world, but before that I have some promises to keep…Mrs. Saotome."

"Then, please take this…" she spoke as she handed him an ornate blade, the scabbard seem very well taken care of and had and intricate carving of a red dragon across its length "…this blade has been in MY family for many generations. After I married and my parent´s passed away I inherited it, though I carry the Saotome honor blade with me, I feel as though you can find a good use for it sir and I will not take no for an answer."

Ranma was silent for a moment before he took the sword, and inspected the blade. It slid smoothly from the confines of the scabbard; it was well taken care of and reflected the light easily, he soon returned back in its holster.

"I shall treat it with respect and honor ma´am." He replied with a bow before turning away and leaving. They all soon saw him leave and moments later the sound of car coming to life and driving away was heard.

After the girls calmed Kodachi, she handed Akane the letter and proceeded to open it. Her eyes widened when she saw the contents.

*GASP*

"It´s from Ranma!" The Kumon matriarch said out loud in surprise, an emotion mirrored by the others.

"But How!" Hinako asked.

"Forget how! Just read it!" Ukyo said to her friend, she got a nod as Akane went on to read out loud the letter in her hands.

_-Dear family and friends.—_

_-If you are reading this than my messenger has fulfilled his duty.—_

_-I wish I could say that I will be returning to you but that would be a lie. I will say that I am at peace, Hell is no longer my prison, yet where I am you cannot follow yet.—_

_-You will have many questions but this letter is not to answer them but to leave you with a measure of peace and hope.—_

_-Mother…I am saddened that our time was so short together, but what little we had was enough to leave me with many fond memories. Pop sends his love and awaits the day we are all reunited, remember that I love you mom and nothing will ever change that.—_

_-Ryukken, I wish I could be there to see you grow up in person but sadly that will never happen now. I will be watching over you and hope you do better than I did in life, love and family. Learn from my mistakes and become the great man I know you can be.—_

-_Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, to me you were both elder siblings I lacked in life, you gave me advise and wisdom hen I needed it. I am truly happy you have finally found each other, it is good to see two people I respect so much find their happiness with one another, best of wishes to you both and your daughter._—

_-Akane, my dear sweet Tomboy, though we had our ups and downs I can honestly say that seeing your radiant smile made me feel like I could do anything just to see it. I love you Akane and I am happy you found someone who learned to love you just as much as I do. I am honored you named your son after me and I hope he doesn´t cause you trouble like I did.—_

_-Ukyo, my cute chef, you were my confidant, my friend and someone close to my heart. If life had allowed it I would have gladly exchanges vows with you and helped you achieve your dreams, don´t let your life be marred by the ghosts of the past, live in the present and look forward into the future.—_

-_To my Airen Shampoo, you and I shared some rather interesting times and I´d like to think, that if we hadn´t been so pressured all the time by matters of honor and family maybe something could have blossomed between us. Despite all the potions and trinkets, I did value you as a friend; you are a strong and proud woman Shampoo one of the few that I can honestly say stands as my equal. Perhaps we shall meet again in another life and do things right this time._—

-_Kodachi…no words can ever express how sorry I am I was not there to protect you, no one, absolutely no one should suffer what you did. I am praying that by the time you received this letter, the ones responsible have paid for their actions against you. I wish I could have met you before all the craziness and saw the kind and gentle woman you became, it saddens me that it took my disappearance to both bring out at that beauty within you and for to see it. Be strong Kodachi Kuno, I know you will move beyond this for I believe in you and I know in heart that you can do anything, be strong Black Rose if not for me than for yourself._-

-_To all of you I say this, I don´t know how or when but we will see each other again, deep within my heart I know we will be reunited and be one loving family to one another. Until than live life to the fullest, keep moving forward and spend every waking moment with happiness and love in your hearts. There will be difficult times, of that I have no doubt, but meet them head on as one and nothing will ever stand in your way._—

-_With fond filled wishes and all my love for you, this is Ranma Saotome saying, until we meet again._—

Everyone was in tears by the time Akane finished reading, Akane and Shampoo rushed to their husbands and buried their heads in their chests as they sobbed, Ukyo and Kodachi held each other, The parent´s held their children in their arms as they went over their fallen friends words.

Everyone their present was touched by Ranma´s final words of kindness, and though he was not there to see it, they had a profound effect.

That day they vowed they would heed them and lived their lives to the fullest for him, for they owed him that much and so much more.

_Roanapur, the Yellow Flag…_

It was mid day and the only occupant found was of its owner. Bao was calmly whipping some mugs when he heard the tell tale sounds of someone approaching.

"What can I get ya?" He asked without turning around.

"Coke with plenty of ice." A voice he knew all too well spoke.

*CRASH!* the mug shattered easily as it fell from his numb fingers. Slowly he turned and regretted it soon enough as he saw the man who had caused quite a ruckus the last time he was here.

"Oh fuck me! IT´S YOU!"

"Hello Bao." Ranma replied cheerily as he took some measure of joy at his reaction.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Bao yelled as he moved around the bar and made a quick dash to the doors and locked them up "…There´s a hit out on you! I heard they had a bounty of a million dollars cash for whoever manages to drag your carcass to head honchos."

"Really?" He asked mildly surprised "…I would have thought at least ten million for all the things I unleashed here."

"Shit, I forgot how fuck up you were." The Bartender spoke as he went back to the bar and take a heavy hit of his stock.

***That Jose Cuervo I ordered should knock me out for a few hours.*** He thought as he pulled the bottle out.

"So why aren´t capitalizing on my new found fame? And may I have my drink please?"

"I told you before, I ain´t stupid or crazy enough to take someone like you on." Bao replied, not making any real effort to hide his annoyance or nervousness around the current Rider. He did give him the drink in hopes of getting him out sooner.

"Good call…where can I find Mr. Okajima?" He asked the bartender suddenly.

"You´re not here to kill him right?" He asked with sudden apprehension, he hoped not he was actually fond of the man and not just because he pulled in Revy´s temper.

"Oh heaven´s no, but I feel I owe him a good bye seeing as my business with some former associates has ended." Ranma replies as he takes a zip of his drink.

"Well okay, but if his girlfriends ask who sent you, you´re on your own." He replied as he went to the register for his address book.

"Girlfriends you say?" The Rider asks in surprise.

"Yeah you ain´t the only one who was caught of guard by that little nugget, turns out one week after the shit storm you caused…" Bao starts to speak as he turns back with a little black book in hand "…both two hands and the Blonde from the rip off church decide to reward the guy with a good ol´ fashioned threesome on account of him standing up to you. Well one thing led to another and now the guy is the envy of every hot blooded male in the island, course those who don´t respect that end up with a belly full of hot lead."

"Well, I am glad I have made a more than likely repressed fantasy a reality for him."

"I´m surprise he can keep up with those two! Word on the street is there mighty picky on who they give it up to since their stamina freaks and all. Anyway here´s the address and how to get there."

Ranma takes the notes offered and finishes his drink soon after.

"Well Bao, this is the last time you´ll see so I might as well answer that question you made the last time I was here." Ranma spoke as he left a hefty tip of 500 dollars on the table; he had plenty of money for wherever he was going now.

"Shit man! I´m definitely missing your tips…but still was all this crap worth it?" The bartender and owner of the Yellow Flag asks him as he moves to unlock the doors, curious what answer his only patron would give.

"Frankly after all the blood and violence I unleashed, just so that people I care about are safe for their rest of their lives…yeah it was worth it. Keep your nose clean Bao." The man spoke before he left.

***Can´t believe I am even thinking this but…I am going to miss that freak.*** Bao thought before turning around and going back to business.

_Later that afternoon, Rock´s apartment…_

Rock was enjoying his day off simply reading a book he purchased. He was glad he was alone for once as his unique relationship had taken much of his time.

He still couldn´t believe how he ended up in a three way relationship with Revy and Eda. Not that anyone with an ounce of common sense cared, Dutch, Benny, Balalaika and Chang found the whole thing amusing, the head of the triads even told him Shen Hua was thinking of joining his little harem.

***Revy and Eda are going to go ballistic if they hear about that.*** He thought grimly.

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

"Huh, that´s odd they said they wouldn´t be back until six." He spoke out as he left his book on the drawer and carefully made his way towards the door, it was Roanapur after all.

"Who is it?"

"An old acquaintance Mr. Okajima."

***It can´t be!*** Rock thought with both surprise and worry as he scrambled to open the locks on the door. He swung it open and found himself staring at a man who had literally in his mind crawled out of Hell to extract his revenge.

"R-Ranma?"

"In the flesh."

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped aside so the man could step inside.

"No thanks Rock, I have little time left before I have to leave." Ranma replied as he chose to make this quick.

"Where are you going and why are you here anyway?"

"Well I have done what I came for, my family is safe now. As for why am I here I wanted to see what conclusion you reached regarding your lady friends, though I have heard the news and I must say I am quite surprise you sly dog you. Had I known you'd turn into such a lover boy, I would have stayed just a bit longer to see how you handled being around those two in the bedroom." Ranma spoke with some mischief.

"It…well…what happened was…" a very flustered Rock tried to answer his visitor.

"Hey you´ll get no complaint from me friend, you managed to do the impossible in making those two NOT kill each other on who gets to take you to bed. And considering you, that's an achievement."

"Yeah well they caught me off guard too…say could I ask you something?"

"Shoot." The Rider replied.

"If you really escaped from Hell…those that mean there is a Heaven as well." He asked as this was a chance he had to take.

"Yeah…but don´t expect much help from those pieces of shit up there Rock. I sure as Hell didn´t get it when I needed it and the less said about my family the better." Ranma replied bitterly though he took note of Rock´s downcast expression.

*Sigh*

"Rock…are you afraid your soul will be lost here?"

"I…I guess, I mean how long will it be before the darkness consumes it? Until all that is left of me is a hollow shell?"

"Rock, that will never happen to you if you don´t want it. Heaven may ignore us, Hell may desire us but in the YOU choose your fate!" Ranma spoke to him in a firm and strong tone as if to rally him from whatever doubt he held.

"We dictate the course of our future, for our greatest gift is the free will. With it we can meet out any challenge head on, I had heard many tales of the things you have done while in this city and beyond it. Standing before you now tells me they are true, face live in the present with your head held high and proud for what you have accomplished in the face of darkness Rock."

"In the end it is not the Gods or Devils who choose our destiny but us, we forge our own paths and they can do nothing but sit on their asses and watch as we carve a blazing trail in the stars."

"Be strong Rokuro Okajima, and live the life YOU feel in your heart is right. That is all I can say to you." With that said he turned and slowly began to walk away from the man.

"Hey! What about your destiny?" Rock felt the need to ask.

"Mine lies somewhere else, but you can bet that it will take the world by storm. Farewell Rock." The Rider said before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

"Farewell Ranma." Rock spoke quietly before going back inside, wondering what the future might hold.

_Outside of time and space…_

Ranma appeared before the Creator, he looked on proudly at his Rider knowing how much strength he showed in the face of what is to come.

"Are you ready my child?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah…just one thing?"

"Yes Ranma, they will live well into the future." He answered the questioned on the young man´s mind before even hearing it.

"Oh…good, then I guess we should get this show on the road." He spoke as he summoned his Hellcycle.

"Very well…" the OAA said as he waved his hand into the ether and summoned a bright shimmering portal a few feet from the Rider.

"_**Where am I heading?**_"

"I have decided to leave it to chance; all I will say is that it is a place where someone like you can do some good, in fact here…" The Creator spoke as he threw a crystal orb to him "…that orb shall help you be in the right place."

"Also take this…" the Supreme Being said to him as he conjured an object in his hand then threw it at Ranma.

He in turned cased at silver locket that fit snugly in his palm, he opened it and inside was group picture of his former fiancés followed by a family portrait of his family.

"Something to remember them by my friend."

Ranma placed them both in his subspace pocket and gave a nod in thanks. He revved the engine three times before he moved forward in the light, if one where to look into the hood they would tears of fire fall as he entered the portal.

"Good luck my friend, I hope you find what was taken from you." The Supreme Being spoke out loud before he too disappeared.

_Epilogue…_

_Time flowed ever onward in the former Saotome´s reality, and within it many chances came to those he loved._

_His families and friends enjoyed many prosperous years since the fall of the traitors._

_Ryukken, Ranma and Kimiko inherited the martial arts school of their predecessors and took it to new heights. Shampoo and Herb having added their styles to it and watched the three with great pride as they each achieved greatness._

_As they grew up, they each chose a profession that would help them spread the knowledge of their styles. Ryukken used the money left by Ranma to open a dojo; he then participated in many tournaments to show case the strength behind it. He gained many students and secured it´s future._

_Kimiko joined the police and gained fame for her relentless pursuit of justice, many criminals organizations learned to fear her as she decimated their rank, the fact that her she barely ever needed a gun to accomplish this made her quite famous._

_Ranma joined Interpol, making sure to everything in his power to never let the tragedies that fell on his families ever happen again. Drugs trafficking, Slave rings, terrorists cells all learned not to mess with the son of Akane and Ryu Tendo._

_In time Ryukken and Kimiko united the families when they fell in love with one another. The families rejoiced and hoped that their families and friends in Heaven would watch over the two._

_Ryu went on to led the others in taking back Nerima from the criminals that infested it, when the dust settled and the wounds healed they made sure that no unsavory elements even thought of setting foot in the ward. It took much time but it soon returned to the pristine glory it once knew._

_Hinako became the new principal of Furinkan and made sure that every student was kept safe and educated. Under her banner the school flourished and became one of the most successful schools in the area with many of their graduates going on to universities of great prestige._

_Akane dedicated herself to teach both in school and occasionally in Ryukken´s dojo. It was hard but Ranma´s words spurred her on as well the support of her husband and child. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named after Nabiki._

_Ukyo eventually found love and married, she had twins a boy and a girl, named after her dearly departed friends Tsubasa and Konatsu. She worked hard and opened a series of franchises around the world as well keep her fighting style alive._

_Shampoo and Herb ruled with peace and honor and brokered several peace treaties with the surrounding tribes save for the Phoenix who chose to sealed their borders due to the death of the king and the Amazons who simply wished to preserve their culture intact._

_Kodachi used her vast wealth and connections to open many rehab clinics and shelters for women who had suffered from drugs and physical abuse. She and Akari found comfort in one another and both raised Akari´s son Masao with love and kindness. The families were happy for them and did not voice any displeasure for it._

_Sasuke lived the remainder of his days caring for his mistress and her new love and child. Though he carried the guilt of the tragedies that befell her and her father it was tempered by the love they showered on the loyal vassal._

_When he passed away he buried in the Kuno family plot next to Kodachi´s parent´s_

_Masao was just happy his mother had found some peace, he too was taught the anything Goes styles and helped his mothers by protecting the women who they rescued._

_He ended up marrying a girl who had kicked her drug habits and together raised a family together with everyone's love and support. _

_Ranko followed in her parent´s footsteps and became a doctor of some fame, her combination of the old and the new practices in medicine help save many lives. She soon demonstrated her Father´s uniqueness in the presence of a crush when she fell for neurosurgeon visiting from the sates._

_Nodoka lived a quiet and peaceful life until she passed on at age 70 surrounded by many grandchildren, they say she went quietly with a broad smile on her face._

_Time moved ever onward and soon the great freeze came, the Senshi made sure to save as many as lives as they could. Their preparations and knowledge of the future events led them to lead the survivors in a great age of peace and prosperity. _

_Usagi had forgone the use of the crystal magic to purge the evil from the hearts of humanity and chose instead to lead with equality for all._

_Among the survivors where the heirs of the Saotome, Tendo, Kumon, Ono, Kuonji, Kuno and Xian. And with them came the styles that made their families famous._

_Oddly enough the Senshi´s of Jupiter, Venus and surprisingly Mars married into the Saotome family saying they tended to give rise to man amongst men. Mercury and Saturn married into the Tendo family and Pluto into the Kumon family._

_Usagi and the others prayed that Ranma was enjoying the same happiness wherever he was, the Queen went so far as to build a monument in honor of the original NWC sans the traitors for all they did._

_As for the imprisoned Gods and Demons whom suffered under Ranma´s wish. They were soon freed and not all came back the same way. Having lived powerless and under the full force of human emotions some took this as a lesson in humility while others tried to punish man._

_Needless to say these Gods were stripped of their powers and domains and exiled until they learned their lesson. The Devils and Demons on the other hand suffered much worse as all their domains had been annexed by rival factions, formal rivals grew in strength and power._

_When they tried to take back what was theirs not only were they pushed back but landed into Hild´s not so tender mercies, the say theirs screams of horror and agony can be heard all the way into Heaven._

_As for Ranma? Well…_

_Location unknown, time unknown…_

It was dark night and the only sound that could be heard were the pant´s of a young woman as she ran for her life. Trees made her dodge and weave as she dared to look back at her pursuers.

"Quick! There she goes!"

"You´re ours now bitch!"

"We are so going to take our time with you woman!"

"Oh God! Help! Someone help me!" She cried.

Her fear was so great she did not see the root sticking out until…

"Oof!" the air was expelled out of her lungs as she struggled to get back up.

"Got you!" A man sneered as he pulled her up roughly by her hair.

"No please!" she cried out as she struggled.

*SLAP!*

"Shut up bitch! You think we´re going to let you go after all the hard work we went too just to get you!" Her captor spoke as his buddies soon arrived.

"Let´s get those rags of her."

"NO!" she screams as they begin to lewdly paw at her body as they begin to strip her naked.

"I believe the lady said no." A calm voice from out of the shadows behind them, everyone turning to look at the source.

A fairly tall man dressed in a black leather coat with bladed shoulder guards, shin guards and gauntlets, a hood and blood red scarf obscuring his features from them, two blade handles could be seen on his back as well as a chain wrapped around his torso.

"Who the Hell are you?" One of the men asks angrily at having their fun interrupted.

"Just a good Samaritan, now I offer you boys a choice the easy way, that being walk away with your wretched lives or the bloody way where I kill you for all the lives you´ve ruined." The unknown man spoke in a neutral tone.

"KILL THAT BASTARD NOW!" The apparent leader yells as he and the others pulled out some knives and rush the man.

"_**I love it when they pick the bloody way.**_" The now demonic sounding voice replied with dark humor in its tone as the man grabs his now burning red chain and charges head on.

…_**The End…**_

…_**For Now…**_

A/N: It has been a trip, will take some time to figure things out, maybe get rid of that damn writers block for my Buffy Stories or update my other Ranma fic or perhaps my Halo stories. Either way I am going to leave this first part happy.

I did a lot of things that were out there but I felt what the hell and went out with a bang. Besides that whole Rock three-way relationship seemed like a pretty funny idea.

I hope to hear from you all about ideas on where to send him after this, I shall say that HP or futuristic animes like Evangelion or Code Geass are sadly not accepted (too weird for my tastes), Hellsing will be included I can guarantee that at least.

Now let´s answers some reviews hmm?

An escapee from hell: Not a particular fan of that series bro but I will I won´t say no until I give it a thorough study, may send him to DC to kill some of the more psychotic villains and ruffle some feathers but again just an idea at this stage.

Cattsith: It was mostly and experamint to see how the readers would react to having the fight and the music be missed with one another. I more than likely will drop this in the sequel.

insidious writer: Rosario could work to a certain extent, I mean I could imagine him as a teacher there (insert evil chuckle here.)

AZant: Thanks for the praise and I figured what would hurt an immortal who had everything have it taken away by a lowly, albeit super powered, mortal.

Wonderbee31: First off I did not enjoy putting any of my characters through such terrible things but it had to be done for the tone in the story. Yeah seeing bats loose it that way would be funny.

Jyggilag: I so enjoy when my public gets themselves so immersed in my work, liked your suggestions on Comics I could use will consider but no promises. Hope to see you there when I write the sequel and trust Hellsing isn´t the only thing going into the sequel.

Rictor Yagami: I listened to your music list but in the end I went with something more uplifting and intense, got the idea from watching the trailer for Real Steel though I was also tempted by the song in the Assassin's Creed Revelations trailer. Hope I did the ending justice and I hope to hear from you in both the sequel and any others of my fics.

7 Winds: I though find the ideas of sending him to a purely comic verse temping but again I want to keep it diversified. Bleach is in the running when it comes to possibly universes to send him…I keep imagining him standing up to Unohana after she delivers her infamous smile and her taking that as a sign of his worthiness for her.

Well that is I can say for now except Thank you and God bless you all for your support. You all made this story a possibility and for that you have my gratitude. This is Harbinger of Kaos saying…PEACE OUT!


End file.
